Our Time
by Emmy The Queen Salvatore
Summary: PART OF MY CROSSOVER COLLECTION. Nothing happened the way it was supposed to after the meteor shower. Sometimes our destiny leads us to places we don't want to go. There's nothing we can do about it. My name is Emma Petrova and this is my story. AU
1. A Modern Myth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any other show I draw plot lines and inspiration from in any shape or form. The only character I own is my OC, Emma.**

"Pentagon officials continue to deny any security breach and any responsibility for the events of Dark Thursday. Experts predicted the recovery from Dark Thursday would take years, but here in Richmond, the cleanup effort has been remarkably swift. The public is stunned at how fast rubble has been cleared from the streets," said a news report Emma Petrova watched from her office at the Richmond Times. As she turned off the TV, her best friend, Matt Donovan, walked in. She noticed he looked quite unsettled.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"I sneezed."

"And?"

"And? Emma, that's not normal."

"Matt, nothing with you is exactly normal, but I wouldn't call sneezing today's headline." Emma had been best friends with Matt since high school and was quite aware he was different from everyone else. A meta-human, humans who possessed supernatural abilities whether they be gained from birth or from the meteor shower that struck Earth several years ago.

"You don't understand. I…I…"

"What? Grab a tissue and get over it." Matt sneezed and papers and books flew all over the office.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of Emma's fellow reporters.

"Gesundheit," Emma muttered, shocked.

"I tried to warn you. I've come down with some sort of cold."

"And become a walking air cannon. Let's get you out of here before you blow again."

"At least I was able to cover half my face that time. This morning I blew the barn door halfway across Hanover County. It almost hit Elena."

"Elena as in Gilbert?"

"Now she's on a one-woman crusade to find an explanation. You know her. She won't stop digging until she hits China."

"Okay. I'll take care of Elena. You just take care of that cold," said the brunette as they walked into an empty room full with books. "We have enough natural disasters around here without having to worry about Hurricane Donovan looming off the coast." Matt inhaled sharply. "No!" Emma yelled, covering the books.

"Just kidding," he joked. Emma glared at him and he left. "Dork." Emma then caught a glimpse of the newest edition of the Richmond Times. The headline surprised her. _Damon Salvatore Moves To Richmond._ "Well, I'll be damned."

The following morning, Emma visited Elena who drove her to the location of the Donovan's unhinged barn door.

"See. I told you. I am no Chicken Little and that is no acorn," said Elena.

"Whoa."

"Now how is that even remotely conceivable? The Donovans live miles away from here."

"Okay, it's definitely weird I'll give you that, but it's not Wall of Weird. It's called a microburst."

"A micro-what?"

"It's like a sudden mini tornado. It happens when there are extreme changes in the temperature. It's not that unheard of on the East Coast."

"It was sunny and 75. There was nothing extreme about the weather."

"Well, you might not have felt it. It was probably in the upper atmosphere, but there must have been some sort of change in barometric pressure."

"Okay, either you've been watching a little too much Weather Channel or your tenure at the Richmond Times as turned you into a hardened skeptic."

"It's called being realistic, Elena. You might want to try it once and a while."

"You were the one who always told me science can only explain a fraction of what happens in this crazy town."

"And this happens to fall in that fraction."

"Look, Elena, I still believe in the paranormal, trust me, but you have to accept the fact that sometimes the answers you're looking for are no further away than the pages of your Scientific American." Emma rested her hand on the barn door and it fell over. That evening, Elena walked into Emma's cubicle in the bullpen of The Richmond Times. "Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to personally hand in this article to your editor."

"An article. You're a journalist now?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's a lot of words," said Emma, looking at the article.

"Well, the Charlottesville Ledger was way to small-minded to appreciate my investigative reporting so I thought the Times would be the perfect publisher."

"Elena, I hate to be the one to rain on your Pulitzer parade, but I really don't think a story about weather is going to stand a chance when we're still dealing with the aftermath of Dark Thursday," said Emma as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the break room.

"This story is about way more than wild weather. Not only is it an expose on the paranormal. It is a story about human triumph over adversity. That barn door could have chopped me in half. Read it."

"Funny. I don't remember there being an 'e' in tornado."

"Just a little typo."

"Hmm. And the extra 'h' in weather?"

"You know what I think? I think that you're just a little bit jealous that you're not the only one in the family with a natural way with words."

"Really, coz? Well, you're right. I might be jealous of you, but words have nothing to do with it."

"Fine. Forget the Richmond Times. I don't need this stuffy, pseudo-intellectual rag. Out there somewhere is a newspaper that knows a story when they see one."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." As Emma returned back to her desk, her phone beeped with a text message from Matt: _Nik abducted. Call me._

Meanwhile, Mikael Mikaelson entered the penthouse of Damon Salvatore. He walked around to the Salvatore Industries CEO's desk and saw two pictures, one of Damon as a young child with his now-deceased parents and another of Damon and Emma.

"Mikael Mikaelson," said Damon, coming up behind the older man. "All those hostile takeovers haven't aged you a bit. Tell me, what's your secret?"

"Well, perhaps I should give some credit to a nightly nip. This 40-year-old Highland scotch certainly helps to smooth the stress. I vigorously recommend it. Welcome to Richmond, Damon."

"It's a nice gesture. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, should I? You've always been so generous."

"Yeah. You know, Damon, when I read in the papers, 'Damon Salvatore moves to Richmond,' I was very curious. You've made such a name for yourself in San Francisco. Why would you relocate? Could it be perhaps to be with Emmalyne Petrova? I wasn't aware she knew you."

"She's one of my oldest friends. I haven't seen her for years. As to why I'm in Richmond, how can you resist these views? Not to mention the crisp, eastern air."

"You had a chance to touch base with my son yet?"

"Haven't had a chance. Been meaning to. How is old Nik doing, by the way? Has he finally managed to step out of your shadow?"

"Oh, he's changed a lot since your, uh... boarding-school days together."

"Hmm. Well, we all have. You know what, Mikael? You've inspired me. I'm gonna give him a call. Yeah. I'll call him today."

"You could have a hard time reaching him. Niklaus, it seems, has been abducted."

"He's been abducted? My God," Damon said apathetically.

"Oh, Damon, I remember in the school plays you were always so good. So convincing."

"Mikael, I'm involved in a lot of business ventures, as you know. But I can assure you...kidnapping is not one of them."

"I remember you have an unpleasant history with my son. And I know Salvatore Industries had the only working satellite on Dark Thursday."

"Hmm."

"I know. I know, Damon. You've suffered through a lot in your young life, but if you have so much as laid a hand on my son, the word 'suffer' will take on a whole new meaning to you."

"Sounds like a threat."

"Have a pleasant stay in Richmond, Damon...however brief it is." Mikael left in the elevator. Damon walked to his desk and picked up the picture of him and Emma. He smiled briefly, pondering over old memories.

Later that day, Emma was in the elevator leading to Damon's apartment just having helped Matt rescue Nik secretly from a warehouse. Emma was furious. She knew Damon's handiwork when she saw it, even when he was covering his tracks. As she walked out of the elevator, Damon walked into the room bare-chested.

"Emma."

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," she sighed, taking the handsome billionaire in. She slapped him across the face. "That's for breaking my heart."

"Really? 'Cause it felt like it was for not calling when I got back into town."

"Oh, that one will come when you least expect it. Would you put a shirt on or something?" Emma then noticed the dinner table was set romantically. "Well, at least I know why I got canned from your speed dial."

"The whole, uh, jumping-to-conclusions thing before getting the full story. How's that working out for you?" Damon asked as he put a shirt on.

"Huge time-saver."

"The dinner's for you." Emma scoffed. "I knew you'd be on my doorstep. And if you weren't, I'd have been on yours. I missed you. More than you could possibly know." He put her arms around his neck and rubbed her waist. It took everything within Emma to resist him. "You're all I could think about."

"If you think the glistening-muscle-answering-the-door-in-your-bare- chest routine was gonna work, you're sorely mistaken. You've been dodging my lawyer. And now all of a sudden you come to Richmond. Don't tell me it's for the fresh air. You won't sign the papers."

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to sign divorce papers before hearing why my wife of three years wants to dissolve our marriage."

"_Our_ marriage? Damon, you left me. There hasn't been an us for years. I don't even want your money, Damon. Just sign the damn papers. I've moved on. Maybe you should do the same."

"You're seeing someone?"

"I don't think that's your business anymore. And the next time you want to have a talk with a Mikaelson, don't do it on my turf. You're getting sloppy, Salvatore, and I don't like cleaning up your messes." Emma then left. A few hours later, Damon was shooting arrows on the roof when one of his associates came up behind him.

"Thought I made myself clear. You were only to use violence if you were in danger," Damon reprimanded.

"Mr. Salvatore, I told you. Stevenson went rogue. I tried to stop him, but he would have killed me too."

"Well, we couldn't have that now, could we? I guess I'm just gonna have to start being more careful as to who I trust. Speaking of which, how's my old buddy Nik doing?"

"Whatever powers he had during Dark Thursday are clearly gone. But, sir, there were other people in the warehouse...people who seemed to have other abilities. One of them looked remarkably similar to Miss Emma."

"That's impossible. Find them." The man then left. "How about…Borneo?" Damon released an arrow and it flew all the way to the globe on The Richmond Times. It hit the island of Borneo dead straight.

A few nights later, Emma was in the receptionary of Luthorcorp attending a fundraiser for Senator Kelly Donovan. Her boyfriend, Vaughn, had decided to come to the event with her. Emma then noticed Damon walked in.

"Well, well. A Salvatore coming stag to a party? That's a surprise," Emma taunted.

"Retract your claws, Emmy. My date's on her way. Ah, there she is." Emma noticed Elena walk into the room.

"My cousin? Seriously? Real classy."

"And who's your date?" Damon asked as Elena approached the three of them.

"Galen Vaughn," said Emma's boyfriend, offering his hand. "You can call me Vaughn. I didn't know Emma was acquainted with the Salvatores."

"Actually, Emma is…"

"A friend!" Emma interjected. "An old friend."

"Yes," Damon replied tightly. "Elena, would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one." Vaughn and Damon then left to get their women champagne.

"So how long have you and Emma been dating?" Damon asked.

"A couple months."

"Hmm. That's good. Emma deserves someone…special."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Vaughn, if you hurt her, I'll snap your neck." Vaughn looked a bit worried. "Just kidding." Damon walked away. Vaughn still looked a bit unsettled. Suddenly, his and Elena's phone rang. Elena had recently acquired a job at the Inquisitor and Vaughn was freelance, although most of his jobs had him working with Elena.

"Vaughn, we've got to go. Grisly murder on 19th," said Elena.

"Looks like we're both getting called in, dear," said Vaughn, his Scottish accent prominent.

"That's alright. I'll see you tonight. Your place?" Damon bristled. He knew she only said that to get a reaction out of him.

"Sure." He kissed her good-bye and left with Elena.

"Well, I guess we'll be going to this party together then," said Damon.

"I'm perfectly fine with attending a party by myself. And I'd rather poke my eyeballs out then be your date."

"Oh come now. Humor me. It's been too long since we've gone to one of these things together."

"Fine, but only if you agree to sign the divorce papers."

"Nope, but I'll consider it. Deal?"

"Deal," Emma sighed.

"Okay, now, remember. This is a party," said Damon as they entered the main hall.

"Yes, yes. I know. Stay away from religion, politics, and bad dye jobs."

"Damon! We haven't seen you in such a long time," said an investor.

"Hello. Emma, this is Mr. Westcott and his wife, Candice."

"Good evening. Westcott, I've heard that name. Oh, now I remember. I want to tell you that I thought you were so eloquent at the Congressional indictment hearings. Sorry about your oil tanker. I'd hate to be a pelican in that harbor, huh?" Westcott looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel.

"Well, we're gonna go," said Damon. He drew Emma away. "I guess I forgot to add public humiliation to the list of cocktail-party don'ts. I'm gonna get a drink. Just wait here, and don't talk to anybody, okay?" Damon left just as Mikael clanged his glass to make a toast to Kelly.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you're having a splendid time and that you've had a chance to reconnect with some old friends. Right now, though, I'd like to introduce you to someone who I hope will be a new friend, a valuable new friend, someone I'm sure you'll be glad to have on your side. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you our Virginia State Senator and your future United States Senator, Kelly Donovan."

Suddenly, an arrow hit an electrical panel and the lights went out. A man in green leather then approached Kelly and stole the necklace she had been borrowing from the Mikaelson vault. Emma went after him and tried to hit him with a tray, but he blocked it.

"Give me the necklace."

"You forgot to say 'please.'" He shot an arrow up into a vent and as he rappelled away, Emma stole a ring hanging around his neck. She smirked.

Later that night, Emma was being interrogating by a Safetex security officer at Damon's penthouse.

"I couldn't I.D. the guy, but he didn't exactly stick around to chat."

"You told Mr. Mikaelson that you almost caught the guy. Yet you expect me to believe you didn't see anything?" asked the security officer.

"Look, Mikael Mikaelson pays Safetex, what, a gazillion dollars for personal security? So don't blame me if you let a boy scout with an archery badge crash his party."

"Okay. I think Miss Petrova's made her point. Wouldn't you say?" Damon interrupted. "She'll call you if she remembers anything." The man left. "So what aren't you telling him?"

"I nabbed myself a serious party favor." She revealed a ring in her hand. Damon's eyes widened in realization. "Now this isn't your everyday ring. It's a Salvatore ring, handed down through the family. This is your ring, Damon…" _Or should I be calling you The Emerald Archer of San Francisco now? _Emma said in his head.

"Your lips didn't move. Did you just…"

"Shh," Emma whispered coyly as Damon's assistant entered the room.

"Mr. Salvatore, there's someone here to see you," the man said before Matt entered the room.

"My mom told me you were here," said Matt to Emma.

"Donovan, it's almost midnight."

"Donovan? You're Matt Donovan?" Damon asked.

"You must be Damon Salvatore." The two shook hands. "I'm only here to learn about that stolen necklace. Last thing I want is for my mom to be indebted to Mikael Mikaelson."

"Yeah, well, I mean, she should've thought of that before she accepted his help with her fundraising. Oh, and if you're really championing the cause of pick-pocketed billionaires, you might want to add a few more to the list," Damon replied, pouring himself a drink.

"What, are you saying that Mikael's not the only victim?"

"Over a dozen of Richmond's who's whos have been hit recently."

"Good, then there's some leads."

"Not if all the victims were as uncooperative as Mikaelson. You find it interesting that he never called the police?"

"Okay, if you boys are done marking your territory, which, for clarification, is not me, I have a boyfriend waiting for me," said Emma as she headed for the door. "Play nice, boys."

The following night, The Emerald Archer was on a rooftop above Richmond. He fired an arrow across to a second building and used the cable between the buildings to repel across. Once inside the secure building, he used a gem-tipped arrow to dispense with the laser security and calmly retrieved a necklace.

"Who are you?" asked Matt behind him.

"Haven't you read The Richmond Times? I'm the Emerald Archer."

"Well...I hope you enjoyed your cult status while it lasted."

"I think you're taking the whole neighborhood-watch thing a bit too seriously." Matt pushed Damon into the beam, alerting security. "That was fun. Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. I hate to break it to you, tough guy, but you're on the wrong side."

"I'm not sure the police would agree."

"Look around you, Beav. The days of the good guy running the show are over." He fired an arrow meant to disable his opponent, but Matt easily caught it. When a security guard entered, Damon fired a second stun arrow, dropping the man. As Matt attended to the security guard, Damon escaped.

The following night, Damon knocked on the door of Emma's apartment.

"Emma?" Damon called.

"Looks like someone took her," said Matt from inside the room.

"Took her. What are you talking about? Who would do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? The Emerald Archer."

"What makes you think he'd have anything to do with this?"

"He's wanted all over town for armed robbery. Emma was one of the first reporters who wrote a story on the guy. I guess he doesn't live by a code of honor."

"Because it's not the same as yours? Maybe if you were as interested in finding out more about this guy as you were in catching him, you would have realized that everything he's stolen so far has been bought off the black market."

"You're saying Mikael's necklace is…"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying. You've been on this hunt to return it to its original thief."

"You think Mikael took her?"

"I think there are a lot of people out there that would go to any length to catch the Emerald Archer." Damon's phone then beeped with Emma's GPS location, which he had put in her phone earlier. "I gotta go."

Later that evening, Matt arrived at Damon's apartment. After his last encounter with the billionaire, he'd grown more suspicious. He walked up to one of the walls of the apartment and pushed open a sliding door. Behind the door was a huge assortment of archery equipment and gadgets. On a table was an assortment of newspaper articles detailing the exploits of The Emerald Archer. On an overhead monitor, an electronic voice revealed what was on Damon's phone. Emma was being held at a SafeTex facility.

"She doesn't know anything. Kill her." A man fired a bullet, but an arrow intercepted the bullet. Using the distraction, Emma's hands glowed black and enveloped her body. When the black fire receded, Emma was wearing a dark blue verging on black dress and hooded armor that concealed her face.

"I didn't ask for the save, Archer."

"We can discuss this later," he replied as Emma took out one guard and he the other. Emma then flew to the rooftop and her metal hood receded by telepathic command. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I could say the same about you."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, pulling back his hood.

"No thanks to you."

"I saved you."

"I saved myself."

"Emma?" Matt asked. "Damon. I see you've met Dark Phoenix."

"We can all girl talk later. Let's leave before the cops show up," said Emma, flying away.

The next morning, Damon paid a visit to Matt.

"I didn't realize I was such a fascinating subject. You've been reading up on me. I guess it's a good thing I've decided to put this into safer hands then. For the record, Mikael bought that off a notorious Bosnian warlord, used it to launder Mikaelsoncorp money," said Damon, handing the necklace to Matt.

"So why give it to me?"

"Well, you seem to have a crystal-clear idea of what's right and what's wrong. You decide who it belongs to."

"It's not as clear as it used to be. You really think it's right to steal, as long as it goes to a good cause?"

"That the end justifies the means? Absolutely, yes."

"I'll never feel that way. Why are you really here?"

"Matt, you have abilities I couldn't even dream of. And I admire that you use them to save the people you're close to."

"But?"

"But there's a whole world of people out there, Matt. They need us. With your potential...you can't wait for them to come to you. When you're ready to do something about that...you let me know."

When Damon arrived at his apartment, Emma was sitting on the couch.

"I had the abilities from birth. Telepathy, telekinesis, psionic blasts, the once in a blue moon astral projection."

"Matt called you Dark Phoenix. It's fitting. I always did like you in black."

"Well, I spilled the beans about me. Your turn. In all those nights together, somewhere between brushing teeth and spooning in the sheets, you didn't think that it might be a good time to mention that you prowled the streets with green leather and a compound bow?"

"Well, I don't usually bring the compound bow."

"Oh, he's a funny hero. Any other hyphenates I need to know about?"

"No, that was pretty much the biggie. And I'm not the only one who kept secrets." Emma turned away and Damon sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hide who I was from you."

"It's okay. I always knew." Damon looked at her quizzically. "When you came back from the island, you were different. Over the years, I put two and two together. I get it. You were just trying to protect me. You were doing the same thing I did."

"Yeah."

"And I got to say, it clears up a lot. It never did make sense how you could blow off a hottie like me."

"Right. That's true. Um...well, now that you know...I'm really hoping that, um...I know my job takes me out of town a lot, but, um...on the weekends…I'm asking you. Please give us another chance. I can make this work."

"I can't. You know me and my big mouth. I can never keep a secret."

"I don't believe that."

"I've never been good at long-distance relationships."

"Come on, Em. Is this about Vaughn? Do you love him?"

"This has nothing to do with Vaughn. It has to do with me," said Emma, her voice breaking, her hard exterior gone. "Maybe I'm selfish here...but I don't want to wonder where you are every night. I have enough problems trying to keep my secret and Matt's. Adding another dual-identity thing to my plate…I... I can't. I can't share you with the rest of the world."

"We would be out there together."

"Damon, I've had these abilities my whole life. And sometimes it's a gift, but mostly it's a curse. And there's a part of me that just wants to be normal. To have a normal relationship."

"I see. I guess you'll be needing this then." He pulled out a packet of papers from his briefcase and handed them to Emma. Divorce papers that Damon had signed. "I'll always love you, Emma."

"Me too." Emma kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Damon." He watched as she left in the elevator and only when he disappeared did he realize she'd left her wedding ring in his hand.


	2. Comatose

"Caroline, your billionaire drag you to this thing too?" Elena asked, walking up to Elena and Nik at Nik's boarding school alumni social.

"Damon's here?" Nik asked.

"I don't get it. You put a bunch of pubescent boys in silly jackets and cram them full of pomp and circumstance. You're just asking for a round of 'Lord of the Flies.'"

"I don't know. We all turned out all right. Didn't we?" Damon asked approaching the three with two of his friends.

"I can only speak for myself. Dominic, Colin... how's business?"

"Not as good as you, but, hey," Colin replied.

"And you guys were all friends?" Caroline asked.

"Something like that," Nik replied.

"Man, after ten years, gang's all here," said Dominic.

"Except for Duncan," Colin added before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Who's Duncan?" Caroline asked.

"Know what? Maybe you ought to lay off, huh?" said Damon, taking Colin's drink.

"What? Like you weren't all thinking about it."

"Colin, come on," said Dominic.

"Yeah, whatever. Good to see you, Nik." Colin then looked at Caroline. "You did all right for yourself." Colin walked up a set of steps and grabbed another drink. "Duncan, if you were here, you'd still be a loser." A flagstone from the top of the school then fell, almost hitting Colin.

"Oh, my God," Caroline gasped.

"Hey, you all right?" Damon asked.

"Just missed me. Must be my lucky day." However, Colin's lucky day was cut short when a sword fell from a statue, impaling Colin. That night, Dominic, Damon, and Elena left the morgue.

"Seeing somebody you laughed with, shared so many good times together, and then seeing him laid out on the table like that..." Dominic trailed off.

"At least they say he didn't suffer," said Elena.

"Yeah. But I'm guessing it didn't tickle, either."

"Colin called me a month ago. He said he wanted to go out for a drink, and I...told him I was busy. I said I'd catch up with him later," said Damon.

"You couldn't have known something like this was gonna happen," Elena replied.

"All the more reason to live for today. Keep in touch with old friends," said Dominic.

"Why don't you all get together while you're here? What about that Duncan guy? Does he live in Richmond?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore," Damon replied.

"I actually have to be getting back to Baltimore, anyway. Got a great gal there, Damon. Don't screw it up," said Dominic before leaving.

"Smart guy. You should listen to him," said Elena.

"I'm all ears," Damon chuckled. As Dominic left, his driver finished off a cigarette and tossed it aside. The car began to leak gasoline and before they could pull away, the cigarette rolled toward the puddle and ignited, blowing up the car in a huge fireball and throwing Damon and Elena to the ground with the impact.

The following day, Damon was firing arrows at a target across a room in his apartment. He aimed his arrow, closed his eyes, and let go of the taut string. However, he didn't hear the impact. Opening his eyes, he saw that Matt had entered and caught the arrow mid-flight.

"Matt. I was wondering if my security system would keep someone like you out."

"Looks like you need an upgrade."

"Or you need to learn how to knock. It's okay. You know what? You can keep that arrow. I've got a new one. I was thinking about developing a boxing-glove arrow, and then I thought, 'come up with something a little fancier.'" He took out a new arrow and fired it into a box next to his music player. Electricity crackled, cutting out the music from the radio. "Contained Electromagnetic Pulse. Knocks out everything electrical within an 8-foot radius. Cameras, laser systems, pacemakers. That last one was a joke, Matt."

"I'm laughing on the inside."

"Maybe we'll get lucky one day, and it'll bubble to the surface. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about Salvatore Industries, their satellite grid."

"What about it?"

"This is a little awkward, but Emma needs a favor. I don't understand why she doesn't just ask this herself."

"Oh. I think it's best if Emma and I don't see each other for a while. We got divorced."

"Wait, you and Em." Damon shot him a glare. "Sorry," Matt replied, probably knowing it was best not to pry. Besides, he could always get the full story from Emma.

"It's okay. I think it was always inevitable. We want different things. What's she need?"

"She's doing a story on the global effects of Dark Thursday. She needs satellite images from that day, but none of them were working."

"Except mine."

"Now, how'd you manage that?"

"It's a trade secret. Tell you what. I'll give Emma the access codes to the grid archive if you do one small thing for me."

"What would that be?"

"Help me figure out how Nik caused the accidental death of two of my friends."

"You think Nik killed them?"

"I've known Nik a lot longer than you, Matt. I've seen who he really is."

Later that day, Matt paid another visit to Damon after visiting Caroline in the hospital.

"Is Caroline gonna be okay?"

"I think so. Looks like you're wrong about Nik being the one behind the attacks."

"Unless he orchestrated this one to throw off suspicion."

"If Nik was the only one hurt, then I'd probably think the same thing."

"He loves Caroline too much to risk her life."

"These attacks aren't random. Elena seems to think it may have something to do with a kid you went to school with. Duncan?"

"It's not Duncan."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Nik and I killed him ten years ago. Nik punched the crap out of him and then Duncan staggered into the path of a car. He suffered massive brain injuries."

"Is there anything else that you haven't told me?"

"Just the denouement - Mikael sweeping in with the best doctors in the world to save Duncan."

"Mikael?"

"I thought it was an act of kindness. Now that I'm older, I realize it was just an act. Mikael was trying to cover up what happened between Nik and Duncan, trying to cover up the stink off the Mikaelson name."

"How did he know about all this?"

"He got the whole story from Nik. Duncan was on scholarship. His parents couldn't afford a band-aid, let alone a team of neurosurgeons. So Mikael promised to take care of the whole thing."

"As long as everyone kept quiet."

"Not that it mattered. Duncan died two days later."

"It was an accident. It just happened."

"No, I told myself that same lie for years. The truth is all of us might as well have pushed him out in front of that car. Colin, Dominic, Nik, me. We all killed Duncan."

"What about his family? If they believe you killed him, one of them might be behind this."

"I thought about that, but the only relative I could find was his mother."

"Where's she?"

"Grandville Cemetery. She passed away a month ago."

"There must be someone else, someone else you may have missed."

"I don't know. The only one who had contact with Duncan's family was Mikael. I'm not exactly high on his buddy list. Not a good chance of him talking to me."

Later, Matt walked into Mikael's office. Mikael had been looking at a portfolio of photographs, but he closed it quickly when he saw Matt.

"I was just on my way down the street to Pastis for lunch. You hungry?" Mikael asked.

"No, this isn't a social visit."

"Oh, that's a pity. The owner's wife does a Soufflé au Fromage that is, well, it is out of this world."

"Duncan Allenmeyer."

"How do you know that name?"

"Damon Salvatore filled me in."

"Ah, yes, the Salvatore boy. He should know better than to dig up old skeletons."

"I'm not sure he's the only one with a shovel in his hand. These attacks…I think someone who was close to Duncan is trying to settle a score."

"Nik was the only one close to him."

"No other family members, besides his mother?"

"Didn't have any."

"There's got to be someone. What is it you're not telling me?"

"Matt."

"Two people are already dead. Do you want to add Nik to the body count? Now please tell me."

"It was a tragedy, what happened to Duncan. I did everything possible to help him. I have continued to do that for the past 10 years."

"Duncan's alive?"

"My medical team was able to keep his heart beating. But the injuries from his accident have left him in a permanent vegetative state."

"Why did you let everyone believe he was still dead?"

"Matt...I didn't want Nik to be crippled by his mistakes. I decided to make an arrangement with Duncan's mother. In exchange for her silence, going along with the story, I agreed to fund a research program dedicated to reversing the damage to her son's brain."

"This is still going on."

"The best research minds in the world have tried hundreds of different treatments, but…"

"What if one of them worked?"

After receiving the address of the facility Duncan was at, Matt left Mikaelsoncorp and was surprised to see Elena in the hallway outside Duncan's room.

"Matt?" Elena asked.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I'm following a lead. I checked out Duncan's mother."

"She's dead."

"I know that, Sherlock. On a hunch, I dug up all her old phone records. And every day while she was still kicking, she placed a call to this facility."

"She was checking on her son."

"Duncan? I thought he was dead."

"Yeah, so did everyone else. I think he's in this room."

"How do you know all this?"

"You're not the only one with hunches."

Meanwhile, Damon was working at his desk in his penthouse when his home phone beeped.

"Yes?" Damon replied through the intercom.

"He's arriving now, Mr. Salvatore."

"Thank you." The elevator doors then opened. "Nik. I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to pop up."

"I've been busy...at the hospital."

"I heard about Caroline. Is she gonna be all right?" Damon asked, rising from his chair walking over to Nik.

"She'll be fine...not that you really care."

"No, I do care. I care that a nice girl like that ended up with a guy like you."

"Ever since you came to Richmond, I've been kidnapped, my life put in jeopardy, and now the woman I love is lying in a hospital bed."

"And you think that's my fault. Sounds to me more like bad karma."

"Go back to San Francisco, Damon...while you still can."

"I've seen that look before. When was it? Oh, yeah. When you almost beat your only friend to death in high school." Nik punched Damon in the face. "That's good. First one's free. Next one's gonna cost you." Nik swung again but Damon ducked the punch and threw Nik across the room, breaking a glass table. "Poor little Nik, always blaming everyone else for all of his problems."

"Only when they're the cause." Nik got up and swung again, but Damon dodged it easily and again threw Nik across the room to the floor, landing heavily on a chair.

"You never could take responsibility for what happened to Duncan."

"Like your hands were clean."

"No, not even close, but since then, I've been scrubbing 'em real hard. Yours just keep getting dirtier."

Suddenly, the glass windows of Damon's apartment began to rattle. Damon pulled Nik out of harm's way as the glass doors to the rooftop outside shattered, showering them with glass. Nik fell heavily, knocked unconscious. Two large doors opened, revealing Damon's secret stash of Emerald Archer weaponry. As Damon watched, an arrow floated in mid-air and flew toward him, pinning his shoulder to the wall behind him. Damon screamed in pain. One of Damon's Contained Electromagnet Pulse arrows was then extracted. As it was fired toward Damon's heart, Matt rushed in, blocking it from striking Damon, and setting off the electric charge. The room around them was bathed in the pulse and caused Duncan's body back in the hospital to convulse and flatline.

The following day, Nik invited Damon over to the Mikaelson mansion.

"You're early," said Nik as Damon entered his study.

"It's not often I get invited into the lion's den. I didn't want you changing your mind."

"I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss," said Caroline. "Mr. Salvatore."

"Miss Forbes." Caroline left. "You're a lucky man."

"In more ways than one. I should be dead, but here I stand."

"You would have done the same thing for me. Right?"

"I wanted to say thank you. And that's all I wanted to say. I'm sure you have business to get back to."

"Nik. What happened to Duncan...the way I treated both of you...it's not something that I'm proud of. I want you to know how much I regret it."

"And I regret ever thinking I needed friends like you." Damon then left and met Matt at his parents' farm.

"So, that thing that attacked us, Duncan's astral body or whatever you want to call it, must have been some form of electrical manifestation," said Damon.

"And it got fried by your electromagnetic arrow. Along with what was left of Duncan's brain. You know, making the wrong choices and living with the consequences…it's not easy, is it?"

"Speaking from experience, huh?"

"More than I'd like."

"You know, we all make bad choices, Matt. All we can do is hope to make the right ones in the future."


	3. Cain & Able

When Matt entered Damon's apartment, he saw his friend lifting weights.

"You're looking awfully healthy."

"It's called exercise, Matt. It's something we mere mortals have to do from time to time."

"According to the Richmond Times, the Emerald Archer was shot last night."

"If I was shot, don't you think I'd be laying in a hospital or a morgue? I'm not bulletproof like you are, Matt," said Damon as he put on a shirt. "Besides, you of all people should know better than to believe everything you read in the newspaper."

"It's the Times, not the Inquisitor. A witness saw you lying in a pool of blood."

"Well, maybe it was someone else with a preference for green."

"What's your Emerald Archer gear doing out in the middle of the room?"

"I'm uploading a video. Check this out. See that? Now I've got footage of the scumbags, so if they try to get away, I can track them down."

"Damon, you're getting sloppy. Your gear's out in the middle of the room, the door's unlocked. That could have been Elena coming through the door."

"You know, I've had a lot on my mind lately, all right? Apparently, you were too busy using your powers to bale hay than to realize there's a crime wave in Richmond. Let me ask you a question. Are you ever gonna get off your ass and finally do something for a change?"

"I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Well you know what? There's the door. I don't remember you being invited."

"Damon, what's going on with you?"

"Matt, I don't need to take advice from someone whose only worry in life is to protect his own identity."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Let me tell you something. When I'm out there, when I'm out on the streets, I'm protecting people, all right? I got much bigger things to worry about. Like staying alive!" Damon yelled as he inadvertently broke a glass of water with his bare hand, cutting his palm badly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just get out of here."

"You sure?"

"Go!" Matt left and just as the elevator door closed, he used his x-ray vision to see that Damon had pulled out a syringe and shot a substance into his arm. When Damon removed the towel from his injured hand, his cut had completely healed without a scratch. Concerned, Damon went to speak with Emma. She knew Damon better than anyone.

"Hey," said Emma as Matt entered her apartment.

"Hey. Let me ask you something. Have you ever known Damon to do drugs?"

"What? No. There'd be the occasional drunken stupor, but Damon and drugs? No way. His brother died from a drug overdose."

"When I was in his apartment, I found a needle and a syringe, but I don't think he's getting high."

"Well, everyone has their secrets."

"Can you get it checked out?"

"Yeah. I'll text my biochem buddy at UV. Hopefully, he hasn't left for Thanksgiving already."

"That Emerald Archer story. Did the victim actually see him get shot?"

"No, but the people that owned the car did come forward and say he saved them from a carjacking that night."

Meanwhile, Damon paid a visit to one of his employees.

"You're a miracle worker, doc."

"We need to talk, Mr. Salvatore," said Dr. Black.

"We certainly do. I finally found myself injured badly enough to use the RL65. And it works perfectly. And not just once. I cut my hand, and after one injection, I was completely healed."

"Well, don't take any more."

"Last time I checked, doctor, you work for me."

"The lab mice have been exhibiting irrational cognitive behavior. And more troubling, violent tendencies."

"I'm not a mouse. I feel fine."

"Do you? No lapses in judgment? No sudden outbursts of anger?"

"Not really. But I am starting to feel one coming on right now."

"It's not worth risking possible psychosis just so you can climb Mount Everest or parachute out of your Learjet."

"This isn't about my recreational activities, doctor. We're on the verge of a medical breakthrough that could save countless lives. I'm more than honored to be the guinea pig." Damon grabbed a handful of vials of the RL65 serum from a lab table. "Trust me. I can handle the occasional temper tantrum."

Later that night, Damon was in his apartment in his Emerald Archer gear, watching the video of the night he was shot. His back turned, Emma entered the apartment, having received the chemical report from her source. She was deeply concerned for Damon. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Damon recoiled unaware it was Emma behind him and threw her into a glass table. Emma groaned in pain, glass embedded in her back.

"Emma. I didn't…"

"Get out," Emma moaned. Damon ran out through the back door onto the balcony. Emma pulled out her cellphone and called 911. "I need an ambulance. Hurry."

A few hours later, Matt had heard the news and rushed to Emma's hospital room.

"Emma, what happened?"

"You're right. Something's wrong with Damon."

"Damon did this to you? Don't worry. I'll track him down."

"Wait," said Emma as Matt was about to leave. "My science geek analyzed the liquid in that syringe. And you're right. No one's going to take it and go to a rave. It's a cutting edge molecular modifier that has something to do with tissue regeneration."

"It has healing power."

"Conceivably. But according to my Einstein it also packs a mean punch to a certain part of the brain called the amygdala which triggers violent and aggressive behavior. You have to stop him."

"Who created the drug?"

"Pamela Black."

Matt left to check out the Salvatore Industries lab the serum had come from and found Dr. Black dead. He also found files that connected Black to Mikaelsoncorp. It seems the good doctor was really working for Nik.

"Son of a bitch," Matt growled.

Meanwhile as Nik walked up a hallway at Mikaelsoncorp headquarters, an arrow whistled by, striking Nik's bodyguard, the electrical charge incapacitating him.

"Sorry, Mikaelson. Work's not over yet." The Archer pushed Nik into his office and laid a piece of paper on his desk.

"What is this?"

"Sign on the dotted line, and all your assets will be divided among the 50 global charities listed below."

"Would you mind telling me what I've done to deserve this?"

"After your lofty support of the Second Chance Halfway House, I think it's a natural step. I went by to check out the facility and after some gentle prodding, the director told me what you and Dr. Black were doing to the residents. Testing RL65."

"He was lying."

"So then I went to pay the good doctor a visit, and guess what? She's dead. I knew you weren't a saint, Mikaelson, but killing a woman to cover your tracks?"

"You're delusional."

"Sign it. What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked as Nik shook the pen, pretending it wouldn't write.

"It's out of ink," said Nik as he reached under his desk for a gun. "Drop it!"

"You first."

"What do you think is faster, an arrow or a bullet?"

"There's only one way to find out." They both fired simultaneously, the arrow and the bullet grazing each other as they flew by. Damon fell heavily to the floor, hit badly. He reached into a pocket for a vial of RL65 and injected himself just as Matt arrived.

"Damon! What have you done?"

"He pulled a gun, Matt. I had no choice. Now let nature take its course."

"Damon, that's the drugs talking. It's not you."

"Hey, that drug is the best thing that ever happened to me, Matt. I'm not bulletproof like you, all right? I got to do whatever it takes. I need that drug."

"Damon, you're not a killer!"

"No, but he is, Matt. You and I both know the world's a better place without Niklaus Mikaelson."

"That's not for us to decide. Damon, where are the drugs?"

"Nik took it all from the lab." Matt forced open the briefcase Nik was carrying and pulled out a syringe of the serum. "Let him die." Damon put his hand on Matt's shoulder, but Matt lashed out at him, sending him flying against the opposite wall of the office. Matt injected the serum into Nik and finally the wounded man began to stir. By the time Nik sat up, Damon and Matt had left.

The following morning, Matt stopped by Damon's apartment to check on him.

"Who am I dealing with, Jekyll or Hyde?" Matt asked.

"Just plain old Damon today, Matt," Damon chuckled.

"You haven't broken any glasses. That's a good sign."

"Right."

"What made you come to your senses?"

"Actually, you did. This whole time, I just wanted to have the ability to bring justice to the world without having to worry about getting killed in the process. And then something occurred to me, and I realized that, uh...you would never take another man's life. I came within an inch of doing just that. I'm not even in your league."

"Damon, you do a lot of good in this world. You don't need to be indestructible to be a hero."

"Yeah. Well, you're right. I should be thankful for who I am and the abilities that I have. I know that."

"Me too. Now, come on. You can't be alone on Thanksgiving. The bird's waiting."

"Thanks, Matt. I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I... look, Emma is gonna be there, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to be in the same zip code as me."

"Now that you're back on track, I'm sure Emma is gonna want you there. Trust me."

A few hours later, Emma arrived at the Donovan farm with a freshly baked albeit crispy pie.

"Did you cook that on the barbecue?" Matt asked, a brow raised.

"It's a little crispy on the outside, but it's what's on the inside that counts."

"I'm sure it's delicious. Matt, would you put the hotplate on the table, please?" Kelly asked.

"Did you talk to Damon today?"

"Don't go there." The doorbell then rang.

"I think that's for you," said Matt. Emma went to the foyer and opened the front door.

"Damon."

"Happy turkey day."

"I've been worried about you."

"Yeah. Um...that's all over now. I'm like a walking drug-free zone, honest."

"So if I were to hug you right now, I wouldn't stab myself on any stray needles?"

"Get over here." They hugged. "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you." He kissed the top of her head and then they both gathered around the dining room table as dinner was served.


	4. High and Low

"Matt, I have a situation and we need to deal with it quickly. No, he'll be here in fifteen minutes. Okay. Great. I'll see you in a few," said Emma on her phone as she walked into her office. A man then appeared behind her. "Dr. Casselli. You're early."

"You are annoyingly persistent, Miss Petrova," said the doctor as Emma turned around. "I've already told you. I don't know anything."

"Don't sell yourself short, doctor. I think you're a very knowledgeable man. In the last few months, over a dozen patients have been transferred out of the high-security wing at Belle Reve. And I believe that's your signature on all the paperwork."

"Patients are transferred in and out of mental facilities all the time."

"Even ones that exhibit unusual abilities? Where are they transferred? Is Mikaelsoncorp involved? Does this have anything to do with 33.1?" Dr. Casselli then pulled out a gun. "Okay. I'll take that as a 'no comment.'"

"I didn't want any of this. But it was so much money." Suddenly, a red flash streaked through the office, knocking Dr. Casselli to the floor, unconscious and putting the gun in Emma's hands. At the same time, Matt appeared behind her, but it was clear Matt had not saved her.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just in the nick of time."

"It wasn't me. He was already down when I got here."

"What? Well, if it wasn't you, then who?" Matt saw a red form in the office just as it took off. Matt followed close behind as they wound in and out of the streets of Richmond. They come up on a basketball game where Matt stopped to survey the situation. He heard a whistle and saw the same red form off in the distance. He super sped to catch the guy but just as he reached out, the guy was gone. Matt looked around and saw Slater.

"Still too slow, stretch."

"Slater."

The following morning, Matt was talking with Emma in the barn.

"He got away from you? I thought you were the fastest man alive."

"Whoever he was, he saved your life, which is more than I can say."

"Oh, come on, Matt. It wasn't your fault. Even with all your powers, you can't be everywhere at once."

"I have to be. I'm the only one who can stop Nik from experimenting on people with abilities. What did you find out from Casselli about 33.1?"

"Nothing, and I'm not going to. Casselli was in and out of prison before the ink could dry on his fingerprints."

"How'd he get out so fast?"

"I don't know, but a Mikaelsoncorp lawyer paid Casselli a visit right before his release."

"Nik."

"Casselli could be stashed halfway around the world by now."

"I'll get in touch with Mikael. Maybe he can tell us something."

"I'll keep sifting through my Mikaelsoncorp intel. Maybe we'll get lucky, and I'll come up with a few bread crumbs." Slater then appeared in the barn.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up? You miss me?" Slater asked Emma. "I'm Slater. We had a moment on the town last time I was here."

"Two years ago before you had a boyfriend," said Matt pointedly.

"Oh! Right. Wow. It's good to see you again, Slater."

"Pleasure's all mine, senorita."

"See you around." Emma then left.

"Muy caliente."

"Knock it off. What's with the Spanish?" Matt asked.

"Well, I just grabbed lunch down in Mexico, man. They got this burrito down there. El intestine-o buster. You got to take a run down there with me to try one."

"What are you doing here, Slater?"

"I'm hanging out with my amigo, man. What's it look like?

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Last time you blew through town, you stole my wallet then swiped a priceless artifact from Nik. You nearly got yourself killed."

"Yeah. Yeah, those were the days, huh? Look, man, I already told you, things are different now, okay? I mean, back then, I needed a super-kick in the butt, and you laid it on me, and ever since then, there's been no more stealing for this gringo, I swear."

"Am I really supposed to just buy that?"

"Well, I could squirt out some tears if that'll help."

"No, but the truth might. What were you doing at the Richmond Times?"

"I saw Emma-licious had a byline a while back. And I was in town on business, figured I ought to check it out."

"What kind of business?

"I'm a courier. I pick things up. I drop them off. Lickety-split. Don't have a fit." Matt looked skeptical. "All right look, man, whatever. You don't trust me, that's fine. Okay, I'll be gone before you can even blink."

"I don't know. I can still blink pretty fast. Mexico, huh? Want to go get that burrito?"

"Excelente."

Meanwhile, Elena and Damon stumbled into Damon's apartment, unable to take their hands off of each other.

"Now, that is what I call a three martini lunch," said Elena.

"It was a four-martini lunch if you include the one that you spilled on my shirt."

"Right. Well, how am I ever going to make it up to you?"

"I don't know. Because, uh...it's my favorite shirt."

"Well, then, I think we should get it into the laundry so that it doesn't stain."

"Yeah. That's a good idea," he murmured as they kissed…until Damon's phone rang. "Hmm. Sorry. I gotta take this. Go ahead. Uh huh. Give me five minutes."

"You know, what I had in mind is gonna take a little longer than five minutes."

"Rain check?"

"Sure. I'll just put it next to the rest of the umbrellas you keep handing me."

"Elena…"

"I mean, is it just me or is this relationship all interruptus and no coitus? You're always running off just when things start getting interesting, and I like being interested. A lot."

"Yeah. I know. You're right. It's, uh...it's not fair to you. I think we should take a break."

"You mean like, what...see other people?"

"Uh, well, okay. Yeah, I mean, if that's what you want. I was actually thinking more along the lines of taking a vacation…together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"No rushing out in the middle of the good stuff?"

"No. None. It'll be you, me, and...Monte Carlo?"

"Hmm."

"There's just a few things that I do need to take care of before we go, and I think once we get—" Elena interrupted him with a kiss. "God, you're good at that."

"I'll start packing."

"Okay."

"Bye." Once she left, Damon looked down at his cell phone. A text message read _Game on._ Meanwhile, Slater sped into Nik's office at the Mikaelson mansion and plugged in a device, which cracked the password to the computer.

"I got it. Meet me at the rendezvous." An hour or so later, Slater arrived in a back alley in Richmond, expecting to meet someone, but no one was around. "Hey, are we gonna do this or are you gonna lurk in the shadows all night?" Above him, the Emerald Archer descended down on a cable.

"Just being careful. After all, I'm not as fast as you."

The next day, Kelly was leaving the house just as Matt walked in.

"Hey, what's up, man? You just missed a killer spread," said Slater after eating breakfast.

"You can cut the act. I know about Mikaelsoncorp and the break-ins by somebody who's as fast as me."

"Yeah. Faster, actually."

"You know what's funny? I actually believed your story about how I changed your life."

"Look, it's not a story, Matt, okay? Really, I'm not the same guy."

"You stole from Nik before. You're stealing from him again. What's the difference?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm a smart guy. Explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Why not? I thought we were amigos."

"We are."

"Then tell me why you're stealing from Mikaelsoncorp."

"I just...I can't."

"I'll find out for myself, then."

"Look, I'm sorry I can't tell you all my secrets, Matt. Okay? I thought a guy like you would understand." Slater then supersped out of the front door. Later, Matt went to talk to Emma.

"The guy who saved you at the Times…he didn't exactly get away. It's Slater."

"What? Wait a minute. Slater can superspeed, too?"

"He's actually a lot faster than I am. That's the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine. You were protecting him. It's okay. I mean, if anyone gets it, it's me. But why are you outing him now?"

"I think he's headed for trouble, and I need to find him. Can you GPS his cellphone?"

"Yeah, I can try. Do you have his number?"

"He broke into a Mikaelsoncorp plant down in Mexico. Now I think Nik is on to him. If he tries to break into another facility..."

"No good. His phone must be off," said Emma after typing on her computer.

"What about call history? Can you pull up a record?"

"Legally? Absolutely not." Emma smiled and tapped into Slater's call history. There was a repeating number to Richmond.

"There's over a dozen calls to that number in the last 24 hours."

"Let's see who's on the other end."

"Artemis Global Consortium? Never heard of them."

"Artemis…that's a subsidiary of JL International which is a satellite company currently orbiting Salvatore Industries. It's Damon. He's using Slater to attack Mikaelsoncorp." Before Emma could say another word, Matt was gone and had barged into Damon's apartment.

"Damon."

"Look, Matt, whatever's got your tighty-whities in a bunch, now is not the time."

"Where's Slater? I saw his phone records. I know he's working for you."

"Not for me. Working with me. There's a difference."

"It's not gonna matter when he ends up in jail or worse."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know how much you hate Nik. Is that why you recruited Slater? To help with your little vendetta?"

"No. To stop 33.1."

"You know about 33.1? Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

"Matt, do you check in with me every time you run off to save the world? Oh, that's right. For a second there, I forgot. You like to wait for trouble to show up on your doorstep."

"That's not true."

"Then why haven't you done anything to stop 33.1?"

"I was busy with another problem."

"What could be more urgent than Niklaus Mikaelson developing an army of superfreaks, Matt? That's what he's doing. He's starting a war."

"What have you found out?"

"Not enough. Last night Slater infiltrated a place that was supposed to house the mainframe for 33.1. That's the last time I heard from him. So I reconned the target this morning. The place had been stripped clean. Everything's gone. The whole thing was a setup."

"Nik has Slater. We have to find him."

"My team's already on it."

"Your team?"

"Not everybody flies solo, Donovan," said Jeremy Gilbert, walking into the room with Trevor McNally.

"Trev, check the Mikaelsoncorp manifests," said Damon.

"Gotcha."

"How long have you guys been working together?" Matt asked.

"I joined up about six months ago. Damon and Slater had already been doing their thing," said Jeremy. "Damon found me. I was living on the streets. He gave me a warm meal, roof over my head."

"Did he just say something nice about me?" Damon asked, walking in from another room.

"Maybe he's starting to rust," Trevor joked.

"Trevor, how'd you fall into all this?" Matt asked.

"I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan."

"A little trouble? That's what you're gonna go with? Damon had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted," Jeremy replied.

"I would have gotten out of it."

"Oh really? Before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?" Damon asked.

"Well, at least he would have been dolphin-safe," Jeremy quipped.

"Fish jokes. All I ever get are fish jokes."

"How's my cousin doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I think you'd have to ask your boss about Elena," said Matt.

"Now is not the time. We have to focus on locating Slater."

"And how exactly did you get Slater involved in this? He's never been much of a team player."

"Looks like you two have something in common, huh? Actually, um, I was out on patrol in San Francisco one night, and I came across Slater. He was helping himself to a free meal. I could tell he was a good kid, you know? He just needed a little direction, so I offered him a job."

"Look where that got him."

"I underestimated Nik. That won't happen again. I've compiled a list of all Mikaelsoncorp holdings within a 100-mile radius. Slater could be held in any one of those facilities."

"That's a lot of real estate to cover," Jeremy groaned.

"I think I know someone who can help us narrow it down," Matt smirked. He left to see Emma who was in her office at the Richmond Times.

"Wait, wait, wait. Jeremy Gilbert and Trevor McNally are working for him too?"

"Damon's been a busy little boy. Is there anything in your Mikaelsoncorp intel that can help us find out where Slater's being held?"

"I don't know. Uh...wait. When I had my feelers out for Dr. Casselli, I managed to shake loose some internal documents. In the last few days, there's been a flurry of equipment transfers to a place called the Ridge Facilities on the outskirts of Richmond."

"Doesn't Mikaelsoncorp move equipment all the time?"

"This isn't just a couple of forklifts, Matt. Half a ton of lead shielding, electrical pressure plates, more than $20 million worth of equipment to measure high-velocity particles.

"It's Slater. Take everything and bring it to Damon."

"Me?"

"I can get to the Ridge Facility faster myself. I can't let anything happen to Slater." A few minutes later, Emma was in the elevator of Damon's apartment.

"I know you're there, Damon. Open up. Matt sent me." Damon buzzed her in.

"Where's Matt?" Damon asked.

"He went to rescue Slater."

"He told you about Slater?"

"We trust each other. Matt tells me everything, well, almost everything."

"Okay, let's just stick to the main plot, there, sidekick. So, what do you got?"

"Hopefully a solid lead on Slater. Where are Jeremy and Trevor?" Damon hung his head in disbelief.

"Guess we're not that good at the whole 'secret' part of this yet," said Jeremy, walking in with Trevor.

"Yeah, but you're great at getting caught by the villain." The two glared at Emma. "Anyway, I think Slater's being held at a place called the Ridge Facility."

"That's on our list of possible 33.1 targets." Damon brought up a schematic of the Ridge Facility on a screen nearby. "All right, boys. You know the drill. Let's gear up and get out."

"Oh, no," Emma muttered.

"What now?"

"Lead shielding. This isn't just for Slater. I think the Ridge Facility's being used to refine meteor rock. Matt's in trouble. I think you're going to need an extra hand on this one." With a snap of her fingers, Emma's outfit transformed into a dark blue dress with thigh high slits, a gold belt with a buckle in the shape of a phoenix, long black armored gloves, thigh-high dark boots, and a dark armored cloak whose hood resembled that of a raven.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones keeping secrets," Jeremy remarked. "That's some cool tech you got there."

"Thanks. I'll meet you on-site." Emma's body then transformed into a black phoenix and flew off into the night. Later, two guards were walking back to the patrol outpost when they saw a dark bird fly in front of them. The bird landed on the ground and then gained a more human like shape. The guards were unnerved, but before they could shoot Emma, her eyes glowed purple and the guards fell unconscious.

"Dark Phoenix to Emerald Archer. Patrol outpost is clear."

"Roger that."

"There should be a security access panel near the east entrance. You're going to need to carefully rewire the system."

"Or...I could just jack in and shut the whole perimeter down," said Jeremy, ripping off a metal panel.

"You can do that?"

"Salvatore Industries upgrade." Jeremy plugged in a wire from the access panel into his forearm and his eyes dilated, showing a computer display. "Accessing perimeter security. Perimeter neutralized."

"Tempest, you're up," said Damon. Trevor came up from the water beneath the facility and proceeded up a long ladder into the building.

"Perimeter breached. Proceeding to target."

"Phoenix, meet us at the extraction point," said Damon. Emma disappeared in a flock of birds and reappeared by a steel door. Damon and Jeremy ran up to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well excuse me if I haven't mastered the art of teleportation," Damon quipped. Emma smirked as Jeremy kicked in a huge steel door. "You'd make one hell of a can opener."

"And you'd look good on a bag of green beans."

"Phoenix, which way?" Emma closed her eyes and opened her mind to all those that surrounded her.

"I can sense Matt's mind. He's one hundred meters southwest."

"Let's go bust him out," said Jeremy.

"You've got a different mission," said Damon.

"You're the boss, Robin Hood."

"Tempest, do your thing." Trevor breached security and was in a vent shaft above the door to a heavily fortified room. The room appeared to be the data center for the whole complex. There were armed guards all over the room with automatic rifles at the ready. The Emerald Archer and Dark Phoenix encountered a couple of guards and neutralized them, while Jeremy ran through an underground corridor. When he encountered two guards, he sent the guards flying through the air and against opposite walls. Meanwhile, Matt was on the floor, immobilized when a guard found him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here."

"Hmm. I think it's nap time for you," said Emma as her eyes glowed and he fell to the floor. Damon carried Matt out of the room.

"Boy Scout's out of the woods," said Damon to the rest of the team.

"Boy Scout?" Matt asked disgusted.

"If you hadn't ran off half-cocked, you could have picked your code name. You don't want to play for the team, that's fine. You can be smart about it."

"Point taken. Where's Slater?"

"Flash. He didn't get to pick his own code name either. Dark Phoenix can guide you to him."

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"What I do best."

"Let's go," said Emma. As Damon left Matt and Emma in the long hallway, he began to place small explosives all over the facility. Meanwhile, Jeremy walked into a secure room and all of the guards had been knocked out.

"Android to Tempest. Where the hell are you, fish stick?"

"Dude, what took you so long?" Trevor asked.

"Nice. But, please, put a shirt on."

"I swim faster when I'm naked."

"I bet you do."

"You're lucky I still got my pants on." Jeremy plugged into the mainframe and pulled up a schematic of the building while Damon continued to set charges throughout the corridors. In another area of the building, Emma threw a guard with a black energy beam into a wall. Matt sized up the chamber holding Slater then super sped through the glass, grabbing Slater and breaking through the other side. Emma shielded the two as the whole chamber exploded behind them.

"Slater, you okay?" Matt asked.

"Muy bueno, amigo."

Out in the corridors, Nik was talking on a radio.

"I don't care. I want a level-one lockdown. No one gets in or out."

"Little late for that. You got 10 minutes to clear your people out of here before I blow this place off the map," said the Emerald Archer.

"You."

"You remember. I'm touched."

"Well, it's a little hard to forget. Last time we met, you put an arrow in my chest."

"You put a bullet in mine. Bygones?"

"Go to hell."

"You first." Damon fired an arrow which grazed Nik's face before embedding itself in the wall behind him. Nik looked behind him and then back, but Damon was gone.

"Can you superspeed?" Emma asked Slater.

"Emma, is that you?"

"Hey, Slater."

"I just…I need a minute to catch my breath."

"You know what? You're gonna have to catch it later. Tempest, Android, rendezvous alpha confirmed," said Damon.

"We're on the move."

"Dark Phoenix, have all Nik's people cleared the building?" Emma's eyes glowed purple.

"The last few are moving away from the north."

"Wait a second. What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? You want more of your friends to end up in here?"

"Yeah, I'm voting no on that one," said Slater.

"Phoenix, are you sure everyone's out of the building?" Matt asked.

"My telepathy's never failed me."

"All right. Let's do it."

As the team left the facility, Emma's hood mechanically receded by telepathic command and the entire structure went up in a series of massive explosions. The following morning, Damon was on his phone.

"Have the jet fueled and ready. I want to be in the air as soon as possible."

"Hey. I hope your bird's got some serious lift, 'cause this thing weighs a ton," said Elena, wheeling in a bag. "Aren't you packed yet? Where's your stuff?"

"Elena…"

"Don't even think about saying what I think you're gonna say."

"I'm sorry. I, um, I have to go away on business."

"Postpone it."

"It's not that simple. There are more important things in this world than what I want...and what I love. I hope someday I can explain why."

"Don't expect me to be waiting around for that when you get back."

"I'm not coming back, Elena. At least not anytime soon. I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you finally got around to it anyway, didn't you?" Elena then left. Later, Emma walked into the Donovan barn.

"So the Richmond Times is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the 'vacant' Mikaelsoncorp building," said Emma.

"Vacant? Looks like the Mikaelson cover-up machine is in full swing."

"Well, at least we got Slater out before Nik ran him into an early grave."

"Come on. No worries. I had plenty of juice left," said Slater.

"Could have fooled me the way you cleaned out Mama Donovan's fridge," said Jeremy.

"That's 'cause I like to stay fueled up. Just in case I need to, uh, spring into action."

"Flash, Android, Tempest, Emerald Archer. What do you guys call your team?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," said Slater. "I've been thinking that we need something cool. We need something like, uh…"

"I was thinking about something with the word 'Justice' in it. After all, that's what Nik is gonna get a big dose of," said Damon, walking in. "Jeremy and Trevor were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building."

"That was your other mission," said Emma.

"Haven't met a computer yet I couldn't crack wide open," Jeremy replied.

"What did you guys find out?" Matt asked.

"That Nik isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore," Trevor answered.

"Mikaelsoncorp is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them," said Damon.

"We can't let that happen."

"We won't. Gentlemen, our first target is a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese. You guys know the drill. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Get your gear."

"You coming, amigo?" Slater asked Matt.

"Yeah, you got to come with us, man," said Trevor.

"We could use the big guns," Jeremy added.

"They're right, you know. You'd be a major asset to the team," said Damon.

"I want to be a part of this, guys. I really do."

"But..."

"There's something I have to take care of first."

"What about you, Emma?"

"I believe we had this conversation once before, Damon. However, if you find yourself desperate, you know where I am."

"I do. This isn't the end of the story. It's just the beginning. Come on, boys. Let's go save the world."


	5. 11-22

At the Richmond Times, Emma was working at her desk late at night.

"Got it. I just intercepted the file. Yeah of course I deleted any trace of it. This ain't my first rodeo. I'll see you in a few." Emma pulled out a DVD just as a stiletto knife was thrown by her computer. She ran down the hallway. "Somebody's after me." She ran into the elevator. Just as the elevator doors closed a knife made its way through the small space. Emma stopped it with her powers. She then ran up to the roof. "Where am I? The roof, you idiot. Come on. Isn't this when you're supposed to swoop in and save the damsel in distress?"

"No pepper spray? This city's a dangerous place. You should be prepared," said the black leather clad assassin, hunting Emma.

"You can have my wallet."

"You know that's not what I'm after. Next time, maybe you'll think twice before you steal what doesn't belong to you."

"Finders keepers," said Damon from the AC unit. "I like the look. Italian?"

"Why? You thinking of trading in your tights?" He shot an arrow at her, pinning her jacket to the wall. She removed her jacket and just as Damon released another arrow, the assassin let out a sonic boom, destroying his arrow. She then cut Emma's purse open, stole the DVD, and rappelled over the building.

"We were barely introduced," said Damon, looking at Emma.

The next morning, Emma was looking through blonde mugshots.

"Need a new look?" Matt asked, placing a sandwich on Emma's desk.

"Let me guess. Ham and swiss?"

"Your favorite."

"No, actually, not at all, which I think I've mentioned three times this week, but thanks anyway."

"Any luck locating the Brain InterActive Construct?"

"Not since you asked me yesterday."

"What happened to your face?"

"First of all, did you seriously not notice this until just now? Don't worry, Matt. I'm fine."

"Emma."

"All right, I've sort of been doing this sidekick side job for Damon."

"What?"

"Look, Matt, a girl has got to pay her bills. And, I mean, let's face it. You kind of fill my pro-bono quota."

"His missions are dangerous. And the fact he's taking you with him…"

"No, no, no, it was just internet interception...that ended up having a vicious ninja lady attached to it who chased me onto the roof and then almost beheaded me and went rappelling over the side of the building, which I've got to admit was really smokin' cool."

Who was she?"

"I don't know."

That night, Matt paid a visit to Damon, absolutely furious.

"You put Emma in danger!"

"So, I take it we're skipping over the whole 'Hello, good to see you again,' part of the conversation?"

"If you and your crew want to go out there and put your own lives on the line, that's fine. Go ahead! But not Emma!"

"First of all, I don't think our leather-fetish mystery woman was trying to kill Emma."

"She shouldn't have been in danger at all."

"Secondly, Emma's in danger like every other week with you by her side, Matt. And she can take care of herself."

"You're the one who goes into things without giving it a second thought. Why don't you try to think about someone other than yourself for once?"

"I'm selfish? You know, some of us sacrifice being with the people that we really care about so that we can go make a difference. What do you do? You sit around in domestic bliss, curled up on a couch while a world of trouble spins outside your door!"

"This blond woman. Emma said she shattered your arrows."

"Not my proudest moment, but, yeah. She must have some kind of sound-frequency control. All the noise went muffled right before it happened."

"And the files she stole…Emma said she didn't know what it was."

"I didn't tell her what it was. Emma may be my ex-wife, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything I can to protect her. We've intercepted Nik's latest project. It's a photo file."

"And this masked woman just happened to show up?"

"Maybe Nik has a sidekick of his own."

Later that night, Damon was getting ready for bed when he heard a noise. Suddenly, Nik's blonde assassin appeared behind him with a knife to his throat.

"I don't know what it is you want from me, but I'm hoping we just got off on the wrong foot."

"You can save your charm, Archer."

"Whatever someone's paying you, I can beat it."

"You know, this is more than just about money, pretty boy. This is about something that you and your merry band of thieves might not understand. Justice."

"Lady Justice must be blinder than I thought she was if she's got you on her side."

"Just tell me this. What goes through the mind of a terrorist when he's about to set off a bomb in a factory?"

"A terrorist? You really have it backwards. No one's ever been hurt, and Nik's factories aren't exactly producing Christmas toys for little girls and boys. I'm the good guy!"

"Isn't everybody?" She pulled out her phone and called Nik. "When I say I'm gonna do something, I always deliver. Now it's your turn. You want your boy over here? Start the wire transfer."

Meanwhile, Matt found Emma in the copy room at the Richmond Times.

"In case you can't see it, the white flag is flying, so don't even think about going off on me again," said Emma.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you about the Damon thing. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Well, we could all breathe easier if we could find a lead on blonde ambition, but right now, I've got zero."

"Caroline might."

"Ah. The ex-Mrs. Mikaelson. That's a twist."

"She doesn't have any footage linking Nik to the attacker, but she was able to keep track of his projects by piggybacking on the server from the Mikaelson mansion."

"Of course. Right in front of my face. Our silent siren knew I was making the interception because she was on the Richmond Times server."

"Can you access who logged on last night?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't see that. The negligent go-to girl strikes again. Chalk another one up for the new-and-improved model."

"Caroline did come through, but I'm not about to let Damon poach the best sidekick in town." Emma pulled up the server registry.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have our Black Siren. Andie Starr. This makes so much sense. I mean, Andie's slogan is 'The Word of Justice.' Family of cops, hard-line view of crime and corruption."

"What are you doing?"

"Earning back my stripes. I just hacked into Andie's computer, and it looks like there is a transfer in occurrence to her bank account right now."

"Damon said the file you intercepted the other night was from Nik. Can you block the transfer?"

"Cut off the air supply so she'll have to surface. Got it." After hours, the Black Siren made a stop at the Richmond Times.

"Missing your payoff? Guess there's no honor among thieves," said Matt.

"Let me guess. You're one of the green bean's little accomplices, and now that your boss is all tied up, you're out of work."

"What'd you do with him? Emerald Archer isn't the villain here. Nik is."

"Even tycoons who buy out the press deserve justice."

"Is that the line you use to convince yourself you're on the right side?"

"You know, you may not have experienced this, stud boy, but when you're on the right side, you don't have to do any convincing."

"Did it ever occur to you there might be a reason why the Emerald Archer was stealing from Nik?"

"It didn't occur to me that anything about Salvatore was reasonable. Sorry. Emerald Archer."

"Next time you're a gun for hire, do your research. Why would a rich guy like Damon waste his time intercepting files for the fun of it? What line did Nik feed you?"

"That you and your little gang were breaking into his plants all over the world, stealing trade secrets."

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you what those secrets were. Where's Damon?" Andie let out a high-pitched screeching and Matt groaned. When the screeching stopped, Andie was gone.

Later, Andie had arrived at Nik's mansion.

"I think you forgot a little green something at home," said Nik.

"I'm not handing Emerald Archer over to you until you can prove how bad he is."

"The fact that he's been breaking into my plants seems sufficient."

"About those plants. I've been doing a little digging. It seems your auto-parts factory doesn't sell any auto parts and your tech warehouse doesn't distribute computers."

"Looks like you've been buying into his propaganda."

"I don't like being caught on the wrong side, which is what I'm on, isn't it? You were never gonna hand Emerald Archer over to the police, were you?" Nik then pulled a gun on her.

"I'm not much for philosophical debates. I just want what I paid for."

"Well, then, I guess that answers my question. I'm not handing him over." Nik shot her in the shoulder.

"Where is he?"

"Try looking over your shoulder," said Damon. The two fought and Nik let out a couple of shots, missing. Andie sent a knife into Nik's shoulder.

"Better luck next time, Nik," said Damon as he left with Andie.

The following night, Damon and Matt found Emma on the roof of the Richmond Times meditating.

"Does that really work?" Damon asked.

"I guess you two got blondie's message as well," said Emma.

"Thanks for coming," said Andie, walking out onto the roof. "I guess I need to eat a little crow, huh? Is it too late to ask for an apology?"

"Apology accepted, assuming you stop moonlighting for Nik," said Matt.

"That won't be a problem. I've decided to hang up my fishnets. I think I was a little out of my league. I'll just stick to being the Word of Justice. At least I can't hurt anyone over the airwaves."

"Well, as long as they're not subsonic. Still, I got to say, um, it kind of seems like a waste," said Damon.

"Besides, Damon and his boys could always use a den mother," Emma smirked.

"That's true."

"I'm not really much of a team player."

"Really? That's perfect. You're gonna fit right in," said Damon. "Come on. There's a couple people I want you to meet."


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

"Whoa, whoa. Emma, slow down. What's going on?" Damon asked, answering his phone and hearing a distraught Emma.

"Matt is gone and so is Nik. I think Nik did something to him, Damon."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"He was in my apartment. He said he was going to his fortress in the Arctic."

"Send me the coordinates. We'll check it out."

"I just sent them to your phone. I'll meet you there."

A few hours later, a Mikaelsoncorp helicopter landed in the Arctic.

"Who's Regan?" a woman asked. Regan walked up to her. "What have you been doing all this time. Building snowmen?"

"Who do you think you are? This site is off limits."

"Sage Englewood. My access is unrestricted. Per Nik's written instructions, I'm now the acting C.E.O. of Mikaelsoncorp and all its subsidiaries."

"You're nothing but an obscure regional V.P. You actually believe you're qualified?"

"Let's make something clear. Mikael is dead and Nik believes I'm qualified...and that's all that matters. I want a complete inventory of everything you've found. Footprints, snowmobile tracks, any sign of an escape."

"Escape?"

"Trust me, Niklaus Mikaelson did not meet his end on some dwindling ice cap."

"Sonar's picking something up," said a technician. "6.4 meters deep."

"What is it?"

"Not sure, but based on the imaging, it could very well be human remains." Damon then launched an arrow into the light scaffolding, causing sparks to fly. Andie screamed, causing all the equipment to break. She launched a few knife blades while Damon shot a few guards. Emma phased from underground and launched a black phoenix at the technicians, scaring them out of the tent. Suddenly, a gun cocked behind Damon.

"There's a reason the cowboys won the West. Playing with bows and arrows can only get you so far," said Regan. Trevor shot up from the icy ocean and tossed Regan across the room.

"Nice toss...for a fish out of water," said Damon.

"Thanks."

"You two gonna keep stroking each other, or are we gonna go find Matt?" Andie asked.

"Hey, guys. I think they found something in that trench. Check it out," said Emma, looking down into the ground.

"Oh no," Andie sighed, recognizing Matt's jacket.

"Matt, where are you?" Damon asked as they walked out of the tent and looked out into the icy wasteland.

"Give me that jacket," said Emma.

"What are you going to do?" Damon asked.

"You're going to want to back up." Emma's hood receded as she grabbed the jacket and closed her eyes. Her hair began to float and a black aura surrounded her, shooting into the sky. When it receded, Emma gasped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Scrying just takes a lot of energy and focus. I found him."

"Let's go bring our boy home then."

"We can't wait on the jet. We have to go now, but I can only teleport one person at a time."

"No, no," said Damon.

"Come on, Damon. Don't be such a chicken."

"I hate you." Emma smiled and the two disappeared in a black puff of smoke. They arrived several seconds later in Russia and changed into street clothes. The two followed Matt's mental signature and found an arms dealer holding a gun to Matt's head.

"I just want to go home," said Matt.

"Just tell us where to ship your body."

"Ey! Ya slyshal chto u vas luchshaya chernaya ikra rynka v Rossii. (_Hey! I hear you have the best black market caviar in Russia.)_," said Emma in Russian as she and Damon approached the dealer and his men.

_You know Russian?_ Damon thought to Emma.

_Hello? Petrova. Russian name, _Emma thought back.

"Kto vy? _(Who are you?)_" asked the arms dealer.

"Katya Petrovich. Moy kollega, Damien. Ivan Aleksandrov poslal menya. On govorit ochen' vysokogo mneniya o vashem produkte. (_Katya Petrovich. Ivan Alexandrov sent me. He speaks very highly of your product.)"_

"Tol'ko luchsheye. Osetra, belugi, sevryugi. _(Only the best. Osetra, Beluga, Sevruga.)_" Emma then appeared to just notice Matt who had been staring at the two, confused.

"What are you looking at?" Emma asked in English. "You got a problem? Is my presence here bothering you?" She winked at him.

"It's starting to," said Matt, playing along.

"Starting to. He's funny." Emma punched him. Hard. Damon cringed as all the men looked on in shock.

"She always did have a nasty right hook," Damon murmured. Matt threw Emma on the ground and they started punching each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Just roll with it," Emma growled as she punched him and pulled him up. "Get up! What your batteries run out?"

"I got a little more juice left." He punched her again, but she twisted his arm behind his back and pulled a switchblade. "We'll take a hundred cases of Beluga, twenty cases of Osetra, and this little punk here." Damon threw them the money as he walked over to Emma. "Hope you don't mind me finishing him off."

"Be my guest. I'll throw him in for free."

"Very nice." They all three then left.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked.

"Shut up before I really kick your ass."

Later, Damon, Emma, and Matt were on a Salvatore Industries flight back to Richmond.

"Nik was at the fortress, Emma. He knows everything. He knows my secret."

"Matt, Nik may be tenacious, but there's no way he survived that."

"I did."

"After the avalanche, did you see anything?" Damon asked.

"There was so much wind and snow, I could barely see two feet in front of me. I started hiking. I went as long as I could, and then...the next thing I know, I woke up on a fishing boat in the middle of the Arctic Ocean."

"Matt, you could have died up there."

"I really screwed up. I took my eyes off Nik until it was too late."

"We sorted through all the arctic tests and there's no sign of any human remains."

"We need to find him. He knows my secret."

"It's not gonna be as easy as you think. The new CEO of Mikaelsoncorp's even more deceptive than Nik ever was."

"Not to mention, I just hacked into the Mikaelson mainframe and discovered he knows not only your identity, but all of ours," said Emma, getting off her computer. "We might as well be wearing name tags."

"We need to be cautious," said Matt.

"We? I'd be careful, Matt. Pretty soon, you'll be sporting a homemade costume and leading a double identity just like the rest of us," Damon chuckled.

"You might want to try something a little more formfitting."

"We lay low, find out what we can about Nik."

As the pilot called on the fasten-seatbelt sign, Emma took a seat next to Damon who was surprised when he saw a ring on her left hand. Emma noticed his expression.

"Vaughn proposed."

"Hmm. I know. I just didn't expect it so soon." Emma looked at him quizzically. "He came to me. Wanted some advice on how not to screw it up. I gave him some pointers."

"Damon, you didn't screw it up. I think we both did."

"Maybe, maybe not. Congratulations. Vaughn's a lucky guy." Emma looked away to the window, still unsure if marrying Vaughn was the right choice.

A few days later, Emma was attending a party at the Ace of Clubs with Matt as her date.

"So, it turns out global warming's just another excuse to take your clothes off," said Emma, noticing the semi-nude bartenders and waiters after grabbing her martini from the bar.

"I know what it looks like, but Damon claims they raise a ton of money at this thing," Matt replied.

"Yeah, at 500 bucks a plate, I'll bet. I'm just glad you've got your press pass. Although, as much as I love the one-on-one time, I got to say I'm actually surprised Elena unattached you from her hip."

"What do you mean? Elena and I aren't always together."

"Matt, ever since you two started your job at the Times and I left to work at the Isis Foundation, you see her more than I see Vaughn, and we're engaged."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Never mind. I guess I just always thought that I would be the one circling your typos."

"Elena doesn't circle typos. She underlines them two or three times. And she couldn't skip out early. In typical Elena fashion, she's already on Sage's bad side."

"Sage. That's assuming that the Mikaelson wannabe has a good side."

"I know she's a die-hard Nik supporter. But up until this point, she's been civil."

"Uh-huh. And I'm sure the flowing hair and piercing green eyes didn't sway you at all."

"It doesn't change the fact that Nik knows my secret. And if she truly is following in Nik's footsteps, then she may not be far behind."

"You're right. And if Nik chose her to carry on his legacy, she must be handled with extreme caution." Damon then walked into the party with his date and was met with a deluge of reporters. "Ugh. Adriana. I always hated that bitch."

"Are you jealous?"

"No," Emma said quickly, almost too quickly. Damon took a drink and then became dizzy.

"Looks like Damon's party started in the limo," Matt chuckled.

"No," Emma replied, worried. "Damon would never show up drunk to a party." Damon then fell to the ground.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Damon, come on. Stand up," said Matt, helping the billionaire up.

"Hey, back off!" Emma yelled at the reporters. "Damon."

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not drunk."

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital," said Matt.

"No, Matt! No hospital, please."

"Damon, what happened to you?" Emma asked.

"Poison. I have twelve hours to live." Immediately, Emma and Matt got Damon out of the party to Emma's office at the Isis Foundation, a non-profit organization founded by Caroline Forbes and run by Emma to provide outreach and support for the meteor infected.

"Emma, he's getting worse," said Matt as he helped Damon on to the couch. "If it's poison, we need to get him to a hospital."

"My friend, Shane, is on his way."

"He needs a doctor, Emma."

"Matt, if Damon said he wants to avoid all MDs and hospitals, I'm sure he has a really good reason."

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch my friend die!"

"Matt, do you think this is easy for me? I know Damon, too, much longer than you have. Now when he says to do something, it's always for a reason."

"But this time it's different! His life's at stake!"

"Matt, if you were lying on that couch, I would do whatever you asked, down to the letter. I wouldn't hesitate. Now trust him."

"I'm gonna check his phone, see if I can find Adriana's number," said Matt as Emma's EMT friend, Shane, walked into the office.

"Thank God you're here, Shane," Emma sighed.

"He is a lot worse than you said he was, Emma," said Shane, checking Damon's vitals.

"We think he may have been poisoned."

"Can you help him?" Matt asked.

"Uh...his pulse is racing...and he's burning up. He's stable, so I can set him up with a heart monitor, take his blood to the lab, but if things don't look better in one hour, I got to bring him in."

"I know you're risking your job to do this, but you can trust me," said Emma.

"Watch him. If anything changes, call. I'll get the monitor."

"I'm gonna go to the bar and see if Adriana's still there," said Matt.

"Let's hope for Damon's sake that she knows something." Later, Emma grabbed a wet towel and dabbed it against Damon's forehead. "I know you just brought Adriana to that party to make me jealous. You always did like to get a rise out of me. Come on, Damon. Whatever's going on inside you, you can beat it. Look at us, the noble couple. I let you go. In return, you were supposed to save the world. This, Damon…this isn't saving the world, is it? This is you backing out on your end of the deal. You know, maybe…maybe we had it wrong. Maybe our...story ends and neither of us are heroes. Because you're not the only one who couldn't hold up his end of the deal. The truth is...sometimes I wonder if I should have ever let you go."

"Emma? How's he doing?" Matt asked, walking into the room. Emma wiped away her tears.

"Not well. I need to show you something." They walked into another room.

"The hospital couldn't identify the poison."

"That's because the profile doesn't match any public database."

"But how are we supposed to find an antidote to a poison that doesn't have a name?"

"Name it ourselves. The cyanobacteria in Damon's blood shares a similar molecular makeup to the chloroplast found in a flower of the nerium genus. Now, there's only one species of nerium, oleander, but that doesn't exactly narrow things down."

"Emma."

"However, the high concentration of cardioglycoside rules out several subspecies, orienting us in the South Pacific. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You mean like I'm at a Virginia U lecture? Emma, you're the smartest person I know by a long shot, but since when can you trace a few chemicals from an obscure flower?"

"I don't have time to discuss this with you right now." Emma pulled up a few screens on multiple computer monitors.

"What is all this, Emma?"

"Thanks to Nik's obsession with toxins and viruses, Mikaelsoncorp has the most comprehensive collection of organic material on the planet." The screens progressed more rapidly.

"You're reading all this aren't you?"

"There it is. If Mikaelsoncorp has this flower, then they have the antidote."

"As much as I appreciate whatever it is you just did here, your powers are growing out of control."

"My powers are fine!" Matt sent her a look. A few months ago, Emma had been attacked by a sentient computer life form and she hadn't been the same since. "I admit Prometheus might have something to do with my new growth spurt and I know right now you're making a list of possible reason why this is your fault, but please. Don't. All that matters right now is saving my husband…ex-husband."

"If this is because of Prometheus, then we don't know what could happen."

"Exactly. No one knows. So let's not worry about it until we have to. Matt, this is my life and for once something good came from something horrible. I'm choosing to look at this as a gift. One that could help us save Damon's life. Now trust me. I think it's time to call in a favor with your new boss." Matt nodded and met Sage at her office in the Richmond Times.

"It does bring out your eyes. That tie," said Sage.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. A friend of mine has been poisoned. The doctors can't help him, but I think Mikaelsoncorp owns the lab that makes the antidote."

"Believe me, my heart goes out to your friend. But I don't have some secret stash of toxins or antidotes."

"There must be something you can do. Nik never abandons a project."

"He doesn't, does he? I'm still catching up on the ones he's named after constellations. But if this lab exists, I don't know about it."

"Look, Miss Englewood, I realize that you're my boss and that your job requires a certain level of secrecy...but the antidote to this plant could save my friend's life." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Who exactly is your friend?"

"His name is Damon Salvatore. He doesn't have much time to live." Sage looked deeply concerned.

"I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you, Matt. But I can't help you, either. The lab was relocated to Campo Grande, Brazil. Even if I made a call, we'd never get the antidote here in time."

Meanwhile at the Isis Foundation, Emma placed bags of ice across Damon's chest, trying to lower his temperature.

"He just hit 106. He's on fire," said Emma to Shane.

"We need more ice and towels."

"In the back. Come on, Damon. Hold on. Come on." The heart monitor began beeping rapidly. "He can't take much more of this!" The monitor flat lined.

"Out of the way!" Shane yelled as he performed chest compressions on Damon. "Emma, I need you to breathe for me." Emma breathed in his mouth just as Matt entered the room.

"Come on, Damon. Stay with me. Matt, he's dying."

"Use this," said Matt, holding out an antidote he swiped from the lab. Shane injected the syringe into Damon's heart. Damon groaned and the monitor stopped beeping.

"I don't get it. This...antidote doesn't exist."

"Salvatore Industries. They have a lab nearby."

"Sage. You have to go find Sage," Damon groaned.

"What?"

"Sage Englewood. Whoever did this to me, they're gonna go after her next."

"You know Sage?"

"There's no time, Matt!"

"She's working late. She's at the Richmond Times."

Meanwhile in the Richmond Times parking lot, Sage saw a knife in her car tire.

"Damn it," she growled.

"Miss me?" said a man, appearing behind her. "You left me on that island to die. You're not an easy person to track down, are you? There's that scared little girl I remember. You haven't changed a bit."

"I think you'd be surprised." She punched him. "I meant to write you a postcard to say 'thank you.'" She kicked him in the face. "You were one of the men in my life that taught me how to fight back." However, Sage's old nemesis, Morgan, threw her against a wall. Suddenly, Matt arrived and used his heat vision to send metal scaffolding down on Morgan. Matt disappeared just as Sage looked around to see who had saved her. All she saw was Morgan on the ground.

The following day, Damon walked into Sage's office at the Mikaelson mansion and placed the Richmond Times on her desk. One of the headlines read "Salvatore Billionaire on a Bender."

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Whatever happened to the party boy hanging up his beer bong so that he could do good for the world?"

"Well, I'm not the guy in that article anymore."

"Of course you're not. You're Damon Salvatore, world-famous Samaritan. And I was his first save. I'm glad you're okay, Damon. After all, I need the chief of Salvatore Industries alive and well if Mikaelsoncorp is gonna keep its competitive edge."

"I'm happy to help. This is great. A few pay grades up from your days studying jellyfish and protesting whaler ships, huh?"

"You're not the first person to wonder how I arrived at the helm of the Mikaelson dynasty."

"Well, what's to wonder? You play to win. I found out how ruthless you were a long time ago."

"After what you did to me, did you really expect me to just sit around and eat ice cream?"

"No. You'd rather work for my greatest enemy, and then, just when I think the knife can't twist any farther, you take over his entire company."

"Oh, so that's what you do when you're not writing checks and grinning for the cameras. You sit around pondering ways that I've dedicated my life to your downfall. I'm sorry to break it to you, Damon, but everything I did, I did for me."

"Well, then I guess our past is behind us."

"It has been since the day that you said goodbye. Oh, wait. You never actually did, did you? I read it in the San Francisco Examiner: Damon Salvatore Ties The Knot With Emma Petrova. Does she know about what happened between us?"

"Yes, she knows you were my mistress. If anything Emma is…forgiving. I never deserved her. And I don't think I ever will, but none of that matters anymore. We divorced. Now why did you call me here?"

"I called you to give you this. I realize that Mikael Mikaelson is dead and buried, but maybe this will help you sleep at night." She handed him a file. The information inside it deeply disturbed him.

Meanwhile, Emma walked back into her office at the Isis Foundation after grabbing a cup of coffee and saw Shane looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Uh, well, I was, uh, checking in on Damon. It was a hell of a close call last night. He's got a pretty great crew of friends."

"Renegade paramedic included."

"You must have done pretty well on your SATs. I thought you said you studied journalism," said Shane, looking at some botany papers on a table.

"Well, yeah, journalism, and then there were the core classes and some, you know, electives and stuff."

"Level with me, Emma. Are you some kind of genius? I'm embarrassing you. You know, there's nothing wrong with being smart."

"When the seating chart at your wedding looks more like a Euclidean algorithm than a dining hall, you know you've got something seriously wrong."

"And the guy next to you on that seating chart, what does he think about all this? He doesn't know."

"Well, it's all sort of just happening, which is why I would really prefer it if we could keep it between us."

"Look, Emma, I think that, in some weird way, we all have some part of us that we hold underneath the surface. Even I do." Shane then noticed Matt walk in. "Talk to you later. Matt."

"Shane." Matt then turned to Emma. "I spoke to Elena. She said you didn't come home last night." Emma rolled her eyes at Matt's innuendo.

"I may have played nurse with Damon, but it never progressed to doctor. I've been working here all night."

"Emma, is it possible you're more shaken up about last night than you realize?"

"You think? I was practically a three shot martini."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to bury your emotions in your work."

"What am I doing? Damon and I are through."

"Maybe, but just because your relationship's over doesn't mean the feelings go away."

"I've got a delicate enough ego as it is. I'm not cut out to date a guy with a hero complex. That's why I'm dating Vaughn. Normalcy."

"And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Right so when the occasional feelings flare up, I just have to trust my gut and realize we broke up for a reason. Even if sometimes I can't remember that reason anymore."

Later, Matt found Damon at the Ace of Clubs where Damon was drinking his sorrows in bourbon.

"So, I hear I'm not the only one in town who owes you a drink. Sage Englewood's attacker was arrested last night," said Damon.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Sage Englewood before?"

"It was in the past. Not exactly proud of the way things turned out."

"Doesn't change the fact that she knew the guy who tried to kill you."

"Yeah, well, it makes sense to me. The guy came after me. Then he's gonna go after her. She's the other captain of industry in town, so..."

"Damon, with all that poison in your system, are you sure adding more is the best idea right now?"

"Yeah, Matt, why don't you stick to your milkshakes, huh? I'll know when I've had enough." He passed the folder Sage gave him to Matt. "Mikael Mikaelson killed my parents."

"You figured that out from flight records? I mean, it was a plane crash."

"Yeah, it was a plane crash, and according to that, there were Mikaelsoncorp employees on the maintenance lot."

"And you think Mikael paid them to sabotage the plane?"

"Did you know about this? You were the son Mikael never had. The guy knew everything about you, right? So don't stand there and tell me that you didn't know a couple of his dirty little secrets."

"Look, Damon, I was afraid that you'd do something you'd regret."

"Something I regret. Like what, Matt? You thought I was gonna kill him? Is that it? I wouldn't have killed him! I survived for two years on an island by myself, Matt, while my wife thought I was dead! When it wasn't pouring rain, it was blistering sun! There were mosquitoes that ate me alive! It's okay, because you know what? It made me strong. You may be invincible, but you are not fearless, are you? You're afraid to trust your friends, and you're afraid to face who you are really meant to be. You're afraid of everything. Maybe you haven't been put to the test yet. Maybe your island's still out there, Matt."


	7. Pioneer to the Falls

"Hey," said Emma as Matt entered the Isis Foundation, seeing a few Emma's clients leaving. "You missed sodas and cookies, but maybe next week, you can lead the session with a rousing Donovan tale."

"Thanks, Emma. Sitting around with a bunch of strangers singing 'Kumbaya' isn't my idea of self-help."

"Whoa. What's with the 'tude?"

"There was a brutal attack at the Ace of Clubs tonight. It was...special." Matt took a look at Emma's sign-in sheet.

"So, naturally, that means it must be someone from here."

"The Richmond Police don't exactly keep a list of all the Meteor-perps." Appalled at Matt's behavior, Emma snatched the sign-in sheet away from him. "Uh...Emma, I need your help."

"Doing what? Randomly pointing fingers?"

"Emma, you've run the stats before. Chances are they're not all innocent."

"I can't believe that you, of all people, would throw someone in a lineup just because they're different."

"I let whoever did this slip through my fingers. I was right there. If this person attacks again, it'll be on my hands."

"Matt, I've learned to navigate your field of guilty land mines better than anyone, but these kids trust me. I don't know what you expect me to say."

The following day, Emma ran into Shane at the hospital morgue. She had just discovered one of her clients had been killed.

"Chance meeting in a moldy basement over a corpse. Will the romance never end?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the coroner's latest report on the victim. She was a new member of my Isis group."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I mean, she was afraid of being targeted, and now..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"She was there because of me. And to top it all off, there are a few trigger-happy people who are convinced that one of my kids is behind all of this. And you? Checking for strep throat?"

"Look, you don't have to worry, Emma. I don't think that one of your clients did this."

"I'd like to think so, too. But I still need to find a suspect. Shane? What is it?"

"Um...I'm afraid that I might be the killer." Later, Shane and Emma arrived at the Isis Foundation.

"Shane, I know that you are not responsible for these killings, okay? I know you. You save people every day. What could make you think that you were a brutal serial killer?"

"Emma, I've run the self-denial mantra for weeks, but how do you explain the blackouts? How do you explain that I was covered in blood? None of it was mine. I want to believe that you're right more than anyone, but.."

"Then it's just a matter of finding the real killer."

"You really don't believe that it could be me, do you?"

"No."

"Even though we just met? You're really...leaping out on a limb for me."

"Well, if what they say is true and fools do rush in, then I have definitely earned the mantle of 'village idiot' on this one."

"And then you just toss it all aside with a healthy dose of self-deprecation."

"Please don't make me a saint. What?"

"Luck isn't part of my daily routine, Emma. But I just…I feel like... I feel like you were sent to me."

"You are not a serial killer. Look, Shane, when did those blackouts start happening?"

"For as long as I can remember. When I was a kid, I would go a couple months without a blackout, but they're just…they're getting so frequent."

"Is that why you bounced from foster home to foster home?"

"I've always felt like...kind of like there was this darkness inside me...just fighting to get out."

"So you closed yourself off to everyone. After all these years of keeping this secret, why are you telling me?"

"I think you know. I've never met anyone like you. Emma, but what if I'm right? What if you're looking at a murderer?"

"Shane, there are lots of people who could have done these killings. And we're gonna find who did." Emma hugged him. Later, a memorial was being held for the deceased member of Emma's Isis group.

"I walked right by here last night. It could have been any of us."

"You think somebody's hunting us down?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. But so far, Mary's been the only victim that's been a...club member. And after last night, we're all at the top of their suspect list."

"Look, I don't know what flag you're waving, but making them out to be all bad is no better than what people have done to you," said Emma, walking toward her clients on the street.

"You don't know what it's like. People don't look at you the same once you tell 'em you're a freak." Emma smiled and raised her hand toward one of the flowers by Mary's memorial. Her eyes glowed and the flower floated to her hand. Needless to say, all of Emma's clients were surprised.

"Some of them do," Emma smiled. "And turning against each other is not gonna stop all this. Look, I came here tonight because I want to help catch Mary's killer. I thought that maybe some of you may have seen something or you maybe might have known why someone would have wanted to attack Mary."

"Because you think it's one of us."

"No. It's just that…"

"Come on, Emma! Some cop's been showing up at our homes asking each of us if we know anything. It's kind of a coincidence. Unless you gave him our names."

"What? No. I would never betray you guys like that."

"Well, somebody did."

Meanwhile, Matt met Shane at the hospital.

"Matt. Emma told me about the girl in her group. It's a messed-up world."

"You know, Shane, I've been thinking about when I saw you on-site at the Ace of Clubs. It must have taken a lot to go into that room full of screaming people. Who knows what you could have been running into?"

"Yeah, well...I suppose it should be somewhat comforting to know that good gossip spreads just as fast as bad."

"So you didn't save those people."

"Haven't we been over this? I'm not some larger-than-life hero. The truth is, I don't know what happened."

"But you do know more than what you've told me, don't you?"

"I don't fish much, Matt, so why don't you just tell me what the hell you're after?"

"What are you doing with a file stuffed full of morbid pictures of murder victims?"

"You broke into my locker?"

"Collecting pictures of all the murder victims is a pretty strange habit, isn't it?"

"Do you know how many murders in this city go unsolved every year? I show up, I take away the bodies, case closed. Maybe I want to do more than just clean up the mess after it's too late."

"Now the whole city refers to you as a hero, huh? Maybe I'd have an easier time believing all this if there was proof that that's actually what happened."

"Okay, you know what. I understand if you don't want to join the knee-jerk ticker-tape parade, but let me ask you a question. Are you really up in my face because you're trying to catch a killer, or is it because you're trying to hide something yourself?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

"Then why don't you take a second look at those photos? I'm not the only one that's hanging out at these crime scenes. There's another figure in the background. You seem to be the city's own peeping Tom."

"I'm a reporter. It's my job!"

"These photos were taken before any press could have made it to the scene. So, uh, next time you feel anxious to shine a light on things that don't make sense...you might want to stay closer to home."

Later, Emma found Matt at the Richmond Times. She slapped him.

"Ow!"

"You son of a bitch. If you're gonna lead a marauding posse, you better come prepared. How dare you give the police the names of my Isis group? How could you use your powers to betray me like that?"

"I didn't mean to go around you, Emma, but you were so defensive—"

"Like I've been defensive of you? Matt, you don't get how much of my life I spend protecting your secret! And if you ever had enough courage to actually step forward, like the rest of these kids did, you would be the first one on that pyre. How could you, of all people, be the ringleader for this witch-hunt?"

"Emma, you're taking the side of people that you hardly know. I would think after eight years of friendship, you might be able to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"That works both ways. And your bonus features don't give you the right to trump anyone else's judgment."

"Fine. We'll let the facts speak for themselves. These are test results that Shane was trying to hide from me."

"Shane?"

"I was thinking, with your Prometheus ability, you might be able to make sense of the results."

"Oh, my God. The skin under the victim's nails is Shane's."

"His ambulance number is 17." Emma hacked in to the police radio system.

"I'm surprised you haven't enrolled the services of our ally on the force."

"Marcel can't help us unless we have some hard proof. We need more than a few pieces of evidence to arrest someone."

"Yeah, and the evidence you have isn't exactly conclusive. I mean, the victim could have easily just reached up and grabbed Shane when he was trying to help them. But I have to admit Shane would have the perfect setup. I mean, he attacks the people and then pretends to arrive at the scene to save them?"

"I know it isn't easy."

"What? My perpetual knack for getting into lose-lose situations? Got it. Shane's ambulance just stopped. He answered a call a few minutes ago."

"Help! I'm at Liberty and 8th! Can anybody hear me? It's some kind of monster!" said a voice on the radio.

"Matt, that's Vaughn." Matt super sped out of the building to Vaughn's location. He saw a black creature on top of Shane.

"Shane!" The creature saw Matt and then ran away. "Shane, are you all right?"

"Matt!" Vaughn yelled.

"Vaughn, what's going on?"

"It could be anywhere. It's some sort of shadow creature."

"What?" They heard growling and looked around. The monster then threw Vaughn into a wall knocking him out. Matt spotted the creature and threw a tire. It turned out that the creature was a member of Emma's Isis group. The following day, Matt visited Emma at her office.

"I…I lost perspective," said Matt.

"I can be a little stubborn," Emma admitted.

"And I...hate to admit it, but there was a part of me that was really frustrated that you trusted someone else instead of me."

"It's funny how that happens when you go behind someone's back."

"My obsession... pushed me past the line with you, Emma. I'm really sorry. But you were protecting a killer."

"Yeah, well, then there's that."

"I guess I just didn't understand how you could hand over your trust so easily to people you didn't know."

"327. That's how many of the meteor-infected I've profiled since 9th grade. And you know how many I've actually saved? None."

"Wow. I guess I've been so busy rescuing people from them, I never looked at it from that angle."

"It's not just the damsels in distress that need saving, Matt. You know, when I first thought that you were one of the meteor-infected, I would have done anything to protect you."

"But I guess that's what scares me. I'm afraid that someday you're gonna put your trust in the wrong person."

Later that day, Emma visited Shane by a coffee shop.

"Hey! Been waiting long?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know how to thank you for believing in me when I was up against the ropes."

"We all need someone to pitch a seat in our corner."

"Yeah, I guess, but most of the time, it's not a possible murder suspect standing there."

"Shane, you were scared and paranoid. That's all. Seriously, backing someone who's actually innocent isn't much of a sacrifice. Besides, everything with you is so…"

"So easy."

"Yeah. Easy."

"Have you ever felt that way with anyone before?"

"Once."

"With Vaughn."

"No." Emma smiled at her memories with Damon. With him it had been so easy to love him.

"Look, Emma, I'm not trying to get between you and the rest of your life, but, uh..."

"Shane, I help people. That's what I do. This doesn't have to mean any more than that."

"Yeah, but it does. Did you help me because of some personal code of ethics, or was there more to it than that?"

"I shouldn't be here right now."

"Why? Because you feel guilty about something?"

"No. And I'd like it to stay that way. I think it's best if I don't see you for a while. Sorry." Emma then left.


	8. Not A Saint

Emma knew something was wrong when she entered her apartment building. The lights were out.

"Good evening, Miss Petrova," said Sage, walking into the hallway. "I am sorry for the cloak-and-dagger routine, but I didn't have time to schedule this little meet and greet. My name is—"

"You can save the introduction. I know who you are. And I don't care to talk with anyone connected to Niklaus Mikaelson."

"It's no secret that you and Nik have your differences, but...I'm sure that you are far too fair a person to fault me for his mistakes. Because I really need your help. I know that you've cracked into some of the most complex and protected computer systems in the world, and I'd like to hire you to do the same for me."

"Sorry. My plate's full."

"Yeah, I'm sure planning a wedding and starting up the Isis Foundation have you pretty busy."

"How did you know all that?"

"I have access to all of Nik's records. And I know everything about you, Emma. Which is why I know you're the only person that can help me. So I'm hoping you'll reconsider?"

"You learned well from Nik. When you don't get your way, you just...threaten. This isn't my first tour of duty on the Mikaelson battlefield. So you're gonna have to come at me with a lot more firepower." Emma walked up the stairs to her apartment and slammed the door. Later, Matt called her with the latest emergency.

"Sage Englewood has the crystal I used to produce the fortress."

"Hmm. That's the computer she wants me to hack into."

"I need to get that crystal back. The only problem is, I've already searched the Richmond Times and the mansion. I haven't found it."

"Maybe this time, we use a little less brawn and a little more brain."

The following day, Emma stopped by the Mikaelson mansion and saw Sage kickboxing with another man. Sage noticed Emma and concluded the session.

"You kickbox, Emma? I find it helps focus my anger."

"Maybe I should rush over to the dojo, 'cause I have a lot of it building up right now."

"Call me paranoid, but it sounds like that rage is directed at me." Emma threw surveillance images on Sage's desk. The pictures detailed Sage inside the Isis Foundation.

"I don't appreciate people breaking into my office when I'm not around."

"The door was open."

"Do it again, and I'll press charges."

"You made your point."

"Listen, while I'm here, maybe I could take a look at that supercomputer."

"Sorry, but, uh...looks like the little hacker bird missed the worm."

"What do you mean? I thought you said that I was the only one capable of getting into it."

"You might be, but we won't know now, because I don't have it. It was stolen."

"Well, who else would want it?"

"I intend to find out. Stay by your phone, Emma. Only a handful of people knew about that device, and when I find out who has it, I'm taking it back."

The next day, Matt walked into Emma's office, obviously frazzled.

"I need to talk to you."

"About Vaughn's latest and greatest snapshot?" Recently, Vaughn had taken a photo of Matt super speeding.

"You deleted it right?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"What's there to talk about? I'm not going to let my picture land on every doorstep in Richmond."

"It's not like anyone's going to be able to tell it's you," Emma scoffed. "You're practically just a smudge on the lens."

"But it is me. People will know I'm out there."

"And why is that such a bad thing? I know this is going to sound totally insane, but think about it. We live in dangerous times and for people to know that there is someone out there, someone dedicated to saving lives…that could really mean a lot."

"That sounds great, Emma, but it's not that simple. This is my secret we're talking about. If people find out, it's dangerous not only for me, but it's a threat to everyone who knows me."

"Well, I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"You need to talk to Vaughn. Get him off this. You're the only one he's going to listen to."

"Vaughn is giving you a perfect alter ego. It's called an alias, Matt. Writers have been writing under pennames since the invention of the alphabet. Damon has the Emerald Archer, I have the Dark Phoenix. I think it's time for you to have one of your own."

"This isn't a debate, Emma. We need to protect my identity. "

"When it comes to your secret, I have never gone against your wishes and I understand what a huge leap this is for you, but that picture doesn't reveal anything about Matt Donovan. It simply gives the world something they desperately need right now. A hero."

That night, Emma was working on her computer at Isis when Matt burst in in a flurry.

"Emma? Vaughn knows my secret."

"What!"

"Between the research and these family photos, he put it together."

"Oh, my God. What did you do?"

"I denied it. I didn't know what else to do. I told him I had chores, and then I came over here. Emma, this is not good."

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I should have listened to you. I had no idea he could pick you out of a lineup. Not from that blurry mug shot."

"The important thing is that we find a way to throw him off the trail for his own good."

Suddenly, Vaughn walked in.

"You beat me here," said Vaughn.

"Vaughn," Emma smiled.

"When I left you, you were doing chores. You blurred over here, didn't you?"

"Vaughn, that's ridiculous. I used all the shortcuts," said Matt.

"What? What shortcut? I was speeding the whole way. Oh, you know what, Matt? Why don't you show me on a map?"

"Vaughn, this isn't a witch-hunt," said Emma.

"You've known this whole time. That's the big secret that you've been keeping from me. And I get it. I get it. And of course you want to keep it a secret. But you can trust me, Matt. I got your back."

"And I appreciate that, Vaughn. But this deep, dark secret that you believe in so strongly just doesn't exist. And I'm sorry to let you down."

"Emma, you'll tell me the truth, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, the truth is, as much as I wish that Matt could shatter land-speed records, it's just…he's just a regular guy."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"She's right, Vaughn. There's nothing special about me whatsoever."

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it," said Vaughn before leaving. Emma sighed and looked at Matt, worried. Matt sped over to Damon's private jet and found him with a group of women, drinking.

"Matt," Damon growled, rolling his eyes. "Hey, man, uh, listen, if you're looking for a little jaunt to Aruba, you're gonna have to find another plane, because this one's packed. It's all full, and we're about ready for takeoff."

"When your assistant said you were having your preflight drink, she wasn't kidding."

"No, she was not."

"I hope the pilot's at least sober."

"Well, I sure hope the pilot's sober, too, Matt. He's got to get us there. You know what it is, though, honestly…you just got to get in the right frame of mind if you're gonna fly the friendly skies. Isn't that right, ladies?"

"Damon, I need to talk to you."

"You know what, Matt? Actually, right now…not the greatest time for me. But I tell you what I can do. I'll drop you a postcard, okay?"

"It's urgent."

"Okay. Ladies, just give us one second. Thank you." The women left. "Look what you did. So, what's the latest crisis in your life, Matt? Or did you just come here to lecture me about drinking and flying?"

"Vaughn's onto my secret. He's got this picture—"

"And you're afraid that he's gonna plaster it all over the front page of The Times. Emma filled me in on all the gory details. You know what? This might not be such a bad idea. It sure would force you to step up a little bit."

"What happened to you? You've all but given upon the Emerald Archer. Did you know that Elena was mugged a block away from your apartment? It seems that every time someone sees you, you have a drink in your hand. Maybe I'm not the one who needs to step up."

"Whatever. Listen, you just need to relax. Okay? Sometimes even superheroes need to take a vacation."

"Damon, I understand that you're still upset with me. I knew that Mikael killed your parents, and I didn't tell you. I made a decision, and maybe it was the wrong one. But you're the only one who can help me right now."

"Well, I tell you what, Matt. I'll call you when I get back."

"There's no time, Damon! People have died because they know my secret! Lives have been turned upside down. I can't mind-wipe the people who already know my secret. I can only do my best to protect the people like Vaughn. Don't do it for me. Do it for him. He's an innocent bystander whose life will never be the same."

"Fine," Damon growled. Later that night, Emma was sitting in her car on the phone with Matt.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I don't enjoy driving a speeding car at anyone…even you."

"It's okay, Emma. Someone's gonna save me." Matt's phone beeped with a text message. "That's him now. Emma, remember. 10 on the dot." Matt then called Damon. "Tell me you're sober."

"Let me tell you something. I wish I wasn't sober. I could be in a cabana in Aruba right now. Instead, I'm hanging out in the middle of downtown on a rooftop with you guys."

"Look, Vaughn's gonna be here any second. We cross at 10:00. And, Damon...don't screw this up.

"Just keep your fingers crossed." Damon hung up just as Vaughn walked down the street.

"Vaughn. Thanks for meeting me."

"Matt, I want you to know that no matter what you tell me, I'm not gonna look at you any differently. You'll always be the same old Matt to me."

"I'm on the move, Damon," said Emma.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with, huh?" As Matt walked across the street, he received a call from Elena.

"Hello?"

"Matt! Help! Help, Matt!" Matt and Vaughn quickly walked down the street just missing Emma's car.

"Listen, um, I need to make a phone call. Just wait right here," said Matt to Vaughn.

"Now?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Matt walked down an alley and disappeared. He appeared in Elena and Emma's shared apartment right before Elena's date, Sebastian Kane, an agent of Sage's, was about to fire a gun. Matt punched him, sending him across the room, and sped out before Elena noticed.

Downtown, a man was attempting to mug Vaughn.

"This isn't part of the plan," said Damon to Emma. He launched a grappling gun across the street and flew over, knocking the mugger out. All Vaughn saw was red and black. Matt then walked out of the alley.

"Vaughn! What happened?"

"Do you actually expect me to fall for that? I know exactly what happened. You just saved me."

"Vaughn, I wish I could take the credit, but it wasn't me. It was him." Matt pointed to the rooftop and they saw Damon.

"No way."

The following day, Matt visited Damon at his jet.

"Nice press. I got to tell you, I never realized how photogenic you were. As long as no one sees your face," said Damon, reading a front page of article about Matt's exploits and seeing the blurry photo Vaughn had taken.

"It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, it could have. I'm surprised you let the thing print, though. I was expecting to hear about some last-minute computer meltdown at The Times."

"To be honest, it did cross my mind. But then I got to thinking. Maybe my destiny is more than just secretly saving people. Maybe it was also to give people hope, someone to believe in."

"I knew you'd catch on someday."

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you before you went on vacation."

"Vacation's over, Matt. I'm headed to Europe."

"On business?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda. Kinda. You know my friends, the ones who like to dress up and kick ass? We're having a summit."

"What happened to the party plane?"

"Want to know the truth? I don't know. It's like, when I was zipping across the street, taking that punk down...well, I finally felt like myself again, you know? Because that's who I am. I'm not the party boy who runs off on these lost rum-soaked weekends. I'm not the multinational corporate titan. That's not me. Underneath it all, the person I really am is Emerald Archer."

"I'm glad you've finally come around."

"Matt, I understand, uh...why you didn't tell me about my parents' murder. You were afraid of how I'd take it. And it's fine. You were right. And once I found out, I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't have been proud of how I reacted."

"Damon, I have no doubt that your parents would be proud of the person you've become. Except for one thing, and it's just a piece of friendly advice. Don't ever wear that cape again. It looked ridiculous."

"Really? I kind of liked it. Sure helped with the aerodynamics. You should give it a try."

"Not in this lifetime."

Meanwhile, Emma was at the hospital, visiting the man who had attacked her cousin, Sebastian Kane.

"Who are you?" the man asked when he woke up.

"I thought you might like a visitor...Wilson."

"How do you know my real name?"

"I know lots of things. I'm a telepath. I know your name, where you were born, how old you are. I also know all about your ability to read people like Braille. Now, tell me. That man who stopped you the other night. How much of his story did you get through?"

"Let's just say he shouldn't have touched me."

"You know, the human mind is a very fragile thing, Wilson," Emma replied as she removed her leather gloves. "Almost like a computer in some respects. Download too much information, and it crashes. And all the data's lost."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Here. Let me show you." She grabbed his arm and her eyes glowed, overloading his brain with images and voices. He groaned in pain and then flat lined. As the monitors he was hooked up to began to beep rapidly, Emma left.


	9. Unbroken

"Matt?" Emma called from the downstairs of the Donovan farmhouse. "Can you remind me again why we're moving stuff you never use?" Emma placed a box on the kitchen counter. Emma then saw a broken window and a blue crystal. She placed it in her purse, right before Sage walked in.

"Not exactly the bachelor pad I had imagined."

"Is Matt expecting you or is this another one of your daily break-ins?"

"You keep holding on tight to that grudge, Emma. What's with all the broken glass? Is everything okay?"

"Everything except the bird that flew into the window."

"A bird? All that brainpower, and that's what you come up with."

"It was a large bird. In fact, Elena and Matt are out buying a new pane as we speak."

"Where's the crystal?"

"You're still looking for that thing? Because I can assure you that no NASA-caliber rock is just gonna pop up in some innocuous cornfield."

"Actually, that's exactly what it did. My frequency generator recorded an energy surge about two inches from where you're standing."

"Well, I can't speak on behalf of your 'frequency generator,' but on behalf of logic, Matt's the copyboy in your newspaper. What would he want with some supercomputer?"

"More appropriately, what do you want with Matt Donovan, hmm? Look at you. So eager to cover his tracks. Blind loyalty can be dangerous, Emma."

"That means a lot coming from the protégé of Nik Mikaelson. Excuse me." Emma left and when she arrived at the Isis Foundation, she called Damon's office.

"Venezuela? Well, when does he land? Okay, you tell Damon, that it's his ex-wife and I need to speak to him immediately. It's urgent." Emma hung up when she heard a knock at the door. It was Shane. "Hey."

"Um, this a bad time?"

"It's just one of those days when I feel like my friends have left the planet. Um, can I actually talk to you a little later?"

"I, uh, remember what you said. I don't mean to violate your no-fly zone, but...my blackouts are gettin' worse."

"Are you okay?"

"I thought if I could find my birth parents, they'd answer some questions, but I'm starting to feel like I just fell out of the sky."

"I highly doubt that. Here, let me see what you brought me." He handed her a folder.

"That is my life story. A list of all known schools and foster homes."

"Jones, Webber, Pearson, Vogal, McBride, Moss. Wow! I mean, I know you leapfrogged homes as a kid, but your family tree is more like the Redwood Forest."

"The problem is I can't find anything on the first three years of my life."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, so, um...how about it, Emma? Do you want to dust off your reporter's hat and help a guy out?"

"I'll see what I can find out."

A few hours later, Emma walked onto Damon's jet and found him putting a few folders in a briefcase.

"You know, for a guy with three cell phones, you sure are hard to get a hold of."

"Em, hey. You know, the captain hasn't even turned off the 'fasten seat belt' sign yet. What warrants this visit out to the tarmac, huh?"

"Matt disappeared this morning."

"Did you check The Times? I'm sure he's just out chasing fire trucks again."

"Yeah, I checked everywhere. I think it has something to do with this." She pulled out the blue crystal from her purse. "It's Matt's crystal. I need you to steal a piece of equipment. I think that if I can gain access to the crystal's database, I may be able to reverse its effects."

"That's your plan? You're gonna hack into a piece of tech that goes way beyond human innovation? Come on. That's a bit ambitious, isn't it, even for you?"

"There is no door number two. This is my only option."

"Well, look, even if that thing is responsible for his disappearance, I don't think Matt would want you messing with it, Em. That stuff is dangerous."

"I'm not messing with anything. I know what I'm doing."

"What are you not telling me?"

"I don't have time to explain. Are you gonna steal the generator or not?"

"All right, who does this fancy piece of equipment belong to?"

"Sage Englewood."

"Sage? Well, why didn't you just say so?" Damon smirked.

That night, the Emerald Archer infiltrated the Mikaelson mansion through an open window and found a box lying on top of Sage's desk. Inside the case was the generator. Suddenly, a gun cocked behind him.

"So not the night to mess with me," said Sage.

"No 'hello'? No 'how are ya'?"

"What do you know about the crystal?"

"That depends. How good is your shot?"

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm self-employed. It's sort of an occupational safety hazard."

"Oh. Well, then you know that getting blood out of leather can be a total bitch." However before Sage could pull the trigger, Damon through a paralytic arrow into Sage's chest. Sage fell to the floor.

"Don't worry. You can't move now, but in a couple of minutes, you'll be back to your normal, cuddly, charming self. I'll see myself out." He then left with the case and immediately brought it to Emma's office. "Phantom Zone, huh? Seriously, who names these things?"

"Picture an alien Alcatraz, and if I don't bail Matt out soon, who knows what kind of havoc he'll run into."

"Yeah. That still doesn't explain how you're hacking into that crystal, Emma. It's not hooked up to anything. There's no computer here."

"Do I tell you how to shoot your arrows? I don't think so. Stay back." Emma focused on the generator as she raised her hand above it, the crystal began to spin.

"Emma?" Emma's nose began to bleed. "Emma, you're bleeding." Emma closed her eyes and when she opened them they turned white. "All right, you know what? Emma, we're done here!" Emma pushed him into the other room, knocking him out. A portal then opened and Matt was thrown out of the Phantom Zone.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Matt asked, seeing Emma breathing heavily.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little ice and a shot of vodka won't fix."

"Emma, what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe now."

The following night, Matt walked into his house after work. Sensing someone else in his house, he turned to the living room and saw Damon sitting in a chair.

"Hallmark didn't have any, uh, 'Welcome back to Earth' cards, so..."

"Damon. It's nice to see everyone has a key to this place. I spoke to Emma. She said if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Thanks."

"Actually, uh, if it wasn't for Emma tweaking into a supercomputer, you wouldn't be here right now. Her eyes turned white, and then she, uh, with one hand, mind you, pushed me into the other room. So, uh, what happened to her?"

"A few months ago, she was attacked by a highly sophisticated robotic intelligence called Prometheus. It amped her powers up."

"What are you doing about this?"

"Everything I can. I've tried to talk to her, but I can't control her life."

"Her life? It's not her life anymore, Matt. She's living yours. Emma's knee-deep in these situations that, pardon the expression, but humans just don't understand. Ever since the divorce, I've tried to stay as uninvolved in Emma's life as possible. It's what she wants. Now as her best friend...make her stop before she gets hurt."

"Damon, I don't know if there's anything I can do. Emma's powers have always been different. They manifest in unexplainable ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, Emma started out with telepathy and telekinesis, but lately new powers are showing up. Teleportation, aura manifestation. I think her powers are just growing. Maybe this is just you not able to accept who Emma really is." Damon glared at Matt.

"I know full well who Emma is and don't you dare tell me otherwise. You may be her best friend, but I know sides of her that you will never understand."

"I'm starting to get that. You still love her, don't you? You want her back."

"Doesn't matter what I want. It never has."

"That's not true." Damon looked at Matt, suspicious.

"What are you not saying?"

"Let's just say I don't think everything is a-okay in Vaughn and Emma land as our resident Phoenix likes to pretend. I'll talk to her, okay, but I'm not making any promises. She's stubborn."

"Amen to that."


	10. Don't Take Your Love Away From Me

"It's 11:00 hours, people. We only got till sunset to change this little heifer-house into my cousin's chapel of love, so let's pick up the pace!" Elena yelled inside the Donovan barn which was currently in the process of a wedding transformation. "Whoa. Hold on, Emeril. Dinnerware stays outside until the reception presto change-O."

"Of course. No problem."

"Goldilocks, this is Mother Goose. What's the status at bridal central? Half an hour ahead of schedule. Good job, Em. But don't get cocky, or you'll fall behind. Over and out. Mother Goose to Baby Bear. Mother Goose to Baby Bear. Come in, Baby Bear."

"I'm getting married. Shouldn't I get bumped up to Papa Bear?" Vaughn asked.

"The butterflies in your stomach starting to do the rumba yet, Vaughn?"

"Not at all. Well, the only thing I'm nervous about is seeing Emma before the ceremony. It's bad luck."

"What about the whole 'till death do us part' part? That's got to be nerve-racking."

"Well, when you pick the right person, there's no need for wedding-day jitters."

"Good answer, Jimbo."

"You know, speaking of the right person, since you don't have a plus-one tonight, I'd like you to meet one of my friends. Name's Matt Donovan. You heard of him?"

"Better hang up your bow and arrow, Cupid. That bumbling tadpole is not my Prince Charming."

"Well, maybe you just need to jump his lily pad and plant one on him. Come on. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"You need to get your eyesight checked, Vaughn. Matt doesn't like me. He likes...driving me crazy."

"Flirtation 101, Gilbert. I mean, that's what a guy does when he's into a girl."

"Really?"

"Trust me. Elena and Matt would be great together. I can feel it in my gut."

"Well, take some Ex-Lax, and get over it."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go practice my vows. When you see Mr. Right, will you give him this?"

"Okay," said Elena, taking the suit jacket.

"Thank you."

Inside the house, Matt had just walked out of the kitchen where several chefs were at work and met Damon in the hallway.

"Damon. Listen, you better watch out for Elena. She'll pin an apron on you and name you after some sort of fairy-tale character. What's wrong?"

"Nik is alive. I was tracking a wireless ghost router he was using to bounce e-mails to Sage Englewood. If we can get our hands on that router, it'll tell us where the e-mails originated."

"It's not like Nik to leave a trail."

"He's not leaving a trail. His routers pop up all over the globe. But every time I show up, all the hardware's missing."

"You want me to race in there and grab the router the next time Nik sends an e-mail."

"That's right. Now, listen. Based on the previous pattern, I 'm expecting one today. This means we could be hours away from locking that monster up for good."

"I can't do this today."

"Matt, what are you talking about? You've given Nik like a 100 second chances."

"And if he's out there alive, he hasn't made a move for months. This can wait 24 hours. Emma can't."

"The wedding? Is that the real reason you don't want to go after Nik, or is that just an excuse? Emma's gonna understand."

"No, she won't. And you know it."

"Maybe Nik hasn't made his move yet, but he will. He's more dangerous now than he ever was. He knows your secret."

An hour later, Damon was going over some papers in his jet when Matt showed up with the router.

"Sorry it took so long. The warehouse was guarded."

"Well, it's a good thing you're faster than a speeding bullet. So, let's see it." Matt then noticed the newspaper featuring Damon's parent's death lying on a desk.

"Is that what this is about? Damon, you told me you set aside your need for vengeance. I know how much you hate Mikael Mikaelson for what he did to your parents."

"Did? Matt, it's called murder."

"You can't punish the son for the sins of the father."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Damon...I remember when my dad died. I was so angry I almost crossed a line that I could not come back from. I'm not gonna let you make the same mistake."

"Well, the truth is I'm going after Nik for you."

"That's only half the truth, isn't it?"

"Matt, come on, you know how dangerous this guy is. He may even know how to kill you. Why don't you just...give me the router? It's gonna take me a couple hours to download it, anyway. You're gonna have plenty of time to eat cake and do the chicken dance before we even take off."

"No, I'm gonna keep this until after the wedding. If you're really doing this for me, Damon...you'll wait until I can go with you. Come on. Why don't you come to the wedding?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember?" Matt sighed and left. Damon then slammed the desk with his hand.

"What's with the fireworks?" asked one of Damon's employees, coming from the cockpit.

"He took the router with him. Without that thing, I can't make my move."

"Well, put out the fuse, dude. WiFi. I downloaded the info while you two were having that lovers' spat." Damon smirked.

Meanwhile, Emma was in her apartment in her wedding dress. She played with the skirt in the mirror. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life…so why did it feel like she was going to her own funeral?

"This is wrong." And it wasn't wrong for just her either. For Vaughn too. Emma had never felt this way when she married Damon. Everything had been easy. It felt right. With Vaughn, it had been hard and always an up-hill battle. She loved Vaughn, but not the way she should. Emma closed her eyes. She couldn't marry him. How could she have thought this was the right choice? She thought she'd been following her heart's desire.

Emma sank on the couch and delved deep into her mind, searching for her heart's true desire. A trick she'd mastered over the years. Suddenly, an album fell off a shelf. Emma picked up the album and smiled when she realized it was the one thing she had kept to remind herself of her relationship with Damon. It consisted of all sorts of photos of her and Damon, several from their wedding and others taken during the various stages of their whirlwind romance. San Francisco, Milan, Paris. As she flipped through the pages, she realized what was missing. In these pictures, she could see the light, the love, in her eyes. That light had been missing in her life over the years. As Emma closed the book, she sighed, knowing exactly what she needed to do. This would be painful. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. I know you're probably off in some bar drinking your sorrows, but…I really need to see you before the wedding. I'm at my apartment. I'm about to do something terrible, Damon, and I need you here. Please."

However, Damon was nowhere near Richmond. He was in Alquizar, Cuba about to hit an abandoned factory. As he walked through the large rooms, he saw a familiar figure. He aimed one of his arrows.

"Goodbye, Nik." He released the arrow, but what he hit turned out to be a dummy. "Son of a bitch." He then found a note on the mannequin, reading _Sorry I missed you._ Suddenly, someone attacked him from behind, removing his hood.

"Damon Salvatore?"

"Caroline?"

"So Damon Salvatore moonlights as the Emerald Archer. Does Matt know about you?"

"I think I can safely say he knows more of my secrets than he does yours. You're not going to tell me you're down here on vacation for marlin, are you?"

"We both know that two hours ago more than 430 thousand megagigs of Mikaelsoncorp RAM and Ethernet cables were running through this place."

"Sounds like we each came here with a score to settle."

"I'd say you were aiming to settle more than a score."

"He leave this note here for you or me?"

"I'm not convinced Nik is alive. Just because the king dies doesn't mean the entire empire crumbles overnight. I just followed the leads here to protect Matt."

"Good. Cause no one seems too concerned that Nik found out his secret. If you're on a trail, I can help you."

"Is this your version of help? Cause it seems a little personal to me. You're the Emerald Archer. You're better than this."

"You sound like Matt."

"If we want to fight for the greater good, maybe we all have to be a little more like Matt. Damon. How is he?"

"Why don't you come find out?"

"I can't. It's too complicated."

"Emma's getting married today. You're her best friend. What's so complicated about that? You just said we need to be more like Matt. Well, what would he do?" Caroline smiled. Damon's phone then beeped with a message. "Well, if it isn't the woman of the hour." Damon listened to the message and grew concerned.

A few hours later, Emma was looking again at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath, steeling herself and scrambling to come up with something to tell Vaughn.

"Wow." Emma looked behind and saw Damon in the doorway. She smiled. "You look…stunning."

"Thank you."

"I got your message." Damon walked into the apartment, shutting the door.

"I was hoping you would."

"You want to tell me what's got you so freaked out that you've got to call your ex-husband on your wedding day?"

"I'm losing it, Damon. Everything's wrong. It's all wrong," Emma replied. She ripped a bobby pin out of hair, causing her brunette locks to cascade down her bare back. "I can't do it."

"Come on. This is just wedding jitters."

"This isn't jitters, Damon. You want to know a secret? When we got married, I never had them."

"Hmm."

"This…it isn't me. Don't get me wrong. I wanted the happily ever after, but the cost of it is too high. I hide everyone's secrets, but in the end I have no one."

"That's not true."

"But it is. The one person I did have I pushed away and through this whole…farce with Vaughn…I've been hiding who I really was. Vaughn doesn't know me…not the real me."

"He doesn't know you're…" Emma shook her head. "Oh, Em."

"I thought maybe if he didn't know who I really was, then he couldn't ever break my heart." Damon cupped her cheek.

"I never wanted to hurt you. In a million years, that was _never_ my intention."

"I know that now. When I dated Vaughn, part of it was out of spite. I knew it'd piss you off when you found out. Damon, I can deal with a dual identity with my friends, my clients, but I can't do it with the man who's supposed to be my husband. I did that once and look where we ended up. All this time, I've been making the same mistakes. This happy ending I've been wanting. It's not mine. I've been living somebody else's life. I have all these feelings and I don't know what they mean, Damon."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"You know there's moving on in theory and then there's the moment it actually happens. It's like I was going along and it just snuck up on me. That everything was wrong. And I tried to ignore it, but then there are these moments that I can't. Maybe I was reading it wrong."

"I don't think you were. You've always been good at reading people and I'm not talking about the telepathy." He took a significant pause. "What I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life. I love you. But I make bad choices, Emmy, and they hurt you. That's who I am and I'm not gonna change and there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons why I'm wrong for you."

"Damon, I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. You were always the one who made me feel most alive. You changed my life."

"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that. But don't make this decision because of me."

"I'm not."

"Did Vaughn do something to you? Because if he did, I'll wipe the floor with him."

"No. This is me. Of all the choices I've made this one may prove to be the worst, but I can't live a life that's not mine. I can't be with a man who I don't love." Damon leaned his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. This was right. They both knew it.

"You get yourself in the most ridiculous of predicaments." They both laughed. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"I want to cancel the wedding."

"And after that?"

"We took things really fast when we met in Madrid. Would it be okay if we kept things slow for a while and just between us? I've been missing happiness in my life. Can we just have fun? No flowers, no presents, no definitions, no pressure. "

"I let you go once. I'm not doing that again. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me." Emma hugged him and Damon wrapped his arms tightly around her. He could feel Emma's tears on his shirt. He kissed the top of her forehead. "Shh. You're home now. Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, wiping her tears.

"Why did you come to me and not Matt?"

"Matt's a good friend, but…he'd never understand. The life I fooled myself into believing was right is the life he wants. He doesn't want to accept who he really is. Besides, I don't think I could stand the Donovan judgment right now."

"Yeah, his moral compass is a little different than ours, isn't it? Alright, why don't you change out of that dress and while you're doing that, I'm going to head over to the farm and talk to Vaughn."

"Damon, no! That's a terrible idea. Besides, I don't want anyone to know about us just yet. Don't you remember what it was like with the paparazzi? We never had a moment of peace. I just…want this to be you and me. Slow, remember?"

"Okay. Well, what do you propose, Miss Smarty Pants? If you don't show up, your phone is going to be ringing off the hook and an angry Scottish man may end up banging on your door."

"I'm going to change clothes and then you're going to take me to the farm. I'm going to talk to Vaughn and then we're going to leave."

"That's a nice plan. In theory. But everyone may still make the same assumption and what makes you think Vaughn's going to let you go without a fight?"

"All they will know is that you were a good friend who was just giving a girl a ride. And if he gets a little rough, you could snap his neck."

"I knew you heard that conversation."

"I didn't really hear it. More plucked it out of your brain. It was very sweet. I'm going to change. Stay here. I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Emma walked out of her bedroom in a purple halter-top, jeans, and a white coat.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

"I know. I think that's the one thing that's going to get me through it."

A half an hour later, a dark green Jaguar XKR pulled up in the driveway of the packed Donovan farm. Elena was waiting impatiently outside for the bride. She was surprised when she saw Damon get out of the vehicle and even more surprised when he opened the door and Emma exited the vehicle in street clothes.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. "Why aren't you in your wedding dress and why is Damon with you?"

"Her car broke down on the side of the road and you know me. I'm not one to leave a damsel in distress," Damon smirked before walking inside.

"Elena, there isn't going to be a wedding. I need you to get Vaughn."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Does Damon…"

"This isn't about Damon. This is about me and trying to correct the mistakes I've made. Could you please get Vaughn?"

A few minutes later, Vaughn walked outside to see Emma.

"Emma? What's going on?"

"Vaughn, we need to talk." Vaughn immediately knew what she was going to say. While they hashed it out, Damon, Elena, and Matt spied from the front window. Emma tried her best, apologized. Matt was completely confused, absolutely positive Emma had been ready to marry Vaughn. Evidently, he'd been wrong. Elena felt sorry that her cousin had to go through this kind of pain and Damon just couldn't wait to get out of here. If he heard one more negative word come out of Vaughn's mouth, someone was going to end up with some missing teeth. However, Matt beat him too the punch.

"Vaughn, that's enough. Let it go."

"Let it go! She's dumping me at the altar!"

"Vaughn, I'm sorry," Emma replied.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. This is a lie. You did this, Damon."

"Me? I didn't do anything. Emma is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I just happened to be the chauffeur. However, if I hear one more bad word come out of your mouth, blood will be spilt."

"Damon," Emma chastised.

"What? He's a punk. At least, I bowed out gracefully. Man up. Rejection is a part of life." Vaughn swung at him, but Damon caught his arm and pushed him to the ground. "Do it again and I'll break that arm."

"Go on, Em. We'll take care of this," said Elena.

"Damon, could you give me a ride home please?" Emma asked, trying to hold back her tears that emerged from Vaughn's verbal tirade.

"What? No drinks?" Damon asked, making sure to play on. "You sure are making me waste a lot of gas."

"Damon."

"Alright. Come on," Damon sighed dramatically.

"Emma, you owe me an explanation!" Vaughn yelled as Damon opened the passenger side door.

"I'm sorry," was all Emma was able to whisper out. Damon then got in the car and then took off. He then cut out the act.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. Thank you."

On the car ride home, Emma thought over all the things that had happened over the past year. All the things she didn't like. All the times she was taken for granted by Matt and Elena. All the times that they thought their life problems held precedence over hers. She realized Sage was right about blind loyalty. Her loyalty to Matt had obscured her vision. His black and white morality didn't give any allowance to the shades of grey she or Damon saw.

"Emma?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"When was the exact moment that you realized something was off?"

"I know you'd love to hear that it was the moment you walked into that party with Adriana." Damon smirked.

"I knew that'd make you jealous. That wasn't it though, was it?"

"No. Although it did happen that night. When I saw you on that couch on the verge of death, I'd never felt like that about anyone. Like my whole world was falling apart." They then arrived at Emma's apartment. "Could you stay with me tonight? I don't really feel like being alone."

"Sure." They walked into Emma's apartment and then collapsed onto the bed, both exhausted from the day's events. Damon turned out the light and Emma feel asleep, her head lying against his chest. Damon looked up at the ceiling and smiled, a genuine smile. Maybe things were going to work out after all.


	11. Unstoppable

When Emma woke up, it was to the smell of fresh eggs and bacon. She moved her hand across the bed and felt the empty space.

"Damon?" Emma groaned.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Damon replied, walking into the room with a tray of food and coffee.

"You made me breakfast," she smiled.

"I thought after last night, you could use a nice surprise."

"Thank you."

"I hate to run out on you, but I have to go run a few errands. SI business."

"Okay."

"How about dinner and a movie tonight? My place?"

"Sounds wonderful." He kissed her forehead, grabbed his jacket, and left the apartment. A few minutes later, Damon arrived at the hospital after receiving a text message from a contact. One of his friends was in the ER.

"Matt," Damon acknowledged.

"Damon. What are you doing here?"

"I heard the call go out on my scanner."

"Whoever that doctor is, she can't just operate on Marcel."

"Why? Cause he's Martian. It's fine. He's in good hands with Meredith. Trust me. After I got poisoned, I figured guys like us could use a specialist on the payroll."

"Since when did Marcel become one of us?"

"Well, he's gotten me out of a few tight scrapes with the police, Matt."

"He wanted to meet with me after his shift to talk about something. I don't know what it was."

"And now you feel guilty and that's your thing. I get it. That's great. But standing here doing nothing isn't going to solve anything."

"Do you know what he was working on?"

"No. I think you should follow your leads and I'll follow mine. Let's face it. Teamwork has never been our strong suit." As he left, he called Emma. "Hey, it's me. I need a favor and I might have to call in a rain check on tonight."

Meanwhile, Sage was training with an instructor at her mansion when Caroline walked into the room.

"That'll be all, Terrence. The enigmatic Caroline Forbes."

"In the flesh."

"To what do I owe this honor?"

"I wanted to thank you. There's been a startling lack of coverage on my return in the Richmond Times."

"I tend to keep my reporters on a short leash. Most of the time. You have just as much presence...as Nik said you did. You'd have to to tame a Mikaelson."

"High marks...coming from the woman entrusted with the Mikaelson legacy. He must have had a lot of faith in you."

"It wasn't easy to earn."

"I wonder how much of that trust would remain if he knew how much of his company's money you were siphoning into a project called Golem. Unless, of course, there's still someone higher than you calling the shots. Nik is alive. And you know where he is, don't you?"

"Seems that you've been wasting a very gifted imagination, Ms. Forbes. The Times runs a fiction section on Sundays, if you're interested."

"I used to see that look in the mirror. You'll do anything to defend Nik, to protect him. He has a way of turning that kind of devotion against you."

"Well, you don't know Nik like I do."

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

Across town, Matt walked into Emma's office at the Isis Foundation.

"From what I can hack, it looks like Marcel has been pulling profiles from a handful of officers in the 44th precinct. So…how are things now that Caroline's back in your orbit?" Emma asked.

"It's not like that. I think."

"Matt, things always get messy when you start throwing around the Caroline, Matt love triangle and it always hurts."

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

"How about Elena? Yeah. It's that obvious."

"Elena. Elena is so…"

"Elena?"

"Yeah. Seeing Caroline come back. It's like she never left. You can't just stop loving someone just like that, right? I think you know that better than anyone. Damon. That is why you cancelled the wedding, isn't it?"

"I will always care about Damon. Nothing will change that, but Vaughn wasn't right for me. I couldn't marry him without denying a part of myself. It wasn't fair to Vaughn or me. I understand the need for closure, Matt. Just promise you're not going to slam my cousin in the door." Emma's computer then beeped.

"Ballistics says it's a BG-49 armor-piercing bullet."

"Which mysteriously vanished from the evidence locker."

"You said Marcel was looking into the 44th. Only someone from that system could have stolen the evidence. Emma, this could have been an inside job."

"You think Marcel was shot by a cop."

"If that's the case, then someone higher up in the force needs to know about this."

"And you think someone on the force is just gonna open up to you, a reporter? Matt, these guys protect their own."

"Marcel is fighting for his life. I'm not gonna let whoever did this hide behind their badge."

"All right. If we're gonna sneak you across this thin blue line, you're gonna need something a lot more substantial than just a press pass."

While Matt infiltrated the 44th Precinct police force, that night Sage snuck up on Caroline who was at the Isis Foundation.

"I guess I'm not as good a judge of character as I thought. It seems that you stole some sensitive information from me. And I thought we were bonding."

"Rain check on girls' night?" Caroline asked, turning around.

"You know, it's nice to finally see what Nik saw in you. You're stunning. And devious."

"What Nik saw in me was an equal, someone that he couldn't control."

"Really? I guess I shouldn't send my condolences about the miscarriage, then, hmm?"

"It gave me the perspective I needed to see Nik for who he really is."

"I know he thought that was the only way to keep you. But he always loved you. When you stole the data, you corrupted our files, and we've lost everything. Golem is the one chance Nik has at survival, and I won't let you jeopardize that." The two fought, but Caroline then pulled out a gun.

"Enough of these games. Were you this devoted before or after your accident?"

"Someone's been doing her homework. I don't know what you want from me."

"Two years ago, your survey team was in South America, collecting disease samples for Mikaelsoncorp when an explosion destroyed your camp. And you were left for dead."

"Nik saved my life. I owe him everything."

"This is how a Mikaelson rewards that kind of loyalty," said Caroline, tapping a few keys on a computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm opening your eyes. There's a nanotransmitter hardwired to your optic nerve. You've been Nik's eyes and ears for quite some time. He's watching us right now. Nik might have saved you, but he never trusted you, Sage. I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Matt was with the 44th precinct squadron Marcel had been looking into. Currently, they were beating up a parolee.

"You got off on a technicality, you piece-of-trash cop killer! Do you have any idea what you did to my partner's family! Huh! What you did to me!" Danny yelled, punching the man.

"We may not control the system, but we definitely control the streets. Danny, he killed your partner. Don't hold back. Justice must be served. Just gonna stand there, Foreman, or you gonna man up and give your partner a hand?" Talbert asked Matt. Suddenly, several paralytic arrows hit Talbert and his men. Matt grabbed the arrow before it could get him.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing here?" the Emerald Archer asked.

"You got to get out of here. Now!" Damon rappelled up the warehouse and escaped.

The next morning, Damon paid a visit to Matt at the farm.

"Imagine my surprise when I stumble upon Richmond's finest going gangland. Thug's a really good look for you and your crew, by the way."

"They're not all bad, Damon. Some of them are out there every day, risking their lives and their families, trying to do the same thing we are."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. You know, I always forget. How many parolees did we rough up last month? Do you remember?"

"Of all people, I thought you would understand that this isn't just black and white."

"No matter how noble their intentions when they started, Matt, these people have gone too far."

"And you never have? Danny watched that guy kill his partner. Tell me you've never been tempted to look in the eyes of someone who just committed so much pain and…"

"Kill him. Kill him for the greater good? You gonna stand there and tell me that's what you believe? I didn't think so."

"What I'm saying is that saving someone, truly saving them, is not about knocking them out and throwing them in a dark room. It's about helping them find their way back to the right side."

"You know what, Matt? Some people are beyond saving." Damon pulled a coroner's report out of his jacket pocket. "That's the suspect that Marcel tracked down last night. But he didn't find his way back to custody, Matt. He did, however, manage to find his way to the bottom of a river. Now, these cops are taking the law into their own hands. How many more people have to die before you do anything?"

"All right, look. I have narrowed it down to Simmons and Talbert. Both have sniper training."

"Great! You sit here and you play detective. I'm gonna go make sure your boys don't get a chance to put another person in the hospital!" He stormed out of the house and called Emma.

"Hey. Did you talk to Matt?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, not that I think anything I said got through his thick skull. What do you say to a night on the town?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not just talking about dinner and a movie?"

"Come on. Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to team up with the Emerald Archer? We'd be epic."

"I'll meet you on the Isis rooftop."

That night, Emma in her Phoenix gear watched as a cop was beating up another criminal.

"You know this is a trap right?" Emma asked through her com.

"Of course, but you can't sense minds past a hundred feet radius and I guarantee Simmons is past that range with his rifle. Just follow the plan. Archer, out." Damon then moved to take out the cop accosting the prisoner. "We have got to stop meeting like this." The criminal escaped just as Damon punched the cop. "You're welcome."

"Turn around. Show me your hands," said Danny, his gun at the ready.

"That's not bad. It's not every day someone gets the drop on me."

"Is this all a joke to you? That guy took a shot at me."

"And you were gonna what? Put him in the ground?"

"Damn it, Turpin, you got the shot. Take it," said Simmons through Danny's com.

"You're Joe's partner, right?"

"His name is Matt Donovan. This isn't about him, okay?"

"It's not too late for you. You don't have to do this."

"Why don't you capes just mind your own damn business, huh? You don't know these guys like I do. I got a family at home."

"And when your little boy asks you who you saved today, you can tell him you killed a man in cold blood."

"It ain't like that."

"I knew you were a part of this, but Matt actually trusted you. He thinks you just lost your way. Man, if this is what you need to do to find yourself, then do it. You pull the trigger, and you can prove Matt wrong. Be a real hero." Danny lowered his gun. A red laser was then pointed on Danny. Damon moved him out of the way. "Phoenix, execute."

"I'm on it." Simmons aimed at Danny again, but missed due to a barrier Emma mentally constructed.

"What the hell?" Then all Simmons saw in his scope was black. He pulled back from his rifle and saw the intimidating raven's head of Emma's gear. Simmons pulled his sidearm on her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He fired, but the bullet hit a black, transparent barrier cloaking Emma and reverberated back into Simmons' arm.

"How did you…"

"You're a cop. You should know better. Always wear a vest." Just as Matt and back-up arrived, Emma and Damon disappeared. Later that evening, Sage was looking in a mirror in her office at the mansion.

"When I thought my life was over, you gave me a reason to keep going. I wouldn't be who I am without you. I trusted you. Because I respected you. I've done everything you've ever asked. You've seen that with your own eyes, and apparently with mine. But not anymore. I hope you watch with rapt attention as your bank accounts close, as you lose all contact with the outside world, as your life disappears before your eyes. Goodbye, Nik." She activated a signal jammer. "I loved you, you son of a bitch." She then called Damon.

"What do you want, Sage?" Damon answered.

"We're going to dinner. I'd like to discuss a merger."

"A merger? What kind of merger?"

"Any kind you want."

The next day, Emma walked into Matt's house, seeing her friend watching a video of Caroline.

"Matt, you know you're bored when you resort to watching the repeat of your break-up."

"I needed to remind myself that Caroline left for a reason."

"Did something happen that made you suddenly forget?"

"Last night, we kind of kissed. I know. It was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Matt, you're acting like you committed a crime. I'm not a lawyer, but I don't think a little trip to first base is exactly a felony."

"I'm digging up feelings from the past that need to stay buried. For both our sakes."

"You know you have an arsenal of abilities at your disposal, but suffocating feelings that want to come up for air is definitely not one of them."

"Caroline thought she was holding me back and you know what, she was right. Look what happened after she left. I got off the farm, I got a job, I started using my abilities to help people when they needed it the most."

"Did you do that because Caroline left or because you simply grew up and realized what you wanted to do with your life? Matt, maybe she isn't the liability you're making her out to be. How does she feel about it?"

"It's on that disk. She doesn't want to be together."

"She made that disk seven months ago, Matt. People change. You certainly did. Look, stop playing the guessing game and talk to her. She's probably at my apartment right now."

A few minutes later, Matt walked into Emma's apartment and found it ransacked.

"Caroline?" Matt called. A gun cocked behind him.

"Matt. I didn't know it was you," said Sage.

"I didn't realize that breaking and entering was one of your hobbies."

"The damage was done when I got here. I was worried about Caroline, and I came to warn her, but I was obviously too late."

"Warn her about what?"

"It seems that she's been...poking around some classified Mikaelsoncorp technology."

"The last time I checked, you were in charge of Mikaelsoncorp."

"Everything but the nanotechnology dedicated to sustaining Nik's life. The bear may be hibernating, but that does not mean that he's gonna sit around and let his honey get stolen."

"You think Nik is behind what happened to Caroline?"

"I don't think, Matt. I know. And I am really concerned for her."

"Since when did you and Caroline become close friends?"

"I will forever be grateful to her. Caroline's responsible for finally showing me the monster that Nik really is. The least that I can do is repay the favor."

"I knew Nik was still alive. I had no idea he was capable of kidnapping Caroline from a distance."

"It wouldn't be the first time he's abducted her from afar. She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Do you remember that DVD she made for you last spring? Did you ever wonder how Caroline got her hands on a video camera right after she awoke from a deep coma? I led a team that held her at gunpoint to make that video."

"That disk was a lie. Caroline never wanted to leave. She left because she was escaping from you! You're no better than Nik."

"If I had known what I know now, I would have never been part of it. Nik convinced us it was for her own good."

"How nice of him to kidnap her."

"Nik also said that she was in that asylum because of you...that your relationship was so dysfunctional you were constantly hurting her."

"The thugs that Nik used. He could've used them again. What are their names?"

"They're both dead. The people Nik employs now are brand-new, without any ties to his past." Matt opened some drawers in a bedside table. "Matt, what did you find?" He pulled out an eagle pendant.

"I'm not sure what it is. It doesn't seem like Caroline's taste."

"It's not."

"Have you seen this before?"

"My strategic advisor, Carter Bowfry. It's his."

Matt left Sage and super sped to the mansion where he encountered Carter.

"What did you do with Caroline?" he demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me! I found your medallion in her apartment!"

"My medallion is right here." He pulled out the pendant from his pocket.

"They're exactly the same. How do you know Caroline?"

"Son, I suggest you back down right now."

"Caroline has been kidnapped. Look, if anything you know may help me find her, please...you can trust me."

"You must be Matt."

"How do you know my name?"

"I gave Caroline that medallion last spring in New York. I don't know how she tracked me down, but she did. I trained her. That's how she came back stronger."

"She's always been strong. Now she's missing because of you."

"All I did was help her get over the one thing that was holding her back."

"After New York, where'd she go?"

"Richmond. She was so full of hope. Wanted to imprint this stamp of positivity on the world. I couldn't let anything happen to her. After all the death and destruction I've been responsible for, Caroline was my chance at redemption, so I tracked her down."

"When you found her, what was she doing?"

"Investigating Mikaelsoncorp. I told her to put it in the past, but she wouldn't listen to me. So I joined her cause. Keep an eye on her. And I got this job on the inside, feeding Caroline information while I advised Sage Englewood on defense-contract strategies."

"Did Caroline contact anyone else when she was in Richmond?"

"A brunette woman. They went to high school together."

"Emma?"

"Petrova."

That night, Emma and Damon were walking out of a coffee shop, laughing. When they turned the corner, Matt surprised them. Emma dropped her coffee, but Damon caught it.

"Thank you. Matt, no more superscares. I'm this close to cardiac arrest."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"So now I'm keeping secrets I didn't know I was keeping," Emma laughed.

"Caroline." Emma's smile faded. "How could you not tell me you spoke to her?"

"Because she asked me not to. I have to respect that."

"Now it looks like your respect may have gotten her kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked as Emma looked concerned.

"Emma, if I'd known what she was doing, I could have stopped her before she got hurt."

"I wasn't about to betray her trust, Matt, just like I would never betray yours. You of all people should understand that."

"This is different, Emma. I have abilities. I can take care of myself. Caroline can't."

"Alright, look. Enough with the blame game. All that matters is finding her," said Damon, coming in between the two.

"Damon's right. First of all, just so you know, she didn't come back to see me. She was on a mission. She wanted to know more about Project Ares. All I did was honor my friend's secret. And now I feel like this is all my fault."

"Must have been the way she wanted," Damon murmured as they walked into the Isis Foundation.

"So she could do what she had to do without anyone getting in her way...especially me. Did you check on Project Ares after she left?"

"Yeah, it turns out the project was mothballed over a year ago, even before Nik went missing."

"Sage Englewood told me Caroline's been looking into technology that could keep Nik alive. She thinks that Nik abducted her."

"Since when are you trusting what the first lady of Mikaelsoncorp has to say?" Damon asked.

"Since she came clean with me. She told me when Caroline made that disk, she was being held at gunpoint by a team of Nik's men led by Sage."

"Wait, if Caroline didn't make that disk on her own, then why didn't she come home to you?" Emma asked.

"She was too busy planning her revenge on Nik. Emma, I need to find Caroline before she does something she'll regret."

"There's a classified Mikaelsoncorp project called Golem, but that's all I know. There's no way I could crack Nik's firewalls without some serious tech."

"You said the first time you saw Caroline, she was standing in front of this radiator."

"Yeah, I think so, but I don't know what the building's heating system has to do with any of this." Matt looked through the radiator with his x-ray vision and saw a safe. Matt pulled the radiator door away and ripped open the safe.

"Whoa. Looks like Caroline's got her very own secret stash," said Damon as he handed Emma the hard drive inside the safe.

"She obviously didn't want to leave any of the good stuff on my gigabytes." Emma hooked up the hard drive.

"Why do I feel like I'm cracking open her diary?" Matt asked.

"It might be the only way we can save her, Matt." Emma pulled up a video chat file.

"Who's this guy?" Damon asked.

"Edward Groll. He's been with Mikaelsoncorp since the first meteor shower. If they gave out PhDs in all things weird, this guy would definitely have one." Emma played the file.

"I know you were involved with Project Ares. But more importantly, I found out you designed Golem. I want to commend you. That is an amazing achievement," said Caroline.

"You must be mistaken, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"It's Ms. Forbes. That will never change. I promise, Doctor, I don't intend on destroying your technology. I want to put it to good use."

"I'm an academic. I hold a chair in biophysics at Virginia University."

"Where you designed and built a meta-dermal skin graft that will not only sustain Nik's health but will give him superhuman abilities."

"Superhuman abilities? Have you taken up reading comic books?"

"For someone intelligent enough to harness alien DNA into the ultimate power suit, you are dangerously naive. What good will your technology do in the hands of a madman? You and I both know that Nik is too dangerous to wear it. But I can."

"I'm sorry, Miss Forbes. I don't have time to discuss fictitious—"

"If Nik ever puts on that suit, he will corrupt its power. He will become a god among men, and the world will never recover. Do you want your legacy to be allowing Niklaus Mikaelson to become the ultimate weapon? Or do you want to be remembered for saving people's lives? For improving the human condition all over the world? I have a space in East Richmond in a warehouse on 95th and Bristol. You can set up your lab."

"It's not just me. I work with a lab full of researchers. They'd never allow it."

"Tell them it was on Nik's orders, that he wanted me to be the guinea pig. It's not so far-fetched, is it?" Emma stopped the video.

"I don't think she was kidnapped, Matt."

"Caroline doesn't want to destroy the technology. She wants to use it on herself," Damon added. When Matt arrived at the warehouse, he saw Caroline leave the building at super speed.

The following evening, Emma and Damon had received word from Matt that Caroline was safe. While Emma worked late at Isis, a Board meeting was being held at Mikaelsoncorp.

"Englewood is taking too many risks."

"Nik took a gamble on her, and it's paying off. Look at the success she's had with the Richmond Times."

"Nik didn't know she was funneling all of Mikaelsoncorp holdings into one highly experimental bioweapon. And now she's lost the prototype. I move for a vote of no confidence."

"Yeah, I second the motion."

"All those in favor of making a change."

"I," said Damon, walking into the meeting. "That is, I agree it's time for a change, but not quite how you mean it."

"Damon Salvatore. What are you doing in enemy camp?"

"I'm actually the one who called this meeting. Sage sends her regrets. But she's on her way to Dubai, overseeing some of our international interests."

"What do you mean our?"

"With Sage's cooperation, I've purchased controlling interest in Mikaelsoncorp."

"If that barracuda went behind our backs and helped you with a hostile takeover..."

"You know, I really don't think that the Mikaelsoncorp board should be lecturing me on ethics, ma'am. After all, you've been using the world as your own personal playground for way too long."

"The world is much better off because of the Mikaelsons, and no pampered playboy is going to destroy their legacy." Damon suddenly spotted a Newton's cradle swinging back and forth, its movement more and more rapid. It then stopped.

"Everybody down!" Damon yelled, ducking for cover right before a bomb exploded.


	12. Renegade Fighter

Tick. Tick. Tick. Emma glared at the clock in front of her office. Emma hated working on her finances for the foundation and the incessant buzzing of the clock was most certainly not helping her temper. However, Emma's night was about to get a lot rougher when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emma Petrova?"

"This is she."

"This is the Memorial Regional Medical Center. Damon Salvatore has been in an accident and you're listed as the next of kin. We need you to come down as soon as possible."

"Oh my God. I'm on my way." Emma rushed out of the foundation to her car and probably ran a few lights on her way to the hospital. "He's going to be fine. He has to be fine," she told herself. She parked out front and ran into the ER and to the front desk. "I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. I'm his ex-wife."

"Emma!" Meredith called.

"Meredith!"

"Damon's okay. He's going to be okay. Just a few cracked ribs and bruises."

"Oh, thank God. What happened?"

"All I know is that there was a meeting at Mikaelson Plaza and Damon got caught in it. He was the only survivor. He's not awake right now, but you can sit with him."

"Thanks, Mer." Meredith led her to the room and Emma's heart broke as she saw Damon asleep, a bandage covering his lower torso. She closed the door and blinds before moving a chair beside the bed and sitting down. Emma tried to contain the emotions raging inside her. She took his hand in hers and kissed it, silent tears raining down the skin. "I'm here, Damon. I'm right here." Damon groaned as he finally came back to consciousness. As he took in his surroundings, he realized Emma was by his bedside.

"Either I'm dead or this is a really great dream," he groaned.

"This is the second time I've been on deathbed watch, you know," Emma replied, wiping away her tears before he could notice.

"Maybe I should get beat up more often." Emma punched his arm. "Ow! Wounded here."

"Jerk," Emma half-laughed, half-cried.

"Hey. You don't have to hide your tears for me. I'm okay. It doesn't even hurt that bad." Emma lightly touched the cut on his face and he winced.

"Liar."

"I've had worse."

"Way to make me feel better, Damon." Damon cupped her cheek and Emma melted into his touch. "I'm going to go get Dr. Fell, okay?"

"Okay." However before Emma could move, Matt and Caroline entered the room at super speed. "Well, if it isn't Richmond's newest power couple."

"Emma, how'd you beat us here? We just heard about the blast on the news," said Matt.

"Even divorced, Damon still manages to find ways to suck me in," Emma joked, not ready for Caroline and Matt to know about her and Damon just yet. "I'm still listed as next of kin in his will. I'm going to get Dr. Fell. I'll be right back."

"Something to eat too! I'm starving."

"I'll see what I can do," Emma smiled before leaving.

"How you doing, Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I'm all right. Nothing a glass of bourbon can't cure. Were there any other survivors?"

"You were the only one. They said the table protected you from the blast. Damon, do you have any idea who did this?" Matt asked.

"Angry shareholder, maybe? I just bought a controlling stake in Mikaelsoncorp. I was meeting with the board to announce it."

"If you're trying to erase the Mikaelson from Mikaelsoncorp, then there's one obvious choice for who was behind this attack," said Caroline.

"Nik," Matt agreed.

"You know if he was going to come after anyone, Caroline, I would assume it would be you. You were the one that really got under his skin…or should I say into it. That biotech that you commandeered was his lifeline. It was his last chance at recovery. Thing probably meant more to him than his entire company."

"Do you remember anything before the blast? Something that could help us figure out if Nik is behind this?" Matt asked.

"No. No, I didn't see anything."

"All right. Don't worry, Damon. I promise we're gonna find out who did this," Matt replied as Caroline appeared suspicious. When the two left, Emma walked back into the room.

"What didn't you tell them?" Emma asked, her arms crossed.

"You know I really hate it when you do that lie detector thing."

"One of the hazards of knowing me. Damon."

"I need you to pull an address off of Salvatore Industries' database. It's an engineer that I fired six years ago. His name's Winslow Schott."

"You think that this ex-employee is behind the bomb?"

"I hired him right out of MIT. Developed explosives. Anything from blowing out tunnels to breaking up kidney stones."

"That's pretty high praise for someone you handed a pink slip to. What happened?"

"High-pressure job. He snapped. He started bringing toys to work. Whatever, right? But then he started...hiding explosives inside the toys. And that's when I realized Winslow was thinking a little bit too far outside the toy box."

"Why didn't you tell Caroline and Matt? They're your very own personal bomb squad. Give me 10 minutes with one of your satellites, and I'll get them to go and get him."

"No, we can't tell Matt. Winslow could have attacked me any time he wanted in the past six years. He chose the night I took over Mikaelsoncorp to do it. The toy boy may have pulled the pin...but I think he's working for Nik."

"So, you're not actually interested in tracking this Winslow guy down. You just want him to lead you to Nik. And you want Matt to stay out of your way."

"Emma, you know Matt would never agree to do what needs to be done to get rid of Nik forever."

"You're talking about killing a man."

"I'm talking about ending this reign of terror that's been consuming us all lately. Emma, you know the things he's done. You used to work for the guy."

"I know exactly what he's done and who he is, Damon. I don't need the reminder," Emma replied, remembering when Damon had co-opted Emma as a corporate spy for his company just after Emma had gained access to some of Nik's less desirable projects.

"Emma, I need to know you're okay with this, if you can still be able to look at me and…"

"I wish there was another way, but things have spun rapidly out of control lately. Nik tried to kill you. He's most likely to go after Matt next. He knows all our secrets. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to you two. Just be careful, Damon. If you pull the trigger, you're going to have to be the one who lives with where the bullet ends up. I know you're worried that I wouldn't forgive you if you had blood on your hands but you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'll be back in a little while with the information." Emma kissed his forehead and left.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Matt were at the bombsite at Mikaelson Plaza.

"Damon's lucky to be alive. Looks like the bomb went off over here. Must be pieces in the walls everywhere," said Caroline, walking over to a particularly charred section of the room. Matt groaned. "Matt. Are you okay?"

"There's meteor rock." Caroline ripped off a piece of metal and found a piece of the bomb.

"Looks like this silver shard was part of the bomb, but...why would they use meteor rock?"

"It's not the first time it's been used to make a bomb more powerful." The glow from the meteor rock then disappeared as Caroline further examined the metal piece.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"Whatever it was, Care, I don't feel the meteor rock anymore."

"Maybe it was treated with something that lost its charge when I moved the chip." She showed him the bomb piece.

"Salvatore Industries," said Matt, seeing the recognizable SI logo on the component.

"Matt, I think that Damon knows more than he's saying."

"Caroline, it's a big company. They make thousands of chips a year. Why would you think Damon would be responsible?"

"I don't, but doesn't it seem like he's covering something?"

"But why would he hide anything from me?"

"He's done it before, Matt. When I tracked Nik to Cuba, Damon showed up. He was there to kill Nik."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I thought that I'd talked him down, but obviously, he still has his own agenda. I think that you should show him the chip and give him a chance to explain."

"No, we can't trust him anymore. If he's so obsessed with killing Nik that he went behind my back, I don't want to pull him in any deeper. Whatever Damon is hiding, we'll figure it out on our own."

The following morning, Emma was in Damon's jet, looking up information on Winslow and loading it to her phone.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"You know Damon. Even the blast of a bomb won't rattle his work ethic. He asked me to come in and pull some of the files from the Mikaelsoncorp deal."

"That's funny. Because I would think that Salvatore Industries could free up at least one employee to run his errands for him."

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a Brink's security truck, but Damon knows he can trust me."

"I thought I could, too. You're chasing down a lead on the bombing for him, aren't you?"

"I could say I'm sorry, but…I'm not."

"Emma, you don't understand. Caroline told me about Damon's vendetta against Nik. He knows that I would try to stop him. That's why he would lie, but I don't know why you would."

"Because I don't want to lose either of you, you idiot! Nik knows that the meteor rocks are poisonous to you. He knows your weakness. He could kill you."

"That doesn't mean I'm supposed to kill him first, Emma. No matter what Damon said to you, Nik and I are not in a battle to the death."

"Open your eyes! Nik declared war on you ages ago. He's known your secret for months. Why have you not done anything yet?"

"I'm focused on the future, on using my abilities to help people. I don't want to live in the past."

"But that's exactly what you're doing. You think that Nik is still that same man you saved on the bridge eight years ago. You're not recognizing the monster he's become."

"So because I'm not gonna kill someone, I'm in denial?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson is poison, Matt, and it's about time you realized that. Now, Damon's top suspect is Winslow Schott. He used to work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Damon thinks he would lead us to Nik. If you want to get to Nik before Damon, then I suggest you get going, but I'm not going to keep this from him."

"Damon will ruin you if you're not careful. I know this thing with Vaughn has been painful, but you should stay away from him."

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother and since the break-up with Vaughn, Damon has been the friend that I needed. Where have you been, Matt? Chasing after Caroline's blonde ponytail?"

"Emma, this isn't you."

"Of course, it's me. Damon and I are more alike than you'll ever know." Emma walked past Matt, bumping his shoulder. Matt then returned to the farm. Caroline was sitting in the kitchen.

"Caroline?"

"Matt. I talked to Dr. Groll about what happened with the meteor rock. It wasn't the chip. It was me."

"So, besides strength and speed, you can destroy meteor rock."

"Dr. Groll says I absorbed it. I'm worried, Matt. If Nik built this as a weapon, what if you were the target?"

"But Nik isn't wearing it, Care. You are. Look, we're gonna figure this out. But we need to stay focused on tracking down this bomber before he causes any more damage."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. You were right. Damon was hiding something. He thinks the bomber is someone who used to work for him." He handed her Emma's PDA. "I went to that address listed there, but he doesn't live there anymore."

"According to this, Mr. Schott is a pretty prolific inventor. He filed a lot of patents for S.T.A.R. Labs. A guy like this he wouldn't just stop registering his research because Damon let him go. So maybe the patent office has a current address for him."

"If this guy's working for Nik, we're dealing with a lot more than just some toy maker. If Nik put things in motion, he has planned three moves ahead. And now that he has nothing to lose, he's more dangerous than ever."

At the hospital, Damon woke up to find himself handcuffed to the bed.

"What the hell?"

"How does it feel to not be in control for once?" Winslow asked as he tinkered with a toy.

"Untie me right now."

"That wouldn't be very much fun," said Winslow as he placed a tool back in a kit inside his jacket. Damon noticed this.

"I get it. I get it. The children's ward's two floors up, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"The balloons, the monkey, the ridiculous costume you're wearing. You're a clown, right? Aren't you a clown?"

"I am Winslow Schott. You called me one of S.T.A.R. Labs' greatest minds, and then you fired me."

"Winslow. Of course, yeah. Yeah, I remember you now. Well, it's good to see you're still playing with toys. Come on, man. How much for the ape?"

"I don't need your money anymore, Mr. Salvatore," said Winslow as he walked closer to Damon. Bad mistake. He swiped one of Winslow's lock picks and began to fiddle with the lock on one of the handcuffs. "I found someone new to work with... someone who appreciates my genius. None other than Nik Mikaelson himself."

"Well, that's impressive. I thought he was dead."

"You are the one who's supposed to be dead. You should have died in that explosion, like everyone else!"

"You seem like you're getting angry, Winslow. Maybe you should take your toys and go home."

"Actually...I made a toy just for you. After this little fella clangs his cymbals together 53 times...it'll be the last sound you ever hear."

"53, huh? Seems a little arbitrary, doesn't it?"

"I filed 53 patents working for you. Salvatore Industries made millions, and I got nothing. I bet you wish you appreciated my artistry just a little bit more now, don't you?" Suddenly, Damon grabbed Winslow in a headlock.

"Unlock the cuff. Come on! 28 and counting! Bobo's not gonna slow down any time soon." Winslow unlocked the cuff. Damon threw the lock pick into the toy, stopping the clapping and broke Winslow's hand. "I swear, I'll break every one of your artistic little fingers. Now, tell me. Where can I find Nik?"

Meanwhile, Caroline and Matt walked into a room filled with toys.

"This is the last known address the patent office had for him. Emma mentioned this Winslow guy had a thing for toys," said Matt.

"I'm guessing he still lives here." Caroline then saw a toy's head move. "Matt. There's a wireless camera inside this doll.

"Someone's watching us."

"I can guess who it is. Nik likes to keep an eye on the people that work for him." Caroline dropped the doll in the trash.

"Caroline, look at this. It's Richmond," said Matt, revealing a model of downtown Richmond.

"Winslow must have played out the bombing here before the attack."

"If that's the case, the Richmond Times is Nik's next target," said Matt, seeing a charred building.

Back at the hospital, a nurse walked into Damon's hospital room, only seeing someone underneath a blanket.

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore? It's time for your medicine." She pulled back the blanket and saw Winslow with tape over his mouth. She removed the tape. "Oh, my god! Where's Mr. Salvatore?"

"I just delivered a balloon-o-gram, and the guy attacked me."

"Here. Let me help you." She untied him.

"Thank you." Emma walked in.

"You," Emma gasped. "You're Winslow Schott! No, don't untie him!" Winslow pressed a button and the balloons he'd brought burst, releasing a gas. Winslow placed a gas mask on right before the gas reached him and escaped when Emma and the nurse fell to the ground unconscious.

"I win," said Winslow, removing the mask.

Later, Emma and Matt were at the Isis Foundation.

"I just picked Emma up from the hospital. The doctors say she's okay. But this Toyman guy got away. Keep looking, Caroline," Matt said on the phone.

"Call me crazy, Matt, but isn't there a bomb you should be finding?" Emma asked.

"Chasing that camera's signal may be our only chance to find Nik. And Caroline's already searching for the bomb at the Richmond Times."

"Have you had any luck?"

"The feed to the camera's been cut, but it was definitely broadcasting to a single receiver."

"You found Nik."

"Well, I managed to sneak past the latest gaggle of ghost routers and ping the original I.P. address that Winslow was sending to."

"Where is he?"

"Where sort of depends on when, Matt. Nik has been on the move this whole time."

"I thought Nik was immobilized."

"Nik may have been immobilized, but his I.P. address is still leaping tall wireless towers in a single bound. Now, I programmed the signal into one of Damon's satellites and synched it with my PDA. I made you a Nik tracker. Now, Damon's satellite is about to pass out of range. You only have 10 minutes before the signal is gone and Nik disappears again."

A few seconds later, Matt arrived at the Richmond Times.

"Caroline?"

"Matt, I searched every room, and I can't find the bomb anywhere." Matt used his super hearing to pinpoint the mechanics of the bomb.

"It's on the roof." They sped up to the roof and found a huge meteor rock infested bomb.

"Matt, that much meteor rock could take out half the city."

"Matt Donovan and Caroline Forbes, welcome to your destiny. You've destroyed me in every way, so now I'm going to take away what matters most to you," said Nik through a speaker. "Do you know what people remember about the greatest star-crossed romances? Not how the lovers met, but the way the relationship tragically ends. The skin Caroline's wearing was designed to absorb enough meteor rock that you'll never be able to go near her again."

"You're a coward, Nik. Come out here. Face us!"

"No, Matt. It's time for you to face your defining moment. You can walk away, sacrificing innocent lives to stay together, or defuse the bomb and sacrifice your love forever."

"Matt."

"You have to," Matt sighed. He kissed her and she walked toward the bomb. She absorbed the meteor rock from the bomb, defusing it. "Caroline?" He tried to move towards her, but he couldn't. The pain from the meteor rock was too great. "Nik." He sped away.

"Matt. Matt!" Caroline yelled. Matt sped in front of the semi that was housing Nik.

"You'll never hurt anyone else ever again." Caroline sped in front of him.

"I know how much it hurts right now, Matt, but if you go after Nik like this, you will kill him."

"After what he's done to us, Caroline, he needs to be stopped."

"I promise you...I will help you to punish Nik. But if you kill him, you will lose so much more than just us being together. Matt...you'll lose yourself." Suddenly, the semi exploded.

At the Isis Foundation, Emma printed out surveillance photos of the explosion. She also saw a surveillance image of Damon leaving the hospital with one of Winslow's toy bombs. She sighed.

"Nik deserved to die, Emma," said Damon.

"You certainly made sure he got what he deserved. They identified the remains as Nik's."

"And what does Matt think?"

"That Winslow turned on Nik. Pieces of a toy bomb were found in the wreckage. Don't worry. I covered for you. I've always got your back."

"Don't look so grim. Winslow was already a killer. He blew up all those people at Mikaelsoncorp. He was about ready to take down the entire Richmond Times. One more death's not gonna make a difference."

"Damon."

"Nik is dead. The world is safer because of it. Matt is safe again. This is justice. Although Matt may not be able to accept that, you know what I did was right. I did a little video viewing of my own. Needless to say, I was surprised. I didn't think you had it in you. Seems a certain meteor freak named Sebastian Kane died at the hospital right after he got a visit from somebody who looked an awful lot like you. You did it to protect Matt. I respect that. Now that Nik is gone...you can't tell me you're not relieved and you can't tell Matt what I did."

"I know. My worry isn't about Matt and I'm not sorry Nik is gone. The man was a monster. It's like I said in the hospital. Nothing could change how I feel about you, but my worry is that you've done something that may haunt you for the rest of your life."


	13. Dreamer

Emma walked happily down the street after grabbing a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop. She finally felt like she was in a good place with herself, with her life…with Damon. Of course, their relationship was still casual, but Emma felt like she was steadily becoming able to open her heart back up to him more. When Emma walked up to her office, she was surprised to see the door was open. She'd been positive she'd locked it. Emma was shocked when she saw Vaughn standing over her desk, looking at a bouquet of white lilies, hydrangea, roses, and peach blossoms.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here? How'd you get in? Did you break into my office?"

"Damon," Vaughn read harshly, plucking a card from the bouquet. "As in Damon Salvatore, your ex?"

"Yes," Emma replied hesitantly. "He's my friend." _With benefits._

"Really? I don't recall expensive bouquets being a chapter in the good friend handbook."

"Today's my birthday, Vaughn."

"I know. That's why I came to see you."

"Damon always sends me flowers on my birthday."

"Oh really? Because we were together for three years and I don't remember you receiving flowers from him."

"Even when we weren't on great terms, Damon sent me flowers. I never told you because I knew you'd react this way. You're blowing this way out of proportion. And to be honest, what I do and who I do it with are none of your business." Emma took the card away from him and put it back in the cardholder, but not before sneaking a peek at the message. _For the most beautiful woman in all of Richmond. I hope the flowers do you justice. Happy birthday, Emmy. _Emma smiled.

"I was your fiancé."

"Emphasis on was."

"And what's with the message? Talk about corny."

"Damon's the perpetual flirt."

"Was he…sending you things when we were together? Is he why you dumped me?"

"Vaughn. You're letting your jealousy cloud your judgment."

"No, I think I see it pretty clearly now. I have put up with years of you taking someone else's side over mine. First Matt and then Shane and now Damon?"

"Vaughn, I know you're upset."

"I realize now that you don't trust me. You never did. What I don't understand is why you agreed to marry me in the first place."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Then tell me why!" Before Emma even realized it, Damon was there, standing in front of Vaughn.

"If I'd known my absence was going to invite your ex berating you I would have never gone to Thailand. I guess it was a good idea I cut my trip short." Damon grabbed Vaughn by the scruff his neck, pulled him out of Emma's office, and shoved him into the empty Isis lobby. Vaughn lost his footing and fell onto the couch. A burning inferno raged in Damon's eyes.

"Damon, stop," said Emma, placing her hand on his shoulder. He backed down. Vaughn laughed flatly before getting back on his feet.

"Emma, meeting you was the biggest mistake of my life," Vaughn spat before turning to Damon. "You can have her. I'm done." Vaughn walked past Damon, but the older man grabbed him by the arm.

"You come near her again and I'll make sure you're really done," Damon whispered. Vaughn then left, slamming the door. Emma turned away toward the window, not wanting Damon to see her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. How much did you hear?"

"Most of it." Emma nodded and sniffed. "Hey. Don't hide from me." Emma turned into his arms and he stroked her hair as she hugged him. After a few minutes, Emma regained her composure.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'd rather just move forward. I thought you had to spend the whole week in Thailand."

"I'd be a terrible friend if I missed your birthday. Do you like the flowers?"

"I love them. Thank you, but I thought we agreed no flowers."

"Well, I thought that was for…relationshipy stuff. This is your birthday. I always give you flowers on your birthday."

"I'll let it slide. This time."

"Yes," Damon grinned. "Seriously. You okay?"

"I will be. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Damon tilted her chin up and kissed her. "Would it be terribly awful of me if I went ahead and gave you your birthday present?"

"Damon, we have a no presents rule too."

"But the birthday contingency applies."

"Fine," Emma sighed.

"Come on." A few minutes later, Damon and Emma arrived at a big tower, overlooking all of Richmond.

"What is this place?" Emma asked as they entered the loft. Inside were several sofas, computer equipment, and a hallway, which led to a bedroom.

"It's your birthday present." Emma looked at him, surprised. "Well, actually it was supposed to be our reunion present when I came back into town, but that didn't work out. Listen, I know your current apartment is real crowded and I thought you could use a new place. It still needs some work, but…so do we."

"You bought this when you first came to town?"

"Yeah. I hoped maybe you'd come back to me. I saw us here. Starting our life together again, taking something that the rest of the world had forgotten about and...making it ours. You can see all of Richmond from here. From anywhere in the city, you can spot this place. I thought that no matter where you were, you could look up, and…you could see our home. You going to say something? You're making me a little nervous."

"I don't know how you do it. You always seem to come through. You're always there doing the right thing, saying the right words. Thank you." He kissed her.

"It's getting late. How about we get ready for your party?"

"Okay."

Later that night, Emma was out looking across the balcony of the Ace of Clubs. She could see her new apartment from here. A box was then laid in front of her. A card read _From Matt._

"Matt…you shouldn't have." She turned around, but saw Damon.

"Matt's not going to be able to make it. He and Slater are off—"

"Yeah. Dealing with a crisis in Keystone. I know."

"Well, come on. Let's see what you got." Emma opened the box and she chuckled when she saw a book titled "Tales of the Weird and Unexplained."

"Wow. I haven't seen this in ages."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Birthdays just make me a little reflective. A lot of things have changed."

"For the better or worse?"

"A little of both."

"What do you say we get you out of your head and into the party, huh? Come on." They walked back inside and Emma saw Elena talking to a few people animatedly.

"See? Case in point. That was supposed to be my life. Damon, when did this happen? One day I'm on the fast track for my dream career as the intrepid reporter, and then I blink. And all of a sudden, I'm this underqualified shrink for meteor-infected kids who will probably wake up to be psycho killers, while Elena and Matt are walking the beat with matching press passes together. Oh, and did I mention that I was actually able to hold on to 'happily ever after' for about 2.3 seconds before my engagement imploded?"

"Is this the part where you belt out the soprano's aria and drive a dagger into your corset?"

"Right. Sorry for the operetta. It's just I would love to know how she does it."

"You know, Emma, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say there was a hint of jealousy in there."

"No. It's just...with all these Debbie ups and downers lately, I guess it would be really nice to leave it all behind and be back in the bullpen." Elena then walked over to the two with a cupcake.

"Hey! One year closer to the sweet release of death."

"How wonderfully morbid," Emma laughed.

"Emma, I am so sorry. There's been a factory workers revolt in Mexico City, and the Times is flying me down el primero classo, wheels up in 30. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Love you." Elena left just as Damon's phone beeped. He looked at the text message. He groaned.

"Emma, I…"

"Duty calls. It's fine."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Happy birthday, Emmy." He kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Rough birthday, huh?" a magician at the party, Bonnie, asked.

"You ever seen the napalm scene in 'Apocalypse Now'? More fire, less cake."

"Let's make sure tomorrow's a better day, hmm? Make a wish." Emma blew out the candle. When she went back to her apartment, she plopped down on the bed, exhausted. The next morning, she got up and was shocked by who she saw in the mirror.

"Oh my god. I'm Elena," Emma muttered, freaking out at her new appearance. Emma immediately called Elena. "So everything's okay with you in Mexico?"

"Everything's great! Except for government oppression and slave labor. Why?"

"Uh...it's just...you're sure? Nothing weird?"

"No. Em, what is going on? You don't sound like yourself."

"No, uh, me? Just got a frog in my throat."

"Okay. Well, you take care."

"You, too." Emma then left her apartment after getting dressed for the Richmond Times.

"Nice job on that city-hall piece, Gilbert," said one of her colleagues. Emma awkwardly smiled and then walked to her cubicle.

"Elena?" Matt asked.

"Thank God. Matt."

"You couldn't have been deported that quickly. Why aren't you in Mexico? And isn't that outfit a little casual for the Times?"

"Really? Even you? Well...here's the thing. I never made it to Mexico."

"Right, can this wait until after your post-lunch, predinner, after-coffee snack break? I can't imagine you having any more to say after last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, you called me five times from the airport, one from the airplane."

"You had time to answer six phone calls, and you couldn't call Emma on her birthday?"

"Emma knows sometimes I get hung up at the...farm. And if this not-so-hidden attitude is because you still think that I'm taking Vaughn's side on the whole breakup thing, it's because I believe there are two sides to every story."

"Really? Exactly what two sides?" Emma asked, more than a little pissed.

"Look, he may have gone overboard on the whole breaking into Emma's office, but it's got to be tough when the person that you're trying to build your life with doesn't believe in you." Emma's mouth about dropped to the floor. "Lena, are you all right?"

"No, I am definitely not all right."

"Well, this should help. Police standoff, Main and 5th. Grab your jacket. Isn't this the part where you tell me to saddle up?"

"Start your engines."

Meanwhile, Damon was in his new office at Mikaelsoncorp when Bonnie entered his office.

"Now, why do I get the feeling you're not my 10:00 from the steel union?"

"Bonnie. We weren't properly introduced. I need your help."

"You don't scream charity case."

"My father left me an estate in ShadowCrest, so money isn't an object."

"ShadowCrest. Richard Bennett, the maestro of magic. He was your father? Well, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose family."

"Yeah. I lost more than my father. I lost his entire legacy, recorded in a book that's been passed down through generations. There's a bible's worth of my heritage in those pages. When my father died, Mr. Mikaelson acquired that book at auction."

"Well, no offense, Bonnie, but, uh, you're the daughter of the world's greatest magician. Can't you just, I don't know, wiggle your nose and pull it out of a hat or something?"

"You're cute. And no. My father refused to teach me much beyond practical parlor tricks."

"Oh, uh...well, I'm sorry. I really wish I could help. Salvatore Industries may have absorbed all of Mikaelsoncorp holdings, but I'm afraid Nik's lawyers won't let me anywhere near his private collection."

"I thought I was gonna have to use a little incentive. See, I have the ability to grant one wish. Big or small, whatever you wish for in that moment, it can be yours."

"Well, that's very tempting. But as you can see, I'm pretty comfortable with my life the way it is."

"Well, there has to be somebody you've lost, something that you've done that you wish you could take back. Get me my book, and I'll make it happen. Offer expires at midnight."

On the streets of Richmond, Emma and Matt were walking down to the scene of the police stand-off.

"You haven't insulted me once yet today. And you actually crossed at the crosswalk. Did Jeff not bring you your coffee today?"

"Uh...let's just say I rolled out of bed on the right side. It's amazing how much more you can see with fresh eyes. So, anything else you want to tell me." Emma tripped, but Matt caught her. "Oh."

"What's the look for?"

"You just never looked at me that way before." The two then heard indistinct shouting in the distance. "There's our story calling."

"Technically, it's still a standoff."

"All right, Gilbert," said a cop, approaching Emma. "This squares us up before Friday night's poker game. And, by the way, I've been working on my bluff, okay?"

"Right. Keep up the good work, there, tough guy. So, what's the deal with our Sophoclean town crier up there?"

"Nutjob up there on the fire escape. He owns Yuri's Antiques over on main street. He's been babbling in Latin like this all day. I'll see you on Friday."

"Woman...magic cursed tongue. Book brings death."

"Since when did you speak Latin?" Matt asked.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"Bonnie. Matt! I bet it is that same witchy woman who did this to me. Now, I know where she's performing tonight. Maybe you can superspeed over to this antique shop and dust off any leads."

"Superspeed? We didn't even bring a car."

"What? It's okay. I'm Emma. Stood her up at formal Emma? Fortress, Prometheus infected me Emma! Telekinesis, Dark Phoenix. Ringing any bells?"

"Emma."

"Bingo. And just like that raving wardrobe malfunction over there, some magician showed up at my birthday party in fishnets and hexed me! But you'd know that if you hadn't skipped it to answer voice mails from Elena." Matt blanched. "Not that I'm dwelling." The two walked to a theater featuring Bonnie's performance. "Not exactly hiding out, is she?"

"You just woke up like this? How did I not pick up on it sooner?"

"Forget about it. This is my Shakespearean nightmare, not yours. Although it has been awfully illuminating."

"Listen, what I said about Vaughn..."

"You're an equal-opportunity good guy. I get it. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you from this perspective. By the way, 'Tales of the Weird & Unexplained'... nice callback."

"I thought it might bring you back to a time when, you know, things were..."

"Weird and unexplained? You sound like you miss it."

"Oh, I don't know. It's just there's a whole half of my life where this happens every day. Weird has become so normal, it's not even weird anymore. Honestly, I like what I'm doing at the Times now. But I would be lying if I said that there weren't days when I wish I could forget about saving the world and just be a normal reporter."

"Well, for now, how about you not stick to your day job?" Matt forced open the door and they walked to Bonnie's dressing room.

"It won't be much longer, father," they heard Bonnie say.

"Much longer for what?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"Does an enchanted cupcake ring any bells?" Emma asked.

"You were the birthday girl."

"You need to reverse the curse that you put on Emma," said Matt.

"Curse? Is that what you think happened? You kind of got things backwards. I granted you a wish."

"And why on earth would I wish myself into this?"

"Beats me. I don't write the magics, honey. I just use them. Now, I'm not saying this is your heart's deepest desire. But in that moment... this is what you wanted."

"Okay, just for a second, maybe I was a little jealous of Elena living my dream life with Matt at the Times. But I didn't literally want her life. Not like this."

"Well, don't worry. It will wear off as soon as you don't want it anymore."

"Fine. I don't want it."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Do you really think that man from the antique shop wanted to end up rambling on like a crazy person?" Matt asked.

"Maybe he wanted a better understanding of dead languages. I wanted an heirloom of my father's. We helped each other out. Fair trade."

"About that heirloom, what did Yuri mean when he said the book you were after would bring death?"

"Some people can be a little superstitious."

"And that makes it okay to use them."

"Use them? I give people what they want. Look, everybody has something they're hoping for... something they wish they could change. Even you. I wonder what your little wish would be." Bonnie's eyes glowed.

"Matt?" Emma asked. She looked into his eyes and saw he was a little dazed. "Oh no." Bonnie then disappeared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Matt as they left the theater

"Really? Something has to be different. I never should have brought you along. I forgot that magic affects you just like the rest of us. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Elena. Stop asking me that. And what do you mean by the rest of us?"

"It's just that…wait. What did you just call me?"

"Help!" yelled a woman down the street who was being mugged.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"You're absolutely right, Elena." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "911?" A few minutes later, Matt and Emma walked out of the Richmond Times elevator. "How gullible do you think I am, Elena?"

"I'm Emma."

"Right. At first I had trouble telling you two apart as well. Elena is the tall one."

"You just acknowledged I was Emma before our run-in with Bonnie. She bippity-boppity-booed you too."

"There's no such thing as magic. It's all trap doors and wires."

"Matt, think about it. Right before we walked in there. You were complaining about how easy it would be if you could just forget the whole hero everything weird side. And be just a regular, mundane reporter, living a normal life."

"If something seems too weird to be true, it usually is." Emma looked at him, confused. "That's rule number 4."

"What?"

"Elena Gilbert Rules of Reporting. Come on. Like you never let me forget." He pulled out a picture frame encasing a piece of paper.

"And you framed this? Look, you said you wanted only one of your double lifes. And whether you meant it or not, the spell thought you did."

"Exactly what other life is it I'm supposed to have, Elena?" Emma took him up to roof. "Elena, what has gotten into you?! Now, wait a second. We're not allowed to be up here, Elena."

"Matt...snap out of it. You're a hero."

"I'm a regular Emerald Archer. Elena, I don't make the news. I just report it."

"You are the biggest news there is. You're a superhuman being from another planet."

"Okay. Just don't tell human resources, all right? Now, I have a deadline to meet." Emma shut the door, locking it. "Did you just lock us up here?"

"Open the door, Matt."

"Elena, it's locked! We need a key!"

"Open the damn door, Matt."

"Elena, if you don't–" Matt then pulled the knob off.

"Now do you believe?"

"What I believe is that this door needs better maintenance. Look at the rust in here. No wonder it just pulled off like that. Okay. Now we're gonna be stuck up here."

"How about this? Listen. Really listen. What do you hear?"

"That's amazing. The acoustics up here are incredible. It's like there's some perfect echo point right here." Emma grabbed a pipe and moved to hit Matt, but he moved out of the way. "Elena! Have you completely lost your mind? That could have really hurt!"

"No, it...No, it wouldn't, Matt. You've got superspeed and superstrength and superhearing and x-ray vision!"

"And I have a deadline, Elena. Now, please, if you would excuse me, I need to find a way to get off this roof. Unless my superpowers include an ability...to fly. I didn't think so."

Meanwhile, Damon as the Emerald Archer had knocked out a few guards at a Mikaelsoncorp warehouse.

"Sorry, guys. I'll make sure you get a nice Christmas bonus." He then pried a box open and removed Bonnie's spell book. "Thanks, Nik." Later he arrived at an alley in front of a bonfire.

"Bravo," Bonnie clapped behind him. "You found my book and pulled it off in style."

"I wish I could say I've had the pleasure."

"Oh, please, Damon. Ask a billionaire for help, and then a vigilante steals exactly what I ask for? You need to work on your sleight of hand."

"Yeah."

"Now...give me my book, and I'll give you your wish. A deal's a deal."

"You know, this isn't just a how-to guide on upping your stage presence. There's some really dark stuff in here, Bonnie."

"You don't get it. The sick irony of my ability is that I can grant so many wishes, everyone's but mine." Damon moved to place the book in the fire. "No. Please? Don't. It's the only way I can bring my father back."

"I'm sorry." He threw the book toward the fire, but she used her powers to bring it toward her. "Okay. Not good." He aimed his crossbow, but Bonnie recited an incantation which sent chains around him and tied him to a post. "You don't want to do this. You can't just bring someone back and change fate!"

"I'm sorry. I've waited too long for this. I'm coming, father."

At the hospital, Emma and Matt were interviewing Yuri, the man who had been speaking Latin.

"I'll handle this, Elena," said Matt. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes. You mind telling me who you are?"

"Elena Gilbert, Richmond Times. I'm sorry. We thought you were under some kind of...spell?"

"You know."

"We know Bonnie gave you a wish in exchange for some information on a book," said Matt.

"I never should have told her how to find that book. I'm afraid she's too blinded by her grief to see the danger that she's in."

"Say this woman does know magic, what sort of danger are you talking about?"

"She must be stopped from using that book to resurrect her father. She isn't prepared to make the sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"From what I could decipher, the incantation to bring a life back required the taking of a life in return."

"So, in order to bring her father back, someone else must die," said Emma.

"A life for a life. A soul for a soul." The two then left Yuri.

"That guy really sounded like he believed in what he was saying," said Matt.

"That's because it was true. Now we just need to find Bonnie before she tries to give dear old dad one final encore."

"It looks like we may be too late," said Matt as they saw yellow flashes in the sky above the Richmond Times.

"Matt, you're the only person who can get up there and put an end to this right now."

"I know what you're about to say, but…"

"No, Matt. There are no buts with you. No exception to the rule. Now, superleap up there and stop her."

"Look, I don't know."

"Yeah, okay. Okay, Matt, you don't have to know. If you won't believe in yourself, then let me believe in you. Okay? I know that deep inside, you don't want to just be a normal guy sitting behind a desk reporting on disasters while you could be out there stopping them. Now, use the power you feel. The world needs you." Emma then turned back into her usual, charming self.

"Emma! Wait, that's…"

"Impossible? Only in your mind. Sometimes you just need a little leap of faith. Come on, Matt. You can do this. Up, up, and away." Matt then jumped up to the roof.

"Bonnie, you need to stop this spell."

"Don't move. I need to bring my father back."

"At what cost? Are you willing to sacrifice your life for him?"

"It's what he did for me. He wasn't meant to die. I owe him this. I know the rules. A life for a life. I have to make it right. I'm not afraid."

"Do you really think your father would want you to give up the life he gave you to bring him back?"

"What would you know about losing the one man who made you who you are?"

"Everything. The day that I lost my father, I thought my world would never be the same. It felt like something had been ripped away from me forever. But I had to let him go." Emma then walked onto the roof and the magic seized her. "Emma!"

"No. No, it was supposed to be me," said Bonnie.

"We don't get to choose. But we do get to choose how we live the life that we've been given. I'm finally the man that my father wanted me to be. What does your father want you to be?"

"I'm sorry. Close the door." She recited an incantation and the magic dissipated, saving Emma's life.

The next morning, Matt brought breakfast for Emma to her apartment.

"Peace offering for missing your party," he smiled.

"Casualties of being a hero. Not everyone could have punched through Bonnie's whammy and saved the day."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for reminding me who I really am."

"Yeah, I guess rebooting your superhero O.S. rekindled the Emma file. Looks like, uh, hero support isn't just a day job anymore. And for that...we eat bagels. Do you remember everything?"

"If you're referring to my 'just the facts, ma'am' routine...it did feel as though a weight had been lifted."

"Hmm. It must have been hard to harness up again."

"To be honest, a life without responsibility kind of felt empty. I mean, this is who I am, Emma. Every morning, I wake up with a purpose."

"Yeah, you're not the only one who saw the world through irony-colored glasses."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me what was going on?"

"Well, let's face it, Matt. My life has been a little less than desirable lately. I mean, with Vaughn and everything."

"Emma."

"And I can't deny there's an appeal to the dynamic duo's weekly adventures."

"Well, you haven't missed much. Things haven't exactly been smooth between us lately."

"Look, I know you don't want to open a can of meteor rock worms by telling her your secret. But whether you like it or not, Elena Gilbert is a part of your life now. And considering the nonstop puppy-dog eyes you give her, I'm guessing you don't mind much at all. Matt...just because you were burned once doesn't mean that you can't give it a second chance."

"Are we still talking about me? Or are we talking about you and Damon?"

"Touché. Okay. I'm talking about neither of us living in the past. You can never be who you want to be if you're always looking over your shoulder at what could have been."

"Cheers to that."

At Mikaelsoncorp, Bonnie walked into Damon's office.

"What is this? You drop by to kick my ass again? So much fun for me the first time," Damon snapped.

"I came to apologize."

"Bound by steel right? That's what you said to me backwards. Bound by steel? I had plenty of time to mull that over when you, uh, you left me there strung up to either die or have my identity revealed."

"I can't ever totally make it up to you or your friends, but I would like to try to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again.

"Here's a thought. Don't do it again." Bonnie turned to walk away. "Hold on. Just a second. I know how difficult the sacrifices you made must have been...especially considering how hell-bent you were on getting what you wanted. Well, anyway, in the end you made the tough choice, and, um...I can respect that."

"Just know that there are far more dangerous people out there in the world than me. People with much greater control of the genuinely nasty magics than I do. So...if you ever run into my kind of mischief again...call me. And wherever I am, this time, I'm on your side." She handed him a tarot card.

"So I guess this means you're taking your show on the road."

"Thinking about taking a little bit of time off to do some light reading. If I'm ever gonna do my father proud...I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Uh, so... what is this, exactly?" Damon asked, looking at the card. "Some kind of magic spell to summon you? I just hold it up, say your name a couple times, and, uh, poof, you appear?"

"It's my phone number." He turned it over and saw Bonnie's number.

"Oh. Of course it is." He looked up and Bonnie had disappeared.

That night, Emma and Damon walked into Watchtower.

"Ready?" Damon asked.

"Ready as you are."

"Emma. This will mean leaving your old life as a reporter behind. You sure you want to say goodbye to that forever?"

"You know, yesterday I wouldn't have been able to answer that question. But after spending the day at the Richmond Times, I realized...it was a part of the life that I thought I wanted that I was still hanging onto."

"It's interesting. Every one seems to have so much clarity after a dose of the Bonnie dust. It almost makes me wish I had my turn at the magic lamp, too."

"I'll save you the heel blisters. You already know what you really want. We all do. We just don't listen."

"And you're sure this is it."

"This is where I belong." She turned on the computers and the voices of Damon's team came on.

"Tempest online."

"Siren online."

"Android online."

"Flash online."

"Archer online," Damon added, activating his com. Emma then activated hers.

"Dark Phoenix is officially online. Let's get to work."


	14. Animal I Have Become

"A man who's not afraid to cry," Emma joked as Shane stood in the kitchen, cutting an onion.

"A man who's not afraid to cut onions."

"You know, you still didn't have to cook me dinner, even though I did manage to override your settings, retrieve all of your addresses, and change your applications so the next time you go fishing for your phone in your glove compartment, you won't erase your whole world with the touch of one button."

"Well, well, well...ain't you the most overachieving teacher's pet know-it-all in the room."

"Good sense of humor and he can cook."

"Well, the one thing that was on the menu at the foster homes I grew up at…mac and cheese. So, have you heard from Vaughn lately?"

"His last tirade of e-mails included every single unflattering word in the dictionary, including some that didn't get past the censors. I believe that the last phrase he used was, 'don't call me, don't come by. And if you e-mail me, I won't open it.' And I censored that one."

"Ouch."

"I thought we were friends, but...obviously there was some stuff brewing beneath the surface for a while. How can you be so close to someone and not really know who they are?" Suddenly, Shane cut his hand as he was slicing tomatoes. "Shane!"

"No, it's fine. Emma, it's fine, really." Emma looked at his hand and he appeared to be uninjured. "Quick reflexes, huh?"

"Emma," said Matt, walking into the apartment.

"Call much?" Emma asked.

"Shane."

"Matt."

"Well, now that we have that all worked out... what's happening?"

"I was working on a story I thought you might have some information on."

"You know, I forgot something I'm supposed to do. I should go," said Shane, heading toward the door to avoid Matt's glaring.

"What about dinner?" Emma asked.

"Uh, you know, we'll do it tomorrow. Call it leftovers."

"Okay." He left and then Matt told Emma about the story he was looking into. "I can't believe this. There were over a dozen missing persons last month alone."

"You'd think it would be newsworthy."

"Yeah, since when did newsworthy have anything to do with what was on the front page? You know, Matt, I really hope you have the safety cocked on your heat vision."

"What?"

"You've been staring at the back of my head so hard, I'm afraid my hair's gonna go up in flames."

"I just didn't know you and Shane were spending so much time together. Look, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, please. I love trudging through stagnant water."

"It just seems like you're moving on kind of fast, and I don't get what you see in the guy."

"First of all, it was dinner. And secondly, he's like Damon. Kind, supportive, and a strong shoulder for me to lean on, which I don't know if you've actually realized, but I could really use right now."

"Look, it's just I have a bad feeling about the guy. I mean, come on, Emma."

"Don't Emma me, Matt. What is it with this whole 'meet me out in the back for a duel' mentality?"

"It might have something to do with the fact that this guy disappears and can't explain where he went. He's full of secrets, Emma. There's not even a record of his childhood."

"Sounds familiar."

"I don't collect morbid crime-scene photos in my locker, and I'm not the first EMT to show up at every gruesome murder." Emma's computer then beeped. "What is it?"

"A vehicle was found on fire just outside of Charlottesville. It has Shane's license plate."

Meanwhile, Shane woke up, his burns bandaged, at Sage's mansion.

"Were you expecting a chorus of angels?" Sage asked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I apologize... for the state that you're in. I didn't expect you to end up like this after I blew up your car. I was trying to kill you. But...that seems to be harder than I thought."

"Why am I here? Who are you?"

"Shh. You're safe with me. Safer than out there. If the world knew you were a serial killer, you'd be running from torches for the rest of your life."

"You got the wrong idea about me, lady."

"It's not your fault that you were born with a killer instinct. I even admire your altruistic selection of victims. It's like keeping bats around to wipe out the parasites that prey on the city."

"I can't control myself."

"I know you've tried to absolve yourself, but...even suicide wouldn't really work for a guy who can't die, would it?"

"I am not who you think I am."

"No. You're not who you think you are. And today, you proved my theory. After I discovered that you had been a little unfriendly to a few Richmond citizens, I started looking into your background. The only problem is...you don't have one. I thought I had hit a dead end until I inherited this. Stole it, if I'm being honest. I thought this might jog your rusty memory. It was Mikael Mikaelson's. It tells a fascinating story about a boy who fell to earth the day a meteor shower destroyed a small Virginia town. I'm beginning to believe the boy did not come here alone. The day the meteor shower struck Charlottesville, Mikael sent out a search party for you. Mikael had you taken from that field because he thought you were a prophesied messiah called The Traveler, a visitor from another planet sent to save humankind. But what Mikael didn't realize is that there were two boys that fell to earth that day. The traveler... and you."

In Charlottesville, Matt and Emma stopped by a field to see Shane's truck being towed.

"Excuse me. Have the police been here yet?" Emma asked the man, towing the car.

"Come and gone."

"Did they find a victim?"

"The thing was abandoned. No sign of a driver."

"Thank you." She walked over to Matt. "Matt. What's going on?"

"It's weird that Shane would have stopped here."

"Why? What's here?"

"This is the field where my ship landed."

"That's a pretty big coincidence pill to swallow. This place must hold a lot of memories for you, huh?"

"Emma, memories aren't the only thing buried in that field," said Matt as he used his x-ray vision to see quite a few bodies buried.

Once Shane was fully healed, he left the room Sage had put him in and walked into the living room. Sage walked up behind him.

"You think you can keep me here?"

"I know. There's nothing that can restrain you."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I've been asking myself that question for the last few hours. What do you do when you find Judas in your midst? Who would Christ have been if Judas had not betrayed him? Maybe we would remember Jesus as only a teacher roaming the desert."

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at. Without Judas, Jesus would have never risen from the dead to come back and face his greatest challenge. Saving humankind."

"There is a savior among us. You are here to betray him."

"I haven't betrayed anyone."

"I finally realized that until you fulfill your destiny, he won't have his great challenge to overcome. He cannot become the world's savior without triumphing over the world's destroyer."

"What savior? What are you talking about?"

"Matt. There's a reason that you two don't get along. You were destined to kill each other." Shane's eyes glowed red and he shoved Sage across the room into a table.

At the Richmond Times, a yelling Matt trailed behind Emma.

"The guy blacks out regularly, and you chose not to mention it?" Matt asked.

"I figured he had low blood sugar or something."

"He told you he was hiding something dark inside, Emma! That didn't set off any alarms for you?"

"You know what, I figured dark meant moody or bipolar, at worst. I don't exactly jump right to serial killer."

"And all the times that you were angry at me for doubting him."

"I know, okay! I was in denial. I couldn't believe that it was this bad."

"It's not that bad, Emma. It's worse."

"I just can't believe he's the serial killer that Vaughn warned me about in that e-mail."

"I did some checking into these missing persons. They're not exactly Richmond's finest. Assault charges, breaking and entering, abuse."

"So you think Shane is on some sort of vigilante mission?"

"He was until last night. He's not stupid enough to abandon his car next to a field full of evidence. Emma, I get the feeling someone took him."

"When I was looking into Shane's past, his county records had already been checked out by someone. I think it's time to pay a visit to the widow of Mikaelsoncorp."

After hearing Sage had been injured, he found the fiery redhead at the hospital.

"Sage," said Matt, entering the room and noticing Sage's bruises. "Look, I know you've been looking into Atticus Shane. He did this, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid there's not a short version of that story."

"I think I missed something."

"No, you've been at the center of it the whole time. I came into possession of a journal of Mikael Mikaelson's. The journal talks about a boy who fell from the stars on the day of a meteor shower. Mikael's obsession with this Traveler was the only reason that he was in Charlottesville that day. He wanted to possess The Traveler for himself."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Mikael and then Nik got the moral of the story wrong. According to the Kawatche Indians, this boy is part of a two-headed creature…good and evil. The Mikaelsons were too busy feuding over which one of them was worthy enough to be your adversary that they couldn't see the truth...that there was another boy who came to earth with you. Atticus Shane."

"So you think that Atticus Shane and I are from another planet?"

"Mikael found Shane on the day of the meteor shower. He thought he was The Traveler, but then the boy's tests seemed normal."

So, Mikael was holding Shane."

"Only for five days. And then he threw the boy out onto the street because he got a phone call from Kelly Donovan."

"Sage, you are reaching."

"Am I? It's Mikael's own words, and I quote 'I have the wrong boy, but I believe that I have found the true traveler.' Why else would Mikael arrange an adoption for a boy who seemed to come out of nowhere? It looks like you're the reason that Shane was abandoned in the first place."

Meanwhile at Isis, Emma was doing research on her computer when she heard the door open behind her.

"What did the Mikaelsoncorp diva have to say?" Emma turned around and saw Shane. Alarmed, she immediately stood up, eyeing all the exits. "I know what you've done."

"Uh, that guy that I killed...he was a drunk driver. He was a three-time offender."

"And what about all the others? Are you gonna try and justify killing them, too?"

"No, I didn't know what else to do! Emma, I'm sorry!"

"You lied to me!"

"I had to! I didn't want to drag you into all this!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I love you. And I need to know if you care about me."

"How can you ask me that? I thought I did," Emma replied, only to save her own skin.

"Then I need you to do something for me."

"I won't do anything for you."

"I need you to help me die."

A few minutes later, Emma had put Shane in a glass room.

"It's time," said Shane, looking at Emma from outside the room.

"I can't," Emma replied, unable to pull the lever that would release liquid meteor rock.

"I finally found a way out of this. Don't take that away from me. Please. Pull the lever, Emma."

"I can't kill you, Shane." Matt then sped in.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"It's my life, Matt. I can take it if I choose," said Shane.

"Shane, don't be a martyr."

"That's not what this is, Matt. I'm not doing this for you. I want this to end. I can't live with myself."

"But it's not your fault. Everything that's happened to you is because of me, all right? We should have been brothers. Shane, you didn't have a home. If that would have happened to me... I've always wondered what it would have been like if the Mikaelsons had found me in that field. I could have turned out differently."

"But you didn't. You were destined to have the better life. No matter how hard we try to fight it, we will always return to our true nature. Emma, pull the lever! Let me end this!"

"No, Emma. Shane, you have to give this another chance. This is not set in stone."

"Enough, Matt. You know that you should let me die."

"Shane, there has to be something in your life…something that is worth giving it one more try."

"It isn't always about... where your heart is. It's about what you've done and what you're going to do. I was sent here to destroy you, Matt. There aren't enough prayers in this world to give me redemption!" Emma then switched the lever, releasing the meteor rock and pulled Matt away from his vulnerability. Shane died that day.

The next morning, Emma was sitting in her apartment in front of the fire when Matt walked in.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I've had better days. And that's saying a lot in Charlottesville. And Shane is..."

"I spoke to Damon. He's taking care of the details. We need to talk about what happened."

"I wouldn't change what I did."

"But there's always another way."

"He could have killed you, Matt. I won't risk the safety of the world because of your code of ethics...because you refuse to stop the things that threaten you."

"When I was a kid, I used to have this nightmare. My ship landed in a field, and no one ever found me."

"That nightmare was Shane's life."

"I always felt like it was a burden, knowing that I was destined to save people. I can't imagine what it must have felt like knowing that no matter how you lived your life, you were doomed."

Later that day, Emma walked into her apartment building with some groceries when she heard a noise downstairs. She went into the basement and was shocked when she saw Shane, well and alive.

"Don't be afraid," he said.

"You're alive. The meteor rocks didn't…"

"They made me stronger."

"So are you now…invulnerable?"

"I'm immortal."

"Then that means Matt's in danger. No matter what you want as Shane, the other side of you will still try and kill him."

"I won't kill Matt if I'm with you!"

"What? What do I have to do with any of this?"

"There is something about being around you that seems to calm the murderer inside me."

"But you said so yourself…it's your true nature."

"But maybe there's something stronger out there than my need to kill. I want you stay with me." Emma closed her eyes and when she made her decision, she walked up the steps to the basement door and from the inside, locked it.


	15. Innocent

"You okay? You can usually make cappuccinos blindfolded," said Matt, walking into Emma's apartment and seeing she looked tired.

"Matt, hey. Uh, yeah, I just didn't get my full seven hours of sleep last night. And judging from the look on your face, you didn't come here to join me for pancakes."

"Sage named Shane the serial killer. She devoted the whole front page of today's paper to the story."

"Headlines can't hurt Shane now that he's dead."

"That's the thing, Emma. I'm starting to believe that Shane is still alive."

"Come on, Matt. We both watched him die. Damon buried the body."

"But it says in this article they found one of Bruno Mannheim's thugs in a dumpster, torn apart, the same way that Doomsday dismembered his victims."

"That body was probably there for weeks."

"The murder happened after Shane died."

"I love a good ghost story just as much as the next girl, but there has to be a more logical explanation than the resurrection of an alien monster. There could be a copycat killer."

"Emma, he's come back from the dead before."

"Not from meteor rock. Look, Matt, I understand why you're paranoid. Shane was sent here to kill you. I mean that would make anyone believe there were monsters under their bed."

"It doesn't change the fact that Shane is a murderer."

"But, Matt, Shane is dead, and the only thing that's keeping him there in your mind is fear. Let him go."

At the Ace of Clubs, Damon was in a meeting with two of his employees.

"Gentlemen, Mikaelsoncorp is going green, and I certainly don't want all the old-money investors to think we're wasting all of their money on hemp bracelets, so..."

"We could send some cameras into the geothermal energy facility. It's innovative. It's profitable."

"Okay, perfect. Call Sage. Arrange a press release. Nothing screams 'photo op' like a 10-mile hole in the ground, right?" Damon asked as Vaughn approached him.

"Hey, Damon, um, can we talk for a quick sec?"

"Hey, Vaughn, uh...not the greatest time right now, actually."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Okay. All right. Gentlemen, excuse me." He rose from the table and the two walked toward the bar. "This better be good and I swear if you've touched Emma…"

"I was hoping that you could spot me 600 bucks, stat. My mechanic called a code blue on my alternator."

"Last I heard you worked at the Times."

"They, uh, they let me go. Cutbacks. I mean, you know how that is."

"I do. That's why I'm pretty sure it's not your car that needs the fix, buddy," Damon replied, noticing the circles underneath Vaughn's eyes.

"You think that I'm lying? I got three bus transfers to prove it."

"I know a really great place you can go to, get back to being yourself. It's very discreet, staff's very supportive, food's great. Now, if you're worried about paying for your treatment, don't. 'Cause I can take care of that."

"Great. You gonna drive me there, too? 'Cause my car doesn't work."

"Listen, I went through this with my brother and this road that you're on, man, it is lonely, all right? So you either get clean or get out because I'm not gonna give you any money for drugs." Vaughn glared at him and left.

Meanwhile, Emma was talking with Meredith in the doctor's car.

"You've been caring for Atticus Shane in your basement? Who else knows about this?" Meredith asked.

"No one. Not even Damon. And I came to you directly because he can't be trusted right now."

"Emma, he created our organization to help with exactly this kind of problem."

"Damon killed Niklaus Mikaelson. And the stakes are too high to have someone involved who can't think clearly. WebMD doesn't exactly have a lot of intergalactic infections, so you were the only person that I could turn to for a cure."

"No, I'm glad that you came to me, but there's only so much I can do with a few cells," said Meredith, looking at a water bottle Shane had drank from.

"You have his DNA. What more do you need?"

"The subject in person."

"That's not gonna happen."

"I can run some preliminary tests on the saliva. But, Emma, are you sure this is something you want to take on alone?"

"I'll be fine. Call me when you get the results." She exited the car and was surprised when she saw Shane behind her. "Shane, you shouldn't be outside. What's going on?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Look at me. It's fine, okay? Calm down. It's just a friend. Now, you know you're not supposed to be out of the house. What's happening?"

"Nothing helps. I tried looking at photos of you, I tried holding strands of your hair…none of it works. This thing inside me, it starts to claw its way out as soon as you leave. Emma...I can't be away from you now." Emma took him back to the basement and showed him the front page of the Richmond Times.

"You are now Richmond's own cornfield killer. Now, I didn't tell you about this earlier because I didn't want to upset you, but the police are hunting for you as we speak."

"And by accepting your help, I put you directly in their cross hairs."

"Only if someone finds you, which they won't because I won't let that happen."

"But what about when the cops find you? What then?"

"Then we leave." She couldn't risk Damon or Matt's safety. "We load up the car and never look back."

"You've done more for me in a few weeks than anyone's done in my entire life. But I can't ask you to run away with me."

"Then it's a good thing you're not the one asking."

"You wouldn't be able to say goodbye to anyone, not even Matt. Can you do that? Can you honestly tell me that I am the most important person in your life?"

"Shane...I would do anything for you."

"Well, then maybe this is our chance to start over. Let's leave Richmond."

"Okay."

"So, this is actually happening."

"Um, I just need to close a few accounts and dead-end some paper trails first, but we can be on the road by sundown."

"Emma...I don't know where I'd be without you."

At Mikaelsoncorp, Matt walked into Damon's office, concerned.

"Damon, I checked the quarry where you said you buried Shane. He's not there anymore."

"Your vision must be getting blurry. I buried that body myself. I still have the dirt under my fingernails to prove it."

"I saw the grave. It's empty."

"Why would someone move the body?"

"I don't think anyone moved it. It doesn't look like anyone dug into the ground. Looks like something...clawed its way out."

"Then that thing's still alive."

"It went after Emma before. I think it may try again."

"Have you warned her yet?"

"She thinks I'm being paranoid."

"Paranoid? She knows he's obsessed with her, right?"

"Which is why I need you to find her. Take her someplace safe. I need to head to the Fortress, see if I can find a way to send Doomsday to a place he can't hurt anyone again."

"No need to pack your parka. I can tell you how to conquer the beast. Kick his ass, Matt. Get this thing out of our lives once and for all."

"You want me to kill him."

"No. I need you to kill him. We all do. You're the only one who can."

"That doesn't make it right. I'd still be taking a life."

"You'd be saving thousands, Matt. The only way any of us are ever gonna be safe again is if Doomsday is destroyed...for good."

"Doomsday is my problem, and I will handle it. Just, please, take care of Emma."

At Isis, Emma was in the middle of a video conference with Meredith.

"I'm down to my last card, Mer, and I really don't want to play it, so please take another look at the samples. There has to be a cure."

"His nuclei are in a constant state of mutation. I tried to destroy a cell, and somehow it got stronger."

"Well, you said you wanted to see him in person. I mean, how 'bout I bring him down to your lab?"

"Frankly, I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Look, he's not always a monster. I mean something is keeping him from transforming."

"Well, sometimes, dramatic changes to the body are caused by intense emotions…love, hate...obsession."

"Which is why my presence stops him from morphing."

"Emma, this creature puts us all in danger. We need to warn people."

"You don't want to do that. You betray me, you betray Shane, and you sure as hell don't want to be on his bad side."

"Fine. But if you do have this power over him, then it's all on you. You're the only cure." She ended the call just as Matt entered the room.

"Were you just talking to someone?" he asked.

"Just one of my patients."

"Have you heard from Damon lately?"

"Not since he asked me to hack into a stream of transmissions from Tehran, and considering the fact that, uh, Farsi isn't exactly my strong suit, I should probably get back to translating."

"Emma, Shane is alive. I have proof, and I need to find him."

"Well, I'm sure that when he resurfaces, we'll hear about it. He has a habit of crashing his way onto the 6:00 news."

"Well, I intend to find him and bring him to the Fortress before that happens. I'm gonna open up a portal to the Phantom Zone."

"Matt, you can't send Shane there."

"Emma, he has killed over 50 people. There's nothing more I can do for him."

"I'm talking about you. I mean, what if, when you open the portal, it sucks you in."

"You once told me if there was no other choice, that you hoped I would put the good of the world first."

"Exactly. And losing you is not good for the world."

"It's a risk I have to take."

"Okay, then maybe I can help. I've been hearing about a string of suspicious murders in Alaska. Now, I didn't pay much attention to them because they weren't trademark Doomsday."

"It's okay. It's a lead. I'll find him."

"Hey, Matt...good luck."

In the lobby of Emma's building, Damon heard a noise from her apartment and went upstairs to investigate. He found Vaughn raiding her money supply.

"So, you're stealing money from Emma now? I guess your car really does need those repairs."

"It's just a loan. I'm gonna pay it back."

Suddenly, Shane knocked Damon and Vaughn out. When they woke, they were chained to a pipe in the building basement.

"Oh, what the hell?" Damon groaned. "Hey, Vaughn. Hey. Hey, you okay?"

"Aside from being snatched by a crazed serial killer? Yeah, I'm great."

"Any idea who did this?"

"Not to sound like a broken record, but it was Atticus Shane."

"Where the hell are we?"

"Looks like the basement."

"My god, what's he done with Emma?"

"I'd never hurt Emma. She saved me," said Shane, walking out of the shadows.

"No way. Now, Emma might be a sucker for the strange, but she's not crazy," Vaughn chuckled.

"Bit of advice. You really don't want to upset me right now."

"You're the beast," Vaughn realized as Shane's cellphone rang.

"Hey, Shane, it's me. I'm just on my way home right now," said Emma.

"Emma, hurry. I can feel myself changing. Please get back here and stop it."

"Emma, stay away!" Damon yelled.

"Is there someone there with you?" Emma asked.

"Some guys broke into your apartment. I'm holding them here."

"Why did you leave the basement?"

"Because I thought you were in danger."

"Okay, you trust me, right? So trust me on this and let them go."

"As soon as we're out of Richmond. Just come home, Emma. Hurry."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She ended the call.

"Why did you do it?" Vaughn asked. "Come on. Every killer's got a sob story. You know, I hear that an unhappy childhood, that's pretty popular."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Of course not, because you, uh... you brooding types…you guys are all so complicated."

"Vaughn, come on, man. Chill out," Damon warned.

"You have no idea what Emma really wants! We have to be together."

"Shane, hey. Hey, man, look, I know what it's like to Jones after a girl. Really, I do, but you can hold on a little bit longer, okay?" Damon mediated. "You have to. Emma's on her way."

"Oh, I hope so. I really do, because if she's not, the only way that I can control myself is if I kill one of you."

"Then kill me...because for weeks I've felt dead inside. All that's left is scar tissue," said Vaughn.

"Vaughn, that's enough," Damon spat.

"What are you, anyways? Because you're sure as hell not human."

"Stop talking," Shane gritted out.

"Do you really think Emma could ever love you? Whatever lies that you told her... she's gonna find out the truth eventually, and when she does..." Shane grabbed him by throat.

"No, Shane! Shane! Emma's never gonna forgive you for that! You understand! Please!"

"You're right. You mean too much to Emma." He knocked Vaughn out and turned to Damon. "It has to be you."

"Shane."

"Sometimes the monster really does get the girl. I'm sorry." He grabbed him by throat just when Matt sped into the apartment lobby. He heard noises in the basement and rushed down, throwing Shane off Damon.

"Where's Emma!" Matt yelled.

"What are you gonna do to me, Matt?" Matt sped Shane out and Emma arrived later to see EMTs on the scene and Vaughn on a stretcher.

"Oh, my God. Was Shane holding Vaughn in the basement?" Emma asked Meredith.

"They're lucky to be alive."

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever you do, Emma...stay away from that monster."

"You know, Emma, I thought about calling the police," said Damon, furious as he walked to Emma. "Instead, I figured I'd give you a chance to explain yourself before I let them haul you off to prison for harboring a serial killer."

"I shouldn't have left Shane here alone. This would never have happened if I was here. This is all my fault." Damon stroked her cheek.

"When did you become one of the bad guys, huh?"

"For whatever reason, I calm the beast inside him. He needed me."

"He needed you. So, the needs of the cornfield killer outweigh the needs of the rest of the world. Is that it?"

"Damon, it's complicated," said Emma as she attempted to pass by him. He grabbed her arm.

"It's complicated. That's the same thing Shane told me."

"Look, either I keep him with me or let innocent people die."

"Oh, come on, Emma, if you really believed that, you would have handled things a little bit differently, don't you think? Instead, what do you do? You cook him dinner, you fluff his pillow, you rock him to sleep!"

"Okay, look, I understand what it looked like from the outside, but trust me, I had the whole thing under control."

"Emma, you didn't have anything under control! Speaking as Shane's next victim, I can tell you, your plan was seriously flawed! How did you think this was gonna end, Emma?"

"I'll find him, okay? I'll fix this."

"No. You won't. I think you've done enough. We'll let Matt handle it from here."

"Wait, Damon. Where is Matt?"

"Well, he took Shane. He's finally gonna finish this."

At the Fortress, Matt threw Shane into a wall.

"You want to throw down with me, good luck," Shane growled.

"I didn't come here looking for a fight. This fortress can help you. It's all that's left of our planet."

"How did a piece of it get here?"

"My father created it. It'll send you to a world where you don't have to hide who you are any longer."

"A world without Emma? No, you better have a plan b because I'm not losing her."

"If you truly cared about her, you would let her go."

"You got it all wrong, Matt. She chose to protect me. It was her idea for us to leave Richmond forever."

"Emma would have done that for anyone. She believes in second chances. She doesn't actually have feelings for you."

"Why? Because of what I am? I didn't want this, Matt. I even killed myself to try to escape this life, but the darkness…it doesn't come out when Emma's around. She makes me...human."

"What happens when that changes?"

"It won't. Look, she is my chance to be happy. Why can't you let me have that?"

"I'm sorry, Shane." Matt was about to activate the crystal, but Shane threw him to the other side of the room. "I don't want to hurt you, Shane."

"Don't worry. You can't." Matt activated the crystal and a portal opened. "If I go, I'm taking you with me." A black bolt of energy surged between the two, separating them. When it dissipated, Emma arrived and removed Matt's crystal from the console. Shane felt his transformation recede.

"Come, Shane. We're leaving."

"Emma, what are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I can't let you do this."

"This is the right choice, Emma. Trust me."

"Trust you? Matt, the only reason why you won't kill him is because you don't want blood on your hands. I can't believe you were willing to force him into a life of hell for all of eternity. Matt...I know you better than anyone. I can't let you do this. You would never forgive yourself for giving up on him." A black shroud surrounded Emma and Shane and when it disappeared so had Emma and Shane.

The next morning, Vaughn walked into Damon's office at Mikaelsoncorp.

"Tell me that your search team has a read on that beast," said Vaughn.

"I have people on every continent, Vaughn, but so far, no. No castle to storm. Sorry. You know, I'm not sure the beast you need to be fighting's out there, Vaughn. I think maybe, uh...maybe it's in here."

"Look, if this is another attempt to turn me into the poster boy for rehab, cancel the photo shoot, 'cause I'm not interested."

"I didn't call you here for a lecture. Just this. It's the money you asked for...for your car." He handed him a check.

"Forget it. I don't need your handout."

"Oh, it's not a handout. It's your first paycheck."

"Let me guess got 12 steps attached to it."

"Well, only if you decide not to take the elevator to your office. The truth is, there's an opening on my staff, and something tells me you'd be perfect for it. I ran a little background check on you. It seems to me there's more to your story than you write on your cover letter." Damon had realized Vaughn was too unstable to be on his own. It was better if Damon kept an eye on him…for Emma's sake.

"Unfortunately, what you see is what you get. I'm a mediocre photographer turned failed bartender. I don't remember seeing a job posting for that on ."

"I don't know, Vaughn. Everybody knows you take great action shots. What I didn't realize until recently was, when called upon, you're pretty damn good in action, as well."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of hero. Trust me, I'm not."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You figured out Atticus Shane's serial-killer secret before any of us did. You took on the beast all by yourself. It takes guts. You got good instincts, Vaughn. That's enough for me."

"Yeah. Thanks to those instincts, my life is really awesome these days."

"Well, if you don't like it, change it. Why don't you start by accepting my offer?"

"What's the catch?"

"No, no, no catch. No catch, just work, and a lot of it. It's a full-time gig. What do you say?" Vaughn shook Damon's hand. When Vaughn left, Damon headed to the Isis Foundation and saw Matt running searches on Emma's location. "If you're looking for Emma, you're wasting your time, Matt, but I guess that's what you do best, isn't it? She's gone, man. She doesn't want to be found. If there's anyone who can make themselves invisible, it's Emma."

"Shane must have done something to her. Emma would never have lied to me if she weren't trapped."

"Either that or she just can't resist tall, dark, and Doomsday. Besides, Shane isn't a monster when he's around her. He's got real feelings for her."

"Whatever his feelings are for her, Emma would never care about him. I think you know that better than anyone."

"Matt, she sent you on a wild-goose chase to Alaska when she was hiding that psycho killer in the basement."

"The Emma you're talking about does not exist. She'd never choose Shane over her friends."

"Well, people change, Matt. Maybe it's time you did, too. You should have killed that thing when you had the chance. Matt, I know you want to save everybody. But eventually, you're gonna have to make the tough decisions. It's what heroes do." Damon walked out and as he walked to his car, his phone rang. A blocked number. "Who is this?" he answered.

"Damon, it's Emmy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay."

"Emma? Where are you?"

"Shane and I are gone, but please don't try and find us, okay? We're fine."

"You think that you're safe, Emma, but you aren't. You are not safe with him."

"I'm sure everyone's fitting me for a straightjacket right now, but, Damon, I do know what I'm doing. And I knew that if I told you any sooner that you would have found a way to stop me, so... look, everything I've ever done, right or wrong, I did for you."

"By running away? Admit it, Emma. You have feelings for Shane. That's why you're protecting him."

"Damon, I'm protecting you."

"But what about you, Emma? Emma, I'm gonna spend every second looking for you. I will find a way to save you."

"Damon, you're not here to save one person. You're here to save all of us."

"And you think sacrificing yourself will help me do that. Emma, you're wrong. You're wrong, Emma. Emma, listen to me. This is your life that we're talking about. Don't do this."

"Damon, if there's one lesson I've learned from you, it's that choosing the greater good is never a sacrifice." She ended the call. Emma.

"Emma. Emma?" In frustration, Damon threw his phone across the street. Across town, Emma wiped away her tears as Shane walked out of a convenience store.

"We better get moving if we want to hit the border by morning," said Shane as he walked to the driver's side of the car. Emma took a deep breath and entered the passenger's side.

"Let's disappear."


	16. I Don't Care

"Do you really think that spreading panic is responsible journalism? Making Atticus Shane front-page news every day is reckless," said Matt, walking into Sage's office.

"Reckless? I think reckless is not doing everything in your power to stop him."

"Starting a massive manhunt isn't helping anyone."

"Matt, if you don't want to admit your true identity, that's fine. But we both know that Atticus Shane... isn't a man. He's a beast."

"If he is this beast, then encouraging the police to go after him is dangerous. People will die."

"And when that happens, you'll know where to find him...so that you can finally slay the proverbial dragon."

"This is not some fairy tale. Obviously, there's some dark part of you that needs to be saved, but I am not your white knight. You're risking innocent lives, including Emma's."

"Oh, right, the accomplice of the serial killer. She's his hostage, and she's in the most danger. If you're so worried about her getting hurt, why are you fighting my help? Maybe it's because you're actually afraid to find Shane...because the pure and virtuous Matt Donovan can't face what he'll have to…what you are destined to do when that moment comes. Matt...I'm just making sure you embrace the inevitable." Suddenly, Matt heard Emma from a distance. He left Sage's office and sped to her location, saving her from being hit by a car. She clung to him, crying.

"It's okay." After settling her down, he took her to the farm.

"We really should get you to the hospital, Emma. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"He never left me alone. There was this motel just outside Richmond that we found, and...he wouldn't let me leave. He...I was so scared. We just hid during the day until dark, and then...one day, he decided that it was time to leave. And so we stopped at this gas station. And I just ran."

"You're safe now."

"No, Matt. No. He's still out there. Anything that was good in him is now gone. No one's safe...not till you destroy that beast."

The next morning, Matt visited Damon in his office.

"Android, Flash, and Siren have a wide net out for Shane so far. But they haven't caught anything. How's Emma?" Damon asked, having not had the opportunity yet to see Emma.

"Something happened. I can't believe I put her through something like this again. First Prometheus and now Shane. It's not even over yet. He's still out there."

"Yeah, well, something tells me without his beauty to soothe the beast, we don't have much time."

"Shane may not be as invincible as we thought. There is something that might work...but I can't do it alone."

"Yeah, if it means getting rid of this guy once and for all, just say the word. I'm in."

"Good. Because we're gonna need the help of Nik Mikaelson."

"You know, Matt, last time I heard, Nik Mikaelson was in no condition to lend a hand."

"When Nik was murdered, he left all his alien research to Sage Englewood. Meteor rocks, crystals, and artifacts. She keeps them all in a safe. I think she has something that might work on Shane. It's black meteor rock. I need you to steal it."

"Because if there's meteor rock in there, it could kill you. I get it. Well, it's been awhile, but I can probably find my way into the ice queen's vault."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

"That's never gonna change. Believe me, I know how difficult this is. We're supposed to be the good guys. But sometimes, we have to get our hands dirty, do what's necessary. It's the only option."

"We need to kill Atticus Shane."

Later at the farm, Matt opened a secret compartment in the barn floor containing the Phantom Zone crystal.

"What are you doing with the crystal?" Emma asked.

"Look, Emma, don't worry about it, okay? I don't want you involved. You've been through enough already."

"Matt, I just survived a gothic romance with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I think I can handle anything you throw at me."

"I'm gonna save Shane."

"What? When did you plan on telling me this?"

"I wasn't gonna tell you till after we took care of it."

"Matt, you told me that you sent Damon on a mission to find your own brand of alien hemlock."

"I lied. I don't know, Emma. It seems like in order to do the right thing lately, there has to be all these lies and secrets attached. I didn't even know if Damon would help me if I told him the truth."

"Which is?"

"My parents once used black meteor rock to split off my alien side. I'm gonna separate Shane from the beast and use this crystal to send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone."

"Spare me the mumbo jumbo. You have to bend the rules on this one."

"When I took Shane to the Fortress, you stopped me from sending him away. You knew he was worth saving."

"I was wrong."

"No, you weren't wrong, Emma. Look, I know what you've been through, but there's still a side of Shane that's human."

"So, then what if the plan fails?"

"It won't. Sometimes, justice...it's not about making the easy decision. Sometimes, it's about finding that last bit of good in someone and saving them from themselves. You taught me that." His phone then beeped with a text message.

"What is it?"

"It's from Dr. Fell. Doomsday struck again." A few minutes later, they arrived at a warehouse.

"Marcel gave me the heads-up when Granville Police got the call. He's stalling local authorities, but we have to move fast," said Meredith.

"Bone spur embedded six inches into concrete? You're right. Doomsday did make an appearance."

"Yeah, and unfortunately, he had an audience. A man and a woman, both dead."

"Matt, we have to stop him before he kills more innocent people," said Emma.

"Well, maybe they weren't so innocent. They were both meteor-infected. And from the evidence we've gathered, it looks like they were hunting him," said Meredith.

"Great. When Sage made Shane public enemy number one, we have supercharged bounty hunters on the case," Matt sighed.

"Who died doing what they believed was right," Emma added.

"Maybe. But I think something else is going on here. Two victims died from very different causes." Meredith shone a light on the female victim's neck. "She's been marked."

"You sure the beast killed her? There's not a mark on her body," said Matt.

"It's because he didn't kill her. This did. It's a temporal-lobe implant. GPS device that's also a small explosive. I don't know what triggered it, but when it went off, it killed her. It was blown into her ear canal where I found it."

"So someone other than Doomsday wanted her dead, someone who was controlling her."

"And monitoring her," said Emma, shaken.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think all the mayhem is just a little more than I can handle. I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air."

"Emma. Look, I don't like you going outside alone, not when Doomsday could be so nearby."

"Matt, it's just outside. Trust me, if he comes back, I'll holler." She left.

"I know all that she's been through must be taking its toll, but I think something else is going on with her," said Meredith.

"Why would you say that?"

"Her feelings for Atticus Shane may be stronger than she's telling you. Last week, she came to me, desperate to cure him."

"She didn't tell me that."

"Well, that's not surprising, Matt. When it comes to affairs of the heart, everyone uses secrets and lies to protect the ones they love." Outside, Emma dialed a number on her phone as she headed toward her car.

"Bette, I think we have a serious problem." She left and met two meta-humans at a warehouse. "You guys were there. You must have seen what happened."

"It ticked me off that she screwed up the job. But all I did to Livewire was Hoover her powers," said a man codenamed Parasite for his ability to steal meta-human abilities.

"Yeah, when we left, miss scaredy-cat had all nine lives," Bette added.

"I know it wasn't us. That's the point. There was an explosive microchip in her brain that landed her in a body bag."

"Look, I'm sorry she's history. What's it got to do with us? We're wasting time. We should be hunting down Godzilla before he tears down Richmond."

"Don't you get it? Sage put that thing in her head. I'm starting to wonder if we can believe anything she's said."

"Look, Sage kept us out of jail and Belle Reve. She pays for our room, our ride, and our three squares a day," said Parasite.

"She gave me the home I never had, and she did a lot more for you. When everybody else turned their backs on us, she was there."

"I don't want to believe it, either. But after all the tests and procedures we had at Black Creek, I mean, who's to say we're not chipped right now?"

"Do you know how long it took for Sage to put this team together? Why would she ice one of us in cold blood?" Parasite asked. "She's done us too many solids to do something like that. Somebody else pulled the plug on Livewire, not Sage."

"Come on, we're finishing this job, just like we promised her."

At the Richmond Times, Damon walked into Sage's office with a bottle of wine.

"Your secretary said you were out. If your assignment was to insult your new business partner, you get an A plus," said Damon, closing the door.

"And you flunked getting the hint. I don't have time for a wine tasting, Damon."

"Corporate titans need to learn how to multitask, Sage. It's all business."

"That's not a quarterly earnings report," said Sage, picking up the bottle and then putting it back down on the table.

"You're always very perceptive. You know, I like that in a woman. It's a turn-on."

"If I remember correctly, when it comes to the opposite sex...there's little that doesn't turn you on."

"Actually, there's only been one woman that ever had that effect."

"Nice try. I'm still busy."

"Well, it's to celebrate the reopening of the geothermal power station. I don't think you're understanding the significance."

"No, I get the PR benefits."

"But the eco-friendly little girl, the one who wanted to grow up and be a marine biologist. Surely, she's excited that we're reducing our carbon footprint, right?"

"Well, thanks to all the men in my life, that little girl grew up. Now she only has time to worry about things like investor satisfaction and balance sheets."

"Well, I remember when the only sheets that separated us were made of silk. All you cared about was saving the planet."

"Oh, I still want to save the planet. It's just some of the people that I could do without. Look, I have things to do, Damon, so..."

"Yeah, no, I'm sure you're busy. So... boy, I got to tell you that's a shame, you know? It's a '64 Soleil. It's from my private collection. I was thinking we could just take the afternoon off, and, uh, pop the cork."

"Keep your cork...in your pants."

"Your loss." Damon left the office with the bottle and when he was in the privacy of the elevator, he scanned Sage's fingerprint on his phone, smirking. "Too easy."

At the Isis Foundation, Emma was looking through some documents when Matt walked in, furious.

"Emma...why did you take off without telling me and then not answer your cellphone when I called? And do you know I've been searching everywhere for you?"

"Sorry, Matt."

"Look, I've already got reasons not to trust Damon, but now you? First, you want me to save Shane. Now you're asking me to kill him. So I need to know what's going on. I know you're hiding something."

"You're right, Matt. I've been lying to you ever since I came back. I know the girl who was killed. Her name was Leslie Willis, A.K.A. Livewire. And I was using the Isis computers to hack into Sage's mainframe, and I found all of this. Together with the other inmates from Black Creek, Leslie was part of a team assembled by Sage."

"Eva Greer? Sage's assistant is meteor-infected?"

"But Sage betrayed her. It was all a deception." Emma then fell to the floor in pain.

"Emma? Emma. Emma. What's happening? Emma... tell me what's happening. Emma. Emma?" As she died, she turned into another woman. "Eva." Later, Meredith was examining Eva's corpse. "This means that Emma is still out there with Doomsday. I can't believe I didn't see through Eva's disguise."

"Well, she was a shapeshifter, Matt. It was her job to fool you. She knew that by posing as your best friend, she'd catch you at your most vulnerable."

"They've all been tagged. As much as I hate what Eva did, she didn't deserve this. I know who killed her. She told me she and the others were all working for Sage."

"Well, if Englewood has a team looking for Doomsday, then Emma could get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm not gonna stand here and wait to find out. Sage Englewood needs to be stopped now."

"Matt...in my experience with rats, you never corner one, not when they're this lethal. She put kill switches in both Eva and the other girl. If the rest of her team is wired and you confront her, she could hit a remote and kill them all."

"You said these implants were also GPS devices. That means they work on a frequency. Do you think you can isolate it?"

"I could piggy back on the signal and locate the others."

"Sage's people are hunting Doomsday. If I can find them, I can find Emma."

That night, Bette was leaving a message on Eva's phone.

"Eva...I've been searching downtown for hours. Look, the beast is M.I.A., and so are you. Look, I'm starting to lose it. Call me back." Matt appeared behind her.

"Bette."

"Get away from me!"

"It's okay. I'm here to help."

"Last time you helped, you gave me a one-way ticket to Belle Reve."

"I know that Sage Englewood got you out. She promised to turn your life around, but she's not the friend that you think she is, Bette. She killed Eva and Livewire. She died right in my arms, and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen to you."

"You're lying."

"How do you think I found you? Look, Sage Englewood put some sort of kill switch in your temple. She's tracking you with it."

"No. No, why would she do that? She sent us out to find Emma and Shane. She said we were gonna be heroes."

"You still can be. But first, we need to make sure that you're safe. So tell me where everyone is, and I'll take you to a doctor who can help. Then we can find Emma and Shane together."

"Not until that bitch is dead."

"I know how angry you are."

"You don't have a clue. But Sage Englewood is gonna find out how explosive my temper really is."

"We're gonna turn her over to the authorities. That's the right thing to do."

"You can afford to do the right thing, Matt. Nobody can hurt you 'cause you're some kind of superfreak. Me? I want real justice, and I'm gonna make sure I get it."

"I won't let you do that."

"You don't have the power to stop us." Parasite placed his hand on Matt, taking his power.

"Dude...I thought you were just fast on your feet. You're so much more."

"Don't hurt him. There's nothing he can do. He's not in control...this time." The two then disappeared, using Matt's superspeed.

At the Mikaelson mansion, Damon was watching a security guard from the ceiling.

"East corridor secure." Damon jumped down and tasered the man.

"Sweet dreams." He went into Sage's bedroom and found a hidden safe. He opened a panel and used the fingerprint to open the safe. He pulled the black meteor rock off the shelf. Outside, Sage was walking down the hallway with one of her security guards.

"Plastique and Parasite fell off the grid 20 minutes ago."

"Keep trying their cells. And come get me the moment that you make contact." She entered the room and was about to take off her blouse when she saw Damon, naked, in her bed.

"No, please, don't stop getting undressed on my account."

"You really don't know the meaning of boundaries, do you?"

"Well, I know you shot me down earlier, but I'm always eager to try another flyby."

"How did you even get past security?"

"Must have been sleeping on the job."

"Damon, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Really? Okay." He stood up and Sage turned around.

"Where the hell are your pants?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hid my pants, like that time I hid your clothes in Fiji at the cabana. Remember that? That was a good time. If I remember correctly, we spent the rest of the vacation au naturel."

"You can streak down memory lane all by yourself. Those days are over for me."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I felt some of the old chemistry earlier this afternoon."

"Oh, there was tension. Mm-hmm. But it wasn't sexual."

"Well, I beg to differ, Sage, because I've seen that look in your eyes before. What do you say, hmm? I'll fly you to places you never knew existed."

"You know, you might want to cool your jets there, Ace."

"Maybe we should start over."

"It's too late for that now." Suddenly, a blast knocked them both off their feet, knocking Damon out.

"Thanks for the volts you made me take from Livewire. I deep-fried your little chips," said Parasite.

"We should have known you were only pretending to be the good mother hen. Looks like your freaks have come home to roost," said Bette before they knocked Sage out. When Sage woke, she was tied to a chair, being shocked by Parasite.

"Are you in pain? Think of how Livewire and Eva felt when you popped their brains."

"They betrayed us all."

"You're the one who betrayed us."

"Just tell me what you want."

"First, you're gonna give us access to the inmate files from Black Creek. Then we're gonna reach out to everyone that suffered your injustice and form our own league," said Bette.

"You may have recruited us, but we're free agents now. And with all that power, no one will ever mess with us ever again."

"Cough up the password to those files."

"I'm not about to let the world get taken over by a bunch of freaks."

"Well, this freak's gonna make you talk."

"Get away from her," Matt warned. Bette knocked Sage out as Parasite sped to Matt.

"Gutsy move coming in with no firepower."

"You're better than this, Bette. I know you are." Parasite grabbed Matt by throat.

"It's Plastique now. And, no, I'm not. If being better means letting people like her get away with murder, we'd rather be the bad guys." Suddenly, an arrow pinned Bette to the wall and Damon as the Emerald Archer used a green meteor rock ring on Parasite. He threw him on the table.

"The pain is...killing me," said Parasite as Damon backed off.

"You can stop the pain. Just give me my powers back." Parasite gave Matt his powers back as Damon left with Sage.

The next morning, Damon was sitting at his desk at Mikaelsoncorp. He turned when Matt cleared his throat.

"You'll be happy to know that our misguided teens are locked in a secret rehabilitation facility where escape's not an option and Sage won't be able to get her hands on them again. So we can focus on finding Emma and Shane," said Damon.

"Where's the ring?"

"It's in a safe place. You know something, Matt? You're lucky I had that thing. It saved your life."

"You know that ring can kill me. Why would you make something like that?"

"I didn't make it. I took the ring after I took Nik Mikaelson's life."

"You're responsible for the explosion."

"You know, Nik may have been your friend a lifetime ago, Matt, but eventually, he would have killed you. That meteor-rock ring is proof of that."

"Why were you wearing it? In case I don't agree with the next murder you plan?"

"You know what? This is great, really, really great. You don't have the guts to take out the murdering bastard. I come in, I mop up your mess, and what do you do? You get all self-righteous on me. We do what we have to do, Matt! And deep down in your heart, you know that that was my only choice 'cause you're gonna do the exact same thing when you find Atticus Shane. And all I can do is hope that the guilt doesn't weigh you down as much as it does me," said Damon, handing Matt the box containing the meteor rock.

"Thank you, Damon. But I'll take it from here."

"All right, look, we don't see eye to eye on everything that's no secret, Matt. We're still on the same side."

"No, we're not."

"I see. You're not gonna use that thing to kill him, are you?"

"I'm gonna use it to split Shane from the beast and send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone alone."

"Well, I guess I wasn't the only one hiding something, then."

"I didn't have a choice, Damon. I had to tell you what you wanted to hear so you'd get me the black meteor rock."

"How many more lives are you willing to sacrifice if your plan fails this time, Matt?! Put your ego aside. You have a responsibility."

"My responsibility is to do what's right. Like it or not, we stand for something. We set an example for others to follow. And if we don't, then we're no better than the people we fight."

"I'm not your enemy, Matt."

"Then who are you?"

When Matt returned to the farm, he opened the compartment housing the Phantom Zone crystal, but it was gone.

"You're looking for the crystal?" Sage asked.

"Let me guess, Eva told you all about it."

"You know, I thought I finally figured you out, but sending her in undercover did seem to reveal a few missing pieces."

"So, what did you do? Have one of your Black Creek inmates steal the crystal before you had them murdered?"

"I had nothing to do with their deaths, Matt. Black Creek was Nik Mikaelson's project. The chips were implanted there. The technology was untested. If it malfunctioned, you can't blame me."

"I'm sure there's no way to tie it back to you. You've already had your people cover your tracks. Where is the crystal?"

"I had it destroyed...so that you'd have no choice but to kill the beast. Sending him to some otherworldly prison. That's not enough. How many people like Plastique have you sent to jail only to have them slip through the system what if that happened again? You can't tell me that no one's ever escaped from this Phantom Zone."

"This isn't your battle."

"So you admit that it's yours. Matt, don't you see that I'm doing this all for you?"

"For me?"

"Yes."

"You're so delusional you put together a small army to make some fictional prophecy come true."

"Matt, the mark of a true hero is somebody who's willing to sacrifice his own personal morality to help keep the world safe."

"No one has the right to choose who lives and dies. I was beginning to think that you were different from Nik. I was wrong."

"The difference...is that he turned his back on you. But I still believe. I understand...that if everyone was more like you, the world would be a better place. But the truth is that that's out of your hands now. You can't avoid your fate."

"Nik did teach me one thing. The word fate is used by people who've lost sight of who they are. Why are you so determined to see Atticus Shane die?"

"That's simple, Matt. An entire civilization's survival depends on it."

The following day, Sage was walking down a hallway in the mansion with her security guard.

"Tell me you have a lock on their location."

"We traced the radiation left on Shane after he attacked Neutron, but we've got another problem." She walked into her bedroom and saw her safe blown open.

"What the hell. Oh, my god."

"We heard an explosion. Then the security cameras and power pulsed. We thought a transformer had blown outside."

"The orb. Someone stole the orb."

"No one could have broken in here without—"

"You just said that the system went down!"

"Only for a few seconds. But, Miss Englewood, you should know that our security believes the door was blown off from the inside."

"You have no idea how many lives are at stake. Find that orb."

At the Donovan barn, Andie had arrived.

"Matt, what's the 911?"

"Thanks for meeting me. I thought Slater was supposed to be…" Slater then arrived in a flash.

"Present and accounted for."

"Were you able to get the schematics?"

"What do you think? Geothermal facility care of Salvatore Industries and Mikaelsoncorp. All right, what's with the black hole?"

"We're gonna put Doomsday under it. The geothermal facility created one mile of tunnels beneath the earth's crust."

"So it's the final resting place for the bony space invader."

"If I can manage to get him down there, can you access the detonators in the shaft?"

"I can override it. Are we really gonna bury him alive?" Andie asked.

"Not all of him. There's still a side of Shane worth saving. Slater, this is for you." He handed Slater the box containing the black meteor rock.

"It's a rock."

"Careful with that. It's a very special meteor rock. It can split the beast from the human side of Shane."

"And what if that doesn't work? What if you end up unleashing a monster that's unstoppable, that doesn't have a conscience?" Damon asked, walking up the stairs.

"This is the only option."

"Well, what about the option of getting rid of a serial killer before he has a chance to beast out? You've never wanted to admit it...but there is a darker side to humanity."

"I know there is. I'm looking at it right now."

"Not everyone's worth saving. We need to take care of Atticus Shane."

"And by take care of, you mean murder?"

"Okay, dudes, you guys have got, like, some serious tension going on here," said Slater.

"Damon, what's he talking about?" Andie asked.

"Damon crossed the line. He killed Nik Mikaelson," said Matt.

"You're making a big mistake," Damon warned.

"You're not one of us anymore."

"Is that right? Fine. I'll save Emma on my own."

That night, Vaughn snuck into Sage's office at the Richmond Times.

"I'm in."

"Do you have the decryption key?" Damon asked over Vaughn's Bluetooth.

"Yeah."

"Hope you have better luck than I did. Call me when you have Emma's location." Vaughn sat at Sage's desk when he felt like he hit something.

"Ow! Vaughn, you stepped on my hand!" Elena yelled, emerging from underneath Sage's desk.

"Next time, don't leave your hand on the floor under a desk in an office you're not supposed to be in."

"I'm sorry, did I just get a lecture from Galen Vaughn? Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Emma and Shane. The head of Sage's security has been staked out at her apartment. Creepy but telling. The only problem is her 8-gig mini brain is encrypted."

"Not anymore." Vaughn loaded a decryption program into the computer. "Sage is definitely tracking Emma and Shane. Most of this is from a couple of days ago, but if I can just get in...Bingo. Looks like Emma and Shane are on the outskirts of Edge City, and so am I. Don't take your eyes off of them. Let me know if they move."

A few minutes later, Andie called Matt.

"Matt, we found them. I'm uploading their location." Matt rushed to Edge City, but only saw an empty car, Andie, and Slater.

"Andie, Slater. What's going on?" Matt was then shot with a meteor rock arrow.

"Sorry, Matt. We couldn't risk losing you," said Andie.

"Don't worry, Matt. It won't kill you. It'll just get your ego out of the way, so we can do what needs to be done," said the Emerald Archer.

"Don't do this! You're making a mistake!" Matt grunted, but it was too late. They had left.

At the Times, Sage found Elena walking through the halls.

"I expect from my reporters a little better reconnaissance, but then again, the bar's always been a little bit lower for you, hasn't it?" Sage asked.

"Look, I know family loyalty means nothing to you, but I would do anything to find Emma. If that means you need to fire me...pull the trigger."

"I plan to, but this actually has very little to do with Emma. You saw it, didn't you?"

"Seriously, you have a significant deficiency of pronoun modifiers going on."

"Elena, where is the orb?"

"What orb?"

"The alien technology from my vault."

"Oh that orb," Elena replied sarcastically. Sage kicked her into her desk. "I guess asking for severance is out of the question." They both fought.

"I didn't want this."

"No...you just want to take over the world with some alien nation."

"I am trying to save the world."

"What's wrong with Greenpeace?" Elena hit Sage with a book, knocking her out. Elena then saw a ring fall out of Sage's pocket, a ring which transported her to the future.

Meanwhile, Emma woke up at the geothermal complex.

"Ugh! What's going on?" Emma asked, cradling her head.

"Sorry about the tranq, beautiful. It, uh, kind of snuck up on you super fast," said Slater.

"Where's Matt? You found a way to kill him, didn't you, and Matt wouldn't go along with it," said Emma, seeing Shane tied up.

"No. He wanted to play devil's advocate with the actual devil, split the beast from the human," said Andie.

"Black meteor rock."

"Only one glitch in his plan. The whole beast part," said Damon.

"Last time we checked, he couldn't control his thornier alter ego," Slater added.

"But I can. As long as I stay with him, he doesn't change. Please don't do this to him."

"They have to. Emma, it's not working anymore," said Shane.

"Shane, just focus on me, okay? We'll get through this together, just like we always have."

"I'm sorry. It's too late." His eyes glowed red and Damon pulled her out of the way. He threw Andie and Slater out of the way. Damon aimed an arrow, but Emma used her telekinesis to throw the black meteor rock toward Shane, separating Doomsday from Shane.

At the abandoned lot, Vaughn found Matt.

"Emma! Matt?"

"Vaughn. The dart." Vaughn pulled it out and Matt healed.

"Your cut. It's gone."

"Vaughn."

"No. No, I'm not buying it. That whole 'you're here one second, and then you're not'? You took a bullet, and the next day, you were fine. I mean, it's like you're some kind of super...guy."

"Vaughn...I am the Crimson Blur. You were right. About me and about Shane. You were the only person to put it all together. I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"I knew it. I was so right!"

"Look, Vaughn, I need your help. I need you to take Emma to a safe place. And whatever happens to me, you need to make sure that Shane and Emma are safe."

"Shane?"

"Vaughn, do you trust me?" He nodded and Matt disappeared.

"That is so cool." Matt arrived at the plant.

"Emma? Hey, are you okay?"

"I think so."

"What happened here?"

"Exactly what you wanted, Matt. I split him. I unleashed the beast."

"Where did he go?" With his super hearing, he heard people screaming and Doomsday roaring. "I'll get him back here, but I still need you to detonate the explosives."

"Matt, you get him down that tunnel, we'll take care of the rest," said Damon.

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes." He sped into Richmond and after a fierce and bloody fight with the beast, he used all his strength to throw the beast into the tunnel. It blew up instantly. Meanwhile, under Damon's instructions, Vaughn had taken Emma and Shane to the apartment Damon had bought for Emma.

"I know about Matt," said Vaughn.

"What? What exactly do you know?"

"The what. I saw him. And I saw what he can do, who he is. And now I see all kinds of things. I see what you have sacrificed for him. For everyone, really."

"That's the reason I went with Shane…to protect Damon. That's the only reason."

"It all makes sense now. But the way I see it, you are as much of a hero as he's ever been. What you have gone through, what you've risked."

"And what I've lost. I've lost so much." Suddenly, blood oozed out of Vaughn's mouth. Shane had stabbed him with a pipe. "Vaughn!"

"So this whole time that you were with me, it was for Damon?"

"Shane, just put that down."

"How could you do this? I loved you. You're the only one...who ever loved me. Why? Why!"

"I just wanted to save you."

"Save me? There is nothing left to save!" Before he could attack Emma, Vaughn used the last of his remaining strength to push Shane on another pipe, killing him. Vaughn collapsed on the floor.

"Vaughn? It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry. I love you." The light then left his eyes and Emma cried.

A few days later, Emma attended Vaughn's funeral with Slater, Andie, and Damon by her side.

"He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. May Galen Vincent Vaughn rest in peace." Andie led Emma away from the service. Damon noticed Matt in the distance and gave him a pointed glare before following after Emma, taking her hand.

Later that day, Matt arrived at Emma's new apartment which she had dubbed Phoenix's Nest.

"Matt. You're alive," Emma rushed down the stairs. She hugged him. "How did you survive the geothermal explosion?"

"Just before Andie pressed the button...I don't know. I got out...before the blast, but not fast enough to save anyone else. Emma...I've searched everywhere. There's no sign of Elena."

"I saw someone tacking her photo on a missing-persons report. And I keep thinking that maybe, you know, maybe I haven't...lost everyone. You were there today, Matt, weren't you? I really needed you. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm the reason Vaughn's dead. Damon was right. I put humanity on a pedestal. It wasn't the beast that killed Vaughn. It was a human."

"I was standing right here, Matt. I know full well who killed Vaughn. Andie, Damon, and Slater all disappeared. We have to bring them home."

"Home? I don't have a home."

"I don't like the way that sounds."

"I've always tried to forget I was an alien. Or a creature. I've always tried to pretend I was human. I was raised to believe it was my alien heritage that was dangerous, Emma, but I was wrong. It's my human side. It's the side that gets attached, the side that makes decisions based on emotions. That's my enemy. And Shane proved that to me."

"So, because of some psychopath, you're gonna cut the rest of us out of your life? Matt...human emotion is what made you the hero that you are today."

"They're what's stopping me from being the hero I could be. It's what the world needs now."

"What are you saying?"

"Matt Donovan is dead. Goodbye, Emma." As he left, Emma cried. Everyone had left…abandoned her. She was all…alone.


	17. Superman (It's Not Easy)

Emma stomped down the catwalk of Phoenix's Nest on the phone with a woman at the police station.

"Elena Gilbert. My cousin has been missing for three weeks. Yes, I'm the same woman who called yesterday and the day before that and pretty much every day for the last few weeks because I have not been getting any answers to my questions. You know, don't worry about the second cursor on your screen. I just hacked into your system because you have been so completely unhelpful that I can't…" The woman hung up. "Great." Emma heard a noise and cocked her gun as she saw someone enter from downstairs. "I wouldn't come any farther unless you're interested in an impromptu nose job. Dr. Fell?"

"If you'd be so kind as to lower the nine millimeter Jericho 941. I prefer Meredith."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I've just been haunted by my own share of ghosts lately."

"And the gun?"

"After everything that's happened and being here alone, it's the only way I can sleep. Did Damon send you? I've been calling non-stop lately." Meredith handed Emma Damon's cellphone.

"I know. I think you can stop calling. Obviously he's not gonna answer. They're gone, Emma. All of them."

"They're not gone. Damon, Andie, Slater. They've vanished off the grid, but—"

"They don't want to be found. Vaughn died because they turned on each other and now they have to live with that guilt."

"I'm sure Vaughn's death is haunting Matt everyday, but he still does everything he can to make sure the streets of Richmond are safe."

"And he seems to be doing an adequate job without his sidekick."

Later, Emma was called to the hospital. Elena had popped up again.

"Lena!" Emma yelled, running into a hospital room and hugging her cousin. "The desk nurse called me. Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"Sage was rambling about some alien orb. We threw down in the middle of the Richmond Times and wham, I wake up in a monorail car with some ninja chick after me."

"Alien orb? Lena, I think maybe you just bumped your head in the accident."

"Wait, where have I been? You're the one who was playing Thelma and Louise with the creature from the black lagoon. How did you manage to ditch Shane?"

"I didn't exactly ditch Shane. Lena…"

"It was the Crimson Blur, wasn't it? I knew it. He promised me he'd save you and he did. That means he's still alive. The train…he saved the train, too, didn't he?"

"You've been talking to the Blur?"

"He sort of confides in me."

"Of course he does."

"Holy. It's midnight. I promised I'd meet him. I'm gonna be late!"

"Elena, you are way beyond late. You need to slow down. There's something you need to know."

"He's the only one who can help me with the jaws of the crunching tiger. I'm sorry, Emma. Whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait."

"No, Elena. You need to wait! I've got kind of a big bomb I need to drop on you."

"Okay. You know what, you're right. I probably just took a big one on the noggin and now I'm just flipping out. I think I could use a sedative. It's been kind of a long day."

"I'll get you two." Once Emma left, Elena grabbed her clothes and fled the hospital.

When Emma returned to Phoenix's Nest, the whole complex lit up with more computer screens and technology. Emma looked up and saw Meredith on the catwalk.

"Damon may be AWOL, but his funds aren't," Meredith smirked.

"Shouldn't you be mothballing a lab or packing up Damon's pleather collection?"

"You made a solid argument earlier. Sometimes we try to forget, but there are things, people, worth fighting for."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'd be more comfortable if we just got down to work."

"Okay. My cousin, Elena, vanished for three weeks and suddenly appeared claiming she was being chased by a ninja-clad assassin."

"Where was she?"

"That she has no memory of, but luckily she did leave a souvenir from her trip." Emma opened up a black cloth, revealing a special ring. "Now I know this may sound crazy to you, but I think I know where she was. The future."

"Transversing chronal anomalies. I ran some scans at the time of the monorail crash and discovered two rips in the temporal aperture continuum."

"I never said this before but could you dumb that down just a little bit?"

"Two rips in the fabric of our universe."

"Okay, Elena explains one of them…Maybe she's not delusional."

"Maybe somebody came back from the future with her."

That night, Emma caught Matt on the rooftop of the Richmond Times.

"For three weeks, I've been trying to track you down and you're completely off the radar. Elena shows up for one day, and you're as predictable as clockwork."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to come by and see that you were okay."

"I know."

"Leaving everyone behind. It's not what I wanted."

"It isn't about what we want, Matt. It's about what the rest of the world needs. I get it. I was lucky to be a part of your life for a little while, but we both know that... you'd have to move on one day. You're doing the right thing. You can't look back."

"It's the only way I can stay focused, stay objective, by letting go of everyone that I care about and cutting every attachment that may influence the choices I have to make."

"So part of that involves skulking around a phone booth, looking for Elena?"

"It's not like that. Yes, I came back to find her, but only to say goodbye."

"Well, let's hope you still have a chance. I think Elena found your lucky charm and hitchhiked to the future."

"Is she…"

"She's fine. She doesn't remember anything, but she didn't come back alone. And looks like her excess baggage might be trying to kill her."

"I'll take care of it." Matt sped away. Emma's phone rang with a call from Elena who had information on Damon.

"He's cage fighting. The idiot."

"You saw him?"

"Tried to talk some sense into him, not that he listened. He doesn't care about anything."

"That's not true. He's cares, just not about himself." After receiving the address of the fighting ring, Emma stopped by, finding Damon after a fight. "You're a mess," Emma said as she walked up to him and poured some alcohol on a cloth.

"Why don't you just come out with it, Em?"

"I'm disappointed."

"See. There. You sound like every other ex-girlfriend I ever had."

"Yes, but I'm not like every other ex you've had."

"You're not. Can't seem to get you back in my bed." Emma laughed.

"Look, you can't fool me. You risk your life to help strangers so you can plaster that frat boy grin across your face, but I know who you really are."

"When are you going to learn I'm nothing more than a shallow playboy? I got the tabloid covers to prove it."

"Then how do you explain the whole Emerald Archer thing?"

"Hero thing distracted me for a little while. So did you." Emma pressed the alcohol soaked cloth to his wound. "Ow!"

"You're an obnoxious jackass."

"There you go. See. Now you're finally starting to catch on."

"But you're my obnoxious jackass. Damon, you can tell yourself all the excuses you want, but I know the truth. Besides, you never were a very good liar. You give me a call when you're ready to step out of your funk." Emma walked away and Damon's gaze lingered on her. A few hours later, Matt called Emma with the news that the alien assassin from the future had been dealt with. She arrived at the farm within minutes.

"It's over," he said.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out."

"What was she doing here? What did she say?"

"She told me that I would cause the end of the world. It's like I have a ticking time bomb on me, Emma, and I only have a year to figure out how to stop it."

"Well, you can't believe everything an assassin tells you. I mean, what does she know anyway?"

"The future."

"Right. The future."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go back and save Vaughn. Take the ring and stop him from being killed."

"You can't ask me to…"

"Matt, you said that your sole purpose for giving everything up is so that you could dedicate your life to helping people. So help him. Save him."

"That would be changing destiny."

"Whose destiny? Not Vaughn's. You and I both know that. He didn't deserve to die, Matt. He died because you and I screwed up, because we made a mistake. Now you have to fix it!"

"I'm not a god! And the last time I tried to rewrite fate my own father died. He died right here in my arms because of me."

"I've given up so much for you. This is the only thing I've ever asked from you. Please. Do this for me." If Vaughn never died, Damon and the league would have never gone off the rails.

"I can't."

"That's good. It's good that you're embracing your alien side. There isn't really anything human left in you." Angry, Emma walked away. When she returned to Phoenix's Nest, Meredith was waiting.

"Now I know why Damon had such faith in you. He finally met someone who was a match for his confidence. Probably no surprise that you were the one to betray him," said Meredith.

"Are you gonna explain that not-so-subtle barb?"

"Well, you've been tracking Damon and the rest of his league, haven't you?"

"Apparently you've made yourself more at home at Phoenix's Nest than I thought."

"May I ask why you're spying on him?"

"The longer they stay separated, the more vulnerable they are."

"So you're protecting them?"

"Yes. Someone has to. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the people who are the worst at taking care of themselves are the ones the world actually needs the most."

"I assume that no one else knows this."

"No, it's my secret. Now, the real question is…will you keep it?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me."


	18. Break Stuff

"Uh, Elena...why is Matt's dog welcoming me home?" Emma asked when she walked into her apartment after a long night at Phoenix's Nest.

"Oh, I dropped by the farm yesterday, and I found Shelby all alone with her Wheaties," said Elena as Emma petted the Golden Retriever. "I thought Matt secretly came back and didn't tell us."

"So you decided to call him out by dognapping his furry friend? Elena, I'm sorry. I'm the one that was on pooch patrol. Matt still isn't back yet."

"I know. I called Mrs. D, and she said he's visiting cousins in Poughkeepsie. I mean, how long can you stay in Poughkeepsie?"

"Sounds like someone misses him."

"Please. I don't miss Matt. I just can't stand the new guy that's at his desk. He is a textbook hero-hater. Oh, come on. Who hates The Blur? Anyone who reads can see how great he is."

"It looks like he really is spreading his wings, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I just hope he's not...spreading himself too thin. I mean, he sounds a little lonely. I can hear it in his voice."

"His voice? Did he call you again?"

"Well, I am his one and only contact at the paper."

"So it was work-related, then."

"Not really. I mean, he calls when I'm at work, and...he relates things to me. But I think sometimes he just calls to chat. I think maybe I'm the only person in his life that he can really turn to."

"Wow. That's incredible."

"I know, right? Anyway, can we table this tell-all till later? I have to get ready. It's time to step back into the ring with a certain CEO."

Later, Emma brought Shelby back to the farm.

"Shelby. Hey. How you doing?" Matt asked, walking in the door, but not seeing Emma, sitting in a chair behind him.

"Elena stopped by and found Shelby here alone with a dish full of food. Now, don't worry I covered for you. But you should know that you're now on her radar."

"Thanks. I'll be more careful next time."

"Dressed like that?" Emma asked, noticing Matt's black garb. "Matt, what if I was Elena? She would take one look at you and realize that Matt Donovan is The Blur."

"I told you there is no Matt Donovan."

"No disrespect to your alien calling, but...coming back to feed the dog is about as human as it gets. Are you still reaching out to Elena as The Blur?"

"She told you?"

"You're supposed to be training with your father. Does he know you're still talking to her?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"So you're lying to him. You said you're turning your back on all your human attachments, Matt, but apparently, only when it suits you."

"You're taking this all too personally, Emma. And I understand you're still angry about Vaughn."

"We both sacrificed a lot so that you could become the hero you're meant to be! Now quit backpedaling, Matt! Commit to what you started before more people get hurt!" Emma left, slamming the door as hard as she could. Later, Meredith called Matt to the hospital. He arrived in a flash.

"I understand it took Emma...years to get used to your entrances," said Meredith, a bit unnerved.

"I heard the hospital was attacked. Is it a meteor freak?"

"No. The man that did this is something far more disturbing. I'd loosely classify him as a cyborg, part man, part machine."

"Someone built him."

"Against his will."

"I've seen this before. Nik had similar projects."

"Not like this. Matt, they took his heart evidently to make room for his bionic body's new energy source, a meteorite fragment. And the synthesis between meteor and machine clearly increased his strength, but it also boosted his adrenaline, intensifying his emotions. I fear the longer that rock powers his body, the more it'll poison his mind. We have to do something to help him soon, or he could turn homicidal. He already put one of my orderlies in a coma."

"I need to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"He didn't give me his name, but he did...leave this behind. It must have dropped out of his pocket." Meredith pulled out a key chain from her lab coat.

"These are given to every new employee at the Richmond Times. He must work at the paper."

"Well, then, he won't be hard to find. The green glow's hard to miss."

"Meredith, I need a favor."

Meanwhile at the Richmond Times, Emma was sitting at Elena's computer and found spyware in the programming.

"Emma," Elena started, walking toward her desk.

"Lena!" Emma clicked off her program. "I was just checking my e-mail."

"You know, when I asked if we could table our talk about you-know-who, I meant until I got home."

"Actually, the only table I'm here about is the kind they serve lunch on. I was thinking maybe we could celebrate you getting your job back."

"I would love to, but I'm kind of already on a job. I'm working for you-know-who."

"The Blur?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Hunting down a real-life terminator."

"Elena, that sounds dangerous. Why is he not doing that himself?"

"Sometimes, heroes can't do it all on their own, Emma. That's why they need sidekicks. Rain check on lunch."

That night, Matt sped into Phoenix's Nest.

"Emma, Elena has been kidnapped. I need your help."

"Tell me this isn't because you let her chase down that sinister cyborg all by herself."

"I told her not to get involved."

"Matt, what did you think she was gonna do? This is Elena. You know, she was just referring to herself as The Blur's sidekick."

"I should have never called her in the first place, but I can't let anything happen to her now."

"Well, Dr. Fell told me about this guy, and she said he has a meteor rock heart, okay? You're not gonna be able to get close enough to him to do anything about it."

"She gave me this. It's an EMP grenade. It'll blast an electromagnetic pulse and stop any electronic device within 50 yards. I'm hoping it'll stop him long enough for me to get Elena to safety."

"Yeah, well, will it work against meteor rock?"

"It's a chance I'm willing take. The guy's name is John Corben, and he works at the Daily Planet. I haven't been able to find him anywhere."

"Matt, I wish you had come to me with this. Elena doesn't have any experience dealing with these things."

"Things have been easy with Elena lately. Talking to her just felt right." Emma found a video file on Corben and played it.

"Hey, sis, I got your care package," said John. "It's, uh, it's funny, you know. I always thought it sounded ridiculous when people said it, but I-it's kind of like having a piece of home. Saw the DVDs and the notes that you sent me. Awesome. I miss you. Oh, and you better be practicing foosball also, because I'm taking my title as soon as I get back there, all right? Listen, do me a favor, okay? Just be safe and be careful in the city, all right? It's not like home. All right? I love you. Bye." Emma then pulled up a picture of John with a woman.

"That's his sister. Rebecca Corben. She was murdered in her apartment in Richmond three months ago while he was overseas."

"Wait a minute. He...bought the building just a few weeks ago. Maybe that's where he took Elena. Thanks, Emma."

"Wait, Matt...be careful."

A few hours later, Matt had saved Elena and incapacitated John. Emma walked down the stairs of Phoenix's Nest on the phone with her cousin.

"Elena, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm coming home right now. Okay. I'll see you soon." She ended the call when she saw Matt looking out the stained glass window. "Matt."

"This view really puts things in perspective. Damon knew exactly what he was doing when he bought this place."

"I really miss him."

"I took the easy way out, Emma. I should have been there when you needed me. I'm sorry."

"Matt, there's nothing easy about burying everyone you love in your past."

"I'm afraid I haven't even done a very good job of that. Maybe I'm trying to fill the void by hanging out on rooftops, eavesdropping on people who are connecting and living. Thinking what's the point of protecting life...if you've lost your sense on how to live it? Maybe I can't do this, Emma. Maybe I can't completely stay away."

"From her, you mean. Elena means something to you…something more. So, does this mean that Matt Donovan is coming back for an encore?"

"I don't know. But I can't let that life interfere with my training."

"Matt, lurking around building edges at midnight, pining after the life you gave up isn't exactly amping your hero performance, either. You know...maybe I was naive to think that you just turn a corner and never look back. But either way, I think you need your human disguise now more than ever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Went to the Richmond Times to look at Elena's computer and found that Sage had loaded it up with serious spyware."

"You mean she didn't rehire Elena out of the goodness of her heart?"

"She wanted to find out where Elena has been the last three weeks. Now, if she figures out..."

"She was in the future and brought back an alien who says I'll end the world."

"Sage already knows way too much about you. We can't let her get to Elena's memories before you do."


	19. What You Feel

"Emma, thanks for meeting me. I know you've been busy," said Matt, meeting Emma at a coffee shop. After mysteriously receiving the ability to read minds, he really needed to talk to someone with some experience.

"What am I thinking right now?"

"I have no clue. So far, it's only been Elena."

"That'll change. Telepathy starts out with a few people you are close to and then expands. I'll see what I can dig up, but seriously, Matt, unless your warranty's expired, why don't you just check in with dear old Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'd just like to bypass Elena's inside voice from here on out. I'm fine."

"I'll keep you posted. Oh, and try to stay away from crowds. They can overload you if you don't know how to deal with it."

When Emma went to her apartment, she saw Elena, altering some clothes.

"Why so fancy?" Emma asked.

"Monster trucks."

"Monster trucks? Elena, I've seen you do monster trucks before, and this is definitely more than that. I would say that this is strictly rhinestones-on-mud-flap territory. Who's the Prince Charming?"

"I never thought I'd say this out loud, but...Matt Donovan. I know, right? It's the weirdest thing. Of the five things to do in Virginia, Matt picked the one thing I've wanted to do for weeks. We've been on the same wavelength, like, all day today."

"I'll bet. Sort of like he's been reading your mind? Like he's hearing things that you've never actually said out loud?" Emma asked tensely.

"Exactly."

"That is the weirdest thing."

"Me and Matt. I don't know. I mean, we certainly kick all kinds of ass at work, but lately...it feels like we're more than just partners, you know? I think I've gotten so used to carrying the load all by myself…what if I don't have to anymore, you know? Matt and Elena versus the world. Oh, wow. Kind of lost myself in there somewhere, huh? Don't wait up."

After Elena left, Emma went to the Richmond Times to try to catch Matt.

"It's a good thing he can't hear what I'm thinking or else…" Emma thought.

"Or else what, Emma?" Matt asked.

"Or else I would have to tell you that I don't want you breaking my cousin's heart. Matt, how was I supposed to react when I find out that you've been rifling through Elena's brain like you lost your keys in there? You can't just trick someone into dating you."

"I didn't trick her into anything, and it's not a date."

"You didn't see her when she left my apartment, Matt. Believe me, it was a date. And to add insult to injury, now you're standing her up?"

"You know, I asked her out, not on a date, before I knew our bomber was an innocent man."

"Toyman's back."

"Winslow Schott is responsible for the explosion this morning in Damon's building. That's why I didn't call Elena back. The last thing I need is her showing up here and following me into harm's way. Winslow's trying to smoke Damon out of hiding. He's insane."

"Yeah, he was crazy enough before Damon framed him for Nik's murder. If he's trying to track Damon down, he won't have a hard time doing it tonight. Damon's addressing his shareholders at your requisite red-carpet, black-tie A.O.C. gala."

"All right, you head back to the Nest. If Winslow strikes again, we need to move fast."

At the gala, Damon was about to give a speech when Matt walked in.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone. I know this has been a trying year for all of you, and hopefully I can remain upright long enough to say what...needs to be said. Obviously, whoever wrote this speech has a pretty good sense of humor. Excuse me. It's, um... sorry. Technical difficulties here. One moment." Damon put in an earpiece just as Matt's telepathic ability cut out.

"Thanks, Dad," Matt muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Salvatore, it's your old playmate Winslow Schott," said Toyman on Damon's earpiece. "I'm sure you remember. You framed me for murder, after all. And now that I've finally won your little game of hide-and-seek, I thought we might play something that I'm a little more comfortable with. 'Toyman Says.' Read everything I've written or you will die. Toyman says...don't try to run, don't take a step. If you move one muscle, I will kill everybody in this room. Toyman says you're standing on a pressure plate. Toyman says... you're standing on a bomb!" he cackled.

"I've never truly worked a day in my life, too busy gagging on the silver spoon...wedged down my throat. And even when given a second chance at life, I was, uh...I was unable to see past my selfish nature."

"Oh, don't stop there, Mr. Salvatore. We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Time and again, I've put my own needs, over the needs of my devoted employees. In fact, the only thing I've ever been selfless enough to part with is the blame...for a heinous act."

"Emma, the trials aren't over. I just got my training wheels taken away. Can you hack the security feed to the building? He's got to be in here somewhere," said Matt to Emma over his com.

"I'm on it."

"My name is Damon Salvatore and I am a coward. I'm a thief and..."

"Too ashamed to admit that you were really responsible for killing Nik Mikaelson. You didn't think twice about blamin' me for it!" Matt used his x-ray vision to see Damon was standing on a bomb.

"Emma, we have to get these people out of here now. Damon's standing on a land mine."

"Just give me one second." Within a few seconds, alarms went off. People began to evacuate the building.

"I'm not gonna ask. Nice one, Emma." Matt then saw Toyman in the crowd. "Winslow, how do I disarm the bomb?"

"I don't know who you are, but you're interrupting my game. I can't just go changing the rules for someone who isn't even playing."

"This isn't a game. It's a man's life."

"No. It is a game. And Toyman makes the rules now."

"What you're doing is pointless. Damon would never let those people die. But you already know that, don't you? You don't allow for human error. You have to control who wins. The pressure plate that Damon's standing on is fake, isn't it? It's on a timer."

"You follow my work. It's always nice to have a fan."

"How long does Damon have?"

"Not long enough."

"You know what, Toyman, I might be your biggest fan. And I know that the real Winslow Schott would want to live and dance on Damon's grave." He used his heat vision and discovered the man he had in his grip was an android created by Winslow and the detonator. "No one wins the game if you both lose." Damon then stepped off the pressure plate. "How'd you know the pressure plate wasn't real?"

"I didn't."

"Damon..."

"I waited till the last person got out, Matt. I knew the explosion wouldn't kill you."

Later, the cops had arrived and Matt walked out onto the balcony to speak with Damon who was nursing a glass of bourbon.

"Winslow, at least the real Winslow, has been arrested. Emma was able to follow the feed from the earpiece. He's on the way to Stryker's as we speak."

"Speak your mind, Matt."

"I haven't been paying enough attention to everything. There's been danger all around me that I haven't seen... warning signs I haven't noticed...and people in need that I've neglected. I didn't realize how bad things are. I haven't been here for you. I'm sorry."

"Well, with all due respect, Matt, I'm not sure I'm worth your concern. You know, when I was reading that speech in there, when I decided to, uh...that speech wasn't just a laundry list of all my sins. It was...it was a fact sheet. Ever tell you how old I was when my parents died? Five. I never really knew them very well. Everything about my life is not really mine. It's theirs. I didn't earn it...and it's all a lie. You of all people know what it's like to wear a mask, right? That's all this is. The Salvatore name, Emerald Archer. Masks. And I just realized there's nothing underneath them."

"There is something behind those masks. You're just afraid to face it. You're not running away from who you are. You're running away from who you think you're becoming. But you don't have to face it alone. Just because you've given up on Damon Salvatore doesn't mean I have."

"Thank you." Sirens began to wail. "Sounds like they're playing your song. Go on, get the hell out of here, go be a hero. Go." Matt disappeared and when Damon turned around, he saw Nik in the window. Damon threw his glass into the window and when the liquid dripped down, he saw his own reflection.

Meanwhile in a jail interrogation room, Winslow was chained to the desk.

"I WANT MY LAWYER! Hello! Hello! I want my lawyer! I know you can hear me out there!"

"Loud and clear, Mr. Schott," said Emma, walking into the room.

"Oh, I know you. You're Damon Salvatore's friend. The ex-wife. You're not here for revenge, are you?" He laughed.

"Something like that. Leave Damon Salvatore the hell alone." She took out a gun and shot Winslow in the kneecap. He screamed in pain. "Pretty please."

"Help! Someone! Help! The guard will be back here any minute. You're crazy!"

"That guard is going on administrative leave, and he and I have a little agreement. See, you tried to escape, and he was only defending himself when he shot you in the knee."

"No. No, please. They'll put me in solitary. No. No."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to blow up the CEO of Salvatore Industries. Enjoy looking at a padded cell for the rest of your life."


	20. Daisy

Damon took a sip of the bourbon he'd bought at Roulette, having just blown two million.

"Now, that's the face of a guy who's down on his luck," said a woman in red, approaching Damon.

"Well, I think my luck's about ready to turn around. I don't remember seeing you earlier."

"Oh, maybe not. But I've seen you before. Your type."

"And what type is that exactly?"

"The player who can't find a game to satisfy him."

"I'll admit I've lost a certain lust for life...but luckily not other things."

"Then play a game with me."

"I'm all in." She placed three silver cups in front of him and moved them around. A shell game. "It's not exactly the kind of game I had in mind."

"You can only choose one." He picked the middle cup and inside it was a red pill.

"You joining me? Trips for two are always more fun."

"This trip's for one, but I promise it'll be worth it. Of course, you do have a choice. But...what do you have to lose?"

"Absolutely nothing." He downed the pill and walked toward the door when he started to feel dizzy. He fell unconscious on the street outside the club.

"Phase one complete," said the woman with the dragon tattoo on her phone. When Damon woke, he was locked up inside a box. He found a flashlight and read a message on the box. _Game on._

"Can anyone hear me?! Come on. Think. Just think." He tried to push open the top of box, but then found hinges. "Come on." He removed the wire loop from the flash light and used it to move the pins to the box out. He threw the wooden top off and got out of the coffin. "Last time I trust a woman with a dragon tattoo." Damon then heard pounding and muffled grunting from another coffin. He wiped the dust off the box and saw a plaque reading Niklaus Mikaelson. "Nik." He broke the lock and opened the coffin, but all that was in it were speakers. "Oh, you got to be kidding me. It's a hell of a game you're playing, Winslow! If the Toyman wants to play, you're gonna have to come out here and face me like a man."

"Winslow isn't responsible, Mr. Salvatore. Care to guess again?" a voice asked through the speakers.

"Enough. This ends now!"

"If that's what you want, just say the safe word and the game will stop."

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't get a safe word."

"Because you didn't ask. If you don't care enough to learn the rules, you can't complain about the game continuing."

"Who is this?"

"I'll give you a hint. Tell me, Mr. Salvatore, who did you destroy?"

"Destroy. I've ruined a lot of lives."

"I better keep this simple. Here's a yes-or-no question. Have you had your rabies shot?" Suddenly, the windows in the warehouse shattered and a dog jumped in. Damon ran toward a car, but then saw a Mack truck heading toward him. He tried to open the door, but it was locked and hit the car. When Damon woke up the following morning, he was outside the car. He found a payphone and dialed Emma's number.

"Emma! It's Damon. I really need your help."

"We're sorry, but your call cannot be completed as dialed."

"Oh, come on!"

"You come on, Mr. Salvatore. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Who the hell is this?" Damon then left the empty lot for the gaming hall he'd been at. He spotted Roulette. "Just the woman I'm looking for."

"I know exactly how you feel. Don't make a scene. The people who set the game in motion are here. If they realize you're here, they'll kill you."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Trust your instincts. When the chips are down, they're all you have." Two men attacked them, but Roulette and Damon quickly took them out. "All in?" He took her hand and they ran outside.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need some answers. I don't even know your name."

"It's Victoria! We don't have time for this!"

"We're gonna make time, Victoria. Now, you tell me who's behind the game!"

"I work for some nasty guys. They don't exactly have an H.R. Department. It's my job to knock their targets out. If you hadn't taken that pill, they would have killed me."

"I'm gonna help you out of this, okay? Look at me. Hey, in order to do this I need to know what these people want with me. You understand?"

"I wish I knew. People hire them. They never tell me the client's identity or end game. Hell, I guess you're the only one that can answer that question. Who did you hurt so badly that they'd want to see you dead?"

"Pick a name. My personal wars have left a serious casualty list 'cause I kind of always figured it was easier for me to hurt the people I cared about than to stick around long enough knowing eventually I'd end up disappointing them anyway." They then heard gunfire.

"They found us!" A round then pierced Victoria's stomach.

"Hey! Come on. Victoria...Victoria, listen to me. Hey. Victoria, look at me. Look at me."

"Let me go. This is the only way I'll be free."

"Hey, you listen to me. You got to fight, okay? You got to hang on. Hey, look at me. Victoria, look at me." A cop car then arrived.  
"Hands up!"

"No, wait a minute. Hey, you got the wrong guy, okay? Listen to me! You got the wrong guy!" They tasered him and when he woke up he was interrogated by an officer.

"Let me get this straight. You've no I.D., no witnesses, and no alibi. Why should I let a murderer walk free?"

"The people she works for…they came after us, okay? They shot her." An FBI agent entered the room.

"Gentlemen...this case just officially became FBI jurisdiction. Don't let me keep you." The officers left and the agent handed Damon a pair of shoes. "FBI…I thought you could use those."

"Thanks."

"I apologize for the way you've been treated, Mr. Salvatore."

"You know who I am?"

"Mm-hmm. And we know about the game. We've been tracking this group for some time. Their M.O. is to target wealthy individuals and eventually hack their bank accounts."

"Really? I never thought I'd be happy she didn't want me, just my money."

"How they seem to get their kicks, they toy with you, keeping you distracted while they wipe you out. I suggest that you check your accounts immediately." He provided a computer and Damon logged into his account.

"Nothing's been touched. It's all here."

"Well, you're lucky. Need you to fill out some paperwork. Then you can go home."

"Uh, thank you." The man left and then Damon's money disappeared. "Hey, they're taking everything! Hey! Hey! They're draining my accounts! You hear me?" A gas was then released just as Matt ripped off the door. The station had been a stage. Damon realized he was in the same warehouse.

"Hey. I found the invitation to Roulette. It's only a few blocks away. I could hear you yelling. What is all this?" Matt asked.

"It's game over. I just got taken," Damon growled. A few minutes later, the two arrived at Phoenix's Nest.

"Damon. Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Emma asked, seeing blood and dirt staining his white suit.

"South of there by a few horror movies."

"Someone's been using Damon as a pawn in their game. We need to figure out who."

"Just tell me where to start."

"The name of the club is Roulette. He met a woman there named Victoria."

"At the risk of taking a belly flop into an awkward pool, what kind of game puts people through hell?"

"The kind that starts with being buried alive and ends with bankruptcy," said Damon as Emma's computer beeped. "That was quick. It looks like the two clues are one and the same."

"Meet Victoria Sinclair, AKA Roulette. Seems as though she's made a career out of betting for high stakes, I.E., everything you have."

"Emma, get my gear."

"Damon, when you turned your back on us, I locked up your arsenal, hoping that one day you would want it back, but not like this."

"This is my fight, Emma. I'll handle it how I see fit."

"Where'd that line lead you last night?" Matt asked.

"Look, I got into this mess on my own. I'll get out the same way. With my lawyers. Okay, scout?" Damon replied, walking away.

"Matt, he just needs to cool off a little bit, okay? Right now you've got bigger problems. Now, my relationship with Damon may have dissolved, but I didn't lose everything in the meltdown. Our computers are still linked, which is how I found this," said Emma, playing the video from when Winslow had rigged the Ace of Clubs.

"Damon was watching this on his laptop. It's a long story about Elena and laundry and lacy things."

"Elena saw this video?"

"Not only it, but me on it."

"Okay, so, on a scale from one to Chernobyl, how big was the fallout?"

"Let's just say if there was an antilife equation, I think I found it. "

"Check this out," Emma blew up the image of a woman in the crowd.

"That's the assassin who attacked Elena and I. I buried her before this video was taken. How could she be on it?"

"Matt, if we're looking for an alien assassin who's from the future and supposed to be dead in the present, I'm out of answers."

Meanwhile, Damon arrived at Roulette. He saw a woman in a red dress sitting at the bar.

"I guess your luck hasn't run out." Damon was shocked when he saw the woman wasn't Victoria, but Elena. "Elena?" A gun cocked.

"I'm disappointed, Damon. You lack the killer instinct after all. Toss your gun."

"You know, true gamesmen…they don't cheat by stacking the deck."

"Well, everything was aces until your girlfriend showed up. As always, I had to play the hand I was dealt."

"Why don't you just let her go?"

"You didn't play by my rules. Why should I play yours? You were supposed to shoot her."

"That's what I don't understand. You could have killed her yourself. You could have shot me when I walked through the door. Why set the scene?"

"One can tie up loose ends with a simple square knot, or one can choose the more elegant cloverleaf. It's all a matter of style. Oh, and I'd say I'm sorry for taking your money, except, in your case, it hardly matters. You can't take it with you."

"So, how do I know this isn't just part of your game?" Victoria shot at him and he ducked until her clip ran out. He grabbed his gun, but she had Elena in a chokehold.

"Shoot her," Elena pleaded.

"She knows I won't, not if there's a chance I'd hit you." Damon sniffed the air.

"Gasoline. I thought I'd torch the place when we're done," said Victoria.

"Clover knot."

"No. I just like playing with fire. Never bet against the house." Elena then punched Victoria in the gut. The assassin ran away just as an explosion occurred.

"Help! Help!" Victoria screamed.

"Oh, hell," Damon growled. He ran into the back room and removed the rubble. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Why did you come? You could have left me here. After everything I put you through, no one would blame you."

"I'd blame myself. Listen, I don't care what you did or who you are, I'm gonna get you the hell out of here, all right? I'm not gonna let you die. Now, come on." The fire then receded. It had all been staged. "What the hell is this?"

"You kept asking me who did this to you. My question was always the answer. Who did you destroy? I hear you're some sort of hero, one that tried to bury that part of himself. Well, you've just proven that that hero is still alive, Damon. Now it's time to resurrect him."

That afternoon, Damon found Emma reading a book and having a cup of coffee at her favorite café. He placed a queen chess piece on the table.

"Nicely played. I just started asking myself who knew about Nik, about Toyman...the things I'd given up, what I tried to do. Then it all occurred to me. Andie shattered the glass in the warehouse, Slater rescued me from the car, Jeremy faked the computers, and Phoenix's Nest kept an eye on the whole thing. Right?"

"You were living like you had a death wish, Damon. You had to face your demons if you were ever gonna make it out alive, and I had to push you over the ledge in order to pull you back."

"Did you have to push with a 3-ton truck?" Damon asked, sitting down.

"I didn't think a tricycle would be a strong enough point. You're a fighter, Damon. You fought for yourself and for a second chance."

"Emma, I'm not the only one you put at risk."

"I played my cards close to my chest."

"And Elena was what? She was, uh, just another ace up your sleeve?"

"No. I never meant for her to get involved. She was chasing after you when she accidentally ended up storming the field. That's when Victoria went off script."

"I could have killed her."

"No offense to your manhood, but I made sure that your gun was loaded with blanks just in case."

"Did Matt know about this?"

"You can't be serious. Matt would never in a million years risk what needed to be done."

"Well, he's led a different life than we have, hasn't he? I can't expect him to know me like you do...the places that I had sunk to, the depths you must have had to go to bring me back. Thank you."

"You proved it to yourself. Even with your face in the gutter, you still had the hero in your heart." He took her hand it kissed it.

"You saved my life, Emma. Both the myth... and the man."


	21. Smooth

"Slow night?" Emma asked when she opened the double doors to Phoenix's Nest to see Damon release an arrow and it hit a target.

"I just figured I'd squeeze in some target practice…and a single malt."

"Did you bring enough for the rest of the class?" Emma asked as she took off her coat.

"Help yourself, professor. Running a little light on allegory tonight. Bumpy day?"

"Not the smoothest," Emma replied as she poured herself a glass. "I ran into an old friend from college. She asked me when the last time I had a good time was, and I didn't have an answer."

"I don't think anyone can fault you for being on edge, Emmy. Hell, if anyone can relate, it's me. I get it."

"Yeah, you can."

"You know...sometimes you got to take your fun where you can get it. And sometimes...it's right in front of your face. You just have to want to see it. Come on." She placed her glass on the table and took Damon's bow in her hands, pulling back the arrow notched into the bowstring. Damon's hand grazed down her arm to her hand, his chest against her back.

"How do I know when to let go?"

"It's all about your heart. Just listen, right there in between the beats. That's when you let go," he whispered, his breath hot on the shell of her ear. His other hand slid down her back to her hip. She hit the target right in the center. Needless to say, Damon was surprised. She was a natural.

A free smile graced Emma's lips as she turned in Damon's arms. His hand cupped her cheek as she kissed him. He pulled her body closer to his, his hands running up and down her back as her hands threaded through his hair. He pulled her off the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist. They tumbled into the spare bedroom Emma used when she was pulling all-nighters at the Nest. When he heard Emma moan, the thought of stopping killed Damon. He wanted her…badly. He thought she'd stop him, but she never did. Hands on each other, everywhere. Clothes shed. Emma felt like they were back in that room in Madrid. One of the happiest moments she'd had with Damon.

"Are you sure you want this?" Damon asked as she straddled his hips on the bed.

"I never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Emma replied as he trailed kisses down her ear to her collarbone, his hands molding her breasts to his touch. Emma's head fell back on the pillows with a throaty moan, "Damon, please." His hands caressed her waist, winding her beautiful legs around his hips. She ground against him and Damon's hand moved down her back to her butt to press her against him in all the right places.

Damon groaned as he felt her wetness seep onto his erection. God, it had been far too long. He bucked against her, eliciting more delicious moans from his lover.

"Damon, more. Give me more."

"You're so damn beautiful," Damon growled as he pushed her on her back, taking in her glorious skin. He kissed down her stomach and when he reached her core, Emma felt like she was going to die. The combined touch of his fingers and tongue inside her were indescribable. Every stroke made her hips buck, sweat pour from every orifice. A strong hand gently clamped on her leg, pulling it over his shoulder.

"Hmm. Damon!" Emma screamed as she reached her climax. Using the headboard as a support, he eased inside of her and it felt like coming home again. For both of them.

"God, yes," Damon moaned. Tears welled in Emma's eyes as she kissed him. She had missed him so much she couldn't begin to explain it.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop," Emma cried as he rocked against her.

"Nothing could ever stop me." They met each other's thrusts, harder and harder, faster and faster, the sound of wet flesh drowning their moans. He wanted to make love to her forever, but he knew forever was a fantasy. "God, Emma," he groans as his forehead rests on hers. Surprising him, Emma pushed him on his back.

"If I remember correctly, you like your women on top."

"Just you." Pinning his hands to the mattress, her fingers laced with his as she bounced on top of him.

"God, yes. Just like that," Damon moaned before sitting up and taking one of her breasts in his mouth.

"Oh, Damon. Harder." Their thrusts became less fluid, sharper until they both fell off the cliff and onto the mattress. He rolled her on top of him and stroked the soft locks of her hair.

"Don't let it go to your head, but you're damn perfect," Emma muttered as she drew imaginary circles on Damon's chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of head.

The following morning, Emma was on the phone on her way to Damon's apartment after running a few errands. If Emma had thought last night had been amazing, the morning sex was absolutely jaw-dropping, but right now she had to focus on Matt.

"Matt, you've been galloping around the globe, tracking down every crop circle we've found. And every time, the Kandorian who came with it was long gone."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop looking."

"I think it's time to start looking a little closer to home. Sage has been reinforcing her firewalls, and she's cut the feed to all her security cameras. Now, given her attraction to all things alien…"

"You think she's building her own area 51."

"Let me use Phoenix's Nest to take a sneak peek at her files."

"All right. I'll see what I can find on my end."

"Matt, you've done everything you can. You chose to come back to your Richmond TImes double life as a cover. That's what you need to focus on. Just for today, leave the Kandorians to me."

When Emma walked into Damon's apartment, he was hitting a punching bag.

"Want a partner?" Emma smirked.

"Well, Emma, you're good in bed, but…I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, big words. Let's see if you can back it up," said Emma, taking off her jacket and wrapping bandages around her hands.

"No powers. Or else it's not even a fair fight."

"Agreed." Before Damon even said 'go,' she socked him in the jaw.

"Hey, I didn't say to start yet."

"No warnings in combat, hon." The two launched a few blows before Damon pinned her underneath him on the floor.

"You're pretty good, but not enough." Emma then kicked him in the stomach and threw him on his back. "Okay, I give. I was wrong. How did you learn all those moves? Don't tell me you went to a self-defense class."

"You aren't the only one who's cage fought before. Come on. I want to show you something." After cleaning up, Emma dragged Damon to an underground fight.

"This is where you used to fight?"

"Uh-huh. Toughened me up. Watch the girl." Damon watched a girl twice her opponent's size landed some serious punches. "I've been watching her for some time."

"She's a little rough around the edges," Damon noticed as her opponent landed a punch in the stomach and face. The girl then kicked the man in the back of the leg and threw him on his back before knocking him out.

"But she's fast and strong."

"Alright! Why do you keep making me have to hunt you down, Mia? Besides, how are you supposed to pay me back if you keep running off?" asked a man, approaching Mia.

"Roger."

"Come on. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little face. That's your moneymaker, baby." Damon and Emma noticed the altercation.

"I've wanted to recruit her. Only one problem," said Emma.

"Roger Stallone."

That night, Damon pulled up on a dark road prostitutes frequented to find the girl.

"Nice wheels," said Mia, noticing the Aston Martin.

"Nice leather," Damon replied, noticing her new get-up.

"Still, nothing compares to Aston Martin's original v8 vantage."

"You know your cars." Damon got out of the car. "Get in." A few minutes later, Mia was speeding down the road.

"Whoo!"

"Whoa. Uh, why don't you take it easy, there, Speedy? I'm trying to stay away from life in the fast lane."

"So, why are you cruising for company?"

"Well, I'm not cruising for company, actually. I was looking for you. I've seen you fight. You got speed, strength. You're talented."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just, uh, somebody trying to help you fix your life. That last guy was twice your size, kept on beating you down, and you just kept coming back after him."

"I don't bruise that easily."

"Well, maybe not on the outside. I know what I'm talking about, Mia, because I used to fight for the same reasons that you do. It never mattered who was standing across from me, because the real battle was with myself. I can train you...to teach you how to overcome your fear, all that hate in your heart, and get you off the streets."

"Oh. My hero. So, what's this help gonna cost me...hero?"

"Just a little time, time enough for me to prove to you that you can trust me."

The next morning, Emma was at Phoenix's Nest, trying to break through Sage's firewalls.

"Finally." Her computer then beeped. "Another firewall? Okay. Now you've made me angry."

Meanwhile, Mia was getting dressed after having a sparring session with Damon.

"If you think a pebble in your shoe is painful, wait till you feel what a $50,000 watch will do." She pulled the watch out of her boot. "Thank you. Why don't you look around? Why would you want to go back out on the streets?"

"You don't get it. If I can finish paying off what I owe Roger, I'm done. I'm free."

"Well, how much do you owe Roger? I'll cover it."

"And then I'd owe you. I don't think so."

"I'm not that kind of guy."

"Don't tell me about types, okay? I know them all. Rick's type, your type, political types, twisted types and I'm sick of all of you."

"Well, I'm not gonna trap you here, Mia. I would just like to see you do something with your life that you can actually be proud of."

"Why would you help someone like me?"

"Because I know what it feels like to be stuck in a place that you feel there's escape from. And, uh...there's this girl. She helped me find the way out."

"If I stay... it's gonna cost you."

"Way ahead of you. I went ahead and had my staff buy you some clothes. I'm sure you'll find something in there that you like. Oh, and, hey, I hope you dress as fast as you drive, 'cause I'm gonna need you to drop me off somewhere."

That night, Mia showed up in Damon's car after dropping him off at Phoenix's Nest.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up, princess," said Roger.

"This should finish paying off what I owe you," said Mia, handing Roger the keys to the car. "It belongs to Damon Salvatore."

"He's probably got twenty of these things. The guy's richer than the Mikaelsons. I bet you he's got a safe stuffed with cash someplace...which is why I want you to show us where you dropped him off tonight."

"Roger…"

"Did you honestly think I would let you go? Hmm? Mia, honey, you're my top earner, baby. So you remember - if you run, I will find you. If you move to another city, my friends will hunt you down. No second chances. Okay?"

Outside Phoenix's Nest, Damon had dragged Emma out of her hole so she could have a quick dinner before going back to penetrate Sage's system. Damon then noticed his car pulled up outside Phoenix's Nest.

"Come on. I'll introduce you," said Damon to Emma. He knocked on the driver's window.

"I'm sorry," Mia replied right before Roger knocked him out.

"Damon!" Emma yelled. Roger pointed a gun at her.

"Ah-ah. What's your hurry?" Roger's goons then loaded Damon in the back of a car.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," said Mia.

"Back in the car, Mia," said Roger.

"You know, you guys really picked the wrong night to piss me off." Emma knocked the gun out of his hands and punched him before punching one of his guards. Another Stallone guard grabbed Emma. "Get off of me!"

"Pretty boy's worth billions, but you're not worth the headache," said Roger, pointing his gun at her. Mia kicked the gun out of his hands and grabbed it.

"I can't let you do this."

"Check this out, boys. Streetwalker thinks she's a streetfighter. What are you going to do, Mia?"

"Stay where you are."

"You gonna gun me down, huh? You don't have it in you. You're no hero." He punched her unconscious and aimed his gun at Emma before Damon punched him. While one of the guards went to Roger, Emma kicked the other one in the face. Damon knocked out the other.

"Go! Go!" Damon yelled as they ran up a staircase. Roger fired at them. They reached the roof, Roger on their heels.

"Let him fire," Emma whispered.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He nodded. He fired four rounds and Emma's eyes glowed purple as she stopped them telekinetically. She then used her telekinesis to take the gun apart. It fell to the ground in pieces.

"What the hell?" Emma then kicked him unconscious.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," said Damon.

"You sure know how to throw a girl one hell of a date night, Damon," Emma smirked.

The following morning, Emma was still working on getting through Sage's system.

"Emma, did you find a lead on the Kandorians?" Matt asked, walking into Phoenix's Nest.

"I've run every play in my playbook to try and access Sage's files, but she's got one hell of a defensive line. The good news...is that I've only counted 100 firewalls so I think I'm actually about to score." She penetrated the hundredth firewall and a video came on her screen.

"Greetings, esteemable foe, whoever you are. Now, I'm guessing since you've made it this far, you probably haven't slept, and your fingers are getting really cramped up, so I thought I would take it upon myself to do you a big favor and just say give up. I can do this all day and all night. I'm sure you already get the picture, so...talk to the hand."

"Hello, hand," Emma smiled. She activated fingerprint analysis on the hacker's hand. "Stuart Campbell, graduate of M.I.T., talk to these hands."

"Nice work, Emma."

"So, it looks like Stuart Campbell is Sage's tech boy wonder, and he has done some pretty heavyweight hacking of his own. Government databases, corporations. Wow. We could do a lot with this kind of leverage...maybe even get him to join us."

"It'll be an even match."

"Matt, this guy is so good, every time I'd get close, he'd show up and block me."

Later that evening, Stuart was waiting in an alley to meet with his new foe. Emma walked out from underneath a staircase. She threw an envelope on a barrel in front of him. He saw all the documents she'd pulled. She offered him her hand and he took it. Meanwhile, Damon picked Mia up on the streets.


	22. Forever and a Day

"Hey. If you raced here to see me, it must mean the I Love Elena show was preempted this week," said Emma as Matt sped in.

"Come on, you know I always speed over when you call," Emma raised a brow. "Although, I may be responsible for your cousin vanishing."

"I was wondering why she skipped town without saying goodbye. What's up?"

"I, uh...I kissed her."

"Oh, yeah, that would definitely send her packing. I mean, no offense to you, Matt. It's just Elena's typical response to intimacy is usually to blow out of town."

"I just don't know what happened. I went over there to talk to her. The next thing I know, I couldn't stop myself."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, Matt. You've had feelings for Elena since like the 1930s. I was wondering when you were gonna make your move. Look, just take my word for it, and give her a little bit of space. And in the meantime, my Mikaelsoncorp mole dug up some more information on the Kandorians."

"How bad is it?"

"We were right. Sage Englewood has teams around the globe trying to bring the ETs home. Her operatives have had their noses deep in the Turkish desert, sniffing around for weeks. Now, I think that you should wing out there and take a peek yourself."

"Unfortunately, my wings are still clipped. I'll fly coach."

"Uh, no, you won't. Damon can get you there first class."

"I'll do this by myself."

"Why, Matt? Come on."

"Emma," said Matt as Damon walked in."

"Hear you need a lift."

"I already called him," Emma shrugged.

A few hours later, Damon and Matt were walking through the desert.

"All right, look, we're at the exact coordinates Emma gave us. I don't see anything for miles but sand."

"Maybe we need to look deeper." Matt used his x-ray vision to see markings. "The symbols that we saw at Phoenix's Nest. They're like high-temperature brands left when a Kandorian first arrives on earth. Out here, the temperature would melt the sand into glass." He used his superbreath to uncover an all too familiar symbol.

"Who put your shield out in the middle of nowhere?"

"My father. He's here on earth."

At the Donovan farm, Emma walked through the back door to be greeted by Shelby.

"Shelby. I'm here to take my favorite blonde for a walk." She then saw a figure in the shadows. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jacob."

"Oh my God. You made it to Charlottesville. Matt found your markings in the desert. You're Matt's father."

"You are mistaken. I have no child." Emma showed him a picture. "This is Matt."

"So, this is my son. And what's he doing here on earth?"

"Well, you sent him here as a baby. It was the only way you could save him."

"Save him?"

"Um...look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...your home world was destroyed."

"My wife."

"She's not here with you?"

"She wasn't part of the experiment."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Look, we've been searching for all the others who have come here with you.

"They will be difficult to find. They're very well trained. A battalion of soldiers led by a great commander and the best friend I ever had, Connor. If it wasn't for Connor, I wouldn't be here, and neither would my son."

"Connor. We've encountered Connor before. I'm afraid you've only lived half the story. There's a few more chapters on Connor that you still need to hear. And I'm gonna warn you...it doesn't have a happy ending," said Emma, remembering Dark Thursday.

Meanwhile, Matt was on Damon's jet heading back toward Richmond.

"I can't believe my father's been on earth this whole time and Jacob didn't tell me."

"So when you say Jacob, are we talking about the dude in your ice-crystal-palace thing?"

"He must have known what it would mean to me to meet my real father... to speak to an actual person and not just some voice in the arctic. But, again, Jacob kept me in the dark."

"Well, I'm sure there's a reason he didn't tell you the truth."

"He's probably afraid that in person he's worse than I thought he was."

"You really mean that, or is that the anger talking?"

"There's a part of me that doesn't want to meet him at all."

"Look, man, I can't imagine what it's like to live your life. But there is one thing I can relate to, and that's growing up without parents. Matt, we don't get a second chance to be with them. And I'll tell you what. I'd go to hell and back just to wrap my arms around my old man one more time."

Back at the farm, Emma walked up the steps of the barn to Matt's loft.

"Matt must be flying through some turbulence because I can't get a call in to him. But I'm sure that he'll touch down soon, and then you'll finally...get to meet your son."

"I'm saddened that he spent his entire youth away from his people... and grew up alone."

"He wasn't alone. Trust me. The Donovans are the greatest parents you could've ever hoped for...on earth."

"I would've expected as much. My father sent me here when I was younger as a rite of passage."

"Like a walkabout?"

"I met a man called Hiram Donovan. I felt so much love in his house. And perhaps that's why I sent my son here."

"But if you didn't know that your son even existed, why did you come to Charlottesville today?"

"I have many very fond memories here. I wanted to see the place again."

"Well, your instincts about the Donovans paid off. Matt is the most amazing person I've ever met. And your guidance helped make him into the man he is."

"I worry that he isn't the only one I've influenced. Perhaps I played my part in making Connor the man he became."

"Look, whatever you did to him, Connor is the only person responsible for choosing to become a monster." They heard a door open. Jacob touched Emma, knocking her unconscious right before a man tasered him. When she woke up, Matt was by her side.

"Emma, hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Tell me who did this to you! Emma?"

"Jacob," Emma groaned.

"My father's here? Emma, he came all the way to the farm, but he didn't stay to see me?"

"Before he knocked me out, it seemed as though he had some unfinished business...with someone else."

"I don't understand. Who else does he know in Charlottesville?"

"Jacob isn't the only one whose come, Matt. So did Connor."

A few minutes later, Emma walked into Phoenix's Nest, Matt and Damon hot on her heels.

"When you told me you could help me find my father, I didn't know it was because you wired my house."

"Matt, before you burst a blood vessel, let me explain. I set up those cameras when you left after your last dance with Doomsday. I wanted to keep an eye on your place until you came home."

"I've been home for weeks. You didn't tell me anything about them." Matt looked at Damon.

"Don't look at me, man."

"Look, Matt, I'm sorry, okay? But I think the cameras may have actually recorded something that might lead us to your father." She played a video. "Jacob didn't give me the sleeper hold to get away from me."

"He sensed danger. He was trying to save you," said Damon.

"There's only one person who would send operatives to kidnap him, and it's not Connor."

"Matt. I know how you feel, okay? But going off to confront Sage all eyes ablazing is not a good idea. You're gonna do something you'll regret, you understand? Why don't you just let me talk to her?"

"Damon's right, Matt. You're not in any place where—" Matt sped off. "I hate it when he does that."

Damon encountered Matt again when he returned from Sage's mansion and burying his father.

"When my dad died I remembered thinking at least I'd have the memories of being with him here on the farm. With Jacob being gone, all I'm left with is..."

"Empty feeling inside," Damon replied, knowing the feeling all too well.

"See, I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. Figure out who he really was."

"It seems to me like you're a chip off the old block. After seeing how he saved our spunky sidekick, I'd say you're both heroes."

"I'll never be able to live up to everything he accomplished."

"I don't know. I don't think anyone wears that super shield quite like you."

"Still, he sacrificed so much sending me to this planet. Then he sacrificed himself again to protect my secret."

"Of course he did, Matt. You're his son."

"He didn't have to die. I asked Emma to scan all the footage she has from the farm. She's gonna use the Phoenix's Nest to figure out what really happened."

"Look, um... I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye lately, but, uh...I got your back…always."

"Good. 'Cause I'm gonna need your help to figure out who killed my father...and bring him to justice."

At Phoenix's Nest, Emma was going over surveillance footage at the Donovan Farm. She saw Jacob open a secret compartment in the house and pull out a small disc.

"Jacob, you lied to me. It looks like you had another reason for coming to Charlottesville."

A few days later, Elena had returned to Richmond and fallen into a coma after kissing Matt. Damon was in his office, speaking with the employee of another hospital.

"And I told you Elena doesn't have that kind of time. You get Dr. Weiss on a helicopter and get him to Richmond now. Matt. I got three of the country's best neuro MDs on their way."

"It's too late. Elena is already missing."

"What do you mean she's missing? You took her to the hospital. You've been with her all night, Matt."

"I was. I stepped out to see if you called, and when I got back, she was gone. There's nothing in her chart, there's no releases, and there are no witnesses."

"Hospital said someone called and requested a copy of Elena's test results. Meredith."

"Why would Meredith care about Elena?"

"She wouldn't. Maybe the person she's working for would."

"Emma." He sped off.

"Wait! Matt!" Damon called. "Damnit." Damon grabbed his coat and left.

"Where's Elena?" Matt demanded when he arrived at Phoenix's Nest.

"Last I heard you dropped her at the hospital," Emma replied.

"Someone moved her, and I know that you had Meredith look into her records."

"She's my cousin, Matt."

"Emma, you've been hiding things from me for months. Now I think you're hiding Elena."

"Right accusation, wrong girl. Matt, I may not have been sharing my deep, dark secrets with you lately, but someone else has been playing hide-and-seek a lot longer than I have."

"Sage."

"Yeah. We can work on your apology later. Sage has been keeping more than just an editorial eye on Elena for the past few months."

"Elena can't answer any of her questions. She's in a coma."

"She doesn't have to talk to Sage for her to run tests on her. And we both know how obsessed she's been with the fact that Elena vanished for three weeks."

"You think this has something to do with her trip to the future."

"I think it's possible. Meredith gave me the hospital workups on her. She suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder."

"So every time she has a memory, her body relives the trauma."

"Her heart can only take so much."

"Emma, I have to find her."

"Sage is never gonna admit that she took Elena. Let me try something." She dialed a number. "I have a guy on the inside." Damon then walked in.

"New rule," Damon huffed. "No super-speeding without me. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say we still don't know where Elena is and you said something stupid, Matt."

"I think Matt has become the brilliant expert on false accusations," Emma snapped. "Where is she, Stuart? Don't play games with me! Elena! Thank you. She's at Sage's lab on the south side of town, but Matt…" It was too late. Matt had flashed away. "Damnit."

"We really need to put him on a leash."

"Damon, there's meteor rock at the lab." Meredith and Emma arrived at the lab moments later to see Matt in a catatonic state.

"Matt, can you hear me? Matt. Can you hear me, Matt?" Meredith asked, checking his pupils for dilation.

"The ambulance will be here soon. Stuart's lost a lot of blood, but luckily he's still alive. And I'm sure that Englewood 'The Merciless' will be fine. How's Matt?" Emma asked.

"Somehow this machine synced their brainwaves. Matt's literally locked into Elena's memories. But I believe there's a way that I can pull them out."

"Don't close the curtain yet. I took a peek into Elena's therapy files that Sage hacked into. I think that every time that she saw her therapist, it actually unlocked more of her memories from the future."

"Emma, these memories are physically damaging. You really want to put their lives in danger?"

"Meredith, if you pull Matt out now, it will put a lot of other people's lives at stake. When that assassin from the future came back, she told Matt that he would destroy the world. He has to know how to stop it."

A few minutes later, Meredith pulled Matt and Elena out at the last possible second.

"Welcome back, Matt," said Emma.

"How's Elena?"

"She'll be up in a few minutes with a headache, but it's nothing that a couple of aspirin can't handle."

"I was able to isolate the area of her cortex where her synapses were firing at an accelerated rate. By injecting her with a chemical inhibitor, I effectively reset those cells," said Meredith.

"So her memories from the future are gone, right?"

"If she had them while under the influence of the machine, she won't remember."

"From the look on your face, I take it the future isn't so bright. What did you see, Matt?" Emma asked.

The next day, Damon and Emma were working at their respective desks at Phoenix's Nest when Matt walked in.

"You know, for a guy who just got a mondo case of meteor rock, you sure seem happy," said Damon.

"Well, the sun is shining, Elena is gonna be all right."

"She should be fine. Dr. Fell ran every possible test on her, and she's healthy and doesn't remember a thing. Except, of course, the flowers that Matt sent to her hospital room, but who could forget five dozen roses?" Emma chuckled.

"Five dozen roses. Wow. That's subtle."

"Look, I really don't get why the two of you are grinning, considering the fact that we're all about to die terribly tragic deaths in the not-so-distant future," said Emma.

"That's because if we do something in the present, we can change all that," Matt replied.

"Well, I vote we take Connor out right now. That way, he doesn't have a chance to take the sunshine off our shoulders," Damon suggested.

"No. In the future that I saw, I tried to fight Connor. All I did was turn him into a more powerful enemy."

"Matt, just because you learned a lesson in teamwork doesn't mean we have to stop fighting Connor," Emma countered.

"But going up against Connor will only force him to come back with everything he has."

"So, what, you think you two can just hug it out?" Damon asked.

"When my father said save Connor, what I think he meant was save Connor from himself. Now, if I can befriend him, show him how good life can be here…"

"That would be a mistake. Matt, if Connor gets his solar towers online that gives him all the power in the world and us none, including you. Connor will fly psychopathic circles around you."

"Emma, I've seen what happens when I treat Connor like the enemy. This time, I'm gonna do things the right way."


	23. Ten Thousand Fists

Emma walked out of Phoenix's Nest to her car and tried to start the engine, but it stalled.

"Damn it. I knew I should have changed the alternator myself." She got out and popped the hood. An arrow missed Emma by a few inches. She turned around and saw a figure on a rooftop. "Damon?" Emma shook her head. Damon was in San Francisco for a shareholder's meeting. She then saw the figure aim another arrow "Oh my God." She ran, but an arrow hit her and she fell to the ground.

The following morning, Mia clad as a ninja snuck up on Damon at the warehouse he trained at.

"Damon! No, Damon!" Mia yelled as he began to choke her.

"Oh God. Mia," Damon replied, releasing his grip.

"What the hell was that about?" Mia asked as she removed her mask.

"You tell me. I came here for a training session, Mia, not an audition for Kill Bill 3."

"I thought if I surprised you, I might actually stand a chance of kicking your butt. But then you try to snap my windpipe."

"You make a pretty convincing ninja."

"Damon, that was more then an overreaction. You didn't even respond to your own name. It was like you were someone else."

"This coming from the woman in the mask. Emma meditates. She says it helps improve her focus. I was trying it out. Guess I didn't realize how deep I was in." Damon's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Elena? Elena, what's wrong? I'm on my way." Immediately, Damon left for the hospital. He was shocked to see Emma was in intensive care and had been intubated. Damon walked into her room and pulled her chart from the edge of the bed. A nicked lung. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Emma's face tenderly before kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Emma's eyes then opened. She gasped for breath, the intubation tube very uncomfortable. "Shh. Don't try to talk. They had to intubate you." Emma squeezed his hand. "I'm going to get the doctor." Emma nodded. Damon left the room and notified Dr. Fell of Emma's status. Damon walked back in when they removed the tubing.

"She'll make a full recovery," said Meredith. "But she needs to rest. I gave her a sedative." Meredith left and closed the door. Damon sat down next to a sleepy Emma. She hugged him and he held her tight, kissing a bare patch of skin on her shoulder.

"Hi," Emma rasped.

"Shh. Rest." Damon then noticed Matt outside. "I'll be right outside." He kissed her temple. He walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

"Hey. You okay?" Matt asked, not having noticed Damon's display of affection. "You don't look so great, which for you is not exactly easy."

"You have a suspect?"

"Yeah. Uh, he was dressed up like you, actually."

"What?" Damon asked, outraged.

"Emma was shot with an arrow. It went in under her shoulder. It didn't do any permanent damage, but the doctor said that if it had just been a centimeter to the right or the left, her artery would have been ceviche."

"She would have died in minutes."

"Lucky for her, the guy wasn't exactly William Tell."

"No, no, this guy makes William Tell look like a summer camp archery coach. We're not dealing just with some random shot here, Matt," said Damon, looking at an x-ray. "That's a target specifically designed to take down your enemy without killing them. Shooter's not an amateur. This guy's a crack marksmen. Not many people in the world could hit that shot. Where's this arrow?"

"Police are running some tests on it. It's pretty low tech compared to your titanium missiles. What?"

"Nothing," Damon whispered before leaving the hospital. "Will."

Later, Damon was examining a series of photos he had taped to a wall in his office.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing? 'Cause this looks serial killer-scary. Okay, this is where you tell me you hate the taste of flesh to make me feel better?" Mia joked.

"It's nothing, really."

"You have every surveillance photo Salvatore Industries can capture of you over the last two days. What the hell's up with that?"

"I think someone's following me."

"Well, I guess that would explain our near-fatal meet-and-greet this morning."

"Yeah, not a real great time to dress up in black and go Steven Seagal on me."

"So, all I'm seeing so far in these pics is...you. Isn't this where that lady got shot last night?"

"Oh, no, no. Hell no! You put that back where you found it. You're in enough trouble as it is. Look, Mia, there's a lot of things here that you don't know about me, okay? I had no right trying to play mentor with you. It's way too risky."

"What? No, no. I'm not just going to leave you like this."

"Hell you're not. I'm not your teacher anymore, you understand me? I want you to walk through that door and don't look back. Get the hell out of here." Mia left. A few hours later, Damon left Mikaelsoncorp out the back door. Someone touched his shoulder, making him jump. He was about to send a punch, but pulled it when he saw Emma.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, someone planted an arrow pretty damn close to my heart, and I don't think it's cupid," said Emma, her voice a bit crackly.

"There's someone after me, and I think they did this to you."

"Okay I get that there are some things that you have to keep from me, but why would they have attacked me?"

"Because they know we're together and they are trying to hurt me."

"What about all the other girls you were with? Why couldn't they have shot the Danish underwear model?"

"Emma, this person knows everything about me. They know that out of all those other women the only one I ever really cared about...was you." Damon pulled her coat away to see the gauze covering her wound. He looked pained.

"Damon, I know you're under a lot of stress right now but you have to pull yourself together. You have to find whoever attacked Elena and I."

"Elena was attacked?"

"Yes, she's okay. Now I get why this person would go after a lover but not a friend."

"Lover. Oh god, the vows, No lovers, no allies, and no disciples...Mia."

Later, Matt broke into Damon's office and found a set of arrow that matched the one Emma had been hit with. Emma walked into the room then.

"I finished my research with those arrows, and they were heavily collected, just not by Damon," said Emma.

"You're wrong."

"Wait. The symbol on this leather. I've seen it before."

"Where's it from?"

"There's a secret Celtic Society founded by apprentices and master archers. Rumor was that they were made up of a group of thirteenth-century vigilante assassins defending coastal towns from attacks. Think like the CIA with arrows and plaid skirts."

"Do they still exist?"

"Yeah. Some sort of a mentorship cult. The apprentice follows the orders of the master and vows to swear off lovers, allies, and disciples."

"That doesn't sound very Damon."

"Well not exactly the Damon that you know. When he left that island, he went AWOL for a year. Maybe he joined this group."

"He never did tell me where he honed his skills, and there's only so much you can teach yourself alone on an island."

"He was still getting over the loss of his parents. I mean he wouldn't be the first orphan to go and join a cult."

"So there's a chance this night stalker isn't Damon. Maybe it's someone from his brotherhood who needs to settle a score."

That night, Will had captured Mia and was dragging her through the woods.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

"Call me Will. I taught the Emerald Archer almost everything he knows. And now it's time for my past student to come back home."

"If you think he's coming back for a class reunion, forget it."

"He may not come back for me, but he will for you." He pushed Mia into a maze and she ran. The Emerald Archer then shot an arrow which missed Will by centimeters. "At last! The apprentice does heed the call of the master. You know why you're here."

"Will. Our paths split a long time ago."

"You took your vows, Damon. Now it's time to fulfill them."

"You embraced me as your own son. I can't follow in your footsteps."

"There comes a time when every master knows his best years are done. I was badly wounded for the first time, Damon, because I wasn't fast enough physically, but mentally, I realized a process of decay had begun. Out tradition dictates the master must leave this world while he's still respected. As my chosen successor you must complete your final test, you need to kill me."

"You taught me many things, Will, about the kind of man I wanted to become, and the kind of man I didn't."

"Some men don't get to choose who they become. Your heart is dark like mine, Damon."

"No. When I saw your true colors, Will, I left."

"Come on, Damon. You didn't abandon us because of some higher moral conviction. You left because you liked the thrill of the hunt a little too much, but you can't outrun fate. If you won't fulfill your duties. I will hunt down and kill your apprentice, and when you see her dead body, the dark archer in you will rise up and you will hunt me down and take vengeance." Damon pushed Will into a tree.

"I'm not going to kill you." Will pushed Damon back into another tree, throwing an arrow into his arm. Damon groaned in pain as Will took off after Mia.

Meanwhile, Emma was working albeit slowly from her injuries at Phoenix's Nest.

"I checked Damon's plane, his boat, and all the usual places I found nothing."

"Yeah well there's not much information in this cult. I mean that's the problem with secret society's right? They're just uh, secret. Still I was hoping to find some search results."

"You sure you should be working like this in your condition?"

"I'm fine. I can use my own psychic energy to heal wounds. Otherwise, I'd be in worse condition."

"You've been looking at the world through a camera a lot lately, Emma. Maybe it's time you go out and actually live in it."

"I'm just looking out for people, Matt. Same as you."

"That's the problem with looking out for people. Sometimes you lose yourself."

"Don't worry, no one's getting lost okay? Everything's under control. Here's something, there was an altar with markings similar to the ones used by the band of merry men. An entrepreneur bought it and had it shipped from Ireland to his estate in Coast City."

"There's a naval base nearby. There should be plenty of satellite coverage.

"I can switch to passive microwave image that way we can actually see through the clouds."

"Emma, look. The symbol. It's in the form of a maze."

"There's movement." Emma zoomed in.

"That's the girl that's been training with Damon."

"Like an apprentice," Emma realized from her earlier conversation with Damon. "Damon was saying something about vows. No lovers, no allies, and no disciples outside of the cult." Matt sped off and managed to catch Damon and Will in a face-off. He stopped Will's arrows right before Damon shot Will in the shoulder.

"You know he always said that eventually my dark side would rise up and that I would take his life. You were wrong, Will. I shot him in the shoulder, exactly where he taught me."

The next day, Mia was hitting a practice dummy at Damon's warehouse.

"Nice. Someone taught you well," said Damon.

"Yeah, then he told me he didn't want to see me again. Nice," Mia scoffed.

"Mia, I was trying to protect you. I felt like if I split from you, Will would leave you alone, and that's the truth."

"Yeah well next time your being an unselfish hero, I could use some explaino. Don't worry, I'm not going to go tell all my friends I used to train with the Emerald Archer."

"Well he's not done with you yet. I mean, unless of course you're done with him."

"No. No, I'm actually glad my old teacher show up again. Yours, not so much."

"I still can't get him out of my head. I just keep thinking by the time Will gets out of prison he'll be an old man."

"I think you got better things to worry about."

"I'm not worried about him, Mia, it's what he said. I think he's right. What if I can't outrun these dark places inside me."

"It's why you need me." She hit him playfully. "Keep you in check. There's a dark place inside everyone, Damon. What we do with it depends not on who our teachers are but what we do with the lessons learned."

Later, Damon walked into his apartment to see Emma lying on the couch, watching TV.

"Meredith kicked me out of Phoenix's Nest. Wants me to rest," Emma rolled her eyes. Damon chuckled. "How's Mia?"

"Everything's good."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Nothing a scotch on the rocks won't cure." Damon shook his head and poured her a drink. "You saved the day. What's the problem?"

"He could have killed you."

"But he didn't. Everyone has their enemies and demons, Damon. Even me. Listen, danger comes with the territory. No one's angry with you. Damon, if you weren't in my life, I'd still be in the line of fire. I can't help it. Comes with being a telekinetic genius." Damon scoffed.

"You could have warned me that meditation would have pulled me so deep I would have lost track of my surroundings."

"I told you to be careful. We should try it together until you get the hang of it. But that's besides the point. I brought you back for a purpose, Damon. I didn't let go before and I sure as hell am not going to now. And if you decided to go on a bender again, I will kick your ass and drag you back kicking and screaming if I have to. I'm a lot of things, but a solo act I am not. I need you."

"No, you don't."

"You're an idiot," Emma spat. "If I had to work a normal 9-5 job, it would be the most boring existence I could even imagine. I like what I do and part of the reason I like it is because I know you have my back. So you aren't going to abandon me just because you're afraid. I can't confide in Matt or Elena and I can't do everything on my own. So you can't leave me. Not again." Damon nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. Listen, I know Matt's still angry about the whole Nik thing, but…I know why you did it. Not everything's black and white. There are many shades of grey. And I think in the long run, you made the right decision. Nik was a monster and he made the choice to become that. And you can dwell on it until it makes you crazy, but…why put yourself through that? Move on. No harm, no foul. You can't keep running down this road of what ifs. In the end, it won't accomplish anything."

"Emma, the mistake I made wasn't releasing the arrow. It was caring. I almost got you killed."

"Do you think you're really the only one who feels like this? I have people in my life that I'm afraid will get hurt because of the actions I make." Damon stroked her cheek and kissed her.

"I don't want to be the one who puts you in more danger."

"Well, then you better stick around to make sure I'm not in it. Because with or without you, I'll still be on the front lines." He kissed her again and everything felt right again.


	24. Let The Sparks Fly

"This is Matt. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Matt, this is Emma with message number one-too-many," said Emma, walking down a street toward Phoenix's Nest. "I know trying to lead a contingent of aliens looking for a new lease on life is putting a lot of weight on your shoulders, and I don't want to add to that, but I'm still trying to set up an official meeting with our supergang. Matt, we're playing too fast and loose. We need to start taking this more seriously." She ended the call and turned around as lights went out. She saw a man on a rooftop, carrying a glowing light staff. She ran to a back alley and he found her. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sylvester Pemberton. You and I share something in common. We're both trying to bring a team together."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're the one they call Dark Phoenix."

"Dark Phoenix?"

"Technology today makes hiding a whole lot harder, Miss Petrova. When someone like you reaches out and plugs into so many outlets, someone else is bound to pull out one of those cords and follow it back to the source. You're lucky a friend did it first."

"Friends? Friends don't sneak up on each other in a dark alley." Thunder rumbled and the temperature grew colder. "Is it just me, or did it get really cold really fast?" Sylvester threw her into a dumpster. "Hey!"

"Stay down, Miss Petrova." He slammed the lid down and ice and lightning flashed. When all was quiet, Emma opened the lid and found Sylvester mortally wounded.

"Help! Somebody, help!" she yelled.

"They came after us. They'll come after all of you."

"What?"

"Check."

"Check what? Check what? Who are you? Who's coming?"

The next morning, Matt found Emma at the ER.

"Emma, are you okay?

"Yeah. Just some moderate frostbite and a little sleep deprivation. Nothing a cup of hot cocoa and a nap won't fix. But the real question is, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days."

"Yeah, we've been playing phone tag."

"Uh, no, phone tag implies two people. I've been playing phone solitaire. Not nearly as much fun."

"I'm sorry. I've been meaning to call."

"Matt, it's okay. No apology is needed. Protecting the streets of Richmond and chasing down Elena Gilbert is more than enough to juggle. Add to that you're now leading the secret city of Kandor."

"I'm only helping them find their place here. They're trying to make Earth their home, like Marcel did when he got a job in the police department and became a detective."

"So, what? You're expecting the Kandorians to just become firemen and short-order cooks?"

"They need to make their own lives and then move on from there. Who was he?"

"His name was Sylvester Pemberton, but other than that, I haven't got a clue. But I'm gonna get one." She activated a program on her phone and walked to the police officer who was handling Pemberton's belongings. "Hi, again. I just want to make sure you have all my contact info in case you need anything else."

"I think I'm all set, ma'am. Thank you." Emma walked away, having successfully cloned the phone's data to see a girl run away from Matt.

"What was that drama about?"

"She obviously has a problem with reporters. She's friends with Sylvester Pemberton."

"Pemberton knew about Dark Phoenix. He wore some kind of weird uniform. He had a weapon that could control light. He was killed by ice from someone or something. I'm getting some serious Wall of Weird flashbacks here, Matt. I know that you have a lot of things pressing right now, but this is a job for Matt Donovan. His final phone call lasted 30 minutes. It was with a guy named Wesley Dodds. You need to go check it out."

Later, Damon walked into Phoenix's Nest to see Emma working at her desk.

"Damon. You got my message."

"I got all 10 of them, Emma. Where are the other Superfriends?"

"Still waiting for them to ping me back. See, this is why I keep asking everybody to come up with some sort of standardized trouble alert. The team needs structure."

"Is that what we're lacking? You're really on a kick lately, Emma. Personal phone conversations...bank records...Amazon Wish List," said Damon, looking at a few screens.

"Big sister's watching."

"Is that my e-mail? Emma, I'll have you know that those messages between me and Siren were purely platonic."

"Can we skip your virtual flirting and actually focus on the job here?"

"Gladly."

"Great. Our victim's name is Sylvester Pemberton, and he had a long criminal record. Fraud, embezzlement, and assault. He didn't have any family, but he did have a friend show up at the hospital. April Young. She's a sophomore at Blue Valley High, and, uh, she gets a big old D-plus for her attendance. She hasn't been to school in the last three weeks."

"You don't think she's our killer, do you?"

"No, but I do think she knows something. I want to take a closer look at this glowing staff the police have in evidence. We need to get it."

"We meaning me, right?" Emma smiled innocently. While Damon checked on the staff, Emma visited Dr. Fell at the hospital morgue.

"No bullets. Just residual ice again."

"So, minus the patriotic hoodie plus one gas mask, Dodds was killed the same way as Pemberton? With what? Some kind of ice weapon?"

"Evidence would suggest that weapon is more of a who than a what. The ice samples we pulled from the first victim's wounds have human DNA."

"So the killer was some kind of meta-human with an icy touch? Well, that explains my arctic ride in the Dumpster of Doom."

"Well, he certainly has interesting taste in victims. But Matt said that the assailant left the letters J-S-A. You have any idea what that means?"

"Maybe it's a calling card. Our cold-blooded cryo-killer definitely seems to have a score to settle."

"What was Matt able to dig up?"

"Nothing yet. When he checked in, he was still knee-deep in excavation at the Richmond Times archives."

"Right. Let me run a few more tests on this."

"And I'll see if I can help Matt unearth some answers about the elusive JSA."

When Emma found Matt, he was digging through file boxes in the basement of the Richmond Times.

"Didn't think we'd have to dig this deep," said Matt.

"Well, I couldn't find anything online beyond Sylvester Pemberton's rap sheet."

"Maybe they didn't want anyone else finding it."

"They? They who?"

"Sylvester Pemberton worked with 12 other known criminals, including Wesley Dodds."

"He mentioned bringing a team back together," said Emma as Matt looked through a file.

"Back together? That means, at some point, they broke apart. They were systematically caught and taken down."

"For what?"

"The crimes don't match who they are."

"Yeah, but they were called con men for a reason, Matt. That's Sylvester Pemberton."

"He was accused of embezzling from his own company. Wesley Dodds. International business. He had no prior criminal record until he was arrested at a student demonstration that turned violent. A young woman was killed. Al Pratt. Physics professor at Calvin College. Arrested for assaulting police officers when they went after Dodds."

"Wait a minute. I know that guy. That's Ted Grant. He's a heavyweight champion, but...how is he involved with these guys?"

"Jay Garrick, a research scientist. He's charged with fraud and resisting arrest."

Alan Scott, the C.E.O. of a broadcasting company? Arrested for aiding and abetting. Emma, they have no connections besides their arrests. They don't even sound like criminals."

"And I got to say that Abigail Hunkel doesn't exactly strike fear in this hero's heart."

"Talking about these arrest reports, each one of them tried to take the fall for the other, and they tried to protect one another."

"I guess during the golden age of robbery and racketeering, there was honor among thieves."

"This goes beyond honor. There were missing witnesses, circumstantial evidence, accusations of jury tampering. They stood by one another, and in the end, none of the convictions held up."

"Almost sounds like you admire them."

"I admire their loyalty."

"Well, I'll stay here and finish downloading the 411 on the mystery men the old-fashioned way. You need to go and warn Alaric Saltzman. He's the next name on Pemberton's call list. He called him over a dozen times in the last two days."

Just as Emma finished digitizing the records, she received a call from Damon.

"Emma, I got a peek inside lockup. Pemberton's glow stick is MIA."

"Damon, we have to track it down."

"Call you back. Excuse me. Miss Young?"

"Do I know you?" April scoffed, carrying Pemberton's staff.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that golden rod doesn't belong to you."

"Well, it belongs to me now."

"Really don't want to get the police involved in this, do you? I mean, it'd be a shame to miss your Junior Junior prom. Breaking and entering into police lockup gets you more than a slap on the wrist." She pointed the staff at him. "Whoa."

"Hey. Come any closer, and I'll give you my version of a slap on the wrist."

"Let me just cut to the chase, Lite-Brite. Two people were murdered, including a friend of yours."

"Two?"

"I'm trying to figure out who's behind all this, but I need you to be straight with me." Suddenly, a man grabbed the staff.

"We help ourselves." They then disappeared. Damon called Emma down to downtown Richmond.

"If someone's killing criminals from the past, why kidnap April?" Damon asked.

"Maybe she knew what Sylvester Pemberton had hidden up his star-covered sleeve. His car received a handful of parking tickets in this lot, so it should be easy to spot."

"You could say that," said Damon, seeing the classic car. "All right. Just give me a sec to get this door open." He pulled out his lock pick set, but Emma just opened the door.

"Or you could just try the handle. Matt's at the Times trying to track down Pemberton's home address right now, but it looks like he may have been living here."

"Well, if he knew someone was after him, maybe he was on the run."

"Well, his choice of transport doesn't exactly blend in. What do you suppose this was? Their getaway car?" Damon pulled out a journal from the glove box. Each page was devoted to a member of the team and had pictures of their public and hero appearances.

"He knew about us. He knew our identities."

"That means April probably does, too."

Later, Emma met Matt in her car.

"Damon's searching all over the city for any sign of April," said Emma.

"How did they know our identities?"

"I think they've been tracking us a long time, Matt. Let's just hope the prime murder suspect hasn't."

"Did you find one?"

"Temperature dropped 40 degrees right before Pemberton was attacked."

"You said that the skin around Pemberton's wounds was covered with ice, just like Wesley Dodds'."

"This is what led me to Joar Mahkent. Back in Pemberton's day, he was a cryo-kinetic hit man that was called The Icicle."

"Where's The Icicle now?"

"He's still recovering from some serious injuries he sustained several years ago. He's in the psych ward at the hospital."

"At least he's supposed to be."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the criminal ward of the hospital.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to these people. They were so close," said Matt.

"They were criminals, and they were caught. That's what happened."

"Alaric Saltzman's definitely hiding something else in that museum."

"Reporter's intuition?"

"Matt Donovan's." Emma pulled Mahkent's chart. "What is it?"

"Dead end. The Icicle's been in a vegetative state for the last decade."

"If that's true, there's no way he can be our killer." They opened the door to the hospital room and saw a figure clad in blue and gold, standing over the bed. "What are you doing to him?"

"Your fate is utterly binding. You are of value, Matt Donovan. But you...you walk the same path I do, Emma Petrova."

"Who are you?"

"Let me show you, my friend." He grabbed Matt's arm and they disappeared.

"Matt?" When Emma returned to the Nest, she called Damon. "Damon?"

"What's wrong?"

"Matt's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Like one of Pemberton's old gang somehow teleported him away. He said he had to show him something. Called him his friend."

"Where would they take him?"

"I think the same place they took April."

"Another twist to the mystery, Emma. Satellites caught the glow of that staff over the Richmond sky 10 minutes ago. I followed it. Wherever Goldilocks went, she got a change of clothes. It's getting stranger."

"Stranger how?"

"Well, it's in the middle of the night in Suicide Slum. She's standing under a streetlight. She's all dolled up with no place to go. Looks like she's making herself...a target. What the hell are you doing here!"

"Me? What are you doing! Get out of here!"

"Red, white, and blue. Loud and proud to be an American. Nice."

"Well, at least I'm proud of something other than myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what kind of hero you are, Emerald Archer."

"Is the masked cheerleader really talking down to me? Where's my friend? Where's Matt?" Suddenly, Damon was knocked out from an ice blast.

"Anyone up for some ice cream? Who are you supposed to be, sweetie? The new Star-Spangled Kid?" Icicle asked.

"It's Stargirl. Say cheese." They fought until he sent icicles her way. Damon shot an arrow, deflecting the ice, giving the Icicle the opportunity to escape. "You jaded jerk! You've just ruined everything! This was my chance. I was supposed to get the first shot at Sylvester's killer! He promised me."

"He? He who?" Alaric AKA Hawkman appeared in the sky and grabbed him. He flew over to Phoenix's Nest and threw him through the window.

"Damon!" Emma yelled. "You okay?"

"He'll live. Now, stay the hell out of our business. The next time, I won't ask so nicely," said Alaric. A few minutes later, Emma was tending to Damon's wounds.

"Who wants to bet Pigeon Man has Matt locked up in a birdcage somewhere. I don't know who the hell these people are, but they sure don't like us. Ow!"

"I thought you said it didn't hurt."

"I lied."

"You're lucky he didn't drop you from ten stories up."

"I don't feel lucky. As much as I hate to admit it, these people really know what they're doing. OW!"

"Don't you think it's sad that a retired group of supervillians can come out of the mothballs and tear us apart like this?"

"They know everything about us, Emma."

"Yeah and we know nothing about them. Maybe it's time I give up trying to get the band back together. Maybe it's all been a lost cause."

"Whoa. Don't give up. We may be a bit dysfunctional and hard to wrangle at times, but when the chips are down, we're always there, Emma."

"They took Matt out from under our noses."

"And I took this off the winged wonder when he yanked me into the sky." He showed her a shuriken.

"Looks like an antique...from a museum."

"I say we call for backup, you Phoenix up, get Matt, and throw them through some windows."

A few minutes later, Matt was looking through all the artifacts at Alaric's museum.

"Why did you bring me here?" Matt asked.

"Doctor Fate says you're a big deal. I don't see it," said Alaric.

"Matt Donovan is not like the others. His path is righteous."

"If Doctor Fate says he's okay, that means he's okay, right?" April asked.

"Why have you been watching us?"

"Sylvester wanted to bring together a new Justice Society, one with the surviving members and us new kids."

"It wouldn't have worked, April," Alaric argued. "People never learn. This generation will make the same mistakes the last one did...like the one before that. Obvious by how you've skipped your homework, you don't even know who we are."

"You don't know who we are either. But none of us here are the bad guys," said Matt just as an arrow hit a picture of Hawkman.

"You sure about that, Matt? The winged warrior here threw me through a window."

"I hope I didn't make you cry."

"Drop the mace, Conan."

"I will...on your head."

"Bring it, Big Bird. Just for the record, you started it."

"I'll finish it." He threw Damon onto a table and was about to swing a mace, but Hawkman floated in the air. Emma as Dark Phoenix floated into the room. Alaric's mace flew to Emma's hand.

"Play nice, boys," Emma chastised.

"I hope it's not too late to say we come in peace," Marcel added.

"Put me down, goddamnit!" Alaric yelled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Emma released her hold on him and he fell to the floor.

"I didn't say drop me!"

"You should be more careful with your words."

"You all need to leave. This is our responsibility. The people being murdered were our responsibility. Our teammates, our friends. Once we find the Icicle we'll fade back away."

"We're not asking you to."

"All we want is justice."

"Justice? Everything we've heard about you is a little blurry when it comes to justice," said Damon.

"You mean what you've read. Their criminal records were made up," said April.

"You all should mind your own business," said Alaric.

"With all due respect, we're making it our business," said Emma as her hood receded.

"There's a murderer on the loose. As long as you know something about it, we're not going anywhere," Matt added.

"The Justice Society of America was cleaning up the streets before you were in diapers. We tried our best to stay out of the public eye, but a government task force got wind of our extracurricular activities. They wanted us to work for them. They wanted us to unmask," Alaric explained.

"And you said no," said Marcel.

"We refused to play ball, so they went after us hard. One by one, they uncovered our identities. They had us arrested...and institutionalized. They forced us out of the skies and off the streets. We were ripped away from our families...while trying to protect them."

"Then why didn't you fight back?" Damon asked.

"We did. For as long as we could. As I could. I wasn't the leader they thought I was. I made too many mistakes."

"I've made mistakes, but I haven't quit," said Matt.

"Haven't quit? You haven't started. Not as a team, anyway."

"You're making this too personal."

"That is our strength, not our weakness."

"Ric, please. There's over a dozen members of the Justice Society still out there. Jay, Ted, Alan. If we don't team up and stop The Icicle, he'll go after them next," said April.

"It's obvious you still care about this team. If you didn't, you wouldn't have kept watch over all of this."

"This is a temporary alliance."

"Do you have any idea where we can find Icicle?"

"I've got one or two," said Emma. "There's a couple possibilities where Icicle might show next. Security cameras caught him at the hospital, visiting his father last night: target one. And if he's anything like his father, he's gonna need to replenish his abilities with some liquid nitrogen: target two.

"Do you know where the nearest nitrogen depot is?" Marcel asked.

"No, but I can find it. I just need to get back to Phoenix's Nest."

When Emma returned to the Nest, April had joined her.

"Wow. So, this is where you guys operate?"

"More or less. Mostly less."

"And I guess it's everything you could ever ask for to fight the good fight, right? It's missing something. Where are the pictures...or, you know, a place to sit down and eat? Sylvester always told me that the JSA's brownstone was considered a second home for everyone. I mean, they'd even spend Thanksgivings there with their spouses and kids."

"It was like a family."

"Yeah. I mean, it was a family."

"How did you get involved with the Justice Society?"

"Well, my, um, stepfather, Pat, was Sylvester Pemberton's sidekick years ago. The Star-Spangled Kid and Stripesy."

"Stripesy?"

"It was like the worst codename ever. I found Sylvester's old equipment, and...well, at first, I put it on, you know, just to annoy Pat. But...I don't know. The first time I ever saved someone..."

"You were hooked."

"Yeah. Line and sinker."

"Yeah. So, you're not actually related to any of them?"

"Well, family is not just about blood. And...watching people doesn't make them a part of your life. I don't know. I mean...maybe your team would operate better if you didn't get together only when there was trouble...and if you made it a little more 'home sweet home' and a little less nuclear war room."

"Incoming communication. Emerald Archer," Emma's computer spoke.

"Hey, Damon. What do you got?"

"I'm here with my wingman. Did you put the call into the Snow Miser?"

"I rerouted the call through the hospital and left a message that said that his father's taken a turn for the worst. If Icicle is checking in as often as he has been, we should be able to catch him at the hospital."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, the team heard the news that Doctor Fate had been killed and Marcel was out of commission for the time being.

"I'm thinking we should regroup with the others before we go after Icicle Jr," said Damon, returning to the JSA Brownstone with Alaric.

"You go back to Sherwood, Robin Hood. I'll turn The Icicle into slush myself."

"You know, it's not what happened to you that destroyed this team, is it? It's what happened to her. Right? Hawkgirl? Who was she? Your partner?"

"My wife."

"You were married?"

"Hard to believe? What would someone like me know about love? Well, I only know it ends. But it always ends, in every one of my lives, past and present."

"Past lives?"

"Jenna and I were born over 1,000 years ago. We were cursed by one of our enemies. Destined to fall in love, only to watch each other die, lifetime after lifetime. Well, the sooner this life is over, the sooner I see my wife again."

"I've never had a connection like that. At least, not one that lasted."

"Because you hide it."

"Hide what?"

"You don't want anyone to know how important they are to you, so you act like a jackass. I do know what it's like to feel like the only thing left to do with your life is throw it away."

"But you didn't, did you? You stuck around for Doctor Fate."

"He needed my help."

"He did. He needed your help, and now there's a young girl out there, and she's counting on you. The rest of your team is out there. So why don't you take the death wish and shelf it?" A few minutes later, Damon and Alaric arrived at Phoenix's Nest. "You know, you really got to work on your landings."

"It would have been a lot smoother if you hadn't thrown up."

"Send me your dry-cleaning bill."

"Send me your dinner bill."

"Can the chatter!" Emma yelled.

"How's Marcel?"

"There's not much more they can do for him. We need to wait."

"No more waiting. No more pairing off. We should have stuck together from the beginning." Icicle then arrived, grabbing Emma in an ice chokehold.

"Your fate is in my hands. Or I guess I should say it's on my head." Emma's eyes glowed and she threw Icicle across the room telekinetically. As she caught her breath, the others attacked. However, he used an arctic blast to throw them across the room. Marcel flew through the room, punching Icicle. "I killed you."

"I'm Mars' sole survivor. There's a reason for that." A blast went right through Marcel. "That tickled." A black phoenix then rose from Emma's body.

"Haven't you ever read your mythology? Beat down the Phoenix and she rises from the ashes ten times stronger!" The physical manifestation of Emma's energy surged into Icicle, bringing him to his knees. Hawkman then used his mace to remove Dr. Fate's helmet from the criminal. As the helmet flew in the hair, Emma caught it with her telekinesis and handed it to Hawkman. "I believe this is yours. I'm sorry about your friend."

"So am I."

Later, Matt spoke with Ric at the JSA headquarters.

"You're not like the others, are you, Matt? Kids who are in it for the thrills or because they have a chip on their shoulder? You don't do this for glory or vengeance."

"I guess not."

"Your team is better than I thought, too. Even I have to admit, Emerald Archer has pretty good aim and that Phoenix. She can pack a mean punch. Just like my Jenna."

"We're not a team. Not like yours."

"Why? Because of you?"

"They're the best friends that I have, Ric, but I don't know if we'll ever be what the JSA was."

"You have to trust them."

"I do."

"You have to remember they're people, too. They'll make mistakes. We all do. We all have to keep trying. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I only learned to fly after my kingdom was attacked and taken from me. It was only then that I realized it wasn't the throne that was important. It was my people...my wife. You have the capacity to break the chains that are holding you down, Matt. And when you do, what Doctor Fate envisioned will come to pass. You will soar higher than any one of us."

"What about you? You gonna keep your wings locked up?"

"No. I am putting people under them. Emma helped April and I locate the remaining members of the JSA, their children, and their protégés. I think the coming generation could stand to learn a thing or two from... from those of us that have done it before."

"Some of us already have," said April, walking in.

"April. The Justice Society lives again."

"So, what do you call your team, anyway?"

"A work in progress," Matt replied.

At Phoenix's Nest, Emma was working when she heard the wind whoosh behind her.

"Matt. You know, those are some real party animals you have as friends." She turned around and saw Marcel. "If it isn't my favorite Martian. What happens to the helmet now?"

"According to Hawkman, someone worthy will be drawn to it. They'll become the next Doctor Fate."

"What's next for you?"

"My time as a detective has allowed me to protect humans on a very personal and individual level. I've enjoyed that. So I will continue to protect and serve, using every tool I've got."

"Me too."

"Doctor Fate was inundated with a constant flow of visions and information, but there is a limit to how much knowledge someone can have. It drove him to the edge of sanity, and he fell off. I don't need my telepathy to know you run that risk yourself."

"A golden helmet possessed by ancient spirits and Phoenix's Nest are two entirely different things. I can handle it."

"I only say because I care. You and Matt, Damon...you're my family here."

"Anyone home?" Damon asked, walking in.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, actually. I, uh, I thought I'd stop by and see if anyone was hungry."

"I could use some dinner," said Marcel. "Emma?"

"Uh, sure. You're buying, Mr. Salvatore."

"Don't look at me. I'm living off a policeman's salary," said Marcel.

"Ah, fine. Dessert's on you."

"On Mars, we never had dessert, but I have grown especially fond of cookies," said Marcel as they left.


	25. The Masterplan

Damon walked out of the bathroom in only his jeans and noticed Sage sitting at his desk.

"Well, judging by the grim look on your face, I'd say you're not here for the peepshow. Who died?" Damon asked.

"My billion-dollar dream for an energy-efficient solar tower. And given what it's cost our company, I wanna know why you're not grieving."

"Um, because I think we can come up with a more fiscally responsible way to, uh, make the future brighter, greener."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Or maybe you're not shedding any tears because you're happy that somebody torched that tower."

"I hope you're not pointing a finger at me. Because I think the investigators concluded that it was a, uh, freak accident, right?" A freak accident named Matt.

"So it's just a coincidence then. There was a time when I could stare into those blue eyes of yours, and believe anything you told me. Those days are history."

"Well, believe me or not, I did what I did because you were bleeding the company dry."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you suddenly care about staying in the black."

"Oh, yeah."

"Because my divisions aren't the only ones wrecking the bottom line. I had breakfast this morning with the CFO, and he revealed that somebody at one of your subsidiaries is embezzling funds. So I suggest that you find the money drain. Stop the leak." Sage walked away as Damon looked at the papers she handed him, shocked. He immediately left his office after putting on a shirt and went to Emma's apartment.

"Just the interruption I was hoping for," Emma smirked. Damon walked to her computer and turned up the rock music it was playing. "I like where this is going, Romeo, but you might want to put on some softer music."

"This is not a booty call. I think Sage Englewood might be listening. She's up to something and it involves you. She came by my office today with evidence that someone's been siphoning money from my company. You're stealing from me."

"It's not like that."

"Right. A lot of women have used me for my money. I never expected it from you."

"I wasn't stealing from you, Damon. I was borrowing the cash. I'm buying insurance for the entire planet. If you don't believe me, I can show you."

That night, they arrived at a storage unit underneath a monorail bridge. Damon was shocked when he saw liquid green meteor rock and meteor rock weapons.

"This is what you've been spending all of my money on? Something that could kill Matt?"

"They're to protect all of us, including Matt, from Connor and all those other Kandorians."

"I don't understand. I thought you were helping set them all up with licenses and passports."

"All the I.D.s I gave Matt have computer tracking chips in them. I want to keep an eye on the visitors from another planet."

"Welcome to 1984, the Petrova edition."

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry, okay? But I didn't have a choice. Our friend's moral compass has gotten us lost more than once. I'm not okay with just sitting back and trusting Matt again."

The next morning, Emma watched from a distance as Sage searched her storage container and found nothing. The weapons had been moved.

"Figured Sage was up to something when she gave me the tip about all the money that you, um, borrowed," said Damon when Sage left. "So I moved your stockpile. You could have asked me for the money. I wouldn't have told you no. You know that so why'd you do it?"

"Plausible deniability."

"Well, that's a lie if I ever heard one. You can admit it. You don't trust me."

"Do you tell me everything, Damon?"

"No."

"Well, there you go. Don't be such a hypocrite."

"It was my money, Em!"

"Granted, but…"

"No ands, buts, or ifs! We are partners. You let me in on the moves. You trust me and I trust you. Now I can't do that if you keep going behind my back."

"I'm afraid my teamwork skills are a bit dull. I've been on my own for awhile."

"I know. I can help you sharpen them. Besides where would the Emerald Archer be without his Phoenix?"

"I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Don't apologize when you just want to tell me to fuck off." Emma looked away.

"Listen, I get you hate me right now."

"I don't hate you. That's the problem. That apology killed you, didn't it?" Emma chuckled.

"It's been a while since I've had to apologize for something. God, that sounds horrible." Damon kissed her cheek.

"That's okay. I'll keep you on the straight and narrow."

"God, that's a scary thought," Emma replied as they walked away, Damon's arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. "So, what other dirty little tricks do you think the amazing Englewood has up her sleeve?"

"It's too soon to tell. Matt saw a future that we wanna run away from. You said Sage saw the same future. Maybe she wants to take us there."

"Which is why we need those weapons now more than ever. Where'd you put them?"

"They're in a safe place."

"Are you keeping me in the dark because I lied to you?"

"Well, you know, Emma, you can't have a set of rules for yourself and then a whole other set of rules for everyone else."

"Matt's in the Kandorian family now, and I don't want to let his loyalties lead us into another Doomsday scenario."

"Neither do I."

"So do you really think we should tell Matt everything?"

"Absolutely. But only when the time is right."


	26. What Is Not Yours

"I have your room all ready, Mrs. Petrovich, except you didn't specify which size bed you prefer," said the owner of an inn to Emma and Damon.

"Make it a queen," Emma replied.

"Welcome to the McDougal Inn." Later that night, Damon and Emma heard a scream, threw on robes the inn provided them, and walked into the foyer. They were shocked to see Elena and Matt.

"Twist," Elena muttered.

The following morning, Elena walked out of her room with Matt.

"How can you be so ehh about this? This is Emma and Damon together. Here. Did you know they were dating? Of course not. I didn't even know they were dating. We should sit with them," Elena yammered.

"Or we can give them some space. Elena, they obviously came out here to escape from everything. Kind of like we did."

"I know that I ran a verbal marathon last night and then I fell asleep, but I promise. Tonight is about the two of us."

"I waited for you to get ready for three hours. If it means being with you, I can wait forever."

"Forever's a long time." Meanwhile, Emma and Damon walked out of their room and their happy bubble was popped when Emma saw Matt and Elena downstairs.

"Oh God," Emma groaned.

"You know what we could do? We could pretend not to see them."

"Ah, come on, Damon. Throw up the white flag. It's Elena. She makes Susan B. Anthony look like a quitter."

"Right."

"Hey guys. Sit with us," said Elena as Damon and Emma came down the stairs.

"Quiet weekend at home, huh?" Matt asked as Damon and Emma sat down at the breakfast table.

"Trust me. We had no idea the two of you would be here," said Emma.

"And we had no idea there was a you two which I think is perfect. I think fate has brought us together," said Elena.

"Little less fate," Damon interrupted.

"More fame. This inn is so far off the beaten path that even the society pages couldn't find San Francisco's most eligible bachelor."

"You mean ex-bachelor," Elena interjected.

"Okay. Enough about that. How did you guys manage to find the road less traveled?"

"I found the brochure for the inn at the apartment. I figured Elena wanted to come here," said Matt, smiling proudly.

"What brochure?" Elena asked.

"That wasn't Elena's brochure. That was mine." Damon tried to withhold his laugh as Matt deflated. Matt looked at Damon then Emma and finally Elena.

"How was I supposed to know that Damon was…"

"You weren't! That's the point," said Emma. Matt looked at Damon for assistance.

"Hey, don't look at me. I learned a long time ago not to assume what belongs to whom in that apartment. You've got to use context clues."

"Speaking of clues, let's talk about Damon in the bedroom with my cousin," said Elena.

"There it is," Damon groaned.

"Elena, I think they came here for brunch," said Matt.

"Good point. Look, Em, there's food." Elena then dragged Emma outside.

"Elena, I know what you're going to say. That with Damon's less than stellar track record I should just cut my losses."

"Or I could say that this is one for the win column. I think it's great that you and Damon are back together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the best part is we can double date."

"Whoa. Before you book us for the next two months, Damon and I are not a couple."

"Oh really? Then what are you?"

"We're having fun and we're not complicating things by using labels and definitions."

"This is a relationship, Em. Not a spelling bee."

"Look, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy, but we're not all cut out for coupledom. And with Damon I don't have to worry about that. We're no flowers, no presents, no pressure, no strings. And with you, we're no comment."

Meanwhile inside, Damon finally decided to cut the tense silence.

"So...save any orphans recently, old ladies, maybe, anything like that?"

"I did stop a bank robbery."

"Yeah. That's nice. That's fun stuff."

"Thanks. How about you? Anything new?"

"No. Just,...there's a new compound bow I'm trying out. Yeah, seems pretty good. See how that works."

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but…"

"Then don't say anything."

"But after everything Emma's been through I don't want to see her get hurt. I care about her."

"You care about her. Great. Did you care all the times you stomped her into the ground so you could be with Caroline? Do I have a somewhat questionable past? Yes. I accept that. And I am no saint. Emma knows that and she also knows I'm the only one who has ever really seen her. I know what she's capable of and she's stronger than you think she is."

"Yeah, but one her strengths is giving people what they need by sacrificing what she wants."

"How do you know this isn't what she wants?"

"Just don't take it for granted. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I respect that, but that's where it ends. At respect."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm not suicidal, Matt. Just know that things will get real ugly if you hurt her. You can interpret that however you want."

That night, Emma and Damon waltzed into their bedroom after dinner.

"I must say I think your taste in wine is just about as good as your taste in women," said Emma as Damon held her, his arms running up her back.

"Why thank you. You have a little bit of pinot right there." He kissed the side of her mouth. "Oh, look I got it." Emma laughed as he nuzzled her neck. She then noticed a wrapped box on the bed.

"Um, unless Christmas came early this year, that better not have my name on it."

"Maybe you've just been especially good this year. Maybe I shouldn't take someone like you for granted."

"I didn't think you were, Damon. Matt said something, didn't he?"

"It's just a gift."

"No, it's a slippery slope. Gifts are never just because. There's always some unspoken part like I'm sorry or I feel very strongly about you both of which are complicated. Damon, I wanted to keep things simple with no strings or ribbons." She grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. When I come back, can we just hit the reset button and play your favorite indoor game again?"

She then left, taking a lantern with her to light her way in the dark forest surrounding the inn. She noticed a figure in the distance.

"Hello? So much for a relaxing walk to calm my nerves." She then found a dead body. "Definitely not calm." She turned around and a woman was behind her. She touched Emma and a spirit went inside Emma's body. "Unexpected, but useful."

Emma walked back into the inn and entered the room Matt was taking a shower in after taking off her clothes and wrapping a towel around her tanned body.

"Emma! What are you doing in here?" Matt asked, trying to hide behind the curtain.

"I thought I would join you." She dropped the towel.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Matt, attempting to avert his eyes as he grabbed a towel to cover himself up. "At least, I'm trying not to see that. You know, I'm done here, so the shower is yours."

"It's not the shower I want."

"Emma, how much wine did you have to drink at dinner?"

"Why, you want to share another bottle? Or maybe we could just go for a moonlit walk in the woods."

"I don't think that Damon would appreciate it." Elena then walked in, holding a bottle of shampoo.

"Matt, I just...Oh, my god."

"I can explain this, sort of."

"You do that. Try to explain it over breakfast maybe next century. This... I won't be needing." She handed Emma the bottle and the spirit transferred from Emma to Elena. Emma fell unconscious, but Matt caught her before she hit the floor.

"Emma? Emma?"

"Matt. What are you doing!" Emma screamed, realizing Matt's state of undress.

"What are you doing?"

"Where are my clothes!"

"I don't know."

"What's going on!" She ran out, put some clothes on, and met Matt outside.

"The truck is still there. At least Elena didn't drive home," said Matt.

"Damon's not in our room. We're definitely being roasted, not toasted over a bottle of McDougal's finest tonight."

"What possessed you to come into the bathroom like that?"

"I don't remember. I just completely blanked out."

"You don't remember seeing..."

"No, god, I definitely don't remember seeing that. What...Wait a minute. Was I...did you see...Oh, god. This is our last couples vacation together."

"If I don't find Elena, this will be the last vacation I take with anyone."

"Okay, so, not that I haven't seen enough of Matt Donovan's private...life tonight, I..."

"I don't like where this is going."

"You took Elena on a romantic getaway to some sort of a bed-and-breakfast and while I doubt that the whole breakfast part poses any problems. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall you having some kind of a concern about the beds and non-powered people and what would happen in the beds with the non-powered people if you..."

"Stop."

"Thank you."

"My training at the fortress has helped me to manage my powers better. Let's just say that I'm in control...of everything. But you weren't when you decided to throw me a surprise party in the shower. And then you passed out, only to come to with no memory. What was the last thing you do remember?"

"Damon and I were having a _talk_, thanks to someone's overdeveloped protective instincts, and I decided to go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Over here. This is the lantern I brought from the inn. I must have dropped it here."

"Unless something made you drop it." They found the dead body.

"Oh, god. This is so not the weekend I had in mind."

"You were out here, Emma. Do you think you could have..."

"Gone Norman Bates? Wait a minute. I wasn't the only one out here. There was a...face, like a phantom."

"What did it look like?"

"Black, white, and weird all over. And since this is where my memory hits a roadblock, I'm guessing that spirit started driving this dune buggy. I must have been possessed."

"You obviously aren't now. But if that spirit is responsible for this murder, we need to find it before it kills again." They walked back to the inn and spoke with the owner.

"Look, the legend of Siobhan McDougal is just a ghost story. It's not real," she said.

"You've got a confused coed in your living room and a dead body in your yard. Now, we need to hear the rest of Siobhan's story," said Matt.

"You really think a centuries-old spirit has come back for revenge?"

"We've seen weirder things," Emma replied.

"After Siobhan was killed, her soul was sent to the underworld where she was given great powers."

"What kinds of powers?"

"Uncommon strength and...the ability to slay any man that hears her wail. Superstitious villagers also gave her a new name...the silver banshee."

"Okay, the last time I checked, the underworld was still underground. So, how is it that this wailing wonder has gotten topside?"

"Legend tells of a portal through which her spirit could return to this world. It was said to be a relic created in Siobhan's own image. But after several deaths in the village, Bevan feared that he would soon be silver banshee's next victim. So he conducted an ancient Scottish ritual and covered the relic in Siobhan's spilled blood, sealing the portal shut."

"A relic in her image? Like a statue or an engraving?" Matt asked.

"Or a painting," Emma realized. Matt used his x-ray vision on a painting in the room.

"There's another portrait painted under this one. Bevan didn't just use blood to paint over his sister's image. He used it to paint his own portrait over hers."

"And then Elena must have accidentally opened the portal when she scraped it when you two got here."

"Emma, you need to figure out how to close that portal. I'll find out who Siobhan inhabited next." A few minutes later, the owner brought Emma a book.

"Tell me you found something."

"How about Bevan's diary?"

"I don't suppose you read Gaelic?"

"I may not have believed all the ghost stories but I'm still a McDougal. 'We banished her soul with blood and flame, then burned her body so her spirit could not walk again.'"

"We burn her body and burn her blood. I think we close this portal with fire," said Emma. She cut the canvas out of its frame and placed it in the burning fire. Just in the nick of time before Elena killed Damon, Siobhan was banished. The next morning, Emma was out on the deck, twiddling on the ribbon of Damon's gift. She went to open it, but then stopped.

"I bought you a spoon. One of those…people collect them. I thought about getting you one of those decorative soaps, but ultimately you didn't need either one of them did you?" Damon asked, seeing Emma stop.

"I don't know about that. I'm more partial to sporks myself, but a girl can never have too many…spoons."

"I never should have wrapped that Pandora's box to begin with and second-guessed myself or us. From now on I won't."

"Let's just say from now on you won't take relationship advice from Matt Donovan."

"You know, speaking of Matt, for future reference and, you know, strictly for environmental purposes, the next time you want to take a shower with someone, you can just ask me."

"I can't remember blacking out, and I wish I could forget waking up."

"Really? It couldn't have been that bad, right? Wasn't there a time when you would have given just about anything to stare at that farmer's tan in all its glory?"

"That was a long time ago like in a Charlottesville far, far away. I mean, okay, yeah, I did love Matt...a lot. And I waited for years for him to see that, to see...me. But even with his x-ray vision, he never did. I think more than that I just wanted someone who would get me. And as good a friend as Matt is, he's never gonna be that person. Which is fine. Really. Those wounds healed over a thousand supersaves ago. Now there's just scars."

"It's Matt's loss."

"What about your loss? I'm sure that Elena didn't have to drag you into the woods kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, that's...the funny thing about scars, you know. They're always there. It doesn't mean they haven't healed. Sometimes they can be kind of cute, too, you know. You have one in particular that I'm partial..." Emma brought his lips down on hers.

"Shh."


	27. My Eyes

"Did you try the power switch?" Matt asked as he walked into Phoenix's Nest.

"Didn't you see my texts? I lost Damon. He was tracking some armed men, followed them under the monorail, and then it was like a massive mute button went on. No radio, no beacon, nothing," said Emma, freaking out.

"I'm sure it's fine. Just because he doesn't check in…"

"You know, unlike some people, Damon actually follows protocol."

"What protocol?"

"Exactly. He and everyone else dial in with the Nest while they're on patrol. Matt, you spend so much time watching everybody else's back, you forget that we need to watch each other's backs too."

"Well, this isn't about us. Did you check the local security cameras?"

"Every surveillance feed is down. ATMs, traffic lights, convenience stores. It's like someone threw a big blanket over the whole area." Emma's monitors came back on.

"You fixed it."

"Or whoever did this finished what they started."

"Where is that?"

"That's where I saw Damon last. Marcel?"

"Well, your buddy system works."

"I didn't call him." Matt sped out and met Marcel on the scene.

"Matt. What are you doing here?" Marcel asked.

"Looking for any sign of Damon. You didn't know he was missing? He was here on patrol when Phoenix's Nest lost contact."

"Well, I'm here on police business. But I'll keep an eye out."

"It'll be faster if we work together. Unless you've already found something."

"You need to trust me, Matt."

"You first." Matt used his x-ray vision to a serial number on an ear bud in Marcel's coat. "What do you know, Marcel?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Matt," Marcel growled before flying away. Meanwhile, Damon was handcuffed to a chair in a moving truck.

"Emerald Archer, welcome to Checkmate," said a woman on a television screen.

"I think you've got the wrong Emerald Archer. I don't remember signing up for any chess club."

"You are a guest of the U.S. government. And the time has come for you to do your patriotic duty."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know Uncle Sam was into drugs and bondage. Kind of gives a whole new meaning to the I Want You posters, doesn't it?"

"Well, I'm sorry you think these tactics are crude. But I fear for our country's security. That's why I'm recruiting capable people like you," said the woman as Damon began to pick open the cuffs.

"Recruitment? Well, I got to tell you, it feels more like kidnapping than a booth at a job fair."

"Well, call it what you want. But it's time you elevated your service to your country. You have a long plane ride coming to think it over." The television clicked off and Damon escaped his bindings. He blew off the door with some explosive charges and escaped his captors.

The following morning, Emma was trying to track the serial number at Phoenix's Nest.

"Emma, seems to be taking longer than normal to find an earwig serial number," said Matt.

"That's because someone's hidden it, but after cross-referencing those last four digits, Matt, I think that the earpiece in Marcel's pocket was government-issued."

"Why would the government take Emerald Archer?"

"Considering what I pay out every year, it better not be for tax evasion," said Damon, walking in.

"Oh, my god. You're safe," Emma sighed. She hugged him tightly.

"Of course I'm safe." Matt cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you're safe too. You want to fill us in on what happened?

"Definitely," said Emma, releasing Damon from her firm grip.

"Absolutely. Uh, so let's see. One minute, I am saving someone's bacon. Uh, next thing I know, I'm the only pig on a Pork Chop Express. Some harpy gets on a monitor. She starts telling me this is the welcome wagon and she's recruiting heroes for the U.S. of A. I'm guessing you didn't get the e-vite."

"No, someone else did. And that explains why Marcel was covering for them. Did this woman give you her name?"

"Nope. No name. Just that her organization was called Checkmate."

"Wait a minute. Checkmate? When Sylvester Pemberton from The Justice Society was murdered, he warned me that, 'They came after us, and they'll come after you.' His dying word was check," said Emma.

"If he meant Checkmate, these are the same people who took down the JSA," Matt added.

"I searched the archived security footage that was taken from the cameras across the city. This was taken a few hours ago."

"That was right after I confronted Marcel. Who's he talking to?"

"We got a hit from the passport agency. Edward Lott. He's the CEO of a consumer manufacturing company. He seems pretty high-profile for a secret-agent man."

"Well, maybe they recruit people that are already established in the private sector," said Damon.

"Or plant them there," Matt added.

"You're not gonna be happy where he was planted next. Within an hour after this footage was taken, he was on the list of Richmond General morgue," said Emma.

"Whoa, slow down, guys. You can't think Marcel murdered this guy. Come on, now," Damon mediated.

"Matt, I'll come with you. I can run some…" Matt sped out before Emma could finish her sentence. "Support on-site."

"Looks like you got benched," Damon joked.

"Sylvester Pemberton came to warn me about Checkmate the moment that he was attacked by—"

"Icicle. Huh. Well, either that's quaintly coincidental or he's working for the same lovely lady whose gaze wilts small trees. What do you think?"

"Last I heard he was in the psych ward at Richmond General."

"Let's go."

"You know, Damon, now that Emerald Archer is officially on Checkmate's radar, I think it might be a good idea for you to just hang your tights for one night. Go civilian."

"Well, they're not tights. They're not tights. But I see your point. Yeah. Hm. Unfortunately for me, that means attending a Mikaelsoncorp shareholder dinner, which..yeah, I'd rather be shot at. Hey, Emma. Be careful out there, because it, there's Checkmate agents everywhere, so be careful." Emma smiled and left, leaving Damon smiling back...but worried. That night, he attended the shareholder dinner at Sage's mansion.

"You're late," said Damon as Sage walked in.

"Mm. If you know what's good for you, don't start."

"Whatever kind of day you think you've had, trust me, I've had it in spades."

"What happened? The jet late leaving Paris? The beluga not the right temperature?"

"That's very, very funny."

"Yeah."

"You might want to save the song-and-dance routine for the shareholders when you try to explain to them, uh, the sketchy deal with China. It's terrible."

"So that's what got you out of bed before the dinner bell."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Barely had time to change clothes, actually."

"I can tell. Black on black. That's hard to pull off."

"Well, it's easier than you think." They both realized which sides the other was playing for.

"Emerald Archer." Sage dragged Damon into her bedroom.

"The only way you'd get me back in here is by force." Sage threw a vase at him, but he ducked.

"Don't flatter yourself. The best thing I ever did in this bed was kick you out of it."

"That's something out of your mouth I can believe."

"So it's you. Parading around in tacky green leather."

"It was me."

"I can't believe you wear tights."

"They're not tights." They both grabbed knives off the tables they were standing at. "Hey. They're not tights."

"They look like tights."

"You've been keeping more secrets than Nik ever had. Isn't that right? Who knows how many deals were sealed right here?"

"You buried an arrow into my chest, Damon."

"Actually, it was a taser."

"Well, it bruised."

"Well, better bruised than dead." Sage threw her knife, but Damon stopped it with a book. "What, are you crazy? Sage, this isn't a cartoon. You're gonna hurt somebody."

"That's the basic idea."

"All right, then."

"Don't you come near me." Matt then sped in.

"Stop!" he ordered.

"Stay out of this, Matt," Sage spat.

"Our little lady here is a Checkmate agent. She knows my identity," said Damon.

"Not just yours. Sage, I need some answers."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Well, maybe the view will change your mind." Matt sped out with her to a rooftop.

"Let me down from here!"

"Tell me about Checkmate. No lies."

"A month after I started working at Mikaelsoncorp, I was approached by the White Queen. It's Waller's code name. She wanted information about Nik's alien investigations. At first, I thought she was crazy."

"But then Nik's files changed your mind."

"After I took over Mikaelsoncorp, I saw she knew a lot more than I did. But I swear, I never told her the Kandorians were here. I never told her about you."

"I wouldn't believe your dying breath."

"None of this should have happened. Damon wasn't even the real target."

"Then who was?"

"I don't know. Something they called Dark Phoenix."

Later, Sage walked into Damon's office at Mikaelsoncorp.

"What the hell do you want? Round 2?" Damon asked.

"Damon, Matt's in trouble."

"Well, you know, Sage, if you wanted a rematch, all you had to do was ask."

"I'm serious. He made me tell him where Checkmate's headquarters are after he found out they captured something called Dark Phoenix."

"Phoenix," Damon whispered, worried.

At Checkmate's headquarters, Matt sped into Waller's office.

"I must say I liked your colors better when they were more patriotic," said Waller.

"Kidnapping is illegal. Even for the government."

"I don't have time for polite requests. I have reason to believe there are aliens among us. They have designs much bigger than just getting green cards. I need your help."

"To do what? Chase down rumors and UFO stories?"

"What if I have proof? Actual alien blood? The keystone to World War III."

"Maybe these aliens aren't here to start a war."

"If you don't stand with us, you stand against us. It's time for you to pick a side. Maybe this will help your indecisiveness." She pulled up surveillance imagery of Emma in an interrogation room with a gun pointed to her head.

"Let her go."

"I'm not being unreasonable. If you step forward, out of the shadows, I will let Dark Phoenix go."

"Release her now."

"You sure are nice to look at. But I like to have my cake and eat it too. Mm. I want your loyalty to Checkmate. Anything happens to me and bye-bye birdie. I know you're fast. But you can't stop a bullet when you don't know where she is."

"That would be murder."

"It's not murder. It's strategy. Something you could have used more of before coming here."

"What more do you want?"

"The location of Phoenix's Nest's central database."

"You're after everyone who's ever worked at Phoenix's Nest."

"Names, faces, addresses. The Black Siren, Flash, Tempest, Android. I need people with the abilities to end the war quickly and decisively. It's your move."

"Even if I gave you the database, you know I'll come for you."

"The Blur. He patrols the streets of Richmond, protecting every citizen he can. But he lets his most valuable ally fend for herself."

"I did not abandon her."

"Didn't you? You left your greatest asset vulnerable. All you have to do to save her life is give one simple address." Alarms then blared. Matt used the distraction to speed down to Emma's location, having received her telepathic cry for help. While the guards were distracted, Emma sent a dark phoenix toward the man pointing a gun at her head. Matt broke into the facility and they both incapacitated the guards before escaping.

"Boy, am I glad to see your friendly face," said Emma when they returned to Phoenix's Nest. "Did you…"

"No. I didn't tell her anything."

"At least we have that."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm sorry for everything."

"I think we're both a day late and a dollar short in that department."

"But I abandoned you. I keep seeing you on the sideline, but the truth is you're right in the middle of the game."

"You didn't abandon me, Matt. You pushed me out of the way."

"Maybe I thought you'd be safer there."

"Maybe you just didn't trust me. I've broken your confidence in me, Matt. You saw Phoenix's Nest as big Brother, and you turned away. And the less you confided in me, the less you have to depend on me. It's smart, probably."

"I didn't give you enough credit. You're the one who brought us together. You're the one who saw our potential."

"That potential's gonna be short-lived. Waller saw our faces and she's not gonna stop coming after us."

Later that night Marcel visited Matt at the barn.

"Your identity's safe, for now," said Marcel.

"She's not wrong, you know? Waller."

"How so?"

"When I saw the future, Connor and his people had already started World War III, and we weren't winning. She was right about being prepared. Because, as much as I want to believe that I've stopped that day from happening, it still might."

"You don't have to join her."

"No. But like she said, eventually, I'll have to choose sides."

"You can't. You are here for something far greater, Matt. You will be the ambassador who bridges all the sides together."

"What were you doing, Marcel? Why not include the rest of us?"

"I would have told the team what was going on. But I wanted you and the rest of them to stay off Checkmate's radar."

"But you're not in this alone. Who are you working for?"

"Let's just say that...there are more players on the board than you think. And when it comes to choosing sides, things aren't always black and white."

Meanwhile, Damon albeit reluctantly met Sage at a coffee shop.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," said Sage.

"Well, you know, I figure it's a public place. There's only so many weapons you can throw at me."

"I'm sorry. For everything I've done that's destroyed your trust."

"I don't think there's enough stationery for that, Sage."

"I told you how to shut down The Castle's power grid. That's worth something, isn't it?"

"What am I supposed to do here? You want me to do, uh, handstands because you helped solve a problem that you created?"

"I never would have gone after you if I had known that you were the Emerald Archer."

"So it's back on me?"

"This might be the last time that I ever see you. When I joined Checkmate, I took an oath. An oath I wanna break. But there's only one way to leave Checkmate."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go AWOL. I'm gonna go underground."

"That's good. You know, I got to ask you a question, though. Did it hurt to do something moral for once, Sage? Did it hurt you?"

"Damon, I'm taking a chance just being out here with you in the open."

"Yeah, okay, I understand that. What is it that you want? You're asking me for something. What is it you want? What do you want?"

"Forgive me, Damon. Damon, I need your help. Please."

"There are times when I wish I could go back, those Santorini sunsets, your freckles and your big dreams of changing the world. Back when I could trust you. Then you betrayed me, Sage. You, of all people. And if you ever come near me or my friends ever again, I will expose you to the world. Do you understand?" Damon left and Sage began to cry. As he turned the corner, he met with Emma.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm at Phoenix's Nest," Emma smirked.

"Well, you're welcome, but don't get used to it.

"Oh, but your timing is so good. I mean, if you hadn't flipped that Castle's electric switch when you did, I would have b—"

"Emma."

"But, you know, I kind of liked being out in the field, knowing I had a warm bed to come home to."

"That's very, very funny." He grabbed her around the waist. "It scared the life out of me."

"You better be careful, Damon. I'm gonna start to think you're falling for me." They smiled at each other and Damon grabbed her hand before they walked off into the night.


	28. Cumbersome

"Okay. Vector 10 1/2 feet north. Have I sunk Elena's battleship?" Emma asked Matt over his phone as she guided him to Elena's last known location.

"Emma, I can see 50 feet in every direction. There's no reason why Elena would be standing in this spot for two hours last night."

"You know, not that I want to wade into the salty ocean of amour that is Elena and Matt, but if you two are playing Mr. & Mrs. Smith now, don't you think there might be a slight trust issue?"

"I'm worried she's holding something back from me."

"It's kind of different when the control's on the other foot. You know, Matt, Elena trusts you. Now you need to trust her."

"I do."

"Right. And that's why you had me lojack her key chain? Look, Matt, I just checked the time code, and if we could rocket back a few hours, you would be standing on Elena's shoulders."

Later, Emma walked back into Phoenix's Nest to see Matt on her computer.

"Matt Donovan at the keyboard? Have I been downsized in the bureaucratic world of superheroes?"

"I just got tired of waiting for you."

"Oh, snap. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the planet."

"More like the wrong side of Elena. But that will never happen again. Check this out."

"What exactly caught your better-than-bionic eye this time?"

"It's Sage. It was her underground lab that Elena was snooping around in."

"What's with the thermo-radioactive scan of North America?"

"She's storing meteor rock around the country. She's gonna pay for it."

"Uh, Matt, wait. As much as I would love to have Sage out of our lives, you can't take her down for this. You're connecting the dots in the wrong order. These deposits don't belong to Sage."

"Sage is the only one who knows what green meteor rock can do to me."

"Except...for me...and Damon." Matt's eyes glowed red.

"You and Damon betrayed me."

"It sounds worse than it actually..."

"You're stockpiling weapons around the world that can kill me."

"Not you...Kandorians."

"I'm Kandorian!"

"Matt, the weapons are just insurance."

"In case what, Emma? In case I turned on you?" He knocked her onto the couch. "God, I was such a fool to think that you could ever understand me. You think you're better than Sage. At least she didn't pretend to be on my side all those years."

"Matt, why don't you hear my side? I mean, what if some day there was ever a war?"

"There is a war, Emma, right now. And you're about to lose it." He branded his symbol into the wall before leaving. Emma then went to check out the lab Matt had been in.

"Last time I checked, this was private property," said Sage from behind Emma.

"Looks like Sage Englewood's skeleton is finally crawling out of the closet."

"Well, speaking of being hidden in the closet, how's Damon doing these days?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. And by head, I mean the one that the secret government agency Checkmate is wanting to lob off. That must really suck to be on the outs of your own walls."

"I'm guessing you'd know. Since you're not cuddling up to your own cyberscreens, I'm venturing that Matt has finally uncovered your meteor rock arsenal."

"This is the last place I sent him." Emma then saw red meteor rock. "Damn. I should have known Matt took a walk down the ruby-red road. That explains his lack of edit button."

"I thought Matt was only affected by green meteor. What's the red do?"

"Basically it turns him into the bad boy every girl dreams of...in her nightmares."

"And why should I care? Huh? Matt's made it clear that he's not my knight in shining armor, which is why I made my own all-purpose bodyguard."

"Well, believe it or not, Sage, this isn't all about you. Sooner or later, Matt will out himself and your merry band of Kandorians."

"If the world gets wind of their existence, there's no turning back."

"Right, but you can protect your alien pet project if you help me find Matt." Sage made a few calls.

"Well, my ops found our soldier of fortune on a bus. Any luck with your problem child?"

"How often does it snow in Seattle?" asked Emma, looking over some files on the lab's computer.

"Not a great time for a game of Trivial Pursuit, Emma."

"No. Seriously, Sage. Seattle just had a fluke snowstorm with the temperature at 64 degrees." Sage looked up the incident on her phone.

"Oh, I got it. Thank God for blogging. They saw something vaulting towards the space needle six minutes ago." Emma pulled up satellite imagery and saw Matt and Connor.

"Guess who's coming for dinner, together...with powers. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"What I don't know is why the sudden bromance?" The door opened and one of Sage's meteor-rock enhanced men arrived. Sage later sent him away.

"I lost the GPS feed."

"Where'd you send him?"

"On a hunch." A door then opened. Emma walked away from the main console. Sage turned to see Elena behind her.

"Sage. How not surprised am I to see you here. By the way, this is the least-secret secret lab I've ever been in...twice."

"I am so sorry to disappoint you, Elena. But I doubt that the government is going to want their covert defense programs on the front page of The Richmond Times. So if you could just..."

"I saw what you did to Corben. I was on the bus when you sent me on a tranq trip to Mount Rushmore. You can't cover this up, Sage." Emma knocked Elena out with a sniff of formaldehyde.

"Sorry, Lena."

"You take care of her, and I'll clean the rest of this up to make sure that no one will believe Elena's trip down the rabbit hole," said Sage.

Hours later, Matt returned to the Phoenix's Nest, the red meteor rock finally out of his system. He saw Emma putting plaster over the symbol he'd branded on her wall.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to get the handyman to repair this," said Emma.

"If I had an apology on video, it would have saved me a lot of time this year."

"Well, I'd say I did my fair share of trespassing, as well."

"You mean the part where you were amassing the only weapons that can kill me?"

"Yeah, that would be the part."

"Well, maybe you were the one seeing things clearly from the beginning. There's something I didn't tell you about the future. Your armory was the only thing that saved the world. And me teaming up with Connor, turning my back on you and Damon, that wasn't all the red meteor rock."

"Curious."

"I think it was some sort of wish-fulfillment thing for me."

"Matt, if you wanted to redecorate the place, all you had to do was ask."

"It's just that seeing you and Elena together, you're like sisters. The two of you have an understanding of each other, a shorthand that I've never known."

"We're family."

"Something I don't have much of anymore. I mean, Connor and I, we've been on different sides. We...were raised in different worlds. But somehow, through the isolation and the burdens, losing our home, trying to manage in somebody else's, he understands things about me that nobody else can. Emma, he's the closest thing to a brother that I may ever know."


	29. Wherever You Will Go

After getting a cup of coffee from her favorite vendor, Emma returned to Phoenix's Nest. The elevator doors closed as a female voice came over the speakers.

"Verify."

"Emmalyne Petrova. Password 051409."

"Vocal and bio analysis confirmed." The elevator dinged, opening its doors. "Welcome to Phoenix's Nest, Miss Petrova."

"Ready to save the world from itself?" Emma asked as she walked into the main atrium. She was alarmed when she saw a warning message on her computer. _Kandorian File Opened._ Emma walked to a case and saw her gun was missing. It cocked behind her. She turned to see Sage. "How did you find out my secret?"

"Damon's voice wavered when I told him that Dark Phoenix had been kidnapped. And I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the little things a girl tends to notice."

"And yet you somehow missed an unloaded gun." Emma hit Sage, but Sage discharged the weapon into the distance.

"Phoenix's Nest safety compromised. Initiating lockdown," said a computer.

"Damnit," Emma growled. She ran toward the door, but steel plates covered up the door and windows. Sage cocked the gun behind Emma.

"It's in your best interest to get these doors open, now."

"We're not going anywhere. Phoenix's Nest is in control now."

Meanwhile, Matt was in Damon's office at Mikaelsoncorp when the CEO walked in.

"I let myself in," said Matt.

"Terrific. You, uh, hop up to the helipad or just super-speed past security, Matt?"

"I used the elevator."

"How human of you. You're obviously not on patrol tonight. What's going on?"

"I need to find Connor."

"You know Emma? She's got this really big building filled with a lot of expensive stuff I paid a lot of money for. She could probably help you out with that."

"The last thing that we need is to have a weapon like Phoenix's Nest fall into the wrong hands. I want to keep Emma out of the line of fire. I figured you'd agree with that."

"Keep Emma out of the line of fire? What the hell's going on?"

"Connor. He went after Elena. He pretended to be The Blur and he put her in danger."

"I think it's time we take off the gloves."

"Look, I need you on this, but I can't have you starting a fight with Connor if I'm trying to keep the peace."

"Matt, I know you like to see the goodness in everyone, but you know what this guy's capable of, right?"

"And I know what you're capable of. I understand how you feel. Don't think I'm not angry too. But I can't have you firing off the first shot and threatening everything I've worked for. These are my people that we're talking about. My first real chance to have a Kandorian family here on Earth. And we need to find Connor and confront him. My way."

"Yeah, all right, man, I got your back."

"Then suit up. Check the mansion. Before Sage went off the grid, she got close to Connor. She may have left behind some intel. I have another lead I wanna run down on my own."

"Hey, Matt. You know, those Kandorians, they're not the only family you have here."

Back at Phoenix's Nest, Sage fired on the steel doors until her clip ran out.

"In the event that I die of starvation or, oh, say a ricocheting bullet, do you mind telling me how you got in here?" Emma asked.

"You're sloppy, Emma. I've got thousands of samples of your DNA from all the times you've spied on me. It's called a DNA cloak."

"Well, aren't you fancy?"

"You know, getting in doesn't really seem to be our issue right now. How the hell do we get out of here?"

"Short answer: it's impossible. When Checkmate kidnapped me, I upgraded Phoenix's Nest's security to contain intruders like you. The only problem is I was supposed to be on the outside." Sage tried to use her phone. "Seriously? The lockdown prevents any signals from getting in or out."

"Threat confirmation still active," said Emma's computer.

"Wait a minute. The Nest didn't react because you attacked me. We're on lockdown because some hacking transmitter was detected. The initial signal managed to pirate some data before my firewall blocked it. And the thing is still alive. It's trying to break through another firewall, Sage. It's trying to give away our location. What did you bring in here!"

"Nothing. All I wanted to do was erase any info you had on the Kandorians, not re-route it."

"I knew you were the Kandorians' lapdog, but I didn't realize you were Connor's little bitch, too. All right, look. If you're not behind this, there's only one other group I can think of that wants Phoenix's Nest this badly. Checkmate. Okay, if I was hiding a transmitting tracking device, I would want to make it as unassuming as possible." She rifled through Sage's purse. "Which means I can probably count this out. Fever-colored lipstick? Really?"

"Well, I was gonna go with Plain Jane, but you seem to have that market cornered. Really, how much could have been leaked in the blink of an eye?"

"Watchtower downloads what amounts to the Library of Congress every 3 seconds. Which means in half that time, Checkmate could have attained my entire team's database."

"And all of your files on the Kandorians."

"Now, if it wasn't planted in your things, it must be on you."

"What? Emma, this is ridiculous, okay?" Emma's electric wand picked up something.

"It's in your body, Sage. Just beneath your skin."

"Get it out of me, now." Emma cut into her skin, but the tracking device skittered away.

"Oh, my God. It moved."

"When it feels threatened, it burrows deeper into the host. We'll never get it out now."

"How did you know that?"

"It's a Checkmate device. A mechanical parasite powered by the host's biorhythms."

"Well, you know what they say: 'You lie down with dogs, you end up with fleas.'"

"Laugh it up, Emma. But when Checkmate finds us, we'll both be dead."

"Air supply terminated," said Emma's computer. Sage sank down to the floor and Emma handed her a bottle of water.

"We got three minutes of air left. You think Checkmate will find us before then?"

"Asphyxiation or a firing squad."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't."

"Just damned. I just wanted to save the world."

"That's funny. Last time I checked, you were just trying to get rid of everyone in it."

"Paint my ideals however you want, but you and yours don't trust people any more than I do. This entire building was programmed to prevent anyone from getting close to you." Emma looked away, hurt.

"Yeah, I guess I lost my faith in people a long time ago, too."

"It's why you won't let Damon get close to you."

"And why I can't blame him when he eventually leaves."

"He's not gonna leave you. With you, he has a purpose. I wish I could have given him that. And it kills me. Because you have everything right in front of you, and you can't even see it."

"Firewall 2. Final breach imminent."

"They broke through the final firewall. Checkmate's gonna be here any minute."

"As long as they torture us with the A.C. on, I'll die happy."

"Cold," Emma realized. She ran to an electrical panel and opened it. "Phoenix's Nest's cooling system uses a special mix of liquid helium and nitrogen. Cold enough to shatter steel." She threw Sage another clip to her gun.

"What are you waiting for?"

"If I pull these tanks, then the mainframe melts. All my work. Phoenix's Nest is gone."

"If you don't, we die." Emma pulled out the tank.

"Ready?" Emma threw the tank in front of the door and Sage shot it, causing the contents to freeze all over the door. The two then pushed a desk into the door, shattering it.

"System failure imminent." Emma looked back, not wanting to leave Phoenix's Nest, until she saw it shut down. A few minutes later, the two arrived at Richmond General.

"I don't get it. You're in the clear. We escaped before Checkmate got a hit on Phoenix's Nest's address."

"That doesn't make you any less of a liability, Sage. You still know the secret identities of all my most valuable players."

"There's no sense in both of us getting captured."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get rid of your little friend." They walked into a room and Emma shattered a case. She pulled out a syringe filled with a yellow liquid.

"Atropine? What the hell are you gonna do with that?"

"There's no time. Look. If you're right and that transmitter's powered by your biorhythms, then the only way that I can turn it off is to stop your heart. I have to kill you, Sage. And this is the only way I'm gonna bring you back."

"You're asking for a pretty big leap of faith here."

"You're gonna have to trust me. You ready?"

"Do it." Emma discharged electric paddles into Sage and she flatlined. Emma turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Son of a bitch." She rammed the atropine into Sage and she inhaled sharply, gasping in pain. "Whoa, whoa."

"I really didn't think you'd do it. Bring me back."

"Neither did I. Just for the record, I just saved your ass. You say anything about me or mine to anyone, next time you won't wake up. You understand?"

"Guess you'll have to trust me." Emma walked past Sage and was shocked when she saw Damon in a hospital bed. After reading his chart, she ran into the room and sat by his bedside. She could see the bloody marks of a C beneath the bandage on Damon's chest. She touched Damon's cheek lightly.

"I don't know what's happening, Damon. I've thought for the longest time that I could never be with someone again. I thought we could never be…us…again. But you always manage to surprise me. You made me feel alive again, made me smile, made me laugh. I know things are going to end badly, but…I don't care because…I'm in love with you." Emma then noticed Matt outside. She wiped her tears and walked out of the room, pissed.

"Please tell me you found that C-branding bastard so we can slap him back across the universe."

"Connor's on the move, and there's no sign of the Kandorians. Maybe if I can reach the others, I can talk some sense into them."

"I think it's too late for that," said Emma, seeing a report on the news. "That's the Castle. God, Connor's attacked Checkmate."

"Damon was personal. With this, Connor just declared war."

"Deal with this," Emma choked out. "Before I do it myself."

"Emma, I know how you feel about Damon, but…"

"You have no idea what I feel," Emma growled on the verge of tears. "Clean this mess up before I do it for you."


	30. One More Day

"Emma, the Book of Rao isn't here. I know you just came across that footage, but there's got to be something more on it," said Matt.

"I'm looking at it now, Matt. Your dad put it in the north wall. I wish I could give you more, but thanks to Sage's little break-in, Phoenix's Nest can barely run a game of Donkey Kong let alone an image-enhancement program."

"Emma, if that book really holds unlimited power, then we need to find it."

"You know, Matt, this could explain why our favorite alien nation has gone AWOL. I mean, maybe Connor and the Kandorians are trying to track down the holy Rao grail before we do."

"I gotta go."

A few hours later, Matt called Emma back.

"Listen, Matt, the Kandorians are still MIA."

"What about the Book of Rao? I've searched the entire farm. It's not here."

"Yeah, well, lucky for us my mini Nest that could, is actually pulling off a monster-wide web search. So if there's any mention of the Book of Rao anywhere in this." Images of a red queen then appeared on Emma's screen. "Bad news, Matt. It looks like I just got a Red Queen virtual smack down."

"Red Queen? Emma, that sounds like Checkmate."

"Yeah, well, despite her handle, the Red Queen isn't actually a figure on Checkmate's board. In fact, rumor has it that her name has been filed under big, bad nemesis."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm, uh, sort of held hostage here until after my mom's family dinner."

After dinner, Matt stormed into the Phoenix's Nest absolutely positive Sage was the Red Queen.

"Emma? Any sign of Sage? Her reign as the Red Queen is about to end."

"While you were being meteor rocked by our mystery majesty, Sage Englewood was being treated for cracked ribs at the hospital."

"Then we still have to find the Red Queen. When will Phoenix's Nest be up and running?"

"Well, I can't exactly call the geek squad, Matt. And I haven't really had much time to—"

"Well, I've seen you overhaul Phoenix's Nest in one night, Emma. What's the holdup?"

"The Nest is ready to go. I'm not. Matt, I found that footage of the Book of Rao months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. You know, I got tangled in my own little world-wide web, and I just lost track of what was important. Matt, when you disappeared from my life, I retracted into this place. And as I became Big Brother, I guess more like Big Sister. It's easy to think that having all the information is the same as having all the answers. But I can't be the eye in the sky anymore, Matt. And now that I have Damon, I want to plug in to the real world. Virtual reality bites."

"Emma, what you've created here, it's bigger than both of us. It'll go on to serve future generations."

"I'm not the hero here."

"You may not be saving people from train wrecks, Emma, or shootouts, but you are just as much of a hero as the rest of us. We're on the brink of war, Emma, and the world needs you. I need you." Emma sighed and pressed a button, turning all the lights and computers on.

"Matt, I just want you to know that even when I hurt you, I was trying to protect you."

That night, Damon woke up in his penthouse to hear the faint sounds of the TV and his bed empty. Damon got up, his chest still a bit sore from the skin grafts. He walked out into the living room and saw Emma curled up on the couch, a throw over her legs, a glass of wine in her hand, watching the television. Something was definitely wrong. This was so un-Emma.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Damon asked, sitting on the other side of the couch and resting her legs on his lap.

"Nothing. I wasn't sleepy just yet."

"Emma, what's wrong?" Damon repeated, knowing better.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than anyone. I can always tell when you're upset. Come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. Emma laid her hand gently across his chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"It only hurts when you're not with me." Emma laid her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wounded around her waist. Damon closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was wrong. She was tired. Of all of it. She couldn't hide in her ivory castle anymore. She was totally exposed and she was scared. Damon ran his hands across her arms into her hair. "It's alright. I won't let anything hurt you."

"And you?" Emma asked, turning to look in his eyes. He noticed the dam was about to break. He placed his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes just as a tear trailed down her face. Damon knew their timing had been off that night at Phoenix's Nest. And every moment since then, he'd prepared himself for the consequences. Losing Phoenix's Nest had been painful, but Damon suspected his own injuries were the final straw that broke the camel's back. "I can't lose you." Her words caught him off guard. She was scared…because of him.

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Emma, I love you." Emma kissed him, hard. His fingers slid into her hair as he returned the kiss with the full extent of his passion. When they parted, she leaned her head against his forehead.

"I love you too." Damon pulled her lips back to his.

"You will never lose me."


	31. Bottom of a Bottle

"You know, even though Phoenix's Nest is back in the game, I'm still coming up empty-handed on the Kandorian front. It's like they vanished into thin air," said Emma who was on a videoconference with Damon.

"You know that might have something to do with the fact that they can fly."

"Sarcasm noted," Emma chuckled.

"How do we know these people aren't half a galaxy away already?"

"Connor doesn't want to play Thunderdome on a planet that is desolate. He needs people to rule over. I have a feeling the war of the worlds is coming soon to a planet near us."

"I'm heading back to the Nest. If a war breaks out, I want to be in the foxhole with you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Because, uh..."

"Right, because we need to protect Phoenix's Nest's database."

"Yeah. Yeah, the database, uh, is important. Uh, over and out." Emma and Damon's relationship had become a little awkward ever since their late night mutual "I love you" confession the other day. Matt sped in after that moment.

"Hey. Everyone's mobilizing. They're all out on the field, and they're packing—"

"Meteor rock weapons? Emma, that's only gonna stall them. We're no match for the Kandorians, even when we work together. It's only a matter of time before Connor commands his soldiers to bring the world to its knees."

"Then let's move on to plan a. I assume you brought the infamous secret weapon." Matt pulled out the Book of Rao his mother had given him. "Wow. I still don't understand how the Red Queen of the Donovan farm knew about the Book of Rao."

"My mom inherited the Kandorian library when Mikael died. It's no surprise that Connor would lie. The Book of Rao is not a bible. It was created by my father to send the Kandorians to another world, a world they could call their own."

"Well, let's fire up this intergalactic subway token and send our visitors on a fast train to Nirvana."

"I can't. Once it's activated, it sends all Kandorians to the new world."

"Including you."

"I know my destiny, and it's here. I've seen it. Dr. Fate has seen it, too. And my father has sent me on trials to prove it. I finally know who I am and what I'm meant to do here on Earth. I'm not leaving."

"Matt, no one wants to see you reach your true potential more than I do. I mean, I've been with you through every bump along this insane ride. But what if every trial has just been a preparation for you to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"Then why would my father have gone silent in the fortress? Emma, if this was a trial, my father would never skip on a chance to give me a lecture."

"Because this isn't a trial, Matt. And maybe your father disappeared on you because he knew you needed to make this last mile on your own."

"Then it's up to me. And I think there's another way to save Connor."

"Your father did not tell you to stay here and be our guardian."

"Are you saying it's selfish for me to try to save people?"

"You think I want you to go? Matt, I can't imagine being in this world without you. Look, you've inspired an entire team of heroes who will be here to protect us. And maybe your true purpose is to lead your own people."

Later, Emma called a conference when the Kandorians began to mark various monuments around the globe.

"I think we have a little bit more time before the UN gets involved. All our Salvatore Industry sources say that our military friends believe this is just some hoax. Any new activity?" Emma asked.

"This is Stargirl online from the nation's capital. No sign of the Kandorians after the attack."

"Black Siren here. Story's the same in Athens."

"All I found in Giza are mummies," said Ric. "We need to flush these aliens out. I've been around long enough to know the best way to win a war is to strike first."

"No, that's the best way to win a bowling tournament, Tweety. We're dealing with superpowered soldiers here," said Damon.

"Just as expected, Mr. Green Jeans has gone yellow."

"Okay, the Kandorians are Matt's people. So we're not gonna take any sort of action until he's with us."

"Dark Phoenix is right," said Marcel.

"I agree with Hawkman," Jeremy argued. "We wait too long, they'll have the advantage."

"Connor's symbols say one thing. He wants a fight. I say we move now and cause some pain," said Alaric.

"At what cost?" Matt asked, walking in. "Your abilities allow you to come back after you die, Ric, but what about the others on both sides?"

"So you want us to play nice?"

"The Kandorians have been led astray by Connor. I don't want to see them die any more than I want to lose any one of you. I will use the Book of Rao...to send them all away. I've made my decision. Once I lead my people to another world, I'll never be able to come back. This is the only peaceful way to eliminate the threat. Without a war, a war that no one will win...once the Kandorians are gone, there will be other threats to mankind. The world will need you. You'll have to work together to become the team that you were meant to be. I once believed that my destiny was here on Earth, but now you need to accept that destiny for me."

"Matt's right," said Andie.

"It has been my honor to serve alongside each and every one of you."

"The honor was ours, Matt," Ric replied.

"I'm proud of you," said Emma fragilely before she walked away.

"Emma."

"You got to let her go, Matt," said Damon. "She's trying to be strong, you know? When your oldest friend leaves forever, there's really no way to say goodbye. That said I think we both know there's someone you need to see one last time."

"Considering everything Elena and I have been through, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Matt, you owe her the truth."

"I want to open up to her more than anybody, but why tell Elena who I really am only to rip it away from her. Wouldn't that hurt her more? I wouldn't do that to her."

"Doesn't mean you can't say goodbye."

Later in the day, Emma had lost all communication with the team.

"We lost all satellite communication. I can't reach anybody. It's like everyone I sent out there is a sitting duck and Connor's about to call a start to hunting season."

"Take a breath, Emma. You've stared down the barrel of a gun before," Damon replied.

"We're dealing with like 100 Matts here. I don't know if I can dodge this speeding bullet."

"Well, you're not in it alone. We're a team, right? You got me? Hey. Trust me."

"Thank you. But I don't think talking me off a ledge is gonna help us solve our technical difficulty."

"Okay, uh, well, then maybe this will. You know, when Sage broke into our little clubhouse here, I had Salvatore Industries launch an orbiter dedicated to...Phoenix's Nest."

"Wait a minute. We have our own satellite?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, it was sort of a gift."

"Uh...well, I guess giving you a sweater for your birthday is sort of out of the question now."

"Well, the satellite's up and running, but the transponders haven't been initiated for downlink yet. So I'm gonna need to flip a couple of switches at the earth station in order to be able to spy from the sky."

"So then we should just stay in touch the old-fashioned way." She handed him a walkie-talkie. "I mean... if Connor has been trying to destroy satellites from space, he's definitely not gonna be happy that you're putting another satellite online. Do me a favor, okay? Just keep a low profile." He kissed her.

"I'm wearing green leather so…I'll do my best." A few minutes later, Damon radioed in. "Houston, we got a problem."

"Are you at the satellite station yet?"

"Yeah, I'm way ahead of you, but I'm a little lost. I need you to be my own personal Mapquest, if you don't mind."

"All right, what's your 20?"

"I'm inside the air ducts right now. Access to the main grid is through one of the routing panels."

"Okay, Moleman, just think happy thoughts and keep on tunneling. Let me know when you've reached the T."

"I hate small spaces. Okay, completed the first level. I'm at the T."

"Okay, now, halfway through the second tunnel, on your left-hand side, you're gonna find three panels. The one with jj-910-60s."

"The one in the middle, yeah, I got it. You know, you got to admit. I know how to treat a girl on date night."

"Sure, next week, do you think maybe we could just grab some Thai food and catch a movie?"

"That sounds like a good plan, but for tonight, you're gonna have to settle for streaming satellite video."

"Hey, the link is up! Why don't you make your way home? I'm gonna see if I can access the building schematics and find you a less cramped return trip. Ah, the station's motion sensors have picked you up. Oh, no. Damon, you've got visitors. There's a whole swarm of them, and they're closing in on you fast. Damon, you need to get out of there now."

"Emma, if they find the signal, they'll trace me back to you! I got to go!"

"No, Damon, no!"

"Emma!"

"Damon!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"Emma, they're not Kandorian!" His signal then cut out.


	32. City Lights

The doors hissed open to Phoenix's Nest when Emma walked through them just having retrieved Damon's camera from the satellite relay station. She played it across one of her monitors.

"Emma. They're not Kandorian. I love you." Someone hit him. Emma looked away with disgust and tear-filled eyes.

"We're coming for all of you."

"Son of a bitch," Emma growled before she opened a drawer and pulled out a key. Matt then appeared behind her. "Matt. You survived, how did you..."

"I didn't. Connor stabbed me with blue meteor rock. He kept us from ascending. I took the knife from him and sent him away. And I guess I kind of...died. But I'm here now. And what about the others, did they make it?"

"They're fine. Can we go back to the part where you died?"

"It was more of a near-death experience. My father told me that greater evil was coming. He sent me back to fight it."

"Okay, I'm all for second chances, but did he happen to give this greater evil a name?"

"No, Emma. Before I left, I saw Nik. Dr. Fate said that he would be my ultimate opponent."

"Coming back to life is not exactly covered by an HMO."

"Maybe he went off the grid to one of his own facilities."

"I kept a pretty close eye on any Mikaelson flare ups, I mean, Level 3, Metro pharmaceuticals, 33.1. Matt, all these projects are dead."

"Maybe he revised something from years ago."

"Way back when there wasn't much digital record to track? You know, Matt, if they did a story on this at the Richmond Times, they would have a hard copy stored in the archives."

"I didn't get rid of Connor just to let some other evil take his place." He left only to call Emma a few minutes later.

"Emma, I found a research facility linked to Mikaelsoncorp that wasn't in your files: Cadmus Labs. Can you dig up an address for me?"

"Sorry, Matt, I would, but I'm not exactly at Phoenix's Nest right now," said Emma inside the JSA headquarters.

"She's here: the chosen girl," said the voice of Nabu.

"Who was that?" Matt asked, hearing the voice over the phone.

"Love is dangerous. Nabu knows."

"Emma, where are you?"

"Sorry, Matt, but I knew you'd only try and stop me. It's the only thing that can save Damon." Emma opened the case holding the element and picked it up. "Show me where Damon is."

"Would you sacrifice your sanity to save the archer?" Emma then put the helmet on and she fell unconscious. Matt found her several seconds later, unconscious and the helmet by the wayside. He immediately took her to Phoenix's Nest and called Dr. Fell.

"Matt, move," Meredith ordered. "Elevated blood pressure, irregular pulse, hyperactive eye movement. It's as if her body is in massive trauma."

"Emma, I know you can hear me," said Matt, taking her hand. "You're the strongest person I know, and you're fighting for the rest of us. Don't lose that now when you need it the most. Don't give up, Emma." Emma breathed in deeply and sat up quickly.

"I've got to find him."

"Find who?"

"Damon. Someone took him when you were fighting Connor. They threatened to take all of us. So I put on Fate's helmet. I couldn't lose him."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. I saw it. Matt, I saw you, too. You were the world's hero, and you weren't in black. And there was a fire, in a lab, Matt, I think Cadmus is burning. You have to go." Matt nodded and sped away. Emma had tears in her eyes. "Bye, Matt."

That night, Emma was escorted to a field by government agents and traded for another. Damon. The next morning, Damon was working furiously…trying to find Emma. Sage walked in.

"I got your message. I have to say it wasn't the call I was expecting."

"Emma's gone."

"What you've been with her for 5 months, right? Sounds like things are right on schedule."

"No, it's not like that. She just disappeared. No warning, no phone call, nothing."

"Trust never was the golden rule for the kids in this clubhouse."

"Well, you just fit right in then, wouldn't you? Now if you think I'm going to sit around here and do nothing, just wait for my girlfriend to come back like Matt's doing, you don't know me very well at all."

"Low blow, I'd say Matt's using every ounce of strength he has not to skip over the Azores and bring Elena home. He respects Elena enough."

"Maybe that's because Elena hasn't completely disappeared. There's no digital record of Emma Petrova anywhere. Looks like she never existed."

"The only one who could erase Emma is Emma."

"Okay. Come on now, Sage, don't underestimate yourself. Although, I do have to say I thought the e-mail was a touch much." He handed her a piece of paper.

"'Damon, I never thought I'd have to tell you how I feel about us because the smile on my lips when I looked at you pretty much said it all. But now that you won't be seeing it anymore, I'll have to use words to tell you. I've never loved anyone the way I've loved you. And I never will again. You will always be my brightest star, my knight and shining leather, my hero.' Damon, this may be difficult for you to face but I didn't write this. We both know Emma did. I did help her reset the system, though. And in a bizarre way, she knew that I was the only one who would understand."

"Why'd she do this?"

"I just know it's what she wanted. I trusted that she had a plan. Maybe it's time you trust her too."

Later, Damon located the facility he'd been tortured in.

"Do you miss me?" asked a man behind him. "You know I've got to say we have something special. You didn't crack on the first beating. You made me work for it."

"I'm glad it was good for you too." The man cocked his gun. "Take it easy there, commando. I'm just a guy over here with a bow and arrow."

"You're wasting your talent, Salvatore. You could make a real difference out there. Tide is turning. People are getting nervous about vigilantes roaming the streets. Taking the decisions and the glory out of the hands of the suits in power."

"I'm not running for office. I'm just putting bad guys in jail."

"Well it's going to get tougher the longer you and your little league of heroes stay half in, half out. That's the beauty of my group. Everybody thinks we're dead." He put his gun up. "We could use you, but this is your one and only offer."

"You raise a good point." Damon threw an arrow, just as his opponent shot him. "On the other hand, you did just shoot me." Damon hit the guy and he fell to the ground. Damon then kicked him. "Where's Emma Petrova? Where is she!"

"It wasn't a kidnapping, it was a trade."

"Trade for what!"

"You! You would've been proud of her, she didn't crack. She downed cyanide pills just to save your life. She's dead." Damon walked away hurt, tears about to fall. A few hours later, Matt found him in the darkness, sitting on the steps leading to the catwalk in Phoenix's Nest.

"Damon."

"Emma is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people who were holding me at that old brewery, she a-she traded herself in so I could be free."

"Who are these people? What do they want with Emma?"

"It's a group of people who call themselves crime fighters. They think we should all remain hidden in the shadows. They tried to torture her, Matt. She beat them at their own game. She took a cyanide pill."

"No. Emma wouldn't."

"Then she took this." He threw him a bottle. "I found that at her apartment. I had it tested and there are traces of a cyanide antidote in there. She faked her own death."

"She was planning to go. She saw the future. She put on Dr. Fate's helmet trying to find you, and said it was going to be okay."

"You just let her go?" Damon asked, angry.

"I'd no idea she was leaving."

"She put on Fate's helmet, Matt. That should've told you something."

"Look, I understand how much she means to you, Damon, but for years she's been asking us to treat her as one of us. She begged me to trust her and the decisions that she made. If she put this much planning and thought into leaving she knew what she was doing."

"I go out every night. I protect unfamiliar faces so that they can go home and be with the people that they care about. The one person that I should have been protecting the most...I failed her."

"We didn't choose this. We both know this is what we were born to do."

"You playing the fate card, is that what you're doing again? That's what gets you through the day? You sit around doing nothing while these people that we protect, they paint us as vigilantes, Matt! The woman that you love ran away."

"You think I don't want to go get Elena and bring her back? They left us, Damon. With our lives we can't blame them."

"Well, what if we hadn't remained hidden? Huh? What if we didn't put our identities out there to be held hostage? Would this still be happening? Matt, I think we have to forge a new fate here. We've lost way too much. Something's gotta change."

As Damon walked out of Phoenix's Nest, a dark figure in a flowing black cloak watched from a rooftop.

"You're right, Damon. And it will." Emma. "What's your position? Good. Begin the operation." She then disappeared in the form of a dark phoenix.


	33. End of the World

_She had watched as the streets had deteriorated in anti-hero sentiment. She had watched as Damon exposed himself as the Emerald Archer to the world, lost in his grief. She knew it was an attempt on his part to reach out to her. To show her he was still fighting. She saw his confession at that church, was a witness to his guilt. She smiled as Sage took over Phoenix's Nest, the perfect successor to her legacy. She knew the adjustment for everyone had been rough especially for Elena. Learning everyone's secrets wasn't exactly a cakewalk. And with the VRA around, things had become more complicated. She smiled when she discovered Matt and Elena were engaged and was saddened when she heard of Alaric's death. But as all her ducks were lined in a row, the old legends would come to pass and the Dark Phoenix would rise again. _

As shift change at the VRA facility approached, a dark phoenix rose in the moonlit sky and landed past the gate, her allies in tow. Guards scrambled to neutralize the threat.

"Take them," said Emma as the Suicide Squad mobilized. Emma walked into the facility blowing all the doors out and knocking the guards unconscious with her mind. She finally came to a room housing her friends. She opened the container reading Emerald Archer and her eyes softened at Damon's face. Rick Flag entered in that moment.

"Guards are down, but it won't be long until reinforcements arrive for the shift change," said Flag as Emma's hood receded.

"Let's begin." Emma tried to remove the wires incasing the members of the team to the computer mainframe, but their biorhythms went down. Using drastic measures, Emma restored their health.

"What's the holdup?" Rick asked.

"They're hard-wired into the mainframe. We're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Watch my back, Flag. I'm going in." Emma held her hands to the side of Damon's face and her eyes glowed as she entered his mind, materializing out of a wall as the lights went out at Richmond General's psych ward. She saw Damon in a straight jacket. "Hello, Damon."

"I'm not sure what these drugs are called, but they are working."

"You're not hallucinating, Damon, and you're not insane. Trust me."

"Really? Well, that's kind of hard to believe, considering you just materialized out of a wall."

"I'm here to save you."

"To save me? Really? Is that what you were doing in the flashbacks of the lab I keep having ...saving me? Emma, I saw you. You were messing with our heads. You tortured us."

"You really think I would ever do that?"

"Then what is it, huh? You tell me. You said I wasn't hallucinating. Matt saw the same flashbacks."

"The government captured you and the rest of the team at Alaric's funeral. They've hooked you all up to a major mainframe and imprisoned your mind in a virtual world."

"Well, you may be a projection of my brain, but the government hooking us all into a virtual reality? Is that what you're saying?"

"Right now, you, Matt, and everyone else are lying comatose in lab beds while your brains are being wired into a real-life H.A.L. It's like you're playing a giant video game. It's being driven by your subconscious."

"You're not real?"

"I'm pretty much 'Emma in the Sky With Diamonds.' When I broke into the lab of lunacy and saw all of you lying in glass tubes, I entered your mind so I could warn you."

"What about the flashbacks?"

"Moments of reality when I tried to pull you out. But when I disconnected you from the mainframe, your body flatlined. So I had to hook you back in. Otherwise, you weren't gonna survive. Look, Damon, I got to get you out of here."

"Emma? Hate to rain on your program, but I'm in a straitjacket. I'm in a cell in the lockdown wing of a hospital. I'm not going anywhere."

"Only if you believe that's true. Simple mind over matter. Because I believe that everything I see is fake, I'm not limited by it. I have power." She opened the locked door. "Welcome to my world. The mind is a powerful tool. The sooner you believe everything you see is fantasy, the sooner you can manipulate it, break free of it." Damon's jacket disappeared.

"How'd you do that?"

"I didn't. You did. Come on, Houdini. Let's go. I programmed a virtual trap door in the system to get you out of this maniacal maze."

"So, where is this emergency exit out of Narnia?"

"800 feet above Broadway."

"Of course it is."

"Hey, I had no control over where the door materialized, but anyone can access it. They just have to believe that nothing they see is real. Don't look, and follow me," said Emma as they walked the opposite way of two black-clad men.

"Who the hell are they?"

"The computer runs a security scan every six minutes. I bridge the gap between the computer and your mind. When the computer detects me, it can push me out. It's not a pleasant experience."

"So these guys are virtual cops?"

"Avatars. And if they I.D. me or anyone I've contacted, they will highlight and delete you...I.E., kill you."

"Yeah, well, like video-game kill me, right?"

"If a skydiver's parachute doesn't open, the cause of death is not high impact. It's the heart attack you have because you know you're gonna die. The body follows the brain's lead. In here, the same golden rule applies. If you think you're gonna die, you do."

"All right, Alice, where's the rabbit hole out of here?"

"The only way out is the same way we came in."

"Alright. I'm gonna rush this guy. You make a run for it."

"No, no, I can handle it. I just need to know one thing. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." Emma pulled out two guns and shot both the guards.

"Let's go."

A few minutes later, they finally reached the roof of the virtual Richmond Times. Matt found them.

"Emma? Is that really you?" Matt asked. Emma hugged him.

"Matt...I really missed you. But I only have a few minutes to unplug this little Truman Show and get us back into the land of the living."

"Now, wait a second. I saw you take out two guards, and then I got these flashes... "

"Matt, everything you see here is the creation of a government computer," said Damon.

"Right now, you're lying in a lab while government scientists are trying to figure out how your brain activates your abilities."

"But I don't have abilities here."

"Exactly. They've blocked certain neuro-paths in the virtual you to see if they could take away your powers. If the procedure succeeds in this world, they'll do it in the real world, too."

"Why don't they just kill us?"

"Matt, they want to be able to turn your powers off and on. The same thing with Damon's skills."

"The kids who play nice get to keep their powers. Those who don't get them taken away," Damon added.

"They want us to work for them. But in the flashes that I saw, what were you doing? I was trying to disconnect you, Damon, and the Siren from the computers, but your bodies began to shut down, so I had to hook you back up again."

"That's why Elena didn't see them."

"We figured out how dangerous it was before we got to her. Look, Matt, I can get you out of this world of weird, but only if you truly believe it's fake." They heard slamming on the door. "They're here. Quick, follow me."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We have to jump."

"No!"

"It's the only way you can get through the portal and into the real world. You ready, Damon?"

"Yeah. Matt, come on."

"Matt, do you trust me?"

"Wait. I want to, but where have you been all this time? Who are you working with?"

"I can answer these questions later. Either way, you either trust me or you don't."

"I want to, but I need to know."

"Matt, we got to go."

"Damon, don't! He has to believe the world is fake. He'll die if he doesn't. Look, Matt...take my hand. Do you trust me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Emma and Damon jumped off the roof and into the portal. "No!" In the real world, Damon's container opened. He pulled off the electrodes attached to his head. He got up and saw Emma.

"Are we dead?"

"This might help you decide." She kissed him and he returned it wholeheartedly after going so long without her.

"Keep your shirt on, Salvatore. We still got work to do," said Flag. Damon went to attack, but Deadshot and Flag drew their weapons.

"Stand down!" Emma ordered.

"It's okay, Emma. I got these ladies," said Damon. Emma raised a brow at Deadshot and Flag. They put their guns away. "You're working with them?"

"I can explain later. I did what I had to do."

"Right now, the VRA boys don't know we're here. But when they find out...and they will...we better be ready. I have Deadshot covering road access on the east perimeter. You take the north. I've got cameras on the woods to the west, but we're still vulnerable from the south and by air," said Flag.

"What exactly are we up against here?"

"VRA ops. Every one of them is a highly trained, lethal killer. Our satellites picked them up four klicks away."

"Looks like they're getting ready to move out."

"Which means we better get these vegetables mobilized ASAP."

"One down, five to go. I'm going back in," said Emma as she entered Andie's mind. She pulled her out several minutes later.

"You can thank us later," said Damon.

"This Siren is gonna need to eat some crow."

"VRA ops are three klicks out and closing," said Flag.

"Okay, I'm gonna need about 20 minutes to get Matt, Elena, and the rest of them out of that Pixar postcard. In the meantime, you hold off the boys in black until the rest of our team is up and ready to rumble."

"Let's get going."

"By the way, thanks. Sorry for getting all in-your-face back there," said Andie to Emma.

"Hey, whatever happens in your subconscious stays in your subconscious."

"We're facing a small army out there, Emma. We need Matt," said Damon as Andie left to get ready.

"I know, Damon, but I can't make Matt believe in me. Somewhere along the way, he stopped having trust in me."

"That's because you left us. Just keep trying."

"We've got about 17 minutes tops. Otherwise, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get Matt out of here."

As Emma worked on Matt, a VRA agent came up behind her and knocked her out. They tied Emma up and blindfolded her before escorting her out of the building when she regained consciousness.

"Three, two, one," Emma whispered before she sent a psychic blast, sending the guards in different directions. Deadshot and Flag then struck. A guard tried to grab Emma, but Damon shot an arrow and punched the guy. Emma noticed Lieutenant Trotter behind Damon and sent a phoenix her way, knocking her out. "And the Phoenix rises again." Emma returned to the lab and succeeded in getting Matt and Elena out.

The next morning, Emma visited Matt at the farm.

"It wasn't the same without you," said Matt as Emma looked at some old pictures.

"You know, not to go all Steve Perry power ballad on you, but lately I feel like I've been the one living in the virtual world...cut off from everyone I really care about."

"It's actually a good thing you weren't here when Trotter took us down. You saved us."

"Ah, let's just say I learned from the best. Besides, half the credit should go to the Fate helmet. I mean, it warned me something bad was gonna happen to our group, so..."

"The Suicide Squad? Emma..."

"Matt...every Frankenstein has a human heart. When I found out that Flag was trying to kill the General, I knew it was gonna take more than just the blue suits in the bureau to take him down. So, I wrote a worm permanently mothballing his missile system, and I gave him a choice. I could either report them to the government, or they could report to me."

"And to think you're the same Emma that's in that picture."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, this never ends well."

"How'd you do it? Trust me, I mean...back then, before you found out."

"I had my suspicions."

"But that's what I mean. You knew that I was lying to you, and still you looked me in the eye every day and you trusted me."

"I guess that's the true test of believing in someone...knowing that their lies are there to protect you. It's not really trust if you ask someone to explain themselves."

"But that's hard."

"It's really hard."

"You never gave up."

"And I never will."

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, but unlike the virtual world, I can't leap traffic jams in a single bound," said Elena, entering the room with groceries and dry-cleaning.

"No worries, cuz. Matt and I were just updating our nonexistent Facebook pages in person."

"Now, I don't know if you guys saw it, but Phoenix's Nest just texted...I mean, Sage just texted that Trotter and her men are enjoying a taste of their own virtual venom."

"Since Trotter is officially off the military's grid, we're not gonna have to worry about her spreading her hero-hating vitriol or your secret anytime soon," said Emma.

"Good."

"Hey, since we are, uh, all together in the same room and the same plane of existence...and let's face it, with our lives, who knows how long that'll be? We wanted to ask you a question."

"I think what Elena is trying to say is, do you…"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to," said Emma as she hugged Elena.

That night, Emma walked into Phoenix's Nest and saw Damon holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Damon, they're beautiful."

"Yeah, I thought so. Think you might want to, uh, put these in water. I'm pretty sure they're real."

"I haven't been given flowers like this in a long time."

"I just stopped looking for you. I figured that's what you wanted. Right?"

"You have no idea how much it means that you trusted me."

"You could've called me. Could have said, uh..."

"I wanted to, but the Fate helmet warned me to stay away."

"Did the helmet, um...say anything about how I'd be sitting alone, listening to old voicemails just to hear your voice? Anything like that? Or, uh...or that I'd be scanning every single stranger's face on the subway just in hopes that I'd come across your smile...never to find it?"

"No, it didn't tell me that. I figured that out on my own. Damon, I didn't reach out to you because I didn't trust myself. I knew that if I looked into your eyes or felt your breath on my cheek, there is no way I would have walked out that front door. And there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't dreamed about the time when I would walk through it again."

"Are you sticking around for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He kissed her.


	34. Eight Half Letters

Later morning at Phoenix's Nest, Emma stroked Damon's face as he slept. He woke up and kissed her.

"And they say being a wanted man's supposed to be a bad thing." Emma glanced at the bedside table where her laptop was lying. "Were you peeking at your..."

"I..."

"Okay."

"Just a peek, just a really quick peek."

"Right. The government may have framed me as a terrorist, but it would truly be criminal to keep you from checking up on the world, wouldn't it? And while you do that, I'm going to, uh take a walk. I'm gonna stretch my legs out a little bit."

"Damon? Your stretching yesterday led to you stopping two muggings and a very public bank robbery."

"That's right. I wore the hoodie."

"And if you get caught, you're gonna be wearing prison orange, which is not the best color on you. Hey, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." They kissed and separated when they heard video from a rally in downtown Richmond.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow America votes on whether or not to overturn the VRA! Our heroes need our help now more than ever!"

"Pro-hero rally? Okay." They were both shocked when they saw Kelly Donovan shot, although the wound was not fatal. Emma visited Kelly at the hospital after Matt left.

"He's just worried about you, Mrs. Donovan. We all are. Damon wanted to come too, but I was afraid he'd get recognized. You know, who would have thought there'd be a day when heroes need this much protection."

"It's nothing new. I realized long ago that Matt wasn't just my blessing. He was the world's. Protecting him became a much bigger responsibility."

"That explains why the Red Queen eventually entered the game."

"I've been watching you too. I know you took over where Waller left off, but why did you leave Matt's side in the first place?"

"Same reason you did. It turns out there's a very fine line between being protective and being overprotective."

"We both needed to leave for Matt to stand up on his own, but maybe we stepped away to far."

"Mrs. Donovan, I never stopped watching his back."

"Matt needs you as much as the world needs him. You're part of this family, Em."

"You know, growing up I never really had much of a mother figure to look up to. Until I met you. You taught me what it meant to take care of the people that I love."

"And as Matt's oldest friend, I can't think of anyone better to watch over him."

Later, Elena called Emma to the Richmond Times basement.

"Elena! Why am I at my Alma Mater? How am I supposed to be protecting my heroes off the grid if I'm totally on everybody's radar? And what's with all the Woodward and Bernstein?"

"Actually, more like Perry and White. These are Perry's files."

"Oh. That explains the smell of Old Spice and young ambition. I thought you'd be out campaigning right now."

"Actually, I'd rather be writing, but no one wants to print pro-hero prose. I needed inspiration, a way to blow down those power puff pieces piling up against The Blur. And then it hit me like a banner headline...go guerilla."

"Okay, bad banana jokes aside, Lena, do you really think that you and I passing out a bunch of pamphlets is gonna actually defeat the VRA?"

"Actually, I had a different idea. I just need you to hack into a couple of national news websites."

"How many?"

"All of them."

That night, Elena walked with Matt down the stairs of the Richmond Times to the bullpen.

"I think we'll still lose today. And after this vote, I'll be an outlaw forever," said Matt.

"Hey, you might want to take a look at this," said Emma, looking at a computer.

"A beacon of hope shining light on the truth?" Matt read on the screen.

"It's our answer to the VRA," said Elena.

"Hey, Blur, it's Brian," a video began. "I like to consider myself a longtime supporter of these 'vigilantes,' as they like to call it now. All of my hopes were confirmed when I saw that mysterious letter 'S' showing up everywhere. I knew it was you guys. And so, what it's worth, Blur, thank you. You've already changed my life. Keep fighting, no matter what."

"I remember what it was like here in Richmond before he came. You couldn't even walk the streets. But since The Blur came, we have hope. So I just want to let The Blur know that there are still people who support him, and I'm one of them."

"Being a hero isn't about being able to save every person from a mugging or...or pull someone from a burning building, but to give people hope for a brighter tomorrow."

"The Blur is a symbol for integrity and morality and selflessness. If you're listening to this, Blur, thank you for everything."

"I want to be a hero to my kids. I want to be a hero that helps give them faith in themselves that they can accomplish greatness. Thank you for helping me believe that heroes can and do exist."

"Blur, I want to thank you. As long as you're doing what you're doing to keep the people of our hometown safe, us boys and girls here can keep on doing our jobs."

"I look at The Blur and his powers that he has, and they're amazing, to be sure of, but that's not what inspires me about him. It's his character."

"When I see The Blur and others like him turn their differences into strengths, it gives me hope that one day I can do the same."

"He's always there for us, standing up for us and doing what's right. That's who a hero is... somebody who stands up for others. And everybody has their favorite hero. Well, my favorite hero is The Blur. Thanks for being somebody that I can count on to do what's right. We love you, Blur. We're always here for you."

"I can't believe they'd risk coming out to defend me," said Matt.

"You have no idea how much you mean to people, Matt Donovan," said Emma.

"But I don't think a couple hundred testimonials will be enough to change the vote."

"Try a couple hundred thousand...All of them willing to step forward for you. They just needed a place to be heard."

"You're an American hero, Matt," Elena smiled.

A couple days later, the heroes waited in anticipation to hear the results of the vote.

"This historic vote is, of course, the first of its kind, with an unprecedented number of people going to the polls. And I've just been told, with all 50 states reporting in, we can announce that the measure to repeal The Vigilante Registration Act has passed," said a reporter.

"Yeah! We won! Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Thank you," said Matt to Elena.

"You should thank your mom and Perry. They were my inspiration." Matt walked with his mom into the kitchen.

"You know, I thought that people had given in to the hate. I didn't realize how much hope there was out there. I wish I would have had more faith. When I saw those people willing to defend me, it was inspiring. It got me to thinking that, in order for The Blur to be a true beacon of hope, maybe people need to see my face, too. I've been to the future, and I saw the hero that I will become save the city. But I also saw me...I mean...Matt Donovan... disguised behind glasses and a bad haircut."

"Well, I'm sure you still looked very handsome," said Kelly.

"Mom, I just don't know how I can treat Matt Donovan as a disguise. I mean, you and dad raised me to be who I am right now...the real Matt Donovan."

"What's real is your strength and integrity and compassion. As long as you remain honest to those things, it doesn't matter what you wear or what name you go by, because...you'll always be my son."

"So, you're saying I should become that hero and step into the light?"

"Matt, you are the light. Oh, gosh, your dad would be so proud."


	35. Shiver

On a busy Saturday night, Emma walked into the Ace of Clubs in a jaw-dropping red dress. She scanned the room and found Damon by the bar.

"You know, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here...Damon Salvatore, of all people. Even with the registration act behind him, the world still knows him as the Emerald Archer."

"Well, he probably can't even leave the house without wearing some kind of ridiculous disguise. Makes it, uh, pretty hard to live a normal life, I'm guessing."

"Well, you wouldn't want to have dinner with me in his place, would you?"

"Me? No. What would your boyfriend say about that? I mean, I heard he's a pretty tough guy."

"Well, I can't exactly call him my boyfriend."

"I think Damon Salvatore would be an absolute fool to let someone like you get away."

"You're damn right," Emma laughed before they kissed.

"Table for the Joneses?" the hostess asked.

"You know the real bitch of this whole thing?" Damon asked. "Damon Salvatore could waltz in here right now, get a table just like that, no problem. But he wouldn't have the luxury of eating in peace. Your brown-haired rendezvous here...I can't even get on the list. Makes me wish I was someone else entirely."

"Well, is it always so bad being someone else? I'm quite enjoying myself."

"Last call for the Joneses!"

"Over here," Emma replied.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, alarmed.

"We're the Joneses, the two of us."

"We're the Joneses," Damon agreed awkwardly.

"Right this way. Here we are." They sat down at a table in the back of the restaurant. "Enjoy."

"Yeah, look, we shouldn't be doing this," said Damon.

"The universe just gave a guy with a secret and a girl with no identity the chance to enjoy an evening out in public. What's the worst that could happen?" Halfway through dessert, the hostess returned with a phone.

"Phone call from your wife, Mr. Jones. Would you like my advice? You get your cab, and you let him take that limo of his back home...alone." When she left, they laughed.

"I don't know. Hello, dear," Damon answered.

"I know this line isn't secure, but you weren't answering your cell. I found them, but I don't think I have much longer. Oh, God."

"Who is this? Hello? Is everything all right? Hello? What's happening? What do you mean?"

"He found me."

"Hello? Who found you? Who is this? Hello?"

"Damon, what is it?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Jones, uh...just died. I think whoever the real Mr. Jones is, is next on the list." They walked out of the club. "Can you trace it?"

"The number the hostess had on file for the reservations matches the number that Mrs. Jones called from. So if we want to save Mr. Jones, we need to find him, but we don't even know where to start."

"I think I might." They got in a limo.

"Okay, driver, we don't care about the arrangements that you made. We just...we need to get back to the Joneses'...I mean, my place," said Damon before he noticed agents, pointing guns at them.

"Mr. Jones, we've been looking for you," said one of the agents. A few minutes later, Emma and Damon were in the trunk.

"You know, when I said I wanted to spoon earlier, this isn't really what I had in mind," said Damon.

"We're lying alone together in the dark, okay? I think that counts for something."

"Yeah, you're probably right. This is definitely the most romantic of my recent kidnappings. Hell of a way to spend an anniversary, right?" Emma squeezed her eyes, having forgot the date. Damon noticed her expression. "Oh, gee, you forgot?"

"No! No! No, I did not forget that it's been a year since we started doing...whatever it is that we're doing."

"Whatever it is that we're...wow. You weren't joking around at the restaurant, were you? You don't know what to call me."

"Not in so many words."

"Okay."

"Damon! Come on."

"We spend every waking moment together, right? We've said our 'I love yous' how many times, huh? Several. What do you call that?" Emma bumped her head on the trunk.

"Ow! Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, no, I'd...love to do that, if there is a later," he pouted.

"You're so dramatic," Emma sighed as the trunk opened.

"On your feet. I'm Mr. Jones. You got some explaining to do," said the agent.

"We know you aren't the Joneses. Who are you?" an agent asked.

"Yeah, he's...he's right. We should, uh...introduce ourselves," said Damon, smirking at Emma. They elbowed the men holding guns to their head. Damon threw one into the wall while Emma kicked another in the face. One of the men pushed her into a bookcase, but Damon threw him off her. Another man threw Emma on the floor. She saw a gun and used her powers to send it to Damon. She then kicked another man in face and hit another with a board. Damon and Emma turned around about to attack each other when they stopped.

"Oh. I love you," they both said before kissing. They then noticed an FBI badge.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones weren't married at all. They, uh...they were on a stakeout... FBI."

"I know. We just wiped the floor with their backup."

"Let's get out of here before they wake up. I don't really want to be on the FBI's Most Wanted List."

The following day, Emma was sitting at a desk in Phoenix's Nest looking through a yearbook.

"You know, the whole 'woman who doesn't exist thing' gets a little less mysterious when yearbooks come into play, right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, they're kind of a breadcrumb."

"Meaning what? You, uh...feeling lost, Emma?"

"I have been so many things over the years...doe-eyed sleuth, intrepid reporter, Dark Phoenix."

"Business-suited cyber-savior?"

"It worked, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've always wound up defining myself by some group or cause or other person. Um...I haven't felt like Emma...well, Emma 1.0, anyway, since...well, her. And then I erased it all. I gave it all away. I think that's why I've been struggling to define myself against you. I'm...I'm afraid I'm gonna lose the last little bit of me that I have left."

"No matter what happens...I know who you are. "

"I know. And that's why I have never questioned the love I feel for you. So, what do we do now?"

"Hey. Emma, listen. I know how hard you worked to disappear, but I'm gonna be in the spotlight for the rest of my life. I was kidding myself with this whole 'trying to be normal' thing. I thought I was, um...giving up my identity by coming out, but, uh...all I did was change it. 'Cause I am who I am. It's time I stopped hiding from that. I made this bed...now I have to sleep in it."

"Well, you don't have to do it alone."

"Really? So I got a question for you. When people see this adorable brunette... and you are...on this adorable brunette's arm...what'll they call you?"

"Let's start with 'girlfriend' and go from there?"

"Okay. Girlfriend sounds kind of high school…"

"Shut up. I'm serious."

"I know." He kissed her.

"Let's get out of here."


	36. Alas We Aspire

"I think there's something's missing," said Sage as she and Emma snuck up behind Elena on the night of her bachelorette party.

"Ta-da! Your bachelorette superpower-up!" said Emma, revealing a crown and veil.

"It's actually not bad. I thought I'd be spending the entire night cuffed to a blow-up doll while wearing a dog collar, so...with this thing, I will be drinking free all night long," said Elena to Matt.

"Hey, you know what? After all the years that I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," said Emma to Matt, noticing his smile.

"Well, wouldn't be the same without you being here."

"Yeah?"

"Just wish I could freeze this moment in time forever."

"Unfortunately, the limo is here. So, we should go. But before we do, um, a toast," said Damon.

"Oh, right. A toast. Sorry. Forgot that one," said Emma as she grabbed her champagne glass. "To the bride and groom. You know, to friends. You two amazing people have been the best friends I could have ever asked for. And...we want you to know that we are here for you, to support you as you begin your happily ever after adventure. And tonight is all about celebrating you. And, uh, I hope you boys have fun tonight, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"No. No, we wouldn't, uh...wouldn't do that," said Matt.

"To the bride and groom!" said Damon.

The next morning, Matt woke up hung over and saw a wedding band on his hand. Groggily, he opened the closet door and found Emma in a wedding dress.

"Emma?"

"Matt?" He then noticed a wedding ring on her finger.

"What'd you do?"

"What did we do? "

"You don't think that we..."

"Exchanged vows?"

"Well, I mean..."

"Said, I do?"

"Both..."

"Did the deed? Oh God. Don't say the word consummate. The answer has to be no."

"Okay, what if these are just costumes?"

"Right, right...we went to a costume party dressed like the top of a wedding cake, Matt!" Emma yelled as she walked down the stairs and saw the first floor was in complete disarray.

"Looks like things got a little out of control."

"Okay...before we go Defcon 1 on this stag-party snafu, let's just take a step back. Whoa."

"I can't, Emma. I have no memory of what happened last night, which is weird, because alcohol normally doesn't affect me."

"Yeah, well, my memory etch a sketch is blank, too. Must be more than champagne in these bottles. Didn't realize this was a gift. 'Congrats, Matt. You deserve a real party. Hugs, Bonnie.' She must have put a spell on these. Complete with a memory erase."

"If Bonnie's mind-wipe affected you, then it could have affected Damon. It could have affected all of us." His cellphone then rang.

"Elena? Yes, this is Matt Donovan. You have my wallet downtown?"

The two went downtown and saw a large "Just Married" limo/truck.

"If your wallet was on the hood of the car, that throws the costume-party theory out," said Emma. "There's no sign of a driver. You know, maybe there's a number we can call."

"Hey, Emma, look. I got a text message from last night...and it's from Elena. It says, 'I just need more time.' She doesn't want to be found. What if all this finally got to her and it pushed her away?"

"Matt, okay, all of the taffeta and lace and goofy traditions in the world are not gonna give Elena the wedding jitters."

"You don't understand. This is not the first time that she has bailed when things got real between us. First time I kissed her, she left town. When she found out I was The Blur, she went to Egypt."

"Look, your relationship is at a totally different level right now. Not to mention the fact that Elena knows that you are the proverbial one. And besides that, weddings just aren't that scary."

"I hope you're right. What's that?"

"Looks like half of a wedding certificate. Missing one of the names. Holy matrimony...that's my signature. Matt, we really are married."

"Meredith. She wasn't drinking. She'll have answers. I'll call you after I find our friends."

"I'm gonna call, Damon, and I'll meet you at the Phoenix's Nest."

Meanwhile across town, Damon and Elena were sleeping in an abandoned lot. Damon's arm hugged Elena's waist.

"Hey, watch it, Buster!" Elena yelled waking up.

"Sorry! Oh," Damon grimaced. "Hi. Good morning."

"Sorry. Good morning. Whoa, my head is pounding like a mosh pit. And my mouth tastes like armpit. Hey. What happened?"

"I think the jury's still out, but, uh...I'd say we just survived the world's greatest bachelor party."

"No offense, but speak for yourself. My dream soiree would end waking up with someone a little taller, darker, and a different kind of handsome."

"Well, no surprise there. How the hell did we end up here, anyway?"

"Oh, I have no idea. But in that green getup of yours, we're gonna stand out like a hooker in a church."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What is this? Hey, you know what? I thought my drunken-blackout days were behind me. This is..."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"You know, us Gilberts can usually hold our liquor, but I don't have a single memory of my big night. We'd better drop a line to Matt and Emma. They'll be worried."

"Oopsie. You know what? I just realized something. When I...when I changed my pants, I think I forgot all the important things."

"Yeah. My cellphone's gonzo, too...which is a bummer, since this isn't exactly Mister Rogers' Neighborhood."

"It's okay. It's all right. You know what we're gonna do? We're gonna, uh...we're gonna find one of those infamous phone booths of yours, okay? And, uh, we're gonna call Matt. Everything's gonna be great."

The following day, everyone had regrouped and agreed to never talk about that night ever again. Matt found Emma up in his loft at the farm.

"Emma?"

"Congratulations on surviving your boffo bachelor party...and the million-dollar morning-after mistake."

"There's still one thing we have to do...undo."

"I got through to the chapel, and they told me that the whole 'best friend masquerading as the bride-to-be' was just a drunk prank. So..."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah."

"It was a fun ride while it lasted. Kind of reminded me of the good, old days."

"Yeah, but your new partner in crime's got you covered."

"Elena and I are pretty good together. It's funny. It almost sounded like you were saying goodbye."

"I forgot how well you know me. My heart and my head have been playing tug-of-war lately. But I made my decision. I still have to break it to Damon, but I won't let a hero give up his world for me."

"Emma, you just got back. You're the heart and soul of Phoenix's Nest."

"Yeah, but I can't be there anymore. I've already been the ghost in the machine once. I can't...I can't do it again."

"You know you've always been much more than that to me."

"I know. You know, in every epic tale, there's always one person who believes in the hero first...someone who helps inspire them to greatness. And maybe it wasn't just a fluke with you. I've been thinking that's my true calling...finding heroes and helping them realize their true potential beyond the reach of Phoenix's Nest. You're not alone, Matt. In all my globe-trotting, I have met several others like you... a billionaire with high-tech toys and a wondrous woman who is gonna throw you for a loop."

"Well, all that sounds amazing...and a bit lonely."

"Well...that's why I'm following your lead, Matt. I've created a double-identity for myself. You're looking at the San Francisco Chronicle's newest hire. By day, of course."

"I always knew that you were destined for big things, Em. And I know no matter what, we'll still be in each other's lives."

"You know I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

"I do." They hugged.

That night, Elena had retrieved the tape documenting their party. And as everyone watched it, laughing at their drunken antics, Emma slipped out. God, would she miss all of them. Damon was no fool though. He followed Emma.

"Hey. Where you running off to so quick?"

"What are you doing? I thought we were rendezvousing at your place later."

"You're leaving again, right?"

"Damon, I…"

"It's okay. I can read between the lines. Emma, I never expected you to sit up in that ivory Nest for the rest of your life. I know better than that. I have something, uh..." He handed her half of a marriage certificate. Emma pulled hers out and they matched. "I don't know what you're thinking, but...I hope it's not that you're gonna run off without your husband. You didn't take a job in my hometown for nothing." As Emma cried, she kissed him. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and Damon wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder as they walked down the street, ready to start their new life together. Finally.


	37. Save Me

"Who knew tying the knot was so much work? You got to remind me to thank Bonnie for making our nuptials so hassle-free," said Damon as he and Emma arranged flowers at Elena's church in Richmond. The Salvatores had only returned for the wedding.

"I don't know. I would have liked to have remembered some of the details of our wedding."

"Well, considering the other details of that night, all I really need is a marriage license."

"You know, I was wondering if you were...if Bonnie hadn't put you under that spell, would you still have, um…"

"Gone through with it? Yeah. It's the best decision I don't remember making. What about you?"

"Ditto." He kissed her.

"So, what are we supposed to do now, anyway? Buy a condo and a cuisinart?"

"Supposed to do has never been a part of our unique relationship. We've always made up our own way of doing things."

"Yeah. Including making our big day the quietest non-event of all time."

"You know, we may be trumped in the non-event category by Elena and Matt. She still hasn't called back. I phoned, texted, and e-mailed her, but it's all quiet on the wedding front."

"Well, you know, it is the matron of honor's duty to get the bride to the altar on time, so you may want to reel her in. My best-man duties are all taken care of. I, uh...picked these up this morning."

"Aww. Simple and classic," said Emma, looking at the rings.

"Yeah. Well, all you have to do is get the mice and the pumpkin over to Cinderella's and get her to the church on time."

_And Emma did. She worked her magic and the wedding between Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert had gone off without a hitch. Although the reception might have been crashed by an alien planet heading toward Earth. Marrying Elena wasn't the only step Matt had made. He saved the world from the coming Apokolips and embraced his destiny. Their time had come and it was just beginning. _


End file.
